Lone Wolf the Long Road
by CT7567Rules
Summary: In war people can change. Sometimes the change is good, other times its bad. Robert has taken a change for the worse. His origins revealed and his power growing, he becomes a more fearsome warrior then ever. but will this power be his downfall or will his friends save him. Multiple parings and the beginning of Robert/Ahsoka. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Its me CT7567 coming to you with the third installment of my Lone Wolf Series. Before I begin, I would like to take the time and thank all of my faithful readers for their continued support of my series. I know it's not the best story out on Fanfiction, but I am proud to be a part of such a very interesting website and am able to share my creativity with you all.**

 **This story will cover certain events of Seasons 3 and 4 of the clone wars, include several characters and groups created by other authors who have given me permission to incorporate their ideas into my story and will include a certain type of walking tank from one of my favorite vehicle-based combat video games of all time.**

 **For those who are curious, there will be parings in this story. Specifically, Barriss/Erik, Riyo/Fenrir, Cassie/Rex and the one you are all wanting, Robert/Ahsoka.**

 **I am in dire need of a story that covers the Umbara episodes, since I have seen that many people have skipped over that important event of the series. I am also in need of the description of Ahsoka's outfit for the remainder of the series. After all I am not the best with clothing descriptions for both men and women's clothing.**

 **Anyway, I am proud to present my third story of my Lone Wolf Series, Enjoy. Disclaimers are the same as always.**

Chapter 1: Battle of Naboo

" _For every age, there is a time of trial. The rocks faced such a fire before they were the strength beneath our feet. The plants braved vast winds before their roots before roots could give us life. In our age it is the clone wars. Between the Republic who fought for freedom and the Separatists who dreamt of tyranny. Both of whom are being manipulated by the true lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, who is using everyone he deems expendable to further his goal of a sith controlled galaxy."_

" _But lately, his apprentice Count Dooku a former Jedi and believed leader of the separatist has had a change. During the early days of the war, he was dead set on bringing the republic to its knees and destroy the jedi order, but during the Ryloth occupation he sensed a familiar presence that reminded him of his third padawan; a Mandalorian girl name Linda. Prior to the beginning of the war, she vanished and was presumed dead, but in truth she was sent to another world called Earth and had a family. During his training he sensed her death and used his desire to avenge her to fuel his strength in the darkside. But after almost a year, he learned that his padawan's son was alive."_

" _Robert Lehner, a boy from earth was joined the war after he survived a terrorist and was teleported to Ryloth. During his first six months of the war, his goal was to return home. But during this time, he learned he was strong in the force and became the first earth-born jedi. A master of the maneuver shining finger and a skilled soldier, he was given the nickname Lone Wolf, as he tended to engage hordes of enemy units and complete objectives on his own. When he found his way home, he reunited with his fathers' unit, the Expendables and was prepared to spend the rest of his days home."_

" _However, when his friend, Ahsoka Tano the padawan of Anakin Skywalker was in danger, he immediately returned to the war, this time with his father's unit and has since helped the republic achieve many key victories. But ever since Scarif, he has changed. The revelation that his mom was Dooku's padawan, he is a descendant of Revan, the jedi who ended the Jedi civil war nearly three thousand years ago and learned that he is part mandalorian, he has changed greatly. He has become conflicted between himself and the thoughts of the Darkside. With his custom built Spartan Mark V armor, hand cannon and BFG 9000 he faces his greatest trial yet; admitting his feelings for the one he loves."_

June 20th 2018, 21BBY

Anoat Sector, Outer Rim

1400 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Above the frozen planet of Hoth, a fleet of six Star Destroyers, nine Acclamators and six GR-75 transports emerged from Hyperspace badly damaged. On the bridge of the lead Star Destroyer, the captain a Corellian human male in his early fifties sighed in disbelief.

Admiral Jahcort Leisea, the man in charge of the clone forces under the orders from Jedi general Pong Krell was given a special mission. To escort a supply convoy carrying prototypes of the republics newest walkers to a weapons testing facility on the junk planet of Raxus Prime.

Jahcort knowing the vitality of these prototypes urged his general for extra protection, stating that six cruisers wouldn't be enough to protect the transports from incoming enemy attacks. Krell however stated that they didn't have any other ships to spare as the rest of his cruisers were undergoing repairs of Scarif after a battle in the Rhen Var system days ago.

Reluctantly he took on the mission with more transports than warships. He knew that wouldn't be enough and he was right. Just hours after they left Kuat Drive Yards with the prototypes they arrived at the rendezvous point awaiting the backup Krell had promised them before leaving. A seasoned officer, Leisea ordered the convoy to make several random jumps to other systems to keep the separatists from intercepting the convoy and either capturing or destroying the prototypes.

He was one of the few military commanders who believed that there was a traitor in the republic army, giving away their plans for upcoming offensives, defensive strategies and troop deployments across every battlefront.

Arriving at the RV point, the convoy was ambushed by a large separatist fleet, roughly twice the size of the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo eleven years ago.

Knowing that they couldn't destroy all the enemy ships, the admiral ordered all available fighter and bomber squadrons to protect the convoy and eliminate as many enemy ships as possible and give them time to prepare for another random jump.

The battle was one sided, as no sooner had he given the order to launch their ships a barrage of turbo laser destroyed two of the destroyers and disabled a dozen of the transports before sending shuttles full of droids to the transports to begin their acquisition of the walkers.

The fleet had trouble launching their own ships as several of them exploded the moment they powered up killing the pilots and engineers followed by several explosions in the reactor area destroying three more of the escort ships. By the time they able to launch their fighters, over half of the transports were destroyed, the prototypes they were carrying now in the hands of the separatists. A fighter knocked out his ships long range communication relay so they couldn't call for assistance. With no other option, Jahcort ordered the remaining ships to make a jump to the outer rim and make another jump to their destination.

When he left the Drive Yards, he had twelve destroyers and thirty transports. Now he had only six destroyers and fifteen transports left. That was over three hours ago and he was furious that he had lost almost half of his men. He knew Krell was reckless and showed a high disregard for the lives of his men, but if he was here then the battle could have been avoided.

Now his top priorities were getting the communications back online and tending to the wounded. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as three GR-75's exploded taking everyone aboard with them. _'If we had one of those Gundams the Lone Wolf mentioned, we could have avoided all these casualties.'_ He thought to himself, turning away from the explosions. He couldn't watch it anymore.

Shortly before he left on this mission Jahcort had talked with the Republics first jedi soldier. Robert Lehner, The Lone Wolf son of Linda Shan a friend of his during her days in the order before she 'disappeared'. He had grown fond of the boy and the two talked a great deal about there thoughts of who the spy in the senate and military is. During those talks, the admiral was quite curious about the weapon he mentioned. The Gundams, a piloted mobile weapon from one Earths anime series that was one of the strongest and powerful military weapons on fiction of ever created.

As he thought about the boy, he noticed that one of the officers in charge of one of the many manned turrets flew to the ground clutching his lower left abdomen which was bleeding heavily. "Medic!" Leisea shouted as medics arrived and took the trooper to the medical bay. "Sir you should get yourself to the Consular ship. You can escape and we'll hold off the enemy." A trooper said as the admiral looked to his blood-soaked hands. "No. I won't abandon my men or this ship if a single gun can fire." Jahcort proclaimed. "Sir enemy fleet exiting hyperspace." An officer shouted as separatist ships exited and resumed their attack.

A barrage of turbo laser fire struck the bridge, killing the remaining clones but somehow the admiral survived. The other remaining destoryers launched their fighters and bombers and began to engage the enemy assault. Despite the numbers, the republic fighter pilots fought bravely, destroying three of the enemy frigates and one of the enemy destroyers, but the remaining transports were destroyed and the four of the destroyers were destroyed as droid boarding ships latched on the ship, spreading droids throughout the ship. "All personal, this is Admiral Jahcort. Abandon ship, I repeat abandon ship. All remaining pilots jump to hyperspace and rendezvous with General Kota. Consular ship, prepare for launch. All remaining troopers, erase the data regarding the transmission we intercepted from the unknown regions and get yourselves to the ship, that data needs to reach command. Show them what you are capable of." The admiral said into the ships loud speakers before rushing towards the consular ship.

The surviving fighters and bombers in the hangers departed and left the system, some getting destroyed by enemy fighters while aboard the ship, clone troopers fought valiantly against the droid boarders doing everything they could to keep the droids from the communications center. Technicians had finished erasing and copying the data on the transmission they intercepted and one of them was still downloading the data into a data disk when a trooper ran up to him. "Hurry!" the trooper shouted just as the data was finished downloading into the disk. "Let's go. We gotta go now." The trooper with the disk responded as they followed the other troopers towards the gateway where the consular ship was docked.

Arriving at the gateway, they opened the door but it didn't fully open. "Its stuck." One of the troopers said as several troopers tried to pull the door open but failed. "Hey! Hey Help!" another trooper shouted, pounding his fists on the door desperately trying to get one of the troopers on the other side to help them.

The sound of the alarms still blared when the sound of hard footsteps was heard. Turing around, the troopers looked nervously back as they waited with anticipation of what was coming. From the blackness, a lightsaber activated, its crimson red blade revealing a tall heavily armored figure with the helmet of a mandalorian warrior standing in front of them. The troopers, still shocked by this began to shake with fear before one of them plucked up courage. "OPEN FIRE!" The trooper shouted.

Blaster fire was sent towards the figure, but with their saber in one hand began to deflect the shots back at the troopers. Two clones were killed by their own fire then another one. The trooper with the data disk, banging again on the door. "HELP US!" he shouted as the armored figure behind them send one trooper hitting the ceiling of the corridor, slicing the trooper on the torso and catching a blaster bolt with their hand, sending it back to the trooper who fired it before relieving the other troopers of their blasters and proceeded to kill them with out mercy.

"ITS JAMMED!" the trooper shouted as the last trooper prepared to fire but was grabbed by an unknown force and slammed into the wall. The armored figure continued towards the last trooper. "Here, Here. TAKE IT!" The trooper shouted, handing the data disk to another trooper as a blood red blade pierced his chest and the door, the trooper who grabbed the data disk ran towards the ship while three others tried their best to hold off the enemy.

The doors to the Consular ship no closed, the trooper shouted "LAUNCH!" as other troopers deactivated the magnetic locks holding the ship in place as it entered the debris ridden space, before jumping to hyperspace, its destination the location of Rahm Kota's fleet.

From their location, the armored figure deactivated their lightsaber and watched the ship retreat. Underneath their helmet grinning with delight at the deaths they have caused.

Retuning to the hanger bay, the figure boarded a shuttle and watched as the republic cruiser was destroyed by a barrage of turbo laser fire. "What are your orders sir?" a droid asked as it approached the figure. The figure then removed their helmet, revealing the assailant to be a young female with blonde hair and black eyes. "Contact Lord Sidious and let him know the prize has been taken." She said.

Naboo June 25th

0950 hours

Theed

 _Padme's point of view_

After the incident with the Blue Shadow Virus I was certain the fighting wouldn't comeback to my home. I was wrong.

Just a few days ago, one of Bails informants told him that the separatists were planning a full-scale invasion of my home world, just like they did when I was queen. The last invasion left countless dead of both species. The republic was powerless to assist my people so as queen I personally led the effort to liberate our home from the Trade Federation.

Even after our victory and despite all the trials, Gunray still remained as head of the Trade Federation and was one of the leaders of the separatist forces. He had tried to kill me several times over the war, each time failing and furthering his hatred towards me. If I were a gambler, I would wager that he was behind this attack.

Fortunately for me, the republic was willing to spare forces to protect my home. Now I was fighting alongside clones and Gungans in the streets of Theed. While our defenses were successful in holding off the enemy advance, the droids kept coming. Captain Tarpals and his army were successful in holding off the droids in his sector, but the droids seemed to be more focused on taking the royal palace.

Captain Typho informed me that the separatists had brought in tanks and were attacking a civilian shelter I had set up after the last invasion. Despite the dangers of the battle, I left my guards and made my way towards the shelter. It was fortunate that I did, because the moment I left my guards were killed by a super battle droid's rocket and the explosion knocked me to the ground causing me to drop my blaster.

The second I got back to my feet, the droids surrounded me and prepared to execute me. Before they could fire, they were pushed back by a strong force. I thought it was Ani, but I turned around and to my surprise saw that my savior wore red, white and blue striped armor with helmet featuring the mandalorian Jaig Eyes. Strapped to his back a large ammo pack with a belt attached to six barreled weapon which I almost thought was one of the rotary blasters that clones use.

"Ten seconds and these guys will be scrap." Robert said as he pulled the trigger. I watched as the barrel began to spin and in six seconds bullets were sent flying towards the droids while spent bullets clattered to the ground. In a matter of seconds, all twelve droids were riddled with bullet holes and weapons barrel slowed to a stop.

Soon his ammo pack fell to the ground and walked over to me just as Anakin, Captain Rex and several troopers and guards arrived. Holding out his hand, Robert helped me to my feet handed me my blaster back. "You ok?" he asked as he was given a rifle from one of the clone troopers. "Yes, I am, thanks to you." I replied as he began to walk away. "The Expendables, Lagoon Crew, Erik and Fenrir have set up a sniper position and have spotted a couple of MTT's approaching from outside the city." Robert said to my husband. "We need to take them down. Ahsoka and the others are currently dealing with the enemy air power and won't be able to give us an airstrike." Anakin said as a holomap of the city appeared.

"We don't have enough firepower to take on those troop transports." Rex stated as shifted the map to position of the MTT's which were rapidly approaching the main bridge into the city. "If we take out the bridge, we block their way in and destroy one of the ways for the city to connect with the other towns." Anakin said. Neither of us saw Robert lift a fallen STAP up right and flew away from us. "Just what's going on with you?" I said to myself, worried for the republics youngest soldier.

 _Normal point of view_

Droids continued their march towards the royal palace. Each platoon was mowed down by a barrage of sniper rifle fire. From the top of a nearby building, Erik fired the M82A1 he was given by Barney sending a .50BMG round towards a battle droid. The bullet passed through the first droid and hit down three more before he aimed his rifle at another droid and fired. "Nice shooting." Lee said as he fired his Ballista at a droid with a rocket launcher. "It's official I can hit a target with any weapon." Erik proclaimed.

"Don't get cocky Erik, there's still a lot of droids." Billy stated over the comlink as he fired his MD-97 at several incoming battle droids, riddling them with 5.56mm bullets emptying his current magazine. Reloading his rifle, he watched as Dutlas leapt over his head and configured his Bo-rifle to staff mode and swung violently at the droids. "These droids are really starting to bug me." He shouted as he jabbed his staff into the torso of a B2 super battle droid. "KILL'EM ALL BABY!" Revy shouted excitedly firing her own pistols at several B1 droids.

From behind a low hanging wall, Rock leaned out and fired his own pistol at the droids. "Don't get excited Revy. Once these droids are destroyed we have to help clean up the mess." Rock reminded her before he returned behind the wall as Caesar fired his UTS-15 shotgun at a couple of incoming Rocket droids, sending buckshot towards the clankers destroying them. "Got to check your areas." Caesar stated as he slung his shotgun and pulled out his AK12 and opened up on several destroyer droids rolling towards the two, destroying them quickly.

"Anything from Shoda, Barney and the others?" Ray shouted over the sounds of battle. "Last I heard they were heading towards the shelter that had the tanks bearing down on them." Lincoln shouted as he loaded a fresh magazine into his ARES Strike. "Think they can handle themselves?" Dutlas asked as he switched his staff back into rifle mode, firing bursts of fire at several more rocket droids. "They have Gunner with them. Tanks are nothing to him." Lee called as he picked up a Javelin, acquired a target lock on an approaching tank and fired, sending a 127mm rocket towards the enemy tank destroying it before it could fire its main cannon.

Further away from the sniper position, Shoda fired her HK416's AG36 grenade launcher at a group of commandos, sending shrapnel into the droids before firing her entire magazine at the remaining droids before returning to cover and loading in a fresh thirty-round magazine as Cassie appeared besides her firing her own Arsenal AR M7F at the droids, covering her comrade as she returned to cover. "You know, for a first-time shooter of ballistic based weapons you're really good girl." Cassie complimented. "Its all because of your training." Shoda responded.

After the battle of Scarif, Shoda decided she wanted to learn how to use a weapon similar to the Roberts Morita and asked Cassie to teach her. The training with guns proved to be a challenge, but Shoda refused to abandon her training. In return for her training, Shoda showed Cassie a few dresses that she could wear if Rex and her ever danced.

Aiming their rifles at the droids both girls watched as Fenrir fired his JT-12s rocket at an approaching group of destroyers, blowing them to pieces as Barney laid down suppressing fire with his MG3 and mowed down several droid squads covering Gunner who reloaded his CAR-15s M203 grenade launcher. "Grenade out!" Gunner shouted before firing his launcher destroying several more battle droids as Fenrir fired his blaster rifle at a super battle droid. "Anymore grenades?" The Bralor clan member asked. "That was my last one and we're out of rockets for the MK153." Gunner stated while firing his rifle at another squad of droids.

"We were going to go resupply when these fuckers decided to attack the planet." Barney added loading his last magazine into his machine gun. "Shit. We got tanks." Barney shouted as several AAT's began to approach the shelter. "Where's the Calvary when you need it?" he asked as the lead tank aimed its cannon at the small band of defenders.

Suddenly, the tanks cannon turned around and to everyone's surprise fired at the other tanks. "Think one of those droids short-circuited?" Gunner asked jokingly. "Doubt it sir." Fenrir responded as the now friendly tank fired its blaster cannons mowing down the droid infantry that were firing at it, before firing two missiles at the last tank.

"Droids don't attack their own. Unless…" Shoda began as the tanks hatch opened up and reveled that Robert had hijacked the enemy tank. "Thought you could use a little help." Robert said as his old ride exploded. Before Barney could respond, his comlink crackled and Lee's voice was heard. "HATE TO BREAK UP THE PARTY AT YOUR PLACE, BUT WE GOT ENEMY TROOP TRANSPORTS HEADING OUR WAY!" he shouted with urgency. "Were running low on ammo." Barney shouted. "I can deal with the transports. You guys regroup at the palace." Robert said coldly before running off to intercept the transports just as Anakin and Rex arrived. "Where's he going?" Anakin asked in confusion and concern.

 _Roberts point of view_

If there is one thing I hate about war its those who attack others for no apparent reason.

Padme told me that before the war began, the Trade Federation blockaded her planet as a protest to the increased taxation of hyperspace routes in the mid and outer rims.

The subsequent blockade soon led to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon being sent by former Chancellor Finis Valorum to end the situation but ultimately failed. Despite all the evidence that Padme presented to the senate, he did nothing to help the starving people of Naboo and was removed from office after Padme called for a Vote of No Confidence. Even with the vote, the battle of Naboo and the trials of Gunray, the Federation still retained a great deal of power and became one of the powerful supporters of the CIS.

Something was rotten in the state of Denmark. All the evidence should have given Gunray and his cohorts a life sentence in prison yet he remained Viceroy of the federation. Someone had kept him in power and no doubt was one of the people that helped Lott Dod bribe the judges to keep Gunray in power and no doubt was the one who tried to kill Benny.

Money, that's what it all came to. People would give up their principles all for large amounts of money. Warmongers make me sick and they deserve death, prison is to kind for them. Sure, there are people like that back home, but those like Gunray, Poogle and Tambor deserve a brutal and painful death.

" _Master you are nearing the transports."_ Proxy called over the commlink. "Roger that." I responded as I pushed a fallen piece of a building aside and saw the MTT's coming nearer and nearer to the bridge. The blue and grey paint job giving away their location over the main road.

"They will reach the bridge in five minutes, maybe less." I said to myself as I sprinted towards the end of the bridge, firing my Morita in short bursts at the droids that got in my way. I recently upgraded the weapon, increasing its magazine capacity to one hundred rounds. Downing a B2 with three five round bursts before firing another burst at another B2, emptying my current magazine.

Ejecting my empty magazine and inserting a fresh magazine I watched as a squad of vultures were gunned down by Ahsoka and her squadron. Sending a two-finger salute towards the fighters I began to think about the events that occurred after the battle of Scarif.

Republic intelligence had intercepted a number of separatist transmissions stating that Dooku was beginning to talk about peace talks with the republic. In some of those transmissions, the other separatist leaders were outraged by Dooku's sudden change in his position regarding the war, saying that he had been working against them from the beginning even before the war began while others were claiming it was time for a new leader, one who would bring the confederacy to victory.

Naturally the information was brought to the senate and a transmission from the Count himself stated that he had grown tired of all the death the war has brought to both sides. Senators like Dod, Card, and Saam called it a hoax and claimed that it was a trick by the separatists into getting the republic to lower their defenses so they may attack Coruscant. Mee Deechi of Umbara, Halle Burtoni of Kamino, who were some of the strong supporters of the war urged the senate to use the opportunity to attack the separatist capital of Raxus in attempts to surprise their forces and arrest all the traitors.

However, Meena Tills and Tundra Dowmeia of Mon Calamari along with Padme, Bail, Mothma, Riyo Onacondo Farr and many other senators favored the idea of peace and were constantly trying to urge the senate to take Dooku's idea of peace for real. For me I personally believed Dooku, not because he was my moms master, but because he was the only one who could tell me more about her. Even watching his transmission, I could sense his seriousness and willingness to end the war

The jedi council, shocked by Dooku's sudden change were beginning to have hope that the war would end and they would return to their original duties as peacekeepers and protectors of the republic.

Palpatine on the other hand decided to take Dooku's offer into consideration for the next senate session. My guess he was planning on not agreeing to Dooku's peace proposal. After his two terms in office, he was reelected for a third term due to his 'popularity' as Mace said. When it became clear that the separatists wouldn't accept a peaceful compromise, he was granted emergency powers and ordered the creation of an army to fight the separatists and ever since that day he has gained more and more power thanks to this fucking war.

Those who desire power would try to grab as much of it as they could and continue to grab it until they had it all. On Earth, Adolf Hitler, Napoleon, Marcos and numerous other 'famous' dictators' had just as much power as Palpatine had and refused to give it up, resulting in them either taking their own lives or being overthrown resulting in the return to the governments pre-dictatorship days.

Despite the proposal, the separatists were still continuing to attack the republic and had been recently launching ambushes on neutral and republic allied planets, like Naboo which lead to the situation the planet was in now. Gunray, still wanting revenge for the humiliation Padme inflicted upon him during the battle of Naboo eleven years prior to today, launched another attempt to kill her and if I had to guess make her his slave for the rest of her life.

This made my blood boil with rage. Slavery, warmonging and dictatorships disgusted me to the very core of my body. Such actions lead only to more violence and death on either a global or galactic scale.

Returning to the present I heard the distinct rumble of four Premion MK. II power generators and looked up to see four MTT's begin to approach the bridge. I called them 'space trains' as a joke because they almost looked like cheaply built diesel locomotives.

I lacked the firepower to destroy the droid transports, but lucky for me I don't need firepower. Reattaching my rifle to my armors back, I extended my hands forward forcing two of the transports to stop before lifting them into the air and with a mighty push sent both transports flying into air, each entering the atmosphere and impacted two of the banking clan frigates bridges destroying both the transports and ships.

The remaining transports began to fire their cannons at me, but by dodging each blast I unsheathed my lightsabers and slid underneath the third transport, my blades slicing through its armor like a knife to butter. Returning to my feet, the transport exploded just inches from the bridge and turned my attention to the fourth and final transport just as Anakin and the others arrived.

One of the clones fired their rocket launcher at the transport, hitting it dead center but didn't destroy it. Using the force, I grabbed the last transport and began to crush it like an empty soda can. The crunching of metal components turned the transport into an unrecognizable piece of scarp before I sent it flying into the air, just as its engine exploded.

Deactivating my lightsabers, I walked back across the bridge to a surprised group of friends and family. "When did you learn to do that?" Anakin asked in surprise. "In war, you have to do whatever it takes to fight, plus I like to crush droids who are still inside their transport." I said coldly walking away from the wreckage as the commlink crackled, Admiral Yularen stating that the droids were in full retreat. The battle was over and yet I felt different.

The last time I felt this way was when I returned to earth and dealt with a monster on earth. One who claimed to be doing his deeds as the will of god himself.

 **And first chapter done.**

 **What do you all think. An explosive opening or a surprise. Remember to rate and review and if anyone could give me an accurate description of Ahsoka's outfit from the second half of season three to season five and the name of a story that has the battle of umbara included in it, please let me know.**

 **Until Next time.**


	2. Trouble in Hope

**Everyone looking forward to DeadPool 2 and Solo? I know I am, two movies I am looking forward to seeing this summer and the suspense is killing me. Of course, it will be the blades, bullets and blasters that will kill the bad guys in the movie.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 2 of my third story. Special thanks to SAK-96 for the idea. This chapter occurs before the first chapter so it's a flashback.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as always but enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Trouble in Hope

May 24th, 2018 21BBY

Montana

1400 hours

 _Roberts point of view_

The sound of the clickety-clack of train wheels turning echoed through out the air. The last time I was on a train I was caught in a terrorist attack and it brought me to the galaxy where my mom was born.

Looking back now, if I hadn't been in that attack I would be in high school, no doubt getting good grades and planning my future. I probably would still be picked on by the students who teased me about my mom and dad being dead, maybe have gotten into a few fights with those jackasses. As an old friend once told me 'stick up for yourself, don't give into what anyone says no matter how much it hurts.'

That was told to me by Grace Armstrong, a veteran of the afghan war and native of Hope County Montana. She idolized my father and when she was about fourteen was taught by my dad how to shoot a rifle and decided that when she was old enough join the military.

She was deployed to Afghanistan when my dad was killed and missed the funeral, but when she heard the news and when she returned from her first deployment she visited my mom and offered her condolences for our loss, becoming a part of my family. A capable sniper she can hit a target five hundred yards with her CM901, but when she needs to get as close as possibly to her targets she can unload a torrent of lead with either her M4A1 or Colt 9mm SMG, keeping her accuracy.

Though she is capable with a gun she's got nothing on Jess Black, Hope County's resident hunter and the one who taught me how to use a bow and arrow. Nicknamed the 'lady Rambo' by me and Grace, Jess can hit a target human or animal with her compound bow.

Unlike me and Grace, Jess had a rough childhood. Her parents constantly out of work and moving around the country a lot, she used to get in trouble for late-night graffiti on train cars, fist fights in school and sometimes drug dealing. But that all changed when she met my Aunt Cassie. A fan of her father's movies, she and Cassie got along well and quickly got her act together changing her life around and found he calling, hunting.

I heard about her from my aunt and heard that she made a living hunting and selling pelts and meat from dear, cougars and wolves to the towns of Hope County. That's where I was going.

Prior to the Amtrak attack, Grace sent me a letter saying that she had something of my fathers that she wanted to give me. But due to recent troubles in the county, she couldn't send it by mail and asked if I could pay her a visit before the school year started. But that never happened.

After I returned from paying respects to my mom, I sensed a disturbance in the force emanating from earth. Naturally, I asked master Yoda to allow me to return home and investigate the disturbance. Due to the unforeseen change in Dooku's stance on the war he agreed and I returned home.

I tired to purchase a ticket to Hope County, but the guy at the ticket booth said it was impossible for passenger trains to get to there. Recently, Hope County was cut off from the rest of the world because of some 'natural disaster' as the media reported so I purchased a ticket to Chicago and decided to make my next move once I arrive at the windy city.

When I arrived, I overheard several missionaries from other states talking about Hope County, saying that it wasn't a natural disaster that cut off the county but a religious doomsday cult calling themselves Eden's Gate had taken control of the entire county, cutting it off from the rest of the world stating that the apocalypse was coming and they needed to prepare for it. I even heard them say that they were taking people by force and brainwashing them into becoming the cult members.

The only way to get Hope County was by air or land. So naturally, I hitched a ride on a freight train heading for a town close to the county and then use ATV that Barney had at his mountain home to get there and determine the origin of the disturbance I felt. Good thing he also had a small arsenal of Vietnam surplus weapons from one of the earlier jobs the Expendables did in ninety-seven.

That was over two days ago and after waiting for a few days, I finally arrived at the town of Missoula. Exiting the boxcar I was in, I ran quickly out of the railyard and looking at the map I had and checked my location. "Five miles." I said to myself as I called for a taxi to take me to uncle's mountain home.

A half-hour had passed since I arrived in Missoula and when I reached the road to the mountain home. Paying the taxi driver, I began to walk up the dirt road. My mind soon flooded with the memories of the times Barney, mom and myself would come up here. We would ride horses, go fishing and this was the place were Barney taught me to use a .22 caliber weapon. But those memories soon faded when I arrived at the house.

The house was a smoldering wreck and parked in front of the house were several Ford F150s and 1976 Chevy Silverado pickup trucks, some equipped with M2 .50 caliber machine guns mounted on the truck beds. The symbol of the cross on their side doors was a clear indication that they were a part of cult from the County, Eden's Gate.

Hiding in one of the pushes I pulled my 1911 from my holster and waited as the cultists began to leave, no doubt returning to their leader. Ever since the early two-thousands, Joseph Seed 'the father' of the cult proclaimed that the 'collapse' was imminent and I heard that the crazy bastard killed his infant daughter after he lost his wife in a car crash.

The bastard was sick, so sick that he was even the suspect in the disappearance of a man that was kicked out of Eden's gate and somehow was found torn to pieces just before the Union Pacific's Produce Express freight train ran over the remains leaving a bloodied stain on the front engine. Rumors even spread that the FBI and police almost caught the fucker, but soon he and his entire congregation disappeared presumably killed by a man with a machine gun.

Sad to say that wasn't the case. As I watched the cultists leave the area, I noticed in the bed of one of the trucks was an M16A1, a more reliable version of the original M16. That's when it hit me. Running towards the smoking remains of the house I pulled open the doors to the basement and found that the entire stockpile of Vietnam weapons was gone.

M16's, M60's, M79's, Claymores, M72's and other weapons used by both the US military, Viet Cong and NVA now in the hands of a bunch of religious nutjobs. Every bit of 5.56mm, 7.62mm and explosive rounds taken and no doubt going to be used against people who either resisted these maniacs or on those who came to the county by accident.

Lucky for me they didn't get all of the weapons. Barney told me that the guy who originally owned the house had a hidden bunker behind the house where he had a personal collection of World War 2 weapons. Knowing this, I found the chain buried in the ground and pulled it the green grass coming up and revealing an opening set of metal doors.

Entering the bunker, I turned the lights on and unlocked the door concealing the weapons used in the last great war. Approaching one of the weapons cases I picked up one of the weapons, a three-and-a-half-foot rifle, called one of 'the greatest battle implement ever devised.' The M1 Garand, a semi-automatic 30-06 caliber battle rifle, the replacement for the M1903 Springfield bolt-action rifle and the primary weapon for rifleman during WW2 and Korea before it was replaced by the more powerful M14.

While it was an antique this weapon was in prime condition as if it hadn't been handed out to a GI in either Europe of the Pacific theaters. A rate of fire of 40 to 50 rounds per minute, the weapon featured a unique feature when the last round was fired. The en-bloc clip ejected from the rifle making a distinct ping when it ejected from the rifle and hit the ground, costing many American soldiers their lives. They soon turned this to their advantage by loading a new clip, throwing the empty one on the ground and then shooting the enemy when they stuck their head out from cover, it could even feature the M7 rifle grenade launcher. This one however was modified to fire .308 Winchester rounds.

An exceptional rifle, the next weapon in the bunker was on the German's tried to ban after seeing its destructive capabilities in close quarters. The Winchester 1897 shotgun, or trench gun as it was called. A 12-guage shotgun used by the Marines and Army in both world wars, it could take the arm off a droid or living being with a single shot. With a five round tubular magazine and an extra round in the chamber it's devastating in close-quarters.

Perhaps one of the most infamous weapons of the stockpile was a weapon used by infamous duo of criminals during the Great Depression. The Browning Automatic Rifle, or B.A.R was a light machine gun firing the same caliber as the M1 Garand, Springfield and M1 carbine, but features a higher rate of 500 to 650 rounds per minute, it was often classified as a battle rifle. The original magazine capacity was twenty-rounds but it appeared that Barney had modified the magazine to hold forty-rounds per magazine, but still fired 30-06 round like the Garand. With a bipod it could be used to lay down suppressing fire on an enemy position giving the wielders squad mates the chance to move up and flank the enemy. While it is powerful its nothing compared to the Browning M2 .50 caliber machine gun.

But the final weapon was far more iconic, due it being used in the hands of the Mafia and other criminals during the 1920's, 30's, 40's and 50's, not to mention a personal favorite of mine. The Thompson Submachine gun, a .45ACP caliber submachine gun with a rate of fire 600 to 725 rounds per minute, it was called many nicknames like the 'Tommy gun' and 'Chicago Typewriter' for its popularity in the hands of people like Al Capone and Machine Gun Kelly during the prohibition era.

Numerous versions of the gun were made, but the one I had in front of me was the M1928A1 model which could feature either a twenty or thirty round box magazine or a fifty round drum magazine. An exceptional weapon for clearing trenches and buildings.

Four antique weapons in mint-condition giving me the firepower of a single squad. I grinned with delight, my uncle Herby used the Garand and Thompson during his time in the First Infantry during the war and told me of how effective they were compared to the Nazi's Gewehr 43, Kar98k and MP40.

While they weren't exactly the M4 and AA12, these guns helped end the conflict between the Nazi's and Imperial Japanese. Still one has to do what they can with what they have. Taking one of the boxes of 30-06 ammo I began to load the rounds into the weapons clips preparing for battle with a cult of nutjobs.

 _Normal point of view_

Three hours passed since he loaded up his antique arsenal. Three hours since he began to make his way towards a new battlefield.

From atop a hill near one of the train bridges scattered across the valley, Robert sat meditating and trying to sense the location of two of his families' friends. As he mediated, a brindle colored dog came up behind him and sat down by his 2015 Honda ATV and watched him with curiosity.

Soon his eyes opened up and he turned around looking at the dog. "Hey buddy, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Robert asked as the dog approached him slowly. The dog sniffed his hand and then jumped up on him knocking him to the ground and begin to slobber him with kisses. "Ok, ok. Take it easy buddy." Robert said with laughter, gently pushing the dog off him. The moment the dog got off him, the dog ran down the hill towards a nearby house.

Following the dog on his ATV, Robert arrived at farm and do his horror found the body of a dead women with blond hair and blue eyes seeing the dog nudge the body. "She's gone buddy." Robert said to the dog as he picked up the body and brought it over to an area and began to dig a hole in the ground. "She will be given a proper burial and I will look after you." He said assuring the dog that he wouldn't be alone as he began to dig a hole in the ground.

Once he finished burying the women, he made a cross out of two small planks of wood, placed them at the head of the grave and took a few floors laying them atop the dirt. The second he finished he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him and turned to find himself face to face with six cultists. "Well it looks like we have sinner in our mist." One of them said, twirling around a baseball bat as if it was a sword or cane.

"I am not a sinner. I am just a guy giving the women a proper burial. So why don't you guys get out of here, your starting to bother my pal here." Robert stated noticing the dog was starting to get tense around these guys. "You and your dog are to come with us. The father would want to see that you are saved from the collapse." Another cultist said this one brandishing a pistol.

"My mom always said never go with strangers. So, you can tell your 'father' thanks but no thanks." Robert proclaimed beginning to walk towards the house. No sooner was he a few feet away, a bullet hit the ground in front of him. "The collapse is upon us and you must be saved!" Another cultist shouted, charging forward with their bat held high. Pulling his pistol from his holster, Robert fired his gun, killing the cultist before gunning down the rest of the cultists.

Returning his pistol to his holster, Robert picked up the bodies with the force and sent them flying from the farm and into the nearby woods. "They shouldn't have attacked. Anyone who attacks me is going to die." Robert stated coldly, walking towards the house with the dog behind him.

As he sat down on the couch, the dog jumped up and rubbed its muzzle against Roberts face, showing the red collar around its neck. "So, your names Boomer? Well Boomer, looks like you got yourself someone to take care of you for the time being." Robert said, scratching behind the dog's ears before getting up to feed the dog and himself.

The next morning after feeding himself and Boomer, Robert checked the map and saw that the nearest town was Falls End. As he finished loading a magazine into the Thompson, he turned his eyes towards Boomer. A dog lover at heart, he couldn't leave the cattle dog-shepherd mix alone so he decided to take the dog with him. While the ATV would get him to falls end quicker, he decided to walk with Boomer so he wouldn't leave him behind.

The walk to Falls end took what seemed like forever, but after two hours of walking they finally arrived at the small town. Weapons strapped to his back (Like Ellis in the L4D2 opening) the young jedi walked down the road towards the town, not knowing what was about to happen.

No sooner was he near the town, he saw that the cult had set up a sniper at the water tower. Diving down near a drainage ditch, he saw the glint of metal from the sniper's scope as a shot hit the dirt above him, the sound of the rifle silent. "Guy must have a silencer on his rifle." Robert said to himself as he unslung the Garand and peaked over the edge of the ditch.

"I don't have a scope so I need to get closer if I am going to take him down. Yet why do I sense a familiar presence?" Robert asked himself as he and Boomer circled around the right side of the town, moving when the sniper had turned their attention towards a mountain lion that got into town.

Moving through the ditch, the duo crept slowly towards the water tower either avoiding the cultists or taking them down silently. The closer he got to the water tower, the stronger the presence felt. Nearing the ladder, he noticed a worn American flag bandana lying on the ground near the ladder. "It can't be." Robert said to himself as he picked up the bandana.

The second he picked it up, a shot hit the dirt behind him. Turning around, he was face to face with an African American woman about thirty-years old, with brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a forest green camo shirt underneath a tactical vest with various pouches for her extra gear, tactical trousers covered in dried mud, mud covered black boots, worn white fingerless gloves and a military themed baseball hat. Strapped to her thigh a holster with an M45 handgun, in her hands a CM901 assault rifle with a twenty-round magazine with a sniper scope mounted on its guide rail. Strapped to her back, a M4A1 with a holographic sight and M203 grenade launcher and Colt 9mm SMG with a red dot sight mounted on top and a laser pointer mounted on the side of the barrel.

The eye black underneath her eyes gave Robert the answer he needed. "Grace? Why did you take off your bandana, I thought it meant a lot to you?" Robert asked confused. Grace said nothing and just kept staring at him. "You ok?" Robert asked again. This time Grace aimed her battle rifle at him and pulled the trigger. Ducking and diving behind the shooter he began to back away. "GRACE! Its me Robert. Remember, the kid you called 'your little spotter' when I pointed out the target you missed?" He pleaded, trying to get through to his friend.

Grace didn't respond and fired her rifle again only for Boomer to jump up on her knocking her to the ground and causing her shot to go wide. The shots however did alert the rest of the cultists in the town and soon began to rush towards the origin of the gun fire. "Shit. Fucking lunatics. I don't know if you can hear me Grace, but we got company coming and we need to take them out." Robert said, aiming his rifle at one of the approaching cultists and fired.

Two shots put the first cultist down and then he aimed his rifle at another cultist with club charging him taking him down with a shot to the head. Firing his rifle at three more cultists, emptying his current clip, Robert began to retreat and loaded a new clip into his rifle. Loading the new clip, he turned back to his friend. "ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING HELP ME?" Robert shouted as the cultists fired their own rifles trying to hit Robert and Boomer. "FOR THE FATHER!" Grace shouted as she aimed her rifle at Robert who ducked as the bullet hit one of the cultists.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Robert shouted as he backed away, firing his rifle at the approaching cultists. Grace fired her rifle again intent on hitting the young jedi, no matter how much he tried to reach her. "This isn't you Grace. SNAP OUT OF IT!" he shouted as a cultist knocked the rifle out of his hands.

Grabbing him by the throat, Grace began to choke the life out of Robert. His vision beginning to blur, he grabbed his friend by the face and tried to push her off. While the other cultists watched as she continued to try and kill him, neither one of them noticed a female figure about twenty-seven-years old, with brown hair and teal eyes wearing a dark green parka with the hood down over her face, a blue denim buttoned shirt, worn out jeans and black hiking boots pulled the string of her bow and aimed at one of the cultists.

His hand still pressed on Grace's face, Robert tried desperately to continue to push Grace off of him. As his vision started to black out, it suddenly began to return to normal and he felt Grace's hands leave his throat and opened his eyes. "Robert, what are you doing here?" Grace asked as she helped him back to his feet.

"It's a long story, but I think we have bigger concerns right now." Robert said, unslinging his BAR and aimed it at the cultists. "Fucking Peggie's." Grace added as she aimed her M4 and prepared to fire. "Heretics." One of the cultists said brining their M16 up to fire. The moment their finger was about to pull the trigger, an arrow pierced their upper shoulder, killing him. Turning to the right, Robert and Grace watched as the same female figure sent another arrow towards another cultist hitting them in the head before sending another arrow towards a third cultist piercing their upper chest.

"BEHIND YOU!" Robert shouted as a cultist tried to tackle the female from behind. Drawing her knife from her sheath, the female stepped back a few feet before swinging her knife at the cultist, slitting their throat killing them. "Nice moves Jess." Grace said, lowering her rifle.

"I've been fighting the Peggie's since they started their whole goddamn cult. I know how to take care of myself." Jess replied as she looked towards Robert as he picked up his Garand. "Been a long time Kid." Jess said putting her hand on his shoulder. "I thought you vanished last year." She said.

"Yeah. You were among those listed as dead during that terrorist attack in the Rockies. Where the hell have you been and why do you have flashlights strapped to your waist?" Grace asked, petting Boomer who had just returned after taking a leak on a nearby tree.

"I can tell you guys later. Right now, I am hungry and I have a feeling the rest of the townsfolk of Falls end are exactly like Grace was." Robert stated as about eight individuals dressed in the same clothing as the cultists approached them all aiming their guns at the four of them. "I got this." Robert added as he extended his hand forward and concentrated. Some how when he had his hand on Grace's face, he was able to removed the influence of whatever was forcing her to act the way she was acting.

Using the power of the force, Robert felt that their minds were a complete blank only thinking of serving one they called 'the father'. Focusing all his energy he began to destroy the influence of the substance that turned them into mindless followers.

While he focused on the controlled people Jess and Grace stood in confusion as the kid they knew began to do something they had never seen before.

Finally, Robert put his hand down and watched as the group of eight stopped in their tracks all holding their heads like they had a headache. "What the hell happened? I can't remember anything." The blonde-haired women asked. "I only remember talking with my mama and then I don't remember much." The man with brown hair and a goat-like goatee said scratching his private area.

"All I remember is that I was helping Doc Lindsey and then nothing." Another women said as he started to take off her dirt stained shirt and threw it to the ground. "Hey Trace, not in front of the kid." Grace said to the women named Tracey. "Your going to…" Grace began until she noticed that Robert had fallen to the ground, exhausted and tired.

"You ok?" Jess asked as she pulled Robert back to his feet. "I think so. Are my arms still attached to my body?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Grace responded. "Let's get you inside." She added.

"Okeydokey." Robert said weekly, before trying to flap his arms like a bird. "Yeah you can't fly." The black man said, putting his arm underneath Roberts body. "Since when can't I fly?" Robert asked.

What no one knew is that from the forest behind the town, a figure with a five-o'clock shadow and yellow shaded glasses watched as the group went towards the towns tavern. Fixing his eyes on the fifteen-year-old boy, he grinned evilly. "He is taking my flock from me. This child is the devil incarnated and yet he can still be saved." The figure said to himself, before walking to his pick-up and drove away, returning to his new compound.

 _Graces point of view_

May 27th

Its been a day since Robert just showed up in the county and about eight months since he vanished off the face of the earth.

When I heard of his death, I thought that the Peggie's had a hand in the attack on the train. I was wrong, it was just a rag-tag group of members of a white-supremist terrorist group. Still from what Barney told me before the cult cut off the county from the rest of the county Stonebanks was the one who sold the weapons to the group. He even sold weapons to the Peggie's.

Those sick cult motherfuckers really make me angry. The tried to destroy the graves of some of Hope County's war veterans and take away our freedom, saying that we have to join that cult we would be spared from the coming 'collapse' as their leader says is coming.

I thought that Deputy Bosworth and the others she came with would have taken down Seed. Unfortunately, she was too influenced by the cults bliss drug and just walked away and returned to Missoula, leaving the rest of us in the hands of that deranged mad-man. She killed John, Jacob and Faith but when it came to taking down Joseph, she couldn't bring herself to do it and just left.

Last thing I remember before I saw Robert, I was trying to snipe a couple of Peggie's trying to forcibly convert a group of tourists that failed to leave before the cult took over when something caused my vision to blur and then after that I found myself trying to choke the kid I called my 'little spotter' back when he was only six years old and after I won a bronze medal during the 08 Olympics after my first deployment.

Jess told me that somehow, I was under the influence of that bliss drug and that somehow was almost fully converted into one Seeds mindless followers. Turns out during the time I was under the drugs influence, Joseph had established a new church at an old logging camp high in the mountains located along the route of one of the tourist railroads that Robert and I went on back during our first meeting.

I remember the day I met his dad. His father was in the valley on a vacation and watched me when I was first learning how to shoot. I was having difficulties using the Ruger 10/22 my pops gave me for Christmas and Roberts pa gave me some pointers on how to operate the rifle properly. Over the years I kept in touch with Kevin and every Christmas he would come to the house bringing gifts for me and the family. The last time I saw him, he said he going to join the military and that I may not see him again.

Then one day he came back with bunch of his buddies from the army, stating that he was forming a mercenary unit called the Expendables and that he would still stay in touch. He even told me some of stories of his time in the army, that and the fact my own pops was in the army made me want to join up.

Nine months before I was deployed to Afghanistan, Kevin told me that he just had a son and asked if I would like to see him. I took him on his offer and when I saw Robert I could tell the kid was something special. Before I left, Kevin gave me his great grand fathers ivory gripped, nickel plated Calvary Colt 'Peacemaker' revolvers, asking that if anything should happen to him I was to give them to Robert when he was old enough.

Sure enough he was right, while I was in Afghanistan Kevin was killed on a job by Stonebanks himself. I lost one of my heroes' that inspired me to join the military and his son wouldn't get to know his father. The unit disbanded after their leader's death, Barney decided it was best that I hold onto the revolvers until it was the right time for me to give them to Robert.

Years past and I went back on two more tours of duty before I heard that Roberts mom was murdered. After that I went back to the war and continued to uphold my family's legacy. I tired to keep in touch with the kid, but the child custody agency sent him to live with friends of Roberts father. From what I heard, he was doing ok but I still felt like I needed to wait a while before I gave him the guns.

As if losing his parents was bad enough, he lost his second family a few years later and then he just disappeared. Barney, Cassie and the others spent a long time looking for him all over the country, even stopping by here and asking me and Jess if he made his way out here. He didn't and both of us even thought the Peggie's had something to do with it. They didn't but we still were suspicious and kept tabs on them.

The suspicions we had soon came to an end. About a year ago on the anniversary of the D-Day landings, Robert contacted me and asked to meet me. Sadly, I wasn't exactly in the meeting kind of mood so I declined the idea. But in August, I figured I would meet with him around the time of his birthday the next month and give him his families revolvers. I should have meet with him sooner, cause a few weeks later the terrorists attacked the train and he was presumed dead.

I felt a lot of regret during the months after the attack. I kept telling myself that if I had meet with him, I could have spared him from being caught in the attack but then he would have to worry about the damn cult.

He wasn't a killer but knew how to fight and could defiantly kick some ass. But when I finally saw him again after he somehow freed me from the influence of the bliss, I saw that he had killed seven cultists and was armed to the teeth with weapons that his Uncle Herby might have used during WW2. Something must have changed during the time he disappeared forcing him to kill the Peggie's.

Now here he was, lying on the bed on the upper floor of the Spread-Eagle Bar here in town, unconscious and resting like a baby. Reminds me of a couple times he fell asleep when he payed me a visit when he was four, I even remember he fell asleep when we were watching Thomas and The Magic Railroad one of his favorite movies when he was younger. I never understood his interest with trains, but I could tell that someday he wanted to work on the railroad, maybe he might even get the line running through the county fixed up.

Looking to his families Peacemakers I was beginning to think that maybe he doesn't need the revolvers, since he had a lot of firepower. Knowing Barney, he probably got these during a job, or they were from someone's stash of weapons they had collected fearing the nuclear apocalypse if either the states or another country fired their nukes at us.

"Kid certainly has a thing for the classics. Tommy Gun, Garand, B.A.R, Trench Gun. Amazing how he used this to take down a couple of Peggie's." I said as I noticed that the Garand was modified to .308 Winchester rounds like Remington R25 and several other rifles.

"How's the kid doing?" Mary May asked as she brought up a glass of water. "He's doing ok. He is still out cold, but he is breathing. Kind of surprising that he just showed up and got rid of the Bliss in our systems. How did he do it?" I responded, confused as to how he was able to get rid of the drug in our systems.

Mary was about to give her thoughts when Robert began to toss and turn in the bed. It looked like he was having a nightmare or something. Taking the glass of water, I threw the water into his face, soaking him with cold water and causing him to spring up. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he shouted. "You were having a nightmare so I woke you up." I explained. "By making it look like I was sweating like a damn pig." He retorted before I held him in a tight embrace.

"I thought you were dead. Where have you been?" I said resisting the urge to cry. "It's a long story." He said and began to tell us what he was up to.

 **Going to end this chapter right here.**

 **Yes, I decided to use the events of Far Cry 5 for this Story and use what I think happened if the player chooses the walk away ending. Special Thanks to SAK-96 for the idea. The idea of using WW2 weapons was my own.**

 **Looks like Joseph has plans to try and convert Robert to one of his followers, question is will he succeed or not. You will have to wait until next time. Please leave a review and if you all know of any stories that capture the Battle of Umbara, please let me know I need some Umbara material. Until next time.**


	3. No More Reaping

**Here's the final part of my special Far Cry 5 based chapters.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before so enjoy.**

Chapter 3: No More Reaping

Falls End, Montana, Hope County

May 30th 2018, 21BBY

0800 hours

 _Jess's point of view_

I never thought I would see Robert again. But when he explained about his mom being from another world and this super powerful warrior in another galaxy, I thought he was high on weed. Neither me or anybody else in the bar believed what he was saying until he revealed his blade weapons. He called them Lightsabers or as Hurk called them light blades, so that proved one part about him using an advanced sword of some type, but I still didn't believe him about the whole 'using his mind as a weapon' thing by lifting Hurk into the air and hanging him from a stuffed moose head by his pants. I couldn't help but laugh at the county's resident dumbass rocket launcher wielding resident's predicament.

"Uh you have me up in the air by accident, can you get me down?" Hurk asked. Naturally, Robert lifted him down and Hurk walked away with a bit of a wedgie. "I think I got a rash." He said as he left the bar. While most of us laughed, Robert just sat silently at the Bar cleaning his shotgun. I found it weird that the kid I've known for fifteen years to be so focused on his weapon, yet I did see him kill half a dozen Peggie's with a Garand and he didn't even seem to care that he killed another person, something he claimed he would never do when he was seven.

"So, what's been happening since I was last here in the county?" Robert asked loading his gun. So, we told him everything that has happened the last five months. The cult began to buy up property, the radio stations and taking every bit of food, water and medicine they could get their hands on, taking people by force to their bunkers and converting them into more of Josephs followers and using any tactic they could to demoralize the resistance like destroying the graves of the community.

At first, we ignored these acts and the cultists, believing that they would go away and leave the county. But as time went on it became clear that they weren't going to leave anytime soon and the whole county was starting to become ill at ease. Soon they began to forcibly take people and convert them into mindless followers of Joseph's cult, bringing them to bunkers and further increasing their numbers.

While they weren't heavily armed like other extremist and cultist groups around the world they made up for it in numbers and had their own air-force of modified WW2 aircraft like the P39 and P40 which they outfitted for bombing runs. To make matters worse they now had three stolen M1 Abrams tanks teeth and they now had the weapons that Barney had at his mountain home, giving them more firepower and armor to use against us.

We thought that when US Marshalls came to arrest Joseph it would be the end of the trouble we were having. We were wrong. No sooner had the police arrived to arrest Seed, the cult caused the chopper Bosworth and her allies were in to crash allowing Joseph to escape, prompting him to call his attempted arrest as the sign that the 'collapse' had begun and it was time for them to begin the 'reaping' as he called his efforts to 'save' as many lost souls as they could.

One of the sheriff's dispatchers, a member of the cult covered up her failure and kept the entire arrest a secret. While Bosworth was able to escape the others were captured and she was rescued by my uncle Rich or 'Dutch' as he liked to be called and began to build up a resistance to combat the cult.

For three weeks, Bosworth had built up the resistance and had taken down all of Josephs siblings and could have taken down 'the father' had she not been constantly affected by the bliss drug that the cult has been using to convert people to their cause. When she finally came to arrest Joseph, everybody else she had worked with except for me, Sharky and a few others was afflicted by the bliss and captured the Sheriff and the other two deputies that came with her and forced her to make a choice to either arrest Seed or walk away.

Unfortunately, she choose to walk away and I watched as she and the others left the county no doubt to get the National Guard to assist in taking down Seed. Sadly, she was still affected by the Bliss and nearly caused the pickup she and the others were driving in, almost killing herself in the others before she fought the bliss and came back to her true self.

That was over two months ago and during those two months the cult gained a great deal of more followers from outside the valley flocked to Josephs new base of operations, an old logging camp high in the mountains that was located directly near one of those scenic mountain railroads miles away from the county and close to another town with easy access to the county. Not to mention that they were getting more and more better weapons and lately Joseph was spotted having the same weapon as Robert had strapped to his waist.

Where he got the saber is still a mystery, but if I had to guess he must have found it on the remains of a dead jedi. But now the biggest concern was the fact that the national guard still hasn't arrived and now the cult was on its way to Falls End to wipe us all out in one fell swoop. Even with the .50 caliber turrets we had mounted on the roofs of the general store and garage we wouldn't be able to hold of such an attack for long. Not to mention we had a great number of injured fighters in the church from a failed attack on a cult supply convoy yesterday.

It was a mistake to have Hurk in charge of the attack, because he fucked it up and shot the truck carrying the ammo and weapons we were trying to acquire and left us only with a couple hundred rounds for the machine guns and rifles, two dozen mortar shells and only a handful of rockets. Not much firepower but we had to make due with what we had. Nick Rye and Hurks Mom, Adelaide Drubman were the only pilots we had so they could make as many passes on the attacking enemy as they could along with doing a little recon on what was heading our way. We had set up sandbags, on all the roads leading into town, had Grace take up a sniper position on the water tower, Sharky, Tracey, Tammy and a few others had placed landmines on the road to give the damn Peggie's a little trouble and hopefully knockout a couple of cult IFV's before there gunners could spray us with machine gun rounds.

Robert had volunteered to assist us in defending the town and while most of us were onboard for the assistance Grace and I weren't so sure about having him fighting with us. Sure, he killed a couple of Peggie's before he got to the town, but he was still only fifteen and no where near our level of willingness to take a life. But he mentioned the 'Clone War' he fought in so he knew a thing or two about weapons and tactics. So, we accepted his offer and he gave me the M1897 he had as a backup weapon in case I ran out of arrows for my bow.

Now we had prepared for battle and were waiting with anticipation for the oncoming assault. I watched as Robert helped load up one of .50 Cal's with a fresh 250-round belt into the turret Sharky had fixed at the trailer park as two other members of the resistance brought over extra ammo boxes for when the gun ran dry. We needed to make every shot count or else we were all fucked. The B.A.R and Thompson on his back Robert was about to pick up another box of ammo when the sound of an Allison V-1710 liquid cooled engine was heard and a P-39 Airacobra was approaching from nine o'clock high, a five-hundred-pound bomb attached to its underbelly and was coming in for a bombing round.

"I got it." Hurk shouted and aimed his M4 rocket launcher at the approaching aircraft. "WAIT YOU IDIOT!" I shouted trying to stop the rocket wielding idiot from firing. I was too late as Hurk fired his launcher at the aircraft as it began to level out and drop its payload. The rocket hit the airplane before it could drop its rocket, but the speed it was coming at carried it into one of the pickups we had with M249 mounted on it, destroying it and killing the guys operating the vehicle.

"Dumbass. We now have one less rocket and one less Pickup with a mounted gun." I said to Hurk reprimanding him for his stupidity. "I still got it." Hurk said thinking he did good.

"Hey if Drubman seniors idiot son is done fucking up we got Peggie's coming in from the rear." Nick Rye said over the radio. "They got some tanks with them. I'm going in for a bombing run." He added as he dived in with his Carmina strafing the enemy with machine gun fire. The battle for Falls End had begun.

 _Roberts point of view_

I never trusted cults, they always try to force their beliefs onto others and sometimes kill those who fail to join them. Eden's Gate is no different.

Their leader in all his 'wisdom' had believed it was God's will that he is to prepare for the coming storm and save as many people as he can. What a load of bullshit. Killing those who you fail to save and taking things that don't belong to you isn't the will of God, any god no mater what religion one believes in.

Christians, Muslims, Catholics and any other religions, none of that matters when the seppies attack the innocent and steal what doesn't belong to them. Not to mention that they kill those who don't even fight back. Murder of the highest degree.

From the south end of the town, coming down the hill past the gas station Peggie pickups and technical's sped down the road while their infantry units followed the tanks, rifles at the ready for battle. The second they got into range Grace fired her CM901, hitting the tank of one of the Peggie flamethrower tanks taking him and several other lunatics with them.

Soon the entire resistance opened fired with their rifles as did the Peggie's. From the window of one of the houses near the southern entrance I set up my BAR's bipod for a perfect firing position and downed four cultists with a burst of 30-06 fire. Turning my gun to another group of hostiles I fired a much longer burst of gunfire downing a squad of Peggie grenadiers with the remaining rounds of my current magazine.

Ducking down behind the window as Peggie pickup turrets fired at my position, I loaded a fresh forty-round magazine into my machine gun, before moving to another window and firing again at a squad approaching from the left flank. Downing them with a full magazine I ducked down again and loaded a fresh magazine into the old Browning machine gun and was about to fire until I spotted one of the cults Abrams tanks and watched as the land mines that were placed detonated, knocking out the tanks caterpillar treads and leaving it stuck as a 40mm rocket from one of the RPG's the resistance had impacted the tanks armor destroying it for good.

"Scratch one tank." I heard Sharky call over the radio as he fired off a mortar round taking down two Peggie trucks fifteen meters away from my position. "Keep the pressure on these fuckers." I shouted into the radio as I gunned down a machine gun wielding cultist. Machine gun and rifle fire continued to fly towards my position and soon the house was riddled with bullet holes and broken glass. "Hate to see the insurance payment on this place." I said to myself as Tracey called out that the Peggie's were now coming in from the east side of town.

Running from the house during a break in the firing, I made my way towards the eastern entrance of the town. Three Peggie shotgunners charged towards me and nearly nicked me with buckshot but diving down towards the ground I fired a burst of BAR fire killing the cultists and emptying my magazine. I was about to reload my BAR when a cultist with a metal baseball bat hit my arms, knocking my 30-caliber machine gun out of my hands. "I needed that!" I shouted before tackling him to the ground. "For the project and the ack." The cultist began to say before I stabbed my knife into his chest killing him. "Shut up." I quipped as Tracey ran over and picked up my BAR.

Rather than taking it back, I gave her the rest of the BAR ammo pulled out my Trench Gun and fired at an incoming Peggie runner. It took all six shells to kill him and that was it for my Shotgun. The day before the attack, the Hurk got wasted on weed and used all the 12-guage ammo I had hunting what he claimed to be 'aliens' in disguise as wolves.

Once again, I left him hanging on the stuffed moose head giving him a wedgie again and hurting his crotch. Weed and guns same with booze and guns don't mix. Whoever gave birth to him obviously dropped him on his head.

Peggie's came in from the west and with them was another Abrams tank. This tank had fired its 105mm cannons taking out several more resistance trucks and killing more resistance members. Pulling my Thompson from my back, I charged towards the tank gunning down the Peggie's that got in my way with .45ACP rounds.

The closer I got to the tank, the more machine gun fire I received. Stopping in front of the tank, I reached out with the force and crushed the tank like a tin can and sent it flying into the air right before its engine exploded, killing those inside the tank.

"We got Mortars from the North." Grace called out as enemy mortar rounds hit the destroyed trucks and killed nearby resistance fighters. "I can see that they are set up in the field not far from here but have a lot of fire power." She added. "Jess, Grace lets go. We need to take out their artillery." I called over the radio. It was risky leaving the town with out sniper support but even more risky if we left those Mortars operational.

"Roger." The two said in unison and followed me towards the Mortar location.

 _Normal point of view_

Raining down 120mm mortar rounds on the small Montana town, Peggie mortar teams launched round after round on the resistance while spotters called out targets from helicopters. Despite Nick driving them away with his airplane and Adelaide shooting them down, the Peggie's continued to deliver high explosive ordnance down on the resistance fighters killing more with every strike.

"Prepare another round for those sinners." A female cultist shouted to several other cultists that were bringing more mortar shells. As a cultist was about to load a fresh shell into one of the mortars, a arrow pierced the head of the cultist dropping the shell before it exploded taking several other cultists in the explosion.

From her position on the nearby hill, Grace fired her M4 carbine while Jess sent her last arrow towards another cultist before taking the Garand and firing. "Scratch one Mortar team. Focus on the next one." Grace said as she adjusted her aim and fired a burst of rifle fire at another cultist mortar crew.

Down below, Robert began to mow down cultists with his Thompson. Ejecting his current magazine and loading a newer magazine, Robert eliminated another mortar team before he noticed the laser of a Peggie sniper and ducked behind one of the sandbags as a .308 caliber bullet hit the sand bags.

"Kids pinned down. Jess take the bastard." Grace called to her comrade as she reloaded her carbine. Aiming the old rifle, Jess fired the last four rounds of her current clip, the distinct ping echoing through out the area as the sniper fell from their perch dead.

Looking towards the Garand user, Robert nodded as he sprinted towards the next mortar team spraying .45ACP rounds at the enemy killing them and knocking the third mortar team out of commission. Taking a frag grenade from his waist, he pulled the pin and lobbed it towards the final mortar team destroying the mortar and killing the Peggie's operating it. "Mortars are down. Tammy things ok back at the town?" Robert called over the radio.

Tammy didn't respond. "Sharky, Tracey. Does anyone copy? Over." Robert called into the radio again. The only thing he heard was static. "Somethings wrong." Grace stated as she and Jess ran over to Robert. "No kidding. DOUBLE TIME IT BACK TO THE TOWN!" Robert shouted as the three ran back towards the town.

Arriving back at the town, the group was reunited with Boomer and saw with horror as the cultists had rounded up the remaining resistance members in the center of the street and watched as a man with no dark glasses, dark brown hair, a beard and several knife etchings saying lust, gluttony and greed on his back. On his waist a lightsaber hilt and in his hands a white bible and a cross. That was Joseph Seed, leader of the cult.

"I have offered you a chance at absolving you of your sins, a chance to become greater than you ever were. And yet you have chosen to deify the words of your father." Joseph said as he walked towards one of the resistance members and grabbed their throat, ripping out their jugular killing the member.

"You're a monster. The collapse you keep talking about is never going to happen. You're to addicted to your own ack." A member said only to be stabbed by a cultist in the throat. "The only monsters are those who fail to walk the path I have been chosen to lead you all to. It is clear that you none of you are destined to be saved. Your deaths will satisfy the lord." Joseph stated as he motioned for several of his members to move in for execution.

"What are we going to do?" Jess asked as she looked to Grace both of whom kept their rifles ready. "There's nothing we can do." Grace said. Neither of them noticed that Robert had left them and emerged behind a Peggie manning a Browning M2 with an armored shield mounted on a Pickup.

Narrowing his eyes, Robert took out his blue saber and cut the gunners head off, deactivating it, pulling the receiving bolt of the gun and blasting the driver of the pick up with the .50 Cal alerting both resistance and cult to the noise of the gun shots.

Turning the massive thirty-eight-pound turret, Robert fired the machine gun at the cultists taking the head off of one of them, blowing one to pieces and killing a dozen more while Joseph ran for cover like the rest of his followers. Looking to Robert in amazement Grace and Jess aimed their rifles and fired each of them taking two cultists with a single shot.

During the carnage, the captured resistance members each grabbed a weapon and fired. Picking up an AK47 from a dead cultist, Hurk began to mow down cultist after cultist with the weapons fifty-round-drum magazine of 7.62x39mm ammo.

Mary May grabbed the leg of nearby cultist, throwing them to the ground before headbutting them before rolling away.

As the earth born jedi continued to fire away with the machine gun, Sharky fired the AK he picked up and killed a couple of cultists while Tracey took out a knife hidden in her boot and stabbed a cultist in the neck as Grace killed another Peggie with her CM901 while Jess reloaded the Garand.

Picking up a fallen M16 from a dead Peggie, Mary fired single shot bursts at the cultists while Hurk emptied his AK's magazine, ducked behind one of the sandbags and lobbed a grenade at the approaching cultists killing them all.

All around Joseph resistance and others alike began to decimate his followers and began to gasp in fear that he would be next. Looking to the weapon he had on his waist he shook off the fear and remained calm, swiftly making his way behind a nearby house.

Using a dead body for cover, Hurk fired another AK gunning down another cultist while several others focused their attention on Robert. Pulling the trigger of the heavy machine gun he fired five more rounds before the gun clicked with three pulls of the trigger. Grace and Jess looked towards him with concern, he had run out of ammo. Meanwhile Hurk killed another cultist and began to fire another one he had picked up. "Don't mess with Tat bro's." he shouted. He didn't notice a cultist priming a grenade, but Mary did and gunned the grenadier down with the rest of her weapons magazine with one hand, killing the cultist but not before the grenade was thrown. Standing up to fire his weapon again, the grenade exploded, sending shrapnel into the rocket loving man killing the only son of the Drubmans.

Ducking quickly as he went to grab a fresh box off ammo, Robert worked fast to reload the gun.

Down below in the town, one of the resistance members tried to make a run for it but was shot in the back by a cultist with a 1911. Watching this, Pastor Jerome ran into the fray with Mossberg 590 as another cultist fired their gun at Mary wounding her in the shoulder. Shoulder charging the shooter, the man of god and former gulf war veteran aimed his shotgun at the cultist, pulled the trigger killing the madman with one shot.

Suddenly an explosion killed two cultists and more began to rain down on them. Robert turned and watched as speeding down the road at tremendous speeds were over several dozen Humvee's and LSSV trucks with guns blazing while behind them several clouds of steam flew into the air.

"The National Guard." Grace exclaimed as leading a squad of national guardsmen was Deputy Sam Bosworth herself her M4 at the ready. Pulling the bolt back on the machine gun, Robert returned to his killing spree of the cultists as Joseph ran through the carnage pointing towards the national guards that were coming to aid the resistance.

Jumping over a fallen power pylon and rolling to the ground, Sam fired three short bursts killing three cultists while national guardsmen poured out of their vehicles and began to fire at the cultists.

As more mortar and machine gun fire rained down on the cultists, Sam turned and watched as coming down the road was something she didn't think the cult had. A massive armored vehicle that during the first great war with the front of it covered in the blood of those who were killed before it. "TANKER!" She shouted before diving for cover as the massive tank moved towards the battle.

From its front a cultist fired the vehicles heavy machine gun killing several resistance and national guardsmen. Turing towards the vehicle Robert watched as a jet fire streamed out from its side, setting several resistance fighters a blaze and hitting Sharky, forcing him to roll on the ground to put the flames out.

Rotating the turret, he began to fire the machine gun when a round from a cultists M16 nicked his arm sending a sharp pain through his body and forcing him to stop firing. The pain setting his body what felt like on fire, he spotted a Peggie cargo truck approaching bringing in more Peggie's to the party.

Returning to his feet and moving the turret to face the truck he fired a long burst of .50 caliber rounds killing the driver and passengers of the truck before returning his attention towards the 'Tanker'.

Taking a rocket launcher given to her by Stacie, Sam fired the launcher hitting the vehicles weak side killing everyone inside while Robert fired the rest of his ammo at the destroyed vehicle, letting out a long roar of rage.

The moment the gun fire stopped, the national guards and resistance began to round up the remaining cultists as Robert, Grace and Jess came down from their positions. "Did you do all this?" Bosworth asked Robert in surprise. "Yes, I did. But we still have one thing to take care of." Robert said as from behind one of the buildings Joseph emerge his face red like a volcano erupting. "You killed my flock, took the lives of so many souls I saved and have brought about the collapse. ARE YOU HAPPY BOY!" Joseph shouted as he walked towards the group while the national guardsmen raised their rifles.

"Joseph Seed. You're under arrest." Sam shouted while taking out a pair of handcuffs. "I told you god would not let you take me and that every choice you make will effect those around you." He said before pulling the lightsaber he had and activating it. Its single blood red blade emerging from the center and two small red blades emerging from the sides.

"A crossguard lightsaber. Ancient and not very much used." Robert said to himself as he walked towards Seed. "I don't know where you got that sith weapon, but it doesn't belong to you." He added throwing down his Thompson and bringing his own sabers out. "You are a menace to the world. But it is not to late for you to save yourself, become my follower and spare yourself from the doom that is coming." Seed said trying to sway Robert.

"Thanks, but you and your religious bullshit IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Robert exclaimed activating both his sabers at once and preparing for battle. "THEN DIE HERITIC!" Joseph shouted before charging forward sending a center slash towards Robert. Jumping over his opponent, Robert brought his sabers up blocking another one of Josephs strikes before attacking with a quick Form I strike, confusing everyone else as to what is going on.

Countering with a circular block, Joseph attempted to thrust his saber into Roberts chest only to be blocked and countered with a Niman strike blocking his enemies attack. "You say your acting on the will of god. But what gives you the right to take from others?" Robert asked, putting his blue saber away and attacking with his blue saber in the reverse grip style like his friend Ahsoka.

"God came to me and told me that I must do all I can to save as many people as I can from the collapse. It is coming and when it comes those who listened will be saved." Joseph proclaimed as he clashed again with his saber, locking his own saber with Roberts blade pushing one of the smaller blades towards Roberts cheek, leaving a small scar across his face.

Using his leg, Robert swept Seed off his feet and sent him to the ground. Preparing to bring his saber down on Joseph, he was blocked by Seeds blade and pushed back by Seed's feet. Returning to his feet Seed chuckled. "I have been given power far greater than anything you could have imagined. This weapon is a gift from god and I will use it to destroy all those who defy his teachings." He said before charging towards Robert in an attempt to end his life. "You harmed the two I considered to be my older sisters. Killed the innocent and ransacked the valley. You're a monster, AND MONSTERS MUST BE DESTORYED!" Robert shouted as the wind blew around him.

 **(Shining Finger Theme begins)**

Soon Robert began to channel his energy into his saber, causing everyone to jump in surprise at what they were seeing. "THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWSOME POWER! ITS BURING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!" Robert roared as he clashed blades with Seed once more.

"TAKE THIS MY LOVE, MY ANGER AND ALL OF MY SORROW! SHINNIINNNG FIIIINNNNGEEEERRRR!" he shouted as he preformed a lightsaber kata, swinging his lightsaber around his body before spinning three-hundred-sixty degrees and breaking Seeds block allowing him to cut off his saber holding arm.

Screaming in pain and clutching his stubbed hand, Seed fell to the ground. "Give me strength, I beseech thee." He said looking up into the air as Roberts bright blue blade cut through his neck sending his head to the pavement.

 **(Shining Finger Theme Ends)**

Lifting up Seeds on lightsaber, Robert destroyed the weapon before deactivating his own saber and began to walk away from the body. "You didn't have to kill him you know." Jess said as he walked away. "He didn't deserve to live. In war its either kill or be killed." Robert said as he walked back towards Boomers old home. "Thanks for the Peacemakers Grace. I will see around." Robert said as he gave a small salute to his friends.

"What happened to you Kid?" Grace pondered to herself.

June 2nd 2018

Devens Air force Base

Ayer Massachusetts

1400 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Days past since the incident in Hope County came to a close. Evidence gathered by the National Guard and FBI from the old logging camp implicated the deceased Joseph Seed of acts of terrorism, kidnapping and murder. His followers that were still alive were sentence to life in prison for their willingness to partake in these acts.

The survivors of the battle gave every military grade weapon they had used against to the cult back to the national guard and soon began to rebuild the town. The Drubmans, saddened by the death of their son buried Hurk and named a plane after him.

Grace and Jess became an inseparable pair of hunters and began to work together on hunting trips into the mountains and forests with Boomer. Mary May and the rest of Falls end began to reach out and help those that were hurt by the cult and contacted the relatives of those that the cult had killed giving them what ever condolences they could for the deaths of their loved ones.

As for Robert his task was done and he returned to galaxy his mother was born in with family heirlooms and eager for a fight. He didn't know that his actions on Earth cause the darkness in him to grow.

 **Finished. What do you guys think, Awesome, Good, in between or could have been better.**

 **Once again I would like to thank SAK-96 for the idea of using the elements of Far Cry 5 for this chapter. Speaking of which did anyone notice what I used for the part with M2 machine gun?**

 **Anyways next chapter is an episode based one with a twist involving a certain trio of money grubbing traitors. Please leave a review and I will see you all next time.**


	4. Heroe's on both Sides

**Anyone ever see a train flying in space and do a barrel roll through enemy cannon fire. I have and it's cool. If you know what I am talking about, then leave an answer in your review. Anyway, here is the first episode-based chapter of this story. Also, whenever I don't mention what Robert is wearing when he is in battle he is still wearing the Hero's Armor underneath his Mjolnir armor. Unless its when he isn't on the front lines then he is wearing what Han Solo wears in A New Hope,**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before so enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Heroes on both sides

July 1st 2018 21BBY

Coruscant Senate building

1600 hours

 _Roberts point of view_

It seems that no matter where I am in the galaxy, politics are the same.

Weeks have passed since the battle of Naboo and now the senate was once again in another back and forth debate on the status of the war. I never understood politics and hopefully never will. I am a man of action and prefer to fight my battles against the enemy then with pencil pushers or whatever the equivalent of pencils is in this galaxy is.

"Order! Order! Let senator Saam Finish." Mas Amedda shouted causing all the arguing to disappear like a ghost. "This is not a matter of Philosophy; more troops are needed; the republic cannot afford to let the separatists gain anymore ground." The Techno Union representative stated, slamming his fist on his console.

"Our Generals inform us that the troops in the field continue to perform valiantly. What we cannot afford is to be irresponsible, the Republic is near bankruptcy due to the cost of this War." Bail said in retaliation. He was one of the many people who believed in peace between the separatists and republic since Dooku's message.

Soon Lott Dod approached the two senators on his own platform. "Bankruptcy is not necessary, my friends. if we pass senator Saam's bill to open new lines of credit, we will gain access to the necessary funds." The Federation senator said.

' _More like you will be getting the funds for yourself green skin.'_ I thought to myself, remembering the time he tried to bribe me into looking the other way when several battle droids he claimed were his 'security forces' on Coruscant. Turns out they were meant to carry out an attack against republic hospital that was treating wounded troopers who were brought here instead of a medical station.

"Won't this bill essentially deregulate the banks?" Mon Mothma asked in concern.

"A Small price to pay to finance the war, is it not." Senator Burtoni countered, causing an uproar to occur once again between the senators in favor of the war and those in favor of trying to find a peaceful solution to end the war.

Padme however had enough and brought her own platform into the debate next to Bail. "Members of the senate. Do you hear yourselves? More money, more clones, more war, say nothing of fiscal responsibility, what about moral responsibility? Hasn't this war gone on long enough?" She shouted getting the senate to hush.

"Senator Amidala, are you suggesting we surrender to the Separatist?" Saam asked. "Of course not. But negotiation might be a better course of action. Have you all forgotten of Dooku's proposal?" she questioned.

Needless to say, some senators didn't exactly agree with her idea and wanted to keep the war going. It felt like it was going to be a bloodbath in here until Bail was able to calm down the senators and suggest that the senate table any emergency bill for deregulation was the proper course of action. From the corner of my eye, I saw that both Saam and Dot were not pleased.

Knowing that the traitor in the senate was still around I rigged up a secret camera in the offices of several senators who were rumored to have ties with the separatists. Dot and Saam being two of them.

Watching as they left for Nix Cards office. "What are you three greedy bastards up to?" I said as I made my way towards the refresher closet to Cards office and activated my holofeed link and watched the trio enter the office.

" _That legislation could have meant billions for us."_ Nix said as he walked towards his desk. Typical, seems that the only thing he cares about was money. _"I tried my best to push the through."_ Saam responded following his pals.

" _You did your part representative. Senator Amidala is the problem."_ Dot remined his associates. Seems that even Dot had it in for senator Amidala. " _I thought age would temper her idealism."_ Nix said while taking a seat behind his desk.

" _I know some people who could do something about her."_ Saam suggested leaning on the desk. _"That task is more difficult then you think."_ Lott remined.

" _Gentleman the banking clan and trade federation are about business not violence."_ Nix remined the other two, who was then remined by Dot that their business is violence. _"Precisely. With or without senator Amidala, the galactic senate is unlikely to deregulate the banks, until this war hits home."_ The Munn added. "What are you up to you bastard?" I asked myself as the Federation senator asked the same thing.

" _Perhaps some unnecessary bloodshed on Coruscant will change a few minds."_ Nix said looking to the skyline of the republic capital. Though Dot remined him that the capital hasn't been attacked in over a thousand years, Card stated that the planet has a false sense of security and that there were people on the other side who could help them change a few minds. " _I like this plan."_ Saam said with agreement as the trio walked out of the banking clan senator's office.

"So, these guys are planning on organizing an attack on the planet just to make a couple of bucks. Warmongers." I said as I left the refresher and left the camera on in Cards office, to record the senators contact with one of the separatist leaders. Who knows, I might even find out who Darth Sidious is.

The moment I left the refresher, I nearly bumped into Ahsoka. After the battle of Scarif she changed her outfit to something less revealing. The only thing similar was the Togruta Sash she had on. Grabbing my hand, she dragged me towards Padme's office. Apparently while I was trying to figure out who the traitor in the republic is, Anakin asked Padme to teach me and Ahsoka a lesson on politics. I really hate politics and I wished I was with the Expendables back home getting more ammo and a little extra firepower.

 _Normal point of view_

Looking out the window of her office as several speeders flew by, Padme let a sigh of sadness. Lately it seemed that with everyday passing after Dooku's proposal of peace the senate seemed to be more and more in favor of keeping the war going and further destroying the republic. Despite asking Anakin to get the council to speak to the chancellor, Anakin made it perfectly clear that it wasn't his role to question the chancellor.

"If only I could talk to senator Bonteri." She said.

"Who's he?" Ahsoka asked as fidgeted with her nails. "Something tells me that they are not a dude." Robert chimed in as he held his bullet. "Sergeant Lehner is correct. 'He' is a she. A senator in the confederacy of independent systems." Padme replied.

"Its Staff Sergeant now. And I take it you were close to her before she left the republic like many other senators like her?" Robert correct and asked. "That's right." She replied.

"If you believe that negotiating is the right thing to do, then why not meet with her?" Ahsoka asked. Padme then explained that the senate made it illegal to hold such meeting, saying that such meetings would legitimize the separatists. "Peace is better than just throwing lead at the enemy. But if they aren't willing to negotiate, I say destroy them." Robert stated coldly, shocking both his friends.

While both women were surprised by what he had said, Ahsoka changed the subject and mentioned the 'aggressive negotiations' that she and Anakin sometimes hold also mentioning that it's a shame that senators from either side couldn't hold more peaceful talks when ever they wanted.

This gave Padme an idea. As a jedi both Ahsoka and I are given special clearance to go to neutral worlds Mandalore. But when she mentioned the idea of boarding a cargo ship to go to any separatist planet, that's what made Robert a little concerned.

"Hold on. I would bet my love of the biggest locomotives in earths history to be implanted with a chip in my ass, that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for Donuts. But what your suggesting is risky. The moment we land we will be spotted by the droids and arrested as spies even with a disguise." Robert said with worry.

Padme just smiled and said to leave the planning to her. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Robert said as he followed his friends.

Meanwhile, Grievous had just contacted Darth Sidious who was informed of the current unrest in the senate and ordered the general to begin to make preparations to ensure that his plans wouldn't come undone and the war would continue as he foresaw.

 _Ahsoka's point of view_

1800 hours

I had to agree with Robert, this plan of Padme's was risky. Even with our robes covering our identity and Robert wearing a Red Beret, this plan was still risky.

Still any chance to end the war was worth the risk, even if we are doing this secretly and without the council's approval. Looking up as our ship passed several dozen seppie ships, I could sense that Padme had great confidence that our plan would succeed.

"I still think I should have stayed home today." Robert complained as our ship landed at one of the platforms in the separatist capital. The moment the loading ramp touched the ground, battle droids began to ask the other passengers for their identification.

One droid noticed us and began to make his way towards us when a woman stopped the droid while another one in the same attire guided us to another woman, this one with short brown hair that was begging to show signs of greying with grey eyes smiled. "Hello old friend." The women said warmly to Padme.

"Ahsoka, Robert this is Mina Bonteri. She was my mentor when I was growing up on Naboo." Padme explained shocking me. "You're a separatist?" I asked with surprise. "What did you think that they were military leaders?" Robert joked quietly.

"Well of coarse my dead, what were you expecting?" Mina said with a small chuckle, guiding us to the transport she had waiting for us.

Taking our seats in the transport, we enjoyed a nice relaxing ride on Mina's H-2 shuttle. During the trip I noticed Robert looking out the window of the shuttle staring at the scenery below us. _"I have known him for no less than a year and I have to say he is kind of cute. What am I thinking? I am a jedi and I can't form feelings for him. But at the same time, I can't help but feel like he is hiding something from us."_ I thought to myself.

"I take it your friend over there with the blaster is the one called the Lone Wolf?" Mina asked. "Yes. Why?" I asked back. "I have heard many things about him. Most of which are not pleasant." Mina said with sadness in her voice. "What sort of things?" I asked.

Mina then explained that Separatist propaganda had labeled Robert as a child killer, maniac and mentally unstable soldier who would kill his own men with question. She even mentioned that he was accused of attacking a separatist hospital that was taking care of the refugees effected by this war on the separatist side.

"I have a very strict code senator. I never kill the innocent or my own men. There is no honor in such methods." Robert said his gaze still focused on the passing scenery. "I meant no disrespect." Mina said.

"Its all right." Robert replied as the shuttle landed at Mina's home. The moment we exited the shuttle, we saw a boy around our age with dark brown hair wearing light blue clothing leaning against one of the lamp posts alongside the railing.

"Lux, come down here and help our guest with their luggage, please." Mina called out as 'Lux' pushed off the lamp post and walked down the steps. While Padme and Mina talked, Lux offered to take my luggage but I told him I could handle it, he probably thought that I needed help since I was a girl.

Robert let out a whistle. "Buckingham palace has got nothing on this." He said as leaned against the wall. "A couple of high definition plasma Tv's, a couple of Xbox ones and a fridge with all the snacks it can hold and this would be one messy party house." He added, jokingly.

"Thank You." Mina said as she began to talk about the last time she and Padme met and the way the war going. When I asked that because she was a separatist and that I believed that they started the war, Robert gave me a light punch to the arm. "No that's just rude. Saying that is like saying African American back home is a drug dealer and gang banger." Robert remarked before Mina stopped him and Padme from saying anything else.

"That's a very polarized view, my dear. Would it surprise you that many of the people you call separatists feel the same way about the republic and the jedi?" she asked me. "Lux's father was like that." She added.

"Maybe I could speak with him." I said. "If only you could. A year ago, next week he was setting up a base on Aargonar when clones attacked. From what I was told, the republic had intercepted a transmission saying that the base was to be used to develop a powerful weapon. My husband fought bravely in self-defense but was killed." She said sadly.

My heart began to fill with sadness. I may not have known my father for very long but losing a loved one was heartbreaking for anyone. "Excuse me. I think I need some air." I said leaving the room and mentally hitting myself in the head for being so stupid.

"Hey wait up." Robert shouted following me.

 _Normal point of view_

"You know its always a good idea to think before you speak. I am talking from experience." Robert said as he followed Ahsoka down the stairs towards the yard. "I didn't mean to be rude. I just didn't mean to upset her." she replied.

From his seat on the stone railing Lux watched the two walk towards the yard, noticing Ahsoka's saber and shoto on her waist. "You're a jedi, aren't you?" he asked Ahsoka. "Yes, why do you ask?" she asked back.

"Before the war, I was always told that Jedi were good." Lux responded. "What about now?" Robert asked. "I don't know anymore. There's a lot of terrible things happening, a lot of killing. And now my friends are saying that the Jedi are to blame." Lux admitted.

"We're the first Jedi you've ever met, aren't we?" Ahsoka asked. "Well, umm yes." Lux admitted again. "Look at me, I'm not so bad am I?" Ahsoka asked, crossing her arms in front of her, smirking at Lux.

"No, not bad at all." He said, causing Robert to Facepalm himself. "Oh brother." He said. "Well its seems boys are the same whether they're Republic or Separatist." She said rolling her eyes and walking towards the fountain.

"Wait. How many separatists have you met?" Lux asked racing after her. "What?" Ahsoka asked. "I mean you think were all the bad guys, but how many of us have you actually met. And droids don't count." Lux asked.

"Well other than military officers like Grievous and Ventress, Dark Jedi like Tol and Sora and leaders like Gunray and Poogle, none. You and your mother are the first." Ahsoka admitted. "Well look at me, am I so bad?" Lux asked

"I still don't know what gave me away as a jedi?" Robert said. "It was easy. I have seen your face in a lot of holonet broadcasts. They call you many things, but I can see that what Gunray and the others are calling you is nothing but a bunch of lies." Lux said.

"Glad to hear that not everyone believes what they hear." Robert said as he once again held his bullet in his hand. "I take it that belonged to your father?" Lux asked.

"Yes. He was going to give it to me when I was old enough but was murdered by one whom he called an ally." Robert stated. "How he died is one of the reasons why I hate those who value money over everything else. If one betrays their allies for money than were the bonds that were formed over the years meaningless?" Robert said.

"I wouldn't know. But I believe that this war has gone on long enough, just like my mother and Padme believe. It seems that Dooku has changed a lot in the last two months, I take it you had something to do with it?" Lux asked Robert.

So, Robert told Lux all about his connection with Dooku, that the leader of the separatist alliance was his mothers master and he cared for her like a daughter. The revelation that his mothers master never gave up hope that she was alive and his vow to find the one who murdered his padawan.

"I find it surprising, that Dooku and you share a history." Lux said. "It appears that we have found the reason for his change." Mina said as she and Padme walked towards the three teens while one of her handmaidens brought a tray of drinks.

"I guess that maybe there is hope for the galaxy after all. If Dooku really is considering peace, then it may just be my chance to learn more about my mother from him. This isn't alcohol, right?" Robert said and asked as he picked up his own drink. "No, it's water. I wouldn't give wine to those who are underage." Mina said.

"Then to peace." Robert said raising his own glass. "To hope." Padme added as the five of them clicked their cups to together.

The next day at the separatist senate, Robert, Padme and Ahsoka watched as Mina tried to per sway the other separatist senators for a peaceful end to the war.

"How many lives on both sides have to end before we see the futility. Surely there's room in the galaxy for confederate and republic planets to coexist. I move that we immediately open peace negotiations with Chancellor Palpatine on Coruscant." Mina said to her fellow senators.

"The Corporate Alliance will never allow this to happen." One senator said.

"This is a democracy, and unlike the Republic, corporations don't rule us." Another said.

" _Quiet. In accordance with the bylaws of independent systems, a voice vote is required. All those in favor of innating peace negotiations with the Republic, say aye."_ Dooku said from his projection. Mina and three others agreed while two others didn't. _"The ayes have it."_ Dooku said as the entire separatist senate roared with cheers. During the cheers, Dooku turned his view towards Robert and smiled. It appeared that peace was finally coming. But they couldn't be more wrong.

 _Roberts point of view_

After we gave our goodbyes to Mina and Lux, we returned to Coruscant and informed Palpatine of the separatist peace proposal. While he looked surprised by this recent development, I could tell that Palpatine wasn't to happy. If the war ended, it means that he would lose his emergency powers and a new chancellor would be elected.

When I returned to the Range, Proxy had informed me that Dod and his companions made contact with Gunray and Sidious. There plan to attack the capital was going to happen. The question is when it would occur.

As I watched the vote begin, a explosion shock the building and the power died shortly before the emergency power came on line. Saam claimed the separatists were behind the attack and that the vote was meant to lower the republic defenses. The deregulation of the banks was about to happen. I watched Dod and his pals leave their own pods. Quickly I pressed a button on my gauntlet and ran towards Dods office as quick as I could.

When I entered Dod's office, I hid behind one of the corners and waited for the three traitors to arrive. "Our plan was a success. Now the banks are deregulated and our profits will increase exponentially." Nix said as the door opened. "Then I say we make a toast. To the continuation of the War." Dod said as he opened a wine cabinet and took out a bottle.

"You won't be able to spend those Credits." I said as I emerged from the shadows, DL-44 in hand aimed at the three, just as Fox entered with several troopers. "Senators, you're under arrest for treason and conspiracy against the Republic. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Fox said as three troopers placed binders on their hands and began to lead them away.

"You will pay for this boy. With your life." Nix declared as he was escorted out of the room. "We'll see about that dipshit." I said. But little did I know, that the three of them wouldn't be in jail for long.

 **What do you think? Better than the original episode or not so much. I figured there was a reason for the Clones to be on the planet were Lux's father was killed so I made that part up.**

 **This was my first attempt at writing from Ahsoka's point of view. Did I do ok with it.**

 **Anyways, the poll regarding the elite squad of clones is still up so please put your vote up if you haven't all ready and if you knew what anime I was talking about with the train, leave your guess in a review and I will see you with my next Chapter. OverLords.**


	5. Overlords

**I can't believe that no one knew I was talking about Galaxy Railways, one of the series created by Leiji Matsumoto the man who created Space Battleship Yamato, Space Pirate Captain Harlock, Galaxy Express 999 and several other animes. Am I the only one who likes to see trains in space.**

 **To Spartan-626, you are correct about Robert and Lux becoming like brothers. I will explore more of that as when the series reaches the Onderon Arc.**

 **Now its time for the first part of the Mortis Arc. Disclaimers are the same as always. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Overlords

July 14th 2018 21BBY

Outer Rim

1200 hours

 _Roberts point of view_

I was pissed beyond anything that words could describe.

First, Gunray contacted the Senate and claimed that the republic was responsible for the death of Mina Bonteri was murdered by Erik and Fenrir, her body found torn to shreds by a Loth Wolf forcing the separatists to withdraw their willingness for a peaceful end to the war.

Second, a bill was to be passed to purchase five million additional clone troopers from Kamino by borrowing money from the banking clan which would also help in deregulating the banks. Bail and Padme found out the banking clan would be charging the republic with a twenty-five percent interest rate which would leave the republic in even greater financial trouble than it was already in, not to mention they were also funding the development of three million new battle droids.

Padme and Bail fought the bill, but many who they tried to get to support their efforts where blackmailed and beaten by bounty hunters hired by someone in the separatist alliance to keep them from siding with them. But when Bail was injured in an attack, Padme stepped forward and stated that if they pass this bill they will bring more harm to the people of the republic who are suffering from the war.

The bill would have worked had Onaconda Farr, the senator from Rodia and Padme's uncle wasn't murdered by Lolo Purs, Farr's aid who hated him for bringing the war to their home also murdered Mee Deeichi of Umbara to cover her tracks. The actions taken by her not only caused the republic to purchase more clones, but also caused Umbara to leave the republic and join the separatists.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Nix Card and his pals were also released from prison and retained their positions as representatives of their companies. The courts claimed the evidence I had acquired was fabricated and they were framed for the crime. A load of Bullshit, they were guilty and everyone knew it, the judges were just bribed into saying those things.

But on the bright side I did get to celebrate the fourth of July with my family again and even treated Torrent Company to a barbeque as a way of saying thanks for their service to the republic. Needless to say, the little party went well and it certainly was a good moral booster for the troops. But that's when Cassie said that she would be going link up with master Even Piell and assist him in a top-secret mission. She didn't know how long she would be gone, so before she left she met Rex.

I don't know what those two did, but from what Rex told me when he arrived at the Range the night before she left, the two of them had a little quality time together with her wearing a lacey black corset, black stockings with a girdle belt and long black gloves. It was easy to know exactly what they did and hopefully I wouldn't do anything like that if I ever found someone I loved. Though the outfit would be cute.

On the plus side, Ventress was MIA at the Battle of Sullust, but an attempt on Dooku's life by individuals thought to be rouge jedi forced him to find a new apprentice. He found one, a Zabrak male who bared a striking resemblance to the former sith lord, Darth Maul the one who killed Qui-Gon on Naboo.

His name, Savage Oppress who then later turned on both Dooku and Ventress, the later of who was using him to get her revenge on Dooku for trying to kill her and killed the king of Toydaria. Now there was a rouge sith lord on the loose. During the confrontation with Dooku aboard his ship over Toydaria, I clashed with the Count and asked if his proposal of peace he extended to the republic was a lie. Dooku however claimed his intentions for peace were true and that he had no intention of killing Mina.

I believed him and he even warned me that someone had placed a bounty on head again, causing me to constantly be on guard when I was ever in the city.

That was over four days ago and now Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and myself were on route to link up with Rex, Barney and the others in the Chrelythium System. A transmission was intercepted from beyond the outer rim and imbedded in it was a jedi distress code that wasn't used in over two thousand years.

Fearing a trap was laid for us by the separatists we were to meet the others at the RV point and investigate it further.

Approaching the RV point, Anakin contacted Rex saying we made it to rendezvous point and where waiting for him. Rex however stated that they were at the rendezvous point and we didn't show up on any of the cruisers scanners. I fixed up the shuttles systems before we left the temple and everything seemed to be in order when the transmission was cut off and the power suddenly died.

"I thought you said you fixed the Shuttle." Anakin said to me, turning the pilots chair towards me. "I DID FIX IT! I don't know what happened." I responded just as the power came back on. "Well at least it was only a temporary power loss." I said. "Then what's that?" Ahsoka asked pointing towards a giant unidentified object that reminded me of the Millennium Puzzle and the Pyramid of Light from Yu-Gi-Oh.

"What ever it is it seems to be pulling us in." Obi-Wan stated as Anakin tried to pull away from the object, put to no avail. "Strap yourselves in. It appears were going for a ride." Obi-Wan instructed as the object opened up and a light began to shine brighter and brighter until we passed out.

The moment I regained my senses, I saw that we somehow were in what I thought must have be Africa. "You guys might want to see this." I said as they woke up. "What happened?" Anakin asked rubbing his eyes.

"We blacked out genius, that's what happened." I said to Skywalker as Obi-Wan came to. "Then who landed the ship?" he asked.

"Not me." Ahsoka answered before the others looked at me. "Hey I was counting sheep when we must have landed on where ever we are." I said looking out the cockpits viewport. "Its some kind of organic mass. All the readings say it's bigger than an asteroid. But at least the atmosphere is breathable." She said after checking the scanners.

"Well where ever we are, I can't contact Rex and the ship. The systems are fine but nothing is working." Anakin said as the four of us soon exited the shuttle and stepped onto the grass we had landed on. After a few moments, Ahsoka mentioned she saw a reflection from the top of a hill several miles from our location. Obi-Wan didn't see it, but what I was confused about were the floating rocks in the air. "We're not in Kansas anymore." I said to myself.

"What?" Anakin asked. "It's a famous movie quote." I said to him. "No, I mean did you hear that?" he asked. "Here what?" I asked followed by Obi-Wan who also said he didn't hear anything either.

"Are you the one?" a voice said from behind us. The four of us turned and to our surprise saw a woman in a white dress with green hair and was somehow glowing. "Hello." Obi-Wan said. "Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"I am Daughter." She replied. "Yeah that doesn't really answer the question." I said. "Are you the one?" She asked again. "The one what?" Anakin asked irritated. "I will take you to him." Daughter replied. "Him who?" Ahsoka asked. "Did you bring us here?" Obi-Wan asked. "Only he can help you. There is little time, follow me, we must have shelter before nightfall." She said before turning and walked away.

While the others followed the women, I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched by someone else at the moment. "And they say I don't give into peer pressure." I said to myself as I followed them.

It felt like we were walking for hours after we left the ship. Truthfully it was only about half-an-hour, but during that hour all four of us noticed that while the seasons change with the time of day, there were no animals and the place was very strong in the force.

"Hey, could you slow down a bit? We aren't exactly in the marathon running shape here." I said as run up alongside the daughter who didn't even seem to hear me. "Excuse me, who are you taking us to?" Anakin asked. "The Father of course." Daughter replied as Ahsoka made a little joke from behind us.

"Again, that doesn't explain a whole lot." I said before Obi-Wan asked who or what she is. "We are the ones who guard the power. We are the beginning, the middle and the end." She answered. Once again Anakin smirked quietly under his breath as we kept following Daughter.

Just as I noticed the grass started to turn red, I heard the sound of rocks falling and looked up just as Anakin pushed me and the Daughter out of the way of the rockslide. The daughter landed a few feet in front of us and was unharmed but she was pissed. "It is forbidden for you to touch me." She said angrily. "Sorry I was just saving your life." Anakin pointed out.

"That was my brothers work." She said looking up to where the rocks had fallen. "You are in grave danger. Wait for me, do not leave this place." She added before leaving us behind. "I THINK YOU MEANT TO SAY THANK YOU!" I shouted as Anakin contacted Obi-Wan and Ahsoka suggesting that they go back to the ship and send out another distress call.

"Well lets follow her." I suggested before Anakin grabbed my hand. "She said to wait. We should wait." Anakin remined me. "And if she said for you to jump into the mouth of a Megalodon, would you do it?" I countered before running off after the daughter, leaving Anakin behind.

 _Normal point of view_

By the time Ahsoka and Obi-Wan made it back to where the shuttle was it was gone. "Did you lose something?" they heard a voice call from behind. Turing around they spotted a man wearing a black outfit and red eyes as Ahsoka activated her primary lightsaber. "You didn't do as you were asked." The man said.

"And what was that?" Obi-Wan asked. "My sister said to wait. Only one of you did though, don't worry he is safe." The man answered. "Did she now? Well we were unfortunately separated, we'd like our ship back if you don't mind." Obi-Wan asked, relieved that Anakin was alright.

"Not yet. Is it true he is the chosen one and the other young one is from Earth?" The man asked. The realization that this man had the knowledge of the Prophecy of the one who would destroy the sith and knew of Roberts birth planet caused Obi-Wan to activate his own saber while Ahsoka ignited her Shoto, both coming to the conclusion that this man was a sith.

"Sith? Yes and no." The man said as he waved his hand causing their lightsabers to deactivate just as the rain began to pour down. "The storms here are quite lethal, if you want to live I suggest you take shelter." The man said before he transformed into a Gargoyle and flew off as the two jedi ran into a nearby cave for shelter.

Meanwhile, Robert had just arrived at a monstary and to his surprise found Anakin waiting for him on the steps leading to the door. "When did you get here?" Robert asked panting. "I did what the daughter said and waited, sure enough he came and brought me here." Anakin answered.

"He? He who?" Robert questioned. "Come inside, a storm is coming and from what he said the storms are lethal hear." Anakin said as he walked up the stairs, Robert following close behind.

Entering the monastery, Robert gasped with awe at the sight he saw. Behind a crystal-like window above was an elderly man with a long white beard wearing gray clothes and a hat that remined him of a wizard sitting in front of a statue with what looked like two gongs hanging from it. To both sides were statues, one was a griffon and the other was a gargoyle.

Anakin to a seat on the floor confusing Robert greatly. "Welcome back, Skywalker. I take it this is the one you spoke of?" the man asked, opening his eyes. "Yes." Anakin replied. "Robert, this is the Father." He added.

"What is it you want from us?" Robert asked. "Only for your friend here to learn the truth about who they really are, descendant of Revan." The Father said causing Robert to be taken aback by what he just heard. "How do you know who I am?" he asked defensively. "As you both can see, there is no where else to go. It is late, you two will be my guests tonight." The father said as he walked away from the statue.

"My mom always told me never to except offers from strangers. Especially old men." Robert said before Anakin placed his hand on his shoulder. "He is right. The storm outside is raging and it would be better for us to get some rest. Tomorrow we can get our answers." Anakin stated, caused Robert to lessen up and reluctantly agree.

Meanwhile in the cave back near where the shuttle used to be, Ahsoka had fallen asleep when she heard a voice waking her up. "Are you happy child? Your master, does he treat you well?" the voice said. Ahsoka looked around and saw nothing, but when she looked towards the fire she saw an older version of herself.

"What concern of it is yours?" She demanded keeping one of her hands close to her lightsaber. "I am your future, your potential." The older Ahsoka replied. This caused Ahsoka to ignite her sabers in defense. "This is a trick." She proclaimed.

"There is a wildness in you, seeds of the darkness planted by your friend and master. Do you feel it?" the future Ahsoka asked. "No. They are like no other Jedi, passionate, impulsive, but I trust him with my life, same for Robert." Ahsoka responded.

"Is it because you have feelings for the earth boy?" the future version of her asked. "There are many contradictions in them and you." She added, her words making Ahsoka think long and hard. "Be warned, you will never see your future if you remain his student and you can't trust your friend. His past will catch up to him and try to destroy him unless you help him. Leave this Planet." the future Ahsoka said disappearing into the fire and causing Ahsoka to wake up to Obi-Wan trying to wake her. "I had a vision. I think Robert and Anakin are in trouble." She said.

Back at the monastery while Anakin slept peacefully, Robert tossed and turned in his sleep. Opening his eye's, he found himself in the remains of Boston's TD Garden. Looking around he saw that several trains had burst through the doors having burst straight through the buffers, broken glass on the ground and the skeletal remains of people their clothing ripped.

The sound of gunfire hitting metal caused Robert to turn and saw a figure in steel samurai like armor with a single twin blade gauntlet plunge their blade into a down Boston police officer, killing them before looking up and spotting Robert.

"Murderer." Robert said and prepared to activate his own sabers when he realized he didn't have them. checking his belt, he found himself wearing the same clothes he wore the day of the terrorist attack. The figure began to move towards him.

Robert tried to move but found that he couldn't. Looking down towards the ground he watched as several skeletal hands belonging to the people who were killed rise up and grab him holding him still as the figure stopped directly in front of him.

"Who are you?" Robert asked as the figure removed their helmet and revealed the killer to be Robert. "I am what you truly are. A murderer, just like you were two years ago when you killed him." The dark Robert said as he drew back his fist and smiled before plunging the blades into Roberts chest killing him.

Shooting up from the bed, Robert awoke to find himself sweating like a dog and realized it was all a dream. "What does that old man think he's playing at?" Robert asked himself as he got up and went to find the father.

Sitting in front of the statue, the Father's meditation was interrupted by the sound of a lightsaber activating. "Can not sleep? To strike an unarmed man is hardly the jedi way, no less the way of an honorable warrior such as yourself." The father said, his eyes still closed and a green blade just inches from his face.

"You're a Sith Lord." Robert declared as Anakin walked into the room. "What are you doing?" Skywalker asked. "This man is a Sith Lord, he plagued me with a nightmare of my death. He is a menace." Robert exclaimed. "He isn't a Sith Lord." Anakin stated.

"Your friend is right. You have a very simple point of view my young friend." The father said as he just remained still. "I am neither Sith nor Jedi. I am much more and so are the two of you." He added finally opening his eyes. "I don't have time for this bullshit, tell me what is going on here." Robert demanded.

Grabbing the blade of his lightsaber with his hand the father began to stand up. "Some call us Force Wielders." He said before pushing the blade back into Roberts weapon. "The Jedi have never spoken about this." Anakin said with surprise. "Very few still know of our existence." The father said.

"In my room, my mother came to me, it wasn't her and she made it sound like I slaughtered her captors, but I didn't and it wasn't her." Anakin explained. "Ah. My son I suspect. We can take many forms. The shapes we embody are merely a reflection of the life force around us. You carry a great sadness in your heart." The father said to Anakin and Robert.

"I failed my mother and she died in my arms. I wanted so badly to show the same kind of rage her captors showed her, but I knew it wouldn't bring her back." Anakin admitted. "I See. My children and I can manipulate the force like no other, therefore, it was necessary to withdraw from the temporal world and live here as anchorites." The father said.

"As a sanctuary?" Anakin asked. "And a prison. You cannot imagine the pain it is to have such love for your children and realize that they could tear the very fabric of our universe." The father said with a saddened voice.

"That's great and all, but what the hell does it have to do with us?" Robert asked. "It is only here that I can control them. A family in balance, the light and the dark. Day with night. Destruction replaced by creation." The father answered.

"Then why reveal yourselves to us?" Anakin asked more puzzled then before. "There are some who would like to exploit our power. The sith are but one. Too much dark or light would be the undoing of life itself as you understand. When news reached me that the chosen one had been found, I needed to see for myself." The father stated.

"So, you used a distress call with a hidden jedi frequency that hadn't been used in over two thousand years and lured us out into the boonies just to confirm your theory. Sorry to burst your bubble grandpa, but the whole 'Chosen one' thing is just a myth. A fairy tale meant for younglings." Robert said.

"Is it? Then why is it that when he came here on his journey, Revan believed in the prophecy and also developed another version of Shining Finger?" The Father asked Robert. "He isn't wrong. I have known about the prophecy for a while and I think its true." Anakin added.

"I can sense your still not willing to believe me, then why don't we find out together. Pass one test, then you and your friends may leave this place." The father said as he led the two away.

Meanwhile the sun had risen up and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were making their way towards the Monastery when they were grabbed by a Gargoyle and a Griffin.

 _Robert point of view_

The morning sun shone bright as the Father brought us out into a courtyard with a large circle that to me reminded me of the Yin and Yang from back home. The moment the Father explained that Anakin had to face his guilt about his mother's death and know the truth about himself, a loud roar was heard and looking above a black gargoyle holding Ahsoka with claw and a Griffin doing the same to Obi-Wan.

"Whatever it wants don't do it master." Ahsoka shouted as she struggles to break free of the gargoyles grip. "Let them go. Anakin won't play your games if you have to gamble other people's lives." I shouted to the father as I charged towards him, only to be lifted off the ground.

"Oh, but I think he will. I have ordered my children to kill your friends, the question is which one will you save: your master or your apprentice? You must release the guilt and free yourself by choosing." The father explained.

Anakin however stood in silence, I could tell he didn't want either of them to die but didn't know how to do it. Obi-Wan urged him to save Ahsoka, but he couldn't do it. "Only you can make my children release them." The Father replied as he stepped back with me floating by his side. "If your friend is indeed the chosen one, then he will save them both." The father said to me as I was placed back down to the ground and watched in amazement as Anakin brought both the Daughter and Son to the ground as they released both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

Through the force, Anakin was able to force both force wielders back into their original forms both of them panting. "And now you see how you truly are. Only the chosen one could tame both of my children." The father said as he walked behind Anakin. "THAT WAS A TEST! SOMEONE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" I shouted jumping down into the court yard and running towards Ahsoka.

"I have taken your test, now fulfil your promise and let us go." Anakin demanded in calmer voice.

The father however had something else in mind and ordered everyone to leave. I started to walk away, but the father stopped me. It turns out that he made Anakin take this test in order to find his replacement. The old guy was dying and while Anakin had passed the test, he refused to stay and watch over the place.

Understanding and respecting Skywalkers wishes, the father let us leave and now all we had to do is find our way off this planet. Little did we know, we wouldn't be leaving just yet.

 **So what do you think?**

 **Please leave a review and I will see you all next time. Happy Memorial Day.**


	6. Altar of Mortis

**Here is part two of my Mortis Arc. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before.**

Chapter 6: Altar of Mortis

July 15th, 2018 21BBY

Time unknown

Mortis

 _Roberts point of view_

It felt like we were flying for hours since we left the monastery.

Ever since Anakin passed the test the father had him take to see if he was the chosen one, he began to feel uneasy and now was resting on one of the beds in the back of the shuttle. Soon he woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Nightmare?" I asked. "Something like that." Anakin replied.

"If your done napping I could use a little help here." Obi-Wan called from the cockpit. "I'm coming." Anakin said. No sooner had he began to leave the back both of us sensed a presence. Turning around we saw the Son had Ahsoka, his arm wrapped around her neck.

"Leaving so soon? Not without this, you won't." The son replied as Anakin's eyes widened with concern. "Let her go." I demanded. The son ignored me and the hatch for the boarding ramp opened up and he fell with Ahsoka still in his clutches.

Turning into a Gargoyle he sped away as quick as he could while we returned to the cockpit. "What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin took a seat in the other pilot's chair. "The Son took Ahsoka." I responded. "What in blazes are you talking about?" Kenobi asked.

"Move and let me fly." Anakin demanded as he pulled the ship into a near vertical climb and reversed the engines before speeding after the son.

Soon we caught up to him but were now in a canyon full of large stone spiers. Zigzagging through the canyon made my stomach churn. "I think I'm going to be sick." I said as I put my hand to my mouth in case I was going to vomit. By the time we caught up to the son, he disappeared into the thick fog and we almost collided with a what reminded me of a lighthouse had Obi-Wan not veered the ship away from the tower in time.

The bad thing was that we crashed landed and skidded a good couple of feet away from the tower. Once again, the two argued about the tower which made me loose my patience. "Save the argument for later." I said, walking between the two and looked at the tower we almost crashed into.

"There. If I had a hostage that's where I would be." I said pointing to the tower. "Come on, we don't have time to stand around." I added only for Obi-Wan to get in front of me. "Robert this wasn't a mistake. He brought us here for a reason. We must not get involved. Any conflict here could dramatic repercussions for the universe at large." Obi-Wan said, reminding me of how important this place is.

"I don't give a shit if this place is a fucking active volcano, that bastard is way to powerful for Ahsoka." I countered and kept moving forward until Anakin put his hand on my shoulder. "Robert, we are in the middle of something we don't truly understand. We'd be wise to confer with the father, this is what the son wants, to divide us." Anakin explained.

"She's your padawan and your going to tell me that you would rather wait here for the old timer to help us? Face it Anakin, there is no time. I already lost one friend in my life I will damned if I lose another." I said before I pushed Anakin aside and ran towards the tower, leaving them far behind.

I hadn't gotten very far from the crash site when I began to sense a disturbance. "Here comes the welcoming committee." I said, unsheathing my lightsabers and prepared for battle. Rising from the ground, were over a dozen rock creatures which looked similar to the Gatekeepers from the 1995 Power Ranger's movie, but tougher, bulkier and armed with stone swords and axes. "Be warned boys, I might cut a little off the top." I said as the rock creatures charged towards me.

One creature brought their sword down attempting to crush me, but I backflipped before grabbing the rock head with the force and sent him flying into two other rock heads, causing all three to shatter into pieces.

Two more of them charged at me from the right, these ones wielding axes and made a high swing for my head trying to give me a haircut. I ducked and threw my sabers at their feet, before pushing them back with a strong force push.

Calling my sabers back to me, I attempted to cut down another one of the creatures only for it to block my attack with its sword and sent a powerful upwards slash towards my chest, which I countered with a Form III block before sending a strong Form IV strike, taking its head off.

Soon I heard the sound of rocks clattering rocks. I looked up and saw that over a dozen more creatures were approaching from the tower. "Where's the Calvary when you need it?" I said, lunging forward towards one of the creatures, carving it up like a pizza and sending the remaining rocks flying towards the other creatures.

One of them was able to get behind me but before it could bring its axe down on me, a blue blade pierced its chest destroying it. As the stone body crumbled to the ground I gasped in surprise as Anakin jumped over me and delivered a Shien strike towards the chest of three rock heads. "Need a hand?" Anakin asked jokingly as I entered the fray.

Another rock head attempted to swing their blade at me, but I ducked down and using the force had my blades circle me cutting down the six attackers that had surrounded me while Anakin thrusted his lightsaber behind him, eliminating the one that managed to get behind him.

Reaching out with the force, I grabbed two of the four remaining rock creatures and sent them flying into a nearby pillar, destroying them. Once they were down, I turned and watched Anakin jump into the air and preformed a jumping sword slash, cutting one creature in half before throwing his lightsaber into the chest of the last creature eliminating all hostiles.

"I don't need your help." I said to Anakin, deactivating my lightsabers and continued my way towards the tower. "You say you don't need my help, but it looks like you did. Obi-Wan went to see the father and he wanted me to ensure that you stay alive." Anakin responded, causing me to stop in my tracks. "Just stay out of my way." I replied before leaving the battle sight with Anakin behind me.

 _Normal point of view_

Inside the towers prison level Ahsoka was strapped to the wall, surprisingly with her sabers still in her possession. "You cannot keep me hear. You hear me?" she shouted, struggling to get free.

"Save your energy. You have been left to die." A voice called from in front of her. Walking into the light was a small greyish creature approached her. "Then I will escape." She replied. The creature just laughed saying he had been on Mortis longer then she had, but when she mentioned she was a jedi, this caught the creature's attention.

"Jedi? Huh. But you are so young, where is your master?" the creature asked as it started to climb the wall besides her. "He will come for me. The same thing goes for Robert." Ahsoka responded. "This 'Robert' he means a lot to you, doesn't he?" the creature asked. "He is a good friend and maybe more." Ahsoka replied, hiding her real feelings about Robert from the creature.

"And if they don't?" the creature asked more curious then before. "They will." Ahsoka proclaimed as her 'cellmate' released her from the wall. "The chains, the chains are the easy part. Its what goes on in here that's hard." The creature said pointing towards his head before guiding Ahsoka out of the cell. "Don't you see, child? You are alone now, if you want to survive, you must forget your master and friend." The creature added.

As Ahsoka contemplated what she was told, the creature saw his chance and bit her arm. "Ow! What have you done?" she asked clutching the hand that was bitten. "You are mine now." The creature declared as Ahsoka collapsed to the floor, while the creature transformed revealing himself to be the Son as her skin turned dark and her eyes turned yellow.

Meanwhile at his monastery, The Father and Daughter meditated as the Son walked into the main chamber. "You are growing stronger, my son." The father stated, opening his eyes. "Am I, father?" he asked.

"Vanity, however, is getting the best of you." Father added. "How so?" Son asked as he turned to face his father and sister. "You have done what is forbidden, you have chosen the dark side and allowed it to feed on your anger and desire for power." Father explained getting up from his position followed by Daughter but motioned her to stay in her position.

"By bringing the Chosen one here, you've shown me my potential. You've only yourself to blame." Son declared as he walked with his parent. "Do not do this, son. Do not become what you should not. Be strong, I implore you, or else I will be forced to contain you." Father begged, he didn't want to confront one of his children.

When he noticed that Father looked frail, Son took his chance and sent a strong blast of red lighting towards him, sending flying over the stairs just as Obi-Wan arrived. "I hate you." Son screamed before transforming into his Gargoyle form and flew away from the monastery.

"Father!" Daughter shouted as she ran down the stairs to help her parent.

Later, after bringing Father to his room Daughter used the force to help his healing. During the process Obi-Wan asked her for help but she flat out refused, stating that her Father forbids such actions. But after telling her that her brother was losing himself to the dark side, took Ahsoka, tried to murder Father and will wreak havoc upon the universe, she decided that she must take action and brought Obi-Wan to an Altar containing the only weapon to kill the anyone of her family.

Meanwhile, Robert followed by Anakin climbed the tower, pulling themselves over the top before looking up seeing that they had a lot more climbing to do. While catching his breath Anakin watched in amazement as Robert ran towards another wall, kick off one of the wall's sides, repeating the same process all the way to the top without even stopping. "He is certainly something special." Anakin said to himself before following him.

Later they arrived at the towers courtyard and to their relief found Ahsoka, sitting in front of a large tree meditating. "Ahsoka, its us. Your safe now." Anakin said, his voice echoing through out the courtyard. "Let's get the hell out of here before tall, dark and evil comes back. This place is giving me the creeps." Robert said in agreement.

"Are you proud of me, Master?" Ahsoka asked slowly, not moving from her position. "What?" Anakin asked, thinking for a few seconds before answering. "Uh, of course Snips. Course I'm proud of you."

"And you Robert. Do you like me?" she asked again not moving from her spot. "Yeah I like you as a friend. Now come on, lets get out of here." Robert responded.

"He's right, right about everything. You must join him master." Ahsoka said opening her eyes and standing up to look at the two. "He only wants whats best for the universe." She added, adding a little innocence to her speech.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Anakin asked. "Always with the criticism master, never really believing me, trusting me. And you Robert, you don't know how I really feel about you. You never even talked to me after Scarif. Well I don't need either of you anymore." She added angrily.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka listen to me. He's done something to you, snap out of it, this isn't you." Anakin plead trying to get a hold of his padawan. Robert however noticed that her skin had dark violet cracks and her eyes had turned yellow. That's when it hit him, the son had turned her to the Dark side.

"Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have." She declared, running her hands across her face before spreading them out. "He asked me to give you a message. He said if you don't join him, he will kill me." She added letting out a creepy giggle. "I won't let him." Anakin declared.

"Then you will be forced to kill me." Ahsoka said coldly, turning to face her master and friend, activating her primary lightsaber, leaped into the air and attacked Anakin who activated his own saber and brought it to defend himself.

 _Roberts point of view_

That Dark side bastard did something to Ahsoka. She wouldn't attack Anakin like this for any reason. Sparring is one thing, but this it was obvious that she was trying to kill him. I watched as Anakin blocked and ducked every one of her strikes, it was clear he had no intention of fighting back. Me, I just couldn't believe what I was seeing and what I heard.

What did Ahsoka mean about her feelings for me? Did she love me? No, she wouldn't give into those feelings.

Shaking off those thoughts I watched Ahsoka back flip, knocking Anakins lightsaber from his hands and sending him to the ground before reigniting her saber. "And now the student will kill the master." She declared, leaping into the air preparing to end Anakins life.

That's when I made my move.

As she brought her blade to his face, I blocked it with my own blades parrying her strike and pushed her back towards the wall. "Your getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you snips?" I retorted. "Don't call me that, I hate it when people call me that." She said, loosing her focus and allowing me to knock her saber out of her hand, only for her to leap into the air catch it and activate her Shoto, just as Obi-Wan arrived, his own saber ignited.

"Three Jedi. Finally, a challenge." She said with a smirk, before leaping into the air, landing and trying to cut our legs off.

Blocking the attacks from Anakin and Obi-Wan, I leapt in and tried to once again to disarm her only for her to headbutt me and send me flying into one of the courtyards walls.

Blocking and attacking without trying to kill her proved difficult for the three of us. "ANYBODY HAVE A GODDAMN PLAN?" I shouted. "Yes, we cut her free." Obi-Wan answered, pulling a hilt from his belt with a blade materializing at the other end.

"What is that?" Anakin asked. "It can kill the son." Obi-Wan answered. Seeing the dagger angered Ahsoka and she demanded that she give it to her. Before the fighting could resume, the glass from the window above shattered, forcing all of us to jump out of the way as the Daughter and Son landed in front of us. Looking up to the window, I watched the Father land in front of the same tree Ahsoka was in front of.

Somehow, the Son was delighted. He wanted his father to show up, so he could kill him. The battle of their force powers was brief and in his weakened state, the Father couldn't hold on for long. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to throw Anakin the dagger, only for Ahsoka to catch it and give it to the Son.

"Thank you. Your usefulness has come to an end." The Son said, putting two fingers to Ahsoka's forehead making her drop to the ground, her lightsabers falling out of her hands. She was dead.

Seeing this, something inside of me began to take control and soon my anger began to rise. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs before lunging towards the Son. "YOU MURDERING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME!" I roared clashing my blades against his two rock swords that he pulled from the ground.

( **Shining Finger Theme begins)**

I pressed my attack and no matter how many times he blocked my strikes, I kept attacking. "THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWSOME POWER! ITS BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!" I roared as I gripped my blue saber tightly with both hands, its blade becoming more powerful than before.

"TAKE THIS! MY LOVE, MY ANGER AND ALL OF MY SORROW!" I declared, before raising my blade into the air. "SHINING FIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGEEEEERRRRR!"

"GO, GO, GO!" I roared, bringing my saber down onto the son, how unfortunately grabbed my saber with his hand and sent me flying into the wall so hard, that I lost consciousness.

 **(Theme ends)**

When I came to, I saw that Ahsoka was alive and well but the daughter was dead. She had used her remaining strength to bring Ahsoka back to life. "What did I miss?" I asked.

"As the balance in this world crumbles, so shall the war escalate in your galaxy." The father said. "As my son has descended into the dark side, so have the sith gained strength." He added holding his daughters head in his hands.

I vowed we would stop his son, but The Father said we had to leave, before his son could use our ship to escape this place, while he stays and mourn the loss of his daughter.

However inside of me, I wanted to get even with the bastard for what he did to Ahsoka.

 **Second part of the Mortis Arc done. One more to go before I reach the Citadel Arc and the first appearance of that Jackass Tarkin.**

 **Please leave a review and I will see you all next time.**


	7. Ghosts of Mortis

**I think my last chapter could have been a little longer. Anyone else think it could have been longer?**

 **I got the new State of Decay game a few days ago and I have to say it's a challenge. But it is fun to play, a lot different from the original game.**

 **Anyways here is the final part of my mortis chapters, with quite a few changes from the original episode. Disclaimers are the same as before and I would like to ask any of my faithful readers if they can help me with a certain aspect of the story in the future. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Ghosts of Mortis

July 16th 2018 21BBY

Time unknown

Mortis

 _Normal point of view_

Standing inside their downed shuttle, Obi-Wan watched the rain pour down heavily with no signs of letting up any time soon. "I am getting a little tired of how unreliable the weather is here." Obi-Wan said to his former padawan who was sitting behind him. "Some might say that's part of the appeal." Anakin responded.

"You did well Anakin, how do you feel?" Kenobi asked. "I feel a lot better. But I am more concerned for Robert. You saw the anger he unleashed when the Son killed Ahsoka. He was like a…" Anakin began before Robert came from the cockpit. "I think leaving is a bad idea. With the Son consumed by the dark side he is far too dangerous to leave for the Father to handle." Robert stated. "And if we stay, we may be used to the dark sides advantage." Obi-Wan countered.

"Well, you want the bad news of the really bad news." Ahsoka said coming out of the shuttle's engine bay, a wrench in her hand and wielding googles covering her eyes. "Let's try the bad news, laced with a little optimism." Obi-Wan suggested to the young padawan. "We've got two cracked shilo pins, a busted power converter, the engines should be fired twice to dump debris and the backup vents need recharging." She listed, jumping back down into the engines.

"Sounds terribly downbeat. Can it be fixed?" Obi-Wan asked. "I can reroute the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere. After that, there's no guarantee she'll hold together." Ahsoka answered. "We'll take our chances. Better than staying here." Anakin said, before noticing Robert taking one of the Undicur-class Jumpspeeders out of the ship.

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"To see the Father. I want him to know that I am going to stay and help stop his son. I think we should make a stand here." Robert stated, powering up the speeder. "I don't think that's a good idea. You saw how powerful the son is and how he was able to stop Shining Finger. We shouldn't try to fight something we can't beat." Anakin said trying to stop Robert.

"After what he did to Ahsoka, the Son is going to pay for what he did. If I don't get the fathers blessing, it will be another moment of my life that will haunt me until I die." Robert declared, speeding away. While his intentions were pure, Robert really wanted to get revenge on the spawn of evil.

Meanwhile just as the rain stopped, the Father went to his daughter's tomb and placed the dagger on her body. "For give me daughter. I am an old fool who believed he could control the future, now you are gone and all is lost. Sleep well my child, sleep free." He said sadly, closing both his Daughters tomb and grave with a single wave of his hand.

"You thought you could control the future?" a voice said from the bottom of the stairs. Turing around, the father saw Robert walking towards him. "No one can control the future. It's impossible." Robert stated.

"I thought you would have left by now." Father admitted. "Yeah well when your son took my friend he made us crash and the ship is all fucked up." Robert stated.

"Do not underestimate my son. He will seek your ship to escape this place of isolation and sow terror across the universe and with you here, he will use you to do it." The Father stated. "Yeah I knew that already, that's why I am staying." Robert replied.

"It is my actions that have unleashed great danger on the universe. The planet you were born on will also be in danger. I must kill him." The father admitted. "I won't let a father kill his own flesh and blood. If Earth is in danger than I will do whatever I can to protect it." Robert admitted.

"This is not your concern." The Father said. "Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your family must not share the same fate as many families that were pitted against each other during the American Civil War. Whole generations lost." Robert stated.

"This is not about my family, it is about what my son did to your friend. You want him to face justice for what he has done, or is it revenge?" The father asked.

"Your son is far to powerful for you to deal with. Let me help you." Robert asked. "Perhaps, perhaps not. The force will decide. Your offer to help me is appreciated, but it is not your decision to make." The father stated. "Both our destinies are clouded, this place is strong with the force, darkness has no hold here. Go ask and you will know what to do." The father instructed. Robert nodded and made his way towards the area the Father pointed towards.

After walking for sometime a voice called to him. "You have grown strong and powerful. Just like I knew you would." Looking up towards a hill, Robert watched as the mist took the shape of his mother. "Mom…" Robert said.

"Do you believe that Skywalker is the chosen one?" his mother asked. "How can I know? Seeing the future is impossible. I can only see possible futures which can change depending on how I act." Robert answered confused.

"We can only tell you what we believe." Linda answered as Qui-Gon appeared besides her. "We believe he will bring balance to the force, that he will face his demons. But you must be there by his side." Qui-Gon added.

"And this creature of the dark side? Do we either leave or stay and let Anakin kill him?" Robert asked, more confused than before.

"Neither." Qui-Gon added. "Look deeper and you will find a way."

"You two are just making me more confused than I was before." Robert stated. "Not far from here, is a place which is strong in the dark side. You must go there." His mom said. "And do what?" Robert asked. "Remember your training and trust your instincts." Qui-Gon said before he and Linda vanished.

"WAIT!" Robert called.

Back at the shuttle's crash site, Ahsoka had fallen asleep while Anakin continued the repairs to the shuttle. "Might I suggest a little more work and a little less sleep." Obi-Wan asked offering her an energy drink. "Sorry master Kenobi. I'm just a little exhausted." Ahsoka responded excepting the drink.

"We need to change plans. You and Anakin must focus on the firing drives, disengage them." Obi-Wan said as he took another speeder out. Ahsoka protested, stating that she had almost finished putting the ship back together. "Just do as Obi-Wan says Snips, we don't have much time." Anakin stated from the cockpit. "You're the boss." She replied.

As Obi-Wan exited the shuttle, he was greeted by the Father who told him that Robert went to confront the Son in the well of the dark side.

As Obi-Wan left, Anakin took the opportunity to ask Ahsoka a question that has been nagging at him for some time. "Ahsoka, do you have feelings for Robert?" Anakin asked his padawan. "Whatever gave you that idea master?" She asked

"Well, when Aurra abducted you and Robert went on that wild bantha chase to find you I felt like he had feelings for you, but it turns out that it was only because he didn't want his past to catch up with him." Anakin began. "I don't care if you have feelings for him or not I just want to know the truth." Anakin added.

"Yes, I do like him, but as a friend and not someone I want to leave the order to be with." Ahsoka answered half lying to her master. She did have feelings for Robert but she didn't know if he like her the same way. "Well just be mindful of your feelings. I don't want the council to think you are breaking the code." Anakin admitted.

"Robert has gone to confront the Son." Obi-Wan said as he reentered the ship. "Look after the ship, I am going to find him."

 _Roberts point of view_

Of course, the well spring of the dark side had to be inside a damn volcano. I was starting to sweet like a damn turkey in an oven for Thanksgiving dinner.

Landing my speeder on an island with a marking that looked foreign to me, I looked around and tired to find the son, but all I could see was lava. "Welcome." A voice said to me.

Turing around and activating my sabers I came face to face with the bastard that turned Ahsoka evil. "I believe there has been a misunderstanding, we don't need to be enemies." The son said. "If you call murdering you sister and turning my friend to the dark side a misunderstanding than we have very different versions of the word. The force is out of balance because of what you did, I have to stop you." I stated.

"Must you? There is no need for such crude implements here." The son said, pulling my lightsabers from me. "I have a gift for you." He added. "I don't want any of your gifts you murdering sonofabitch." I stated angrily.

"But you will like this one. What if I could show you the future?" he asked me. Soon I began to feel lightheaded and felt his power trying to infiltrate my head. "Stop this." I demanded. "Know your true enemy and know what he will become." The son stated as he vanished into the appearing smoke.

Even with my eyes closed, the visions still appeared in my head.

" _The force is strong with you."_ A cloaked figure said as they sent a torrent of force lightning towards Mace Windu while Anakin watched helplessly.

Soon I saw Anakin wielding his saber in front of a terrified youngling and watched as he cut him down in an instant.

" _Anakin please!"_ I heard Padme beg as she held her throat.

" _You were my brother Anakin!"_ Obi-Wan said.

" _I won't leave you not this time."_ I heard Ahsoka said.

" _YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"_ I heard myself shout.

" _PROTECT THE SENATORS!"_ another voice shouted.

" _A powerful sith you will become."_ The same first voice said.

" _I hate you."_ Anakin shouted as I watched Alderaan get destroyed by a powerful laser beam.

"No, No, NO!" I shouted finally giving into the visions of the future as the sound of deep breathing was heard behind me and a menacing mask came into view. That's the last thing I saw before everything faded.

 _Normal point of view_

Walking towards the descendant of Revan, the son smiled with delight. "Anakin, he will do such terrible things." Robert said sadly. "Yes, but it doesn't have to be that way. The choice is yours to make. The future by its nature can be changed. Join me and together we will destroy this emperor you see in your visions then we shall end war, corruption and suffering throughout the galaxy." The son stated as Robert stood up.

"Will we bring peace?" Robert asked. "Of course, and we will find the one who murdered your mother." The son added, handing Robert his lightsabers back, just as Obi-Wan arrived.

"Robert are you alright?" Kenobi asked as the earthborn walked up behind him. "There has been a change in plans." Robert said pushing Obi-Wans speeder into the lava. "Sorry. You can't understand what I have to do to end the clone war, to find my mothers murderer." Robert stated as he walked towards his own speeder, shocking Obi-Wan with his words.

"You will try to stop me." Robert stated as the son floated down and sent a surge of red lighting into Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry, but I have seen that it is the jedi who will stand in the way of peace." Robert said as he left Obi-Wan in the volcano.

Back at the crash site, Ahsoka was making the final adjustments to the ships systems while Anakin tried to get a transmission out to anyone who could be listening. Obi-Wan soon contacted them and informed them of Roberts current status and ordered them to disable the ship. Against his better judgment, Anakin agreed and ordered his padawan to go get Obi-Wan while he held off Robert.

 _Anakins point of view_

Getting the ship back together, that was an easy job for me and Ahsoka.

Disabling the ship, that was a tough decision but one I knew that had to be done. If Robert and the Son got off world, there would be no telling on what damage they could do to the galaxy. The sound of the Jumpspeeder returning alerted me that he had returned.

"You don't know what you're doing Robert." I shouted from atop the cliff nearby, lightsaber in hand in case I needed to use my weapon. "Whatever the Son promised you, he won't keep it." I added. I had to keep him busy while Ahsoka went for Obi-Wan.

"This isn't for my own personal benefit Anakin. I am doing this to save you, I saw that you will do many terrible things in the future. I won't let someone as pure as you be consumed by the darkness." Robert shouted.

I was shocked. "What things did I do?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you that you would become a murderer." Robert shouted chuckling evilly.

"I would never murder anyone." I responded. "TELL THAT TO THE YOUNGLINGS THAT YOU SLAUGHTER!" Robert shouted as he leapt into the air and igniting his sabers.

Quickly, I activated my own saber and blocked his attack. "What do you mean 'Younglings I slaughter'?" I asked, pushing Robert back with a powerful Force push, only for him to plunge his sabers into the ground slowing him down.

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe me!" Robert shouted lunging forwards with a double Form IIII strike. Parrying his move, I leapt back a few feet as Ahsoka took the speeder and made her way to the area of Obi-Wan's transmission. "I don't know what the son showed you but it won't come to pass. The future isn't written in stone, we each make our own destinies." I said, imploring Robert to cease this pointless fight.

"Then it is destiny for me to help the son escape this prison." Robert declared and was about to strike when I was thrown into the rock wall by the son and blacked out.

When I came to a few minutes later I found that I was back in the monastery. I looked around and saw the Father standing over Robert who was laying on the ground. "My son showed your friend the future, something that breaks the very laws of time. I erased your friend's memory so that he may forget what he was shown." The father explained

"I sense that your son has broken into your daughter's tomb and taken the dagger." I said, feeling a strong disturbance just as Ahsoka and Obi-Wan arrived. "Master are you alright?" Ahsoka asked me. "I'm fine sni… Ahsoka." I said correcting myself. After what Ahsoka said when she was infected by the darkness I figured the nickname I gave her must have upset her.

"I thought you liked calling her Snips." Robert said as he returned to his feet. "How do you feel?" I asked. "Like I was pushed by a long freight train and crashed into a bunch of Tar Wagons." Robert replied jokingly, holding his head. "We need to stop the son, once and for all." Robert stated.

"There is little time and you only get one chance. You know what you must do Skywalker." The father said to me.

"How quaint. My own personal send-off." The son said as he landed. Once again, the Father plead to his son not to leave this world, but the Son claimed that it was his destiny to leave this world. Even with the mention of him destroying all that is good, the Son refused.

Activating my saber, I attacked the son only for him to block my attacks with his arms and then grabbed me by the throat, trying to choke me. This caused Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Robert to activate their own sabers. The son threw me behind him and relieved the others of their sabers before sending them back.

However, Robert quickly returned to his feet and sprinted towards the Son, dodging every single burst of lighting the Son sent his way before jumping into the air and hitting him in the face with a flying roundhouse kick.

This gave the Father the chance he needed to relieve his son of the Dagger. "What? You're going to kill me?" the Son asked chuckling and throwing the four sabers he had.

"I held hope that you could resist the dark side. But I see now there is no going back." The Father said as he pointed the Dagger towards his chest and killed himself. "No, what have you done? It did not have to be this way." The Son said as he held his dying father in his arms.

"Yes, my child, it did. You and I are tied together, your strength runs through me, this way I take your power." The Father replied, his strength fading fast.

"Please don't die." The son begged. "I knew there was good in you." The father replied, pulling his son into a final embrace as I walked up behind them and stabbed the son through the back. The last he said to the Father was that he betrayed his own son, before dying.

"Its done." I said kneeling to the Father.

"And now I die, my heart broken, but knowing the role you and the descendant of Revan will play." The father said gasping for breath.

"And what exactly is that?" I asked as Robert moved towards the son's body and closed the eyes of the Son.

"You are the chosen one. You have brought balance to this world and your friend is the key in helping you do so. Stay on this path, and you will do it again for the galaxy, but beware your heart… someone will try to use it against you." The Father said before slowly falling to the ground and dying before his body disappears.

Soon the crystal above the monastery shattered and the rocks outside the monastery began to fall as a white wall engulfed the four of us.

Next thing we knew, we were back in the shuttle moments before we lost contact with Rex and the others. While Rex told me that we dropped off the scopes for a while, I told him we were gone for a little more than a while, confusing my second in command. Explaining it to him would be hard, so I turned the shuttle towards the cruiser and brought it in for a landing. One thing that puzzled me was what the Father meant by Robert being the key to helping me bring balance back to the galaxy.

 **Mortis Arc done. Next up the Citadel mission with quite a few changes for several characters, like Echo.**

 **I had Robert see visions of the events of the Force unleashed and Rebels, but that doesn't mean they will occur. This is also my first time writing from Anakins point of view. Hope I did well and for all those who have favorited this story, I strongly recommend that you read my first two stories if you are all confused.**

 **Summer is about to start, so enjoy the barbeques and most importantly, never forget the soldiers who died in the landing craft and on the beaches of Normandy in 1944. Until next time, please rate and review.**


	8. The Citadel

**So when I write original chapters, I tend to do it while listening to episodes of cartoons and anime provided it's something I have seen already, like Rwby and He-Man the 2002 series. I find it helps me focus with the background noise and keeps going when I want to stop writing.**

 **Anyways, here is the first part of My Citadel Arc and the appearance of a new enemy the Lone Wolf will have to deal with. Disclaimers are the same as before. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: The Citadel

July 28th, 2018 21BBY

Jedi temple, Coruscant

1400 hours

 _Roberts point of view_

Nearly two weeks had past since the 'Mortis incident' as I called it and now I was worried beyond belief.

Jedi Master Even Piel a member of the Jedi Council, the same Council member that my Aunt Cassie had been ordered to accompany on an important mission was captured by the separatists during his return to Coruscant. He carried vital information about secret hyperspace lanes called the Nexus Route, a secret hyperspace lane that connected the very hearts of both the republic and separatists. If either side had the coordinates they could be used for launching an attack at the very heart of both governments, or in Dooku's case allow him to meet with me and tell me more about my mother. A risky move on his part, but he didn't care.

Normally this wouldn't be a big deal since the archives had a copy of the route, but it was out of date that we needed to rescue master Piel and the survivors before they gave the data to the enemy.

The bad news was that they were being held at the Citadel, a prison built five-hundred years before the Clone War with the sole purpose of containing rouge Jedi. To make matters worse, the planet was guarded by two banking clan frigates, one droid control ship and one enemy capital ship all of which were equipped with life-form scanners rendering the idea of a sneaking in with the team useless. Not only that but the planet the citadel was located on, Lola Sayu was located deep within separatist occupied space.

The good news however is that both Echo and Fives would be accompanying us on this mission. Hevy, Kilo, Erik, Fenrir, the Lagoon crew and the rest of the Expendables were away on another assignment, leaving Ray as the only member of the unit to assist with the mission.

Originally, I wasn't to be a part of the mission. But Masters Plo and Yoda deemed it necessary for me to join the mission. I had Blake's hacking program which was vital for us to maintain our secrecy. Stealth was the key here so I originally decided to leave the BFG behind and take only my Morita with its Shotgun barrel and Hand Cannon but figured it would be better to have my hybrid weapon with me just in case things went south.

"This is going to be a challenge." I said to Obi-Wan, Plo and Anakin as we left the war room. "Agreed," Master Plo stated. "Based on the archive schematics, we've narrowed it down to three possible locations they could be holding him at." The Kel Dor Jedi added. "My greatest concern is infiltrating their outer security. The lifeform scanners will not be so easily fooled." Obi-Wan remined us.

"Unless we find a way to trick them, we're going to get shot down before even setting foot on the planet." I chimed in. "I've got a thought about that." Anakin stated just as Ahsoka came rushing towards us.

"Master. I'm sorry I'm late. I just heard about the briefing. We're going to rescue Master Piel and General Cage, right?" Ahsoka asked with an enthusiastic smile on her face. Plo and Obi-Wan left us leaving me and Anakin to talk to her.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but you won't be coming with us on this one." Anakin said to his padawan, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Not coming? But your breaking into the Citadel. No one's ever done it." She asked and stated. "Sorry Ahsoka. But the Citadel isn't a normal prison. It wasn't designed like Arkham, it was built to hold Jedi who lost their way." I responded.

"Robert is right, its not a place for padawans." Anakin added.

"Your just being protective again. How am I suppose to learn if you won't let me share the risk?" Ahsoka asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "This isn't a mission for learning. You either do or die and that's not a risk I am willing to share." Anakin responded, leaving the two of us alone.

"I wasn't to be a part of this mission, but my Aunt is at that hell hole. I won't abandon my family. That's one of the reasons I am going." I stated to Ahsoka. "And the other reason?" she asked. "I can use Blake's program to keep us from getting spotted by the droids." I added before following Anakin towards the hanger leaving Ahsoka behind.

Along the way, I ran into Master Kota. "Sargent." He said as he walked alongside me. "I heard about the mission to rescue Master Piel and your aunt. I thought you should know that General Piels captain doesn't think very highly of us Jedi and that he doesn't very highly of you either." He stated.

"Thanks for the info General. I'll keep my guard up." I said, leaving Master Kota and entering the hanger approaching Master Plo who was tuning up his fighter. "Master Plo, can I trust you to have my fighter ready in case we have to use the secondary landing zone?" I asked to which he agreed.

My theory about the traitor in the military began to grow more with each passing day. After Admiral Jahcort, an old friend of my Mom's returned with Master Kota and the survivors of his convoy and learning the seppies had stolen the prototype walkers that were to be tested made me more and more suspicious of certain military leaders, like Major Kendal Ozzel to be the possible traitor. But those like Yularen, Killian, Jahcort and Coburn were above such possible accusations. They were loyal to the republic while Ozzel would look down on his contemporaries and showed a complete bias towards women and non-humans in the republic military, jedi or not.

Approaching Cody and the other troopers, I turned around upon hearing the familiar whistle and beep of good old Artoo and to my surprise saw that he was being followed by four B1's and four B2 battle droids all with a blue paint scheme. Threepio was originally alarmed by this, but until R2 explained that he had reprogrammed them to follow his orders, he left the hanger. "Makes sense. If we are going into the belly of the beast, Droids are the best chance for us to get by the scanners." I said to Echo and Fives who were unsure about having the droids getting them inside.

"Besides, if we get caught they can make it so that we are being transferred to another prison by Dooku's orders." I added as Ray, with twin .40 S&W P99 pistols in his side holsters, a DSA-SA58 with a forty-five-round magazine, forward handgrip and ACOG sight slung across his back and a short barreled M870 with its stock folded walking towards them with a short-barreled XM8 carbine with a fifty-round magazine in place of the standard thirty-magazine, red dot sight, retractable folding stock and laser sight, a Calico M960A submachine gun with a one-hundred-round helical magazine and two nickel plated .44 magnum Desert Eagles in a duffle bag for Cassie to use, since she didn't take any of the weapons from the range or bring her fathers revolvers.

I turned my eyes towards Rex who was inspecting his pistols for the fifth time now. "Hey Rex." I called over as I took my Morita from Echo. "Don't worry, she'll be alright." I assured the captain of the 501st. patting him on the back.

"This your idea? Carbon Freezing?" I heard Obi-Wan ask Anakin in confusion as the two walked over with the rest of the infiltration team to carbon freezing machine. "Kenobi, if we want to fool the lifeform scanners then this is the best way to do it." I heard Ray call as he made his way towards the machine.

"Are we sure this thing is safe? I don't want to end up a wall decoration." Fives asked in concern. "Try to relax, we'll be unfrozen by the time we arrive." Obi-Wan assured the ARC trooper as the Ugnaught engineer activate the terminal and froze all eleven us. None of us knew that when we were unfrozen we would be in for quite a surprise.

 _Normal point of view_

R2 waited with concern as the carbon pods were lifted out of the freezing chamber. A medical droid checked the team's vital signs and it was clear that they were all alive.

His team of droids having finished loading the team on the stolen shuttle, powered up the ship as the temples hanger opened and the land pad extended. "May the Force be with you." Master Plo said as he watched the shuttle take off.

Exiting hyperspace sometime later, the ship arrived over the semi-destroyed planet and were soon hailed by the Citadels sadist warden Osi Sobeck. "Citadel command is contacting us." One of R2s droids stated.

On the surface of the dangerous prison, the tactical droid in the command center demanded their identification. "This is shuttle 81572. Requesting access to Citadel prison." The droid responded over the comlink. "Make sure every part of that ship is scanned for lifeforms. Make no mistake, the Jedi will be coming for their imprisoned brother. They're not about to allow one of their own to be tortured in the handing of information that will help the Separatists win the war." Sobeck said as he spun his chair around giving the droid its orders.

"What is your cargo?" The tactical droid asked.

Back aboard the shuttle, OOM-10 R2's second in command began to panic. They weren't expecting to be asked about their cargo. But with R2's quick thinking they avoided be detected. "Supplies and frozen rations." OOM-10 replied.

Maintaining their current course, the captured shuttle neared the enemy ships as it was scanned for lifeforms. "I don't think its working." One of the B1 droids said nervously. "Quiet, your going to blow it." OOM-10 responded as the two other battle droids and four super battle droids waited in the cargo hold.

Soon the scan was complete and they were clear to land. Osi however wasn't so sure. "Fear, a Jedi spends his whole training against it." he said as he turned back to the monitors. "But at the Citadel, breaking Jedi is our specialty. Within these walls, they will learn to fear us. If not, they will die." He added as he watched with delight as two commando droids jabbed Master Piel with their electro staffs before turning his attention to the monitor showing Cassie pacing back in forth in the officer's cell.

Landing at a cavern closet to the Citadel, R2 and his droids began to unfreeze the rescue team. Once they had offloaded the carbon pods, they began to thaw each member out. As he rubbed his sore arms Anakin looked to the behind him and thought he was dreaming because he saw Ahsoka. "Hey, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Hey Master." Ahsoka responded stretching as well. No sooner had she did, Anakin looked back in surprise. "I must have carbon sickness because I swear that's Ahsoka." Obi-Wan stated in surprise. "Your eyes are find, its Ahsoka's hearing that needs help." Anakin said sending a small disappointed glare at his padawan as Robert walked over to the three, placing his helmet on.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Robert asked checking his weapons in the process. "I received orders to join the team. I thought you knew." Ahsoka replied.

"Orders? From who?" Anakin asked his padawan. "I discussed it with Master Plo. You two were already in carbonite." Ahsoka answered. "I see that Anakins new teaching method is 'do as I say not as I do'." Obi-Wan joked before welcoming Ahsoka to the mission, before leaving R2 and his squad to guard the shuttle.

Later as the group walked along the cliff to the entry point, Robert waited for Ahsoka. "You didn't get orders to join the team. Did you?" Robert asked his friend. "Even if I didn't it doesn't change the fact that I am here. Face it, you need me." Ahsoka responded as she raced to catch up with the others. "One of these days." Robert said to himself as he followed the group, checking his ammo supply. He had thirty magazines for his rifle, fifteen packs for his blaster/launcher and twenty clips for his pistol, which he recently modified to hold ten rounds per clip. Along with his knife and sabers, he was ready to go loud the moment things would take a turn for the worst.

In front of them was the citadel.

Taking out his electro binoculars, Anakin spotted the entry point. Cody then stated that Skywalker was correct that the wind conditions were to strong for jetpacks. "Looks like well have to do it the old fashion way. With ascension cables and a steel grip." Obi-Wan stated.

"I don't think that's going to work." Anakin said to his old master. "They've rigged the wall with electro mines. There's no way to put a grappling hock up at that height and if we hit one of those mines, they will know we're here." Anakin summarized. "I suppose that means we free climb it. Looks like the Sargent had the idea before you general." Rex stated as Obi-Wan and Anakin looked and saw Robert standing below the entry point.

A while later, the team began to climb the wall taking extra precaution not to hit one of the mines. As they neared closer to the top, two super battle droids and a destroyer droid nearly spotted them were it not for Obi-Wan giving a signal for the others to hug the wall and wait for the droids to go back inside.

The moment the droids did, a ray shield activated blocking their way. Ahsoka however spotted an opening to the ventilation system which could get them inside. The only problem was the only Ahsoka could fit through so Obi-Wan instructed her to go in through the vents and open the door for the inside.

While she did Anakin, Robert and Obi-Wan helped the other members of the team up just as Ahsoka shut down the ray shield. As Echo was about to help the last trooper up, the rock his foot was on gave way and began to fall. "CHARGER!" Echo shouted.

No sooner had he started to fall, Robert caught the clone with the force and brought him safely to the landing pad, keeping their presence a secret. "Thanks, Sarge." Charger said as he followed the others into the jaws of hell.

 _Rays point of view_

The moment we entered the prison, we ensured that we checked our corners and kept our eyes open for any droids that might spot us.

The kid kept our presence a secret when he saved Charger from falling and had finished inserting the virus into the citadel systems, making it so the droids couldn't see us. Even so, we continued to take out the enemy surveillance systems in case they were able to get past Blake's virus.

Fives and Echo were about to fire their blasters at the camera's but the kid beat them to it and fired his own pistol at the camera's the sound of his pistol silent with the suppressor he had attached to it. He then fired his weapon at the small laser turrets on the wall, emptying his pistols current clip. "Show off." Echo stated as the group moved further into the prison. "If we went loud, then the turrets would have activated and they would have electrified the walls." Robert stated loading a new clip into his pistol before returning it to his holster and unslinging his Morita.

Soon we arrived at one of the prison cells and upon opening the door the two ARC's of Domino squad destroyed the four commando droids guarding the general while Rex blasted the medical droid. Destroying the stasis field generator with his saber, Anakin ordered the men to secure the entrance while Obi-Wan returned Piels lightsaber to his rightful owner.

Piel than explained that while he erased his ships computers when the droids boarded his ship and had himself and his captain each memorize half of the coordinates. "He's being held with the other officers and General Cage I presume." Piel stated as Anakin mentioned they we are going to need a new plan.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the cell where Cassie was being held in. Activating his saber, Anakin stabbed his weapon through the door destroying the first enemy guard while Ahsoka swung into the cell and took out the second one.

Piel entered the doorway and turned his eyes towards a man with auburn hair and blue eyes wearing a republic naval officers uniform. "General." The man said.

"Captain Tarkin." The general replied while I searched for Cassie. "I didn't expect to see you again and you brought friends." Tarkin said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. That is Ray McCall and that is the Lone Wolf." Piel said introducing us to his captain. "Where's my aunt?" Robert demanded from one of the naval officers. "The droids took General Cage not to long ago. They believed that she had the half of the Nexus route that I have memorized and took her for interrogation." Tarkin explained.

"Then we need to get her out. They will kill her when she doesn't give them what they want." Robert stated as he left the cell.

"We don't have time to rescue her. The Nexus Route must be returned to the republic immediately. General Cage's death is an acceptable loose in this war." Tarkin said with his hands behind his back. "Listen here bub. The Expendables never abandon one of their own, no mater the situation. We are going to get her." I stated and followed Robert, not knowing that the traitor in the military was in front of us.

 _Normal point of view_

No sooner had Robert and Ray left the cell where Tarkin was held, the alarm blared across the Citadel. "They know we're here. I thought you planted the virus in the systems?" Ray asked his Nephew. "I did. They must have discovered it and countered it." Robert responded as he shoulder charged one of Citadel commando droids before flipping it over and bringing his armors boot to its face, destroying it. "Curb stomp." Robert said before firing a long burst of rifle fire at several incoming droids, gunning them down.

More droids appeared from behind, their weapons fire hitting Roberts armor, weakening his shields. Pivoting 180 degrees he fired another burst of rifle fire, sending spent .308 rifle rounds clattering to the ground and downing four more droids.

From behind him, Ray fired his DSA at three approaching commando droids in quick three round bursts gunning them down before they could even fire their weapons at his nephew. "Don't think I'm letting you have all the fun." Ray joked as he fired the rest of his weapons current magazine at two approaching super battle droids. "Try and keep up." Robert replied as he fired a long burst of rifle fire at an approaching destroyer droid, killing it before it even uncurled and emptying his current magazine.

Loading a fresh one into his rifle, Robert entered the cell and used the force to send the two droids guarding his Aunt into the wall before punching the stasis field generator holding his aunt, destroying it and freeing his aunt. "Glad to see you kid. You too Ray." Cassie said weakly as Robert helped her up. "How bad they treat you?" Ray asked as he dropped the duffle bag holding Cassie's weapons in front of her. "Not that bad. It takes more than the shock treatment to make me talk." Cassie replied, pulling the receiving bolt of her carbine back just as the rescue team and Tarkin arrive.

"Now that you've found your aunt, how do you expect to get us out?" Tarkin asked, crossing his arms. "If they've locked down this fortress, there's at least ten squads of droids on their way. Its going to be impossible for us to escape."

"Gee glad to see you asshole." Cassie joked.

"What if we split up? My team will create a diversion, while Anakin and Robert lead the others away. That way if one of us is captured, the enemy will have only half of the information." Obi-Wan suggested breaking up the potential argument between Tarkin and Cassie.

Naturally, Tarkin disagreed with the idea and suggested that it would be better for the group to stay together. Master Piel however agreed with Obi-Wan and went with him while Tarkin went with Anakin and his group.

"Miss me Rex?" Cassie asked the clone captain.

"I was worried about you." Rex admitted. "Like I told Robert, it takes more than the shock treatment to get me to talk." She replied as she followed Anakin and the others towards their exit point.

A while later after splitting up, an explosion occurred shacking the prison and destroying a good portion of it. As Anakin and his group made their way further along their route, he stopped and cut a hole in the wall with his Lightsaber creating an exit.

Exiting through the hole, Ahsoka ran forward to check for enemy units. "This is one of the original fortress tunnels." Echo said. "The advantage of old archive data." Fives added, while Robert looked down the hole and saw lava. "Why does it have to be lava?" he said to himself as Ahsoka returned claiming the tunnel was clear.

"Looks like Obi-Wans distraction worked. Things seem to be going as planned." Anakin said.

"Its when things don't go as planned that concerns me. What then?" Tarkin asked. "It's when things don't go as planned that we Jedi are at our best." Anakin responded.

"I reserve my trust for those who take action, General Skywalker." Tarkin said firmly before Robert came face to face with the captain. "Then let me be the guy to remind you that we rescued you back there and I reserve my trust for who understand gratitude, 'Captain' Tarkin. If you'd like you can go back to your cell, I'm sure the droids would be more than happy to accommodate you, as a prisoner." Robert proclaimed before following the others as Echo and Fives resealed the hole Anakin cut.

"I don't take orders from children. But one day, I will have more power than anyone can imagine and with that power, I can do whatever I feel is necessary." Tarkin said to himself, eyeing Ahsoka with a sinister smirk.

 **First part of the Citadel done. I figured I'd keep Charger and Longshot alive for now, like with Gearshift, Trap, Ponds, Redeye, Mixer and Havoc I have plans for the troopers I keep alive.**

 **So now Tarkin has made his appearance and is hiding something. Question is, what is?**

 **Next time, Counter Attack and a change in Echo's future. Please leave a review and I will see all next time.**


	9. Counter Attack

**Now the moment of truth in regards to Echo's fate. Anyone want to take a guess on who the traitor in the republic military is? Go on, I won't mind if you get it right.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Counter Attack

July 28th 2018, 21BBY

The Citadel, Lola Sayu

1505 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Getting inside the citadel undetected was easy. Getting out was proving to be difficult.

Ever since they rescued the officers from their cell, the droid forces were constantly on their heels pursuing them like sharks drawn to blood. Robert knew this and couldn't help but wonder how the droids were able to learn of their presence.

From what Cassie told him about the prisons warden, he was cruel and showed great pleasure in torturing his captives. Hell, the bastard even spent a little extra time interrogating Cassie more than Master Piel. Turns out Tarkin had let it slip that she had the other part of the nexus route. That was a lie to save his own skin.

Since he heard of this, Robert's trust of Tarkin began to lessen with every step forward towards the extraction point, which was a pipeline.

As he asked himself the question of what Tarkins true intentions were and why he let his Aunt be taken instead of him, Anakin contacted R2 and ordered his droid squad to meet them at the pipeline pick up point after they picked up Obi-Wan and his group.

Scanning the area ahead of them with his rifle, Robert checked for any droid activity before giving the rest of the group a thumbs up stating the area was clear.

"I don't understand it General Skywalker. Why would the most advanced weapon and armor in the republics arsenal be in the hands of a child who will not even let the military analyze them so that more may be built?" Tarkin asked as he followed closely behind Anakin.

"Its because of the traitor in military and the senate." Anakin began turning back towards Master Piels captain. "While his weapon and armor are both powerful and strong, if the spy got their hands on the plans for them both it would give the separatists an extra advantage over us. They have been able to get a hold of our plans and have recently acquired the walker prototypes that were going to be tested." Anakin added before turning around.

"But this boy is a child. He is not military material and seems to only focus on keeping the best equipment for himself." Tarkin countered before Cassie got in front of him. "The kid is a warrior at heart. He choose to fight to protect the people that have been affected by this war. This isn't about equipment, its about doing the right thing." Cassie reprimanded him before following the rest of the team. ' _You don't know how close the traitor is, mercenary scum.'_ Tarkin said to himself before following them, once again staring at Ahsoka's figure.

Meanwhile inside the citadel, droids continued their search for Obi-Wan and his group.

As a group of super battle droids and a mouse droid moved on to the next sector, from above in the ventilation system Obi-Wan, Cody, Longshot, Piel, Ray and the others began to climb up a passage that would get them as close to the landing pad as possible.

Shortly after contacting R2s squad, Cody came face to face with a probe droid. Master Piel leapt of the walls, destroying the droid but not quick enough for it sent a signal to the other droids and the security doors began to close. Obi-Wan, Piel, Cody, Ray and Longshot made it out of the way of the doors, but one of the naval officers didn't make it in time and was cut in half.

Back in prisons command center, Osi was monitoring all possible escape routes the Jedi could take when his tactical droid informed him that Count Dooku was waiting for him in the transmission center. "Count Dooku, my lord how unexpected." Sobeck began before Dooku interrupted him. "You may cease the propriety commander Sobeck. I understand there is a problem with the Jedi prisoner?" The count asked.

"An incursion team attempted to rescue the prisoner, but thanks to our spy the situation is being taken care of now. As for the information, we have not acquired it yet but we will have it soon. With this information, we can use it to launch a direct attack on the capital of the republic, for which we can then…" Sobeck stated before Dooku once again interrupted him. "You are to cease searching for the prisoners." Dooku demanded.

"My lord?" Sobeck said in confusion. "I have thought about this matter for some time since Scarif. The only way for this war to end is not with battles, but through peace. It is what my former padawan would want and it's what I want. There has been too much death and suffering on both sides of the war, it is true the republic isn't perfect but to keep the galaxy divided in two will only lead to more death. Let the prisoners escape or I will be forced to take matters into my own hands." Dooku ordered the warden before ending his transmission.

Slamming his fist against the wall, Osi growled. "The only way for this war to end is with a separatist victory. Peace has no meaning if we can't be allowed to live in a galaxy not plagued by corruption." He said before grabbing his tactical droid by the neck. "Don't ever surprise me with a transmission from Count Dooku. I need time to prepare!" Sobeck demanded.

On Serrano, Dooku walked towards his desk and once again watched the recording of him and Linda when she was just learning how to walk. "These are the days I miss. If she were here, then I wouldn't be the leader of the separatists." He said to himself before remembering Sobeck said. "Who is this spy that the commander mentioned?" he asked himself.

 _Roberts point of view_

That probe droid would have alerted the separatists to our location had Anakin sliced it apart with his saber while the rest of us acted as bait. A good plan and yet I hated being used like a meerkat trying to distract hyena's.

"I am beginning to admire the design of this fortress. Its rather formidable to evade." I heard Tarkin say aloud. "How can you admire such a horrible place?" Ahsoka asked the captain, confused. "Ah, you reveal your shortsightedness. This ordeal only demonstrates how effective facilities like this are, pity it ended up in separatist hands." Tarkin stated.

"Only someone with a really fucked up hobby would admire a hellhole like this." I retorted, but Tarkin kept on walking to the pipeline, ignoring me. "The captain may have a point." Anakin said walking up to us to which Ahsoka looked at him in disbelief. "I said 'may' have a point. Come on Ahsoka, I need you and Robert to lead the group. Keep following the tunnel, I will catch up." Anakin said to us.

"HEY! Where are you going?" I asked. "Obi-Wans not here so someone needs to protect our flank." Anakin explained. "I guess it's a good thing I tagged along after all." Ahsoka said with a smile. "You just keep telling yourself that." I said to myself.

After walking for a while I heard Tarkin stating his opinon again, this time on Ahsoka. "I am concerned that the Jedi have elected these children to lead us." He said to Rex.

"I've served with them many times and I trust them completely." Rex said to Tarkin. "Is it because of their actions or because of your interest in General Cage? Need I remind you captain, that she is a mercenary and the only thing people like her care about is money. Besides, you're a clone falling in love is not something you were made for. Your sole purpose in this war is to follow the orders you were given." Tarkin said, disgusted by Rex and Cassies relationship.

Naturally, this pissed me off and I was about to step in and sucker punch the guy when Cassie got in front of him. "Listen dickhead, you're the one who told the droids I had the other half of the Nexus route coordinates and not you. You said that only to save yourself. As for me and Rex, that is none of your business. I don't care if he is a clone, I love him for who he is. We mercenary's follow our own code, and me and the others, we don't care about money. So, either get that through your head or go fuck yourself." Cassie said before adding, "I outrank you, Captain Tarkin."

"Uh-oh." I heard Ahsoka say before running up to her and finding that we had arrived at a dead end. "Well shit." I cursed.

 _Normal point of view_

While Robert and Ahsoka found themselves in an awkward predicament, Artoo and his squad landed the shuttle at the landing pad. Dual turbo laser turrets tracked the ship as it landed and waiting for them wasn't Obi-Wan, but the Tactical droid in charge of the Citadel.

Knowing that they couldn't wait for to long, R2's droids make it like they captured R2 as a prisoner and gained access to the prison. As he and his allies stood in the turbolift, he bumped OOM-10 lightly, demanding an explanation. "Sorry commander, just wanted to foul them." OOM-10 explained before asking R2 for his next set of orders.

R2 realized that if he and his squad weren't at the shuttle, then Obi-Wan and his group could be walking into a trap and ordered his unit to contact them.

Back in the tunnel, Ahsoka and the others were at a loss of what to do next. "LOOK OUT!" Fives shouted. Three super battle droids began to open fire on them. Activating her saber, Ahsoka began to deflect the enemy fire away while the others took cover by the tunnel wall. Rex downed one of the supers while Robert downed another before Anakin sliced the last one apart.

Soon citadel commando droids with riot shields arrived and began to fire. Anakin, a little furious that Ahsoka didn't blow the wall began to question whether Master Plo really did assign her to the mission, stating that she should have known to blow the wall.

Robert however, leapt into the air and taking his green saber from his belt cut all five droids in half before Ahsoka arrived holding two grenades she was going to use to take down the droids. As the wall exploded and an exit was created.

Meanwhile, having spotted their escape route but not seeing R2 Obi-Wan decided it would be better for them to get a better view of the shuttle incase this was a trap. Ray on the other hand decided that he take Longshot and the three other troopers with him and stay here incase R2 returned while Obi-Wan and Master Piel went to get a better view with Cody and the others.

This proved to be a mistake for no sooner had Obi-Wan contacted Anakin, Sobeck responded instead and soon found themselves surrounded by turrets, crab droids and commando droids leaving them with no choice but to surrender.

While this was going on, Anakin and his group arrived at the pipe and soon began to climb up the extraction point. "Remember don't use your lights and lock your weapons. The slightest electronic pulse could ignite this whole tube. Robert, Cassie your weapons should be safe, but you better lock the BFG." Anakin said to his men and suggested. "I hope someone tells the droids that." Tarkin pointed out, which pissed Robert off even more.

As they made there way through the pipe, Robert once again sensed the death of one of the survivors of Piels fleet but pressed on knowing that in war people die and you can't save them all. Climbing up the ladder in the pipe, he watched Ahsoka climb the outer part of the ladder and smiled underneath his helmet. "Whether she was assigned to the mission or not, I am glad she is here." He said to himself before rejoining the others.

"You lack faith in the Jedi?" he heard Anakin say to Tarkin. "I their tactics ineffective. The Jedi code prevents them from going far enough to achieve victory, to do whatever it takes to win, the very reason why peacekeepers should not be leading a war." Tarkin said, covering his nose from the rotten smell of the pipe.

His words caused Anakin to glare at him. "Have I offended you?" Tarkin asked. "No, but sometimes I find that there are some Jedi who are willing to do whatever it takes, but usually ends with a lot casualties. Our methods are in place to prevent us from turning into warmongers like many separatists are." Anakin responded, Just as Ahsoka signaled she found the exit.

Back at the landing pad, Ray checked his P99s before returning them to his holsters and was about to contact Obi-Wan when Longshot came over to him. "General, your going to want to see this." The trooper said, handing Ray the electro binoculars. "Those droids are heading for Skywalkers position, I think the pick-up has been compromised."

"I can see that and I don't like it. Can we raise them?" Ray asked. "We can't sir, if we contacted them and they are still inside the pipe the whole thing could explode." Another trooper explained. "Guess we let them handle it." Ray said quietly as he spotted Obi-Wan and the remaining survivors of his group approach the shuttle with R2's squad. "Take up positions and wait for my signal." He ordered.

At the pipeline, Ahsoka had opened the hatch and reported that Obi-Wan and R2 weren't waiting for them. The sound of a droids blaster cocking caused Robert to leap into the air, exiting the pipe as Ahsoka destroyed the two droids that surrounded her. As Robert landed on the pipe, both of them saw a small platoon of droids with a couple of crab droids for support approaching them before they opened fire.

"We got to go!" Ahsoka declared as she began to deflect enemy weapons fire away from the pipe as Robert fired his rifle. Naturally, Tarkin objected to the idea but after being remined that it was better than hiding in a fuel line he followed suit.

Sliding down the other side of the pipe, Cassie took up position and fired her XM8 at the droids downing three of them with burst of 5.56mm gunfire. "The plan's compromised, the shuttle's not coming." Tarkin stated over the roar of weapons fire, hiding a small grin. "Great, the traitor strikes again." Robert added as he fired his rifle at two approaching STAP's coming in from nine 'o'clock high, downing them both and emptying his weapons current magazine.

"Throw me a charge." Anakin shouted to Rex who tossed him a grenade which he then threw into the pipe, closing the lid and getting the droids to look down as the pipe exploded, taking the droids with them. "Come on, time for Plan B." Anakin stated as he walked over a broken crab droid.

"There's a 'Plan B'?" Tarkin asked in surprise. "There's always a back up plan. It looks were going to have to meet Obi-Wan at R2's position." Cassie said as she followed the rest of the unit, none of them seeing Tarkins face turn red with anger.

 _Cassie's point of view_

The moment we arrived at the landing pad it was perfectly clear why the shuttle didn't meet us at the pickup point.

Even from far away we could hear the sounds of blaster fire and the clanking of battle droids. Taking aim with my carbine I fired a single shot at one of the droids manning one of the turrets knocking it out of commission as we rejoined Obi-Wans group.

"The ship is surrounded." Ahsoka pointed out. "No kidding." Robert retorted before taking one of the remaining detonators and lobbed it at one of the crab droids. "Suppressing fire." He shouted to Echo and Fives as he reattached his Morita to his back and pulled out his BFG in rifle mode.

"We need to launch a full-frontal assault and take that vessel." Tarkin stated.

"We may have a bigger problem: those turrets. If we don't take them out they will use them to destroy the shuttle and prevent our escape." Obi-Wan remined the captain as Robert sprayed the droids with a barrage of plasma fire. "Not to mention they have us pinned down, we can't move up with out getting our asses shot off." My nephew added as one R2's reprogramed droids was destroyed.

"Which is precisely why we should get aboard that shuttle and use the weapon system to decimate those droids." Tarkin argued. I knew he lacked faith in the Jedi, but even he should know we couldn't do a thing with those guns still online.

"Whatever we're going to do, we better do it fast." Anakin commented as STAP's came in from 2'o'clock high guns blazing. Activating their sabers, our Jedi generals began to deflect the enemy weapons fire back at the droids.

Master Piel leapt into the air and sliced one of the droids causing its STAP to crash into some crates while Anakin leapt into the air, kicked the droid operating the vehicle off and began to use it against the droids himself.

While Fives provided covering fire, Echo lobbed a grenade at one of the Crab droids destroying it while Anakin lured the remaining STAP away for our position. I watched as Ray used his DSA 58 and sniped one of the droids on another one of the turrets before turning his attention to a new threat, Commando droids with riot shields.

Once again, Fives provided covering fire while Echo lobbed another grenade at the droids. One of the droids dropped its shield and leapt up to the unoccupied turret. "Generals. That droids manning the turret, its going to try and blow up the shuttle." Echo reported.

Anakin and Piel who had leapt onto Anakin's 'borrowed' STAP tried to strafe the turret but were shot down. "Echo, Fives, flank left and distract the droids attention!" Robert shouted as he loaded a new power pack into his rifle.

"No, they need to attack the turret head on and get to the shuttle. Take it now!" Tarkin argued. "The captains right, this is our only chance, we've got to stop him." Echo said before he rushed forwards, picked up one of the fallen riot shields and sprinted towards the shuttle. This however caused the turret to track him. "ECHO LOOK OUT!" Fives shouted also catching Roberts attention. Throwing down his weapon, Robert sprinted forwards with all the energy he had and tackled Echo to the ground just as the shuttle exploded sending a piece of wreckage hitting the turret.

"ECHO! /ROBERT!" Fives and I shouted at the same time, both of us thinking they were dead. "IT TAKES MORE THAN A TURRET TO KILL ME!" I heard Robert shout as he and Echo ran back to us. "We have to go. Cassie, You, Ray and Robert lay down covering fire and follow us as soon as possible." Obi-Wan instructed.

"Got it sir." I replied as I handed Rex my carbine and the ammo for it. I taught him a bit of firearms usage before I was assigned to accompany Piel and he knew how to handle everything up to a machine gun. As the others began to fall back, I unslung my M960A and gathered at Roberts position with Ray and cocked our weapons. "Lets kick some ass." I stated as more droids exited the prison.

 _Normal point of view_

( **Diamond Eyes begins)**

Firing a burst of 9mm fire at the incoming droids, Cassie downed four battle droids with twenty rounds before returning to cover behind the crate she was using as cover. Firing her gun overhead, she blinded fired and knocked out three more droids emptying her current magazine. Loading a fresh helical magazine into her weapon, she took out a grenade and lobbed it at the droids scoring a total of seven kills with one grenade.

A crab droid exited with the next group of droids and it took her an entire magazine to bring the thing down. As she reloaded her submachine gun, a pair of commando droids approached from the right flank and fired at her.

Quickly, she threw down her submachine guns, pulled out her Desert Eagles and dived to the left, firing both of her .44 magnum pistols at the droids gunning them down with two shots each before she turned and the remaining rounds in her pistols at ten more B1's scoring ten more kills.

Ray began to fire his own rifle in short automatic bursts at the droids and downed about five of them before he reloaded his weapon. When he finished he saw that more droids had arrived. "Fall back!" he shouted as he fired a burst of 7.62mm fire at a super battle droid knocking it out while Robert recovered his BFG and the three then left the landing area.

They hadn't gotten very far from the landing pad when Obi-Wan transmitted their coordinates, a small cave system several clicks from the prison. "We can't go anywhere until we lose these metalheads." Robert shouted as he fired his Morita in a long burst gunning down several droids without even letting go of the trigger until his weapons magazine was dry.

"I don't have any grenades." Ray shouted, firing his rifle at a group of three commando droids. "Robert, use the launcher mode." Cassie shouted as she loaded her twin pistols and fired both of them at a single crab droid.

"Cover your ears. Or better yet cover your ass, FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Robert shouted charging up his launcher and fired a big ball of plasma at the droids. The projectile hit the lead crab droid and destroyed it, the explosion taking the remaining droids with it. "Lets get out of here." Robert stated as the group left the wrecked remains of droids behind them.

 **(Diamond Eyes Ends)**

A little while later, after successfully evading droid patrols the trio arrived at the teams hiding location. Spotting Tarkin sitting on one of the rocks, Robert casually walked up to the captain and punched him right in the face. "YOU BASTARD! WE LOST OUR WAY OFF THIS FUCKING ROCK BECAUSE OF YOUR PLAN TO RUSH THE SHUTTLE!" Robert shouted as Tarkin held his bruised face.

"You struck a superior officer. I should have you court-martialed if it weren't for your outstanding service record." Tarkin stated before Robert grabbed him by the jewels. "LET ME GET ONE THING CLEAR MOTHERFUCKER. THE NAVY IS YOUR JURISTICTION, THE ARMY IS MINE. YOU DON"T KNOW GROUND COMBAT LIKE WE DO, EITHER FOLLOW THE PROGRAM OR STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY OR NEXT TIME I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" Robert threatened the captain before finally letting go of Tarkins nuts.

"Fighting amongst ourselves, won't change the fact that we need to head to the secondary pick up point. Unless we get off this rock, the information is useless to the Republic if we are stuck here." Rex stated, breaking up the argument that was about to occur.

"That is the trap of the citadel. It was designed so that it would be impossible for fugitives to get off the surface, even if they escape the tower." Obi-Wan stated. "Lucky we're not just any fugitives." Anakin remarked.

"I hope your right." Piel said as the group began to long trek to the secondary evac point, none of the noticing Tarkin take his code cylinder and press the bottom of it before returning it to his breast pocket.

 **Part 2 of the citadel arc completed, one more to go. Like how I kept Echo alive? I know I did since I am writing the story.**

 **Please rate and review and I will see you all next time.**


	10. Citadel Rescue

**If anyone has a problem with how I write my story when it comes to personalities and other stuff like that, then you all can form a line behind me and kiss my… well you get the idea, so no negative comments on my work.**

 **Anyways, here is the final part of my Citadel Arc. I am glad you all liked that I kept Echo alive, but I am sorry to say that Tarkin won't die, at least not yet.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, Enjoy.**

Chapter:10 Citadel Rescue

July 29th 2018, 21BBY

Lola Sayu

0930 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Amidst the caves and caverns that littered the volcanic terrain, droid patrols swept the area with orders to capture Master Piel and Captain Tarkin and kill the rest of the rescue team.

Carefully navigating the caverns lava river, the droids checked behind every rock for the escapees. As they were about to leave a powerful shot downed three droids pushing one into the river of lava. Turning to where the shot came from, the droids opened fire on the area, hoping to scare out the shooter.

Behind a large rock on the left, two ARC Troopers emerged from both sides and fired their DC15s at the droids catching them by surprise and downing four droids each before returning to cover. A grenade was thrown at the droids and before they could move the grenade exploded destroying one patrol.

The second patrol moved in closer to the troopers but was gunned down by a combined barrage of blaster and gun fire from the rear, destroying them before they could rely their position to command. Emerging from the caves entrance, Robert walked over towards one of the downed battle droids, pulled out his pistol and fired an entire clip into the droid's processer.

What should have been a simple rescue mission was now turning into a living hell for everyone. It had been nearly a day since they contacted the temple for rescue and in that day the group was pursued relentlessly by the droids, desperate to captured the coordinates of the Nexus Route.

'Every time we think we can catch out breath, the droids seem to be one step ahead of us.' Robert thought as he loaded a new clip into his handgun. There original escape plan was compromised due to Tarkins flawed plan of rushing the turret at the landing pad and now they had to wait for extraction.

To Robert, it seemed that their troubles started ever since they rescued 'Mister ungrateful' as he called the captain behind his back and every time things looked up for the rescue team, it was proven false.

Last night, while he stood guard over their temporary campsite the droids ambushed them and two of the other troopers from the 212th were killed before they were able to push back the enemy droids but forcing them to move out earlier than expected.

Now having finally gotten rid of their pursuers, the team contacted the council. Master Plo was already on his way to their rescue and their pick-up point was an island in the middle of a volcanic lake, which Robert found to be very risky.

They were barely given a moments rest when Cody spotted a trio of Commando droids following them. "Incoming." The commander shouted, gunning down one of the droids and causing its body to fall into the lava river.

Priming a grenade, Fives fired one of his pistols and lobbed his grenade towards the last two droids destroying them and collapsing part of the tunnel. "That bought us a little time." Robert said as he checked his remaining ammo for his Morita, he had twelve magazines left. "No doubt there's more on the way." Obi-Wan remined them as the group continued on to the rv point.

Back at the citadel, Sobeck was monitoring the reports from his patrols and was soon interrupted by another transmission, this time from Darth Sidious. "Commander Sobeck, I have been made aware that the prisoners carrying the coordinates for the Nexus route have escaped the Citadel and our now on the move. Need I remind you that whoever obtains the route gains an advantage over the other. I want you to double your efforts or else you will be off no use to our cause." Sidious remined him before his hologram vanished.

Meanwhile, the rescue team arrived at a large cliff overlooking a large river of lava. Suddenly a crab droid climbing on the rock wall near the cliff opened fired on the group. Rex opened up with Cassie's XM8 and downed the droid before more hostiles appeared and began to box them in which Ahsoka pointed out.

"Everybody, lock in your cables. R2, we need your droids to delay the enemy as long as possible." Anakin stated. "I will give them some fire-support." Robert said as he attached his rifle to his back and activated his lightsabers. "Better than expected, be careful. Everyone, follow me." Anakin shouted as Tarkin reluctantly got on Skywalkers back. "This is sheer madness." The captain declared. "Take it up with the committee." Cassie stated as she locked in her own cable and followed the others.

"Alright, let's give these scrapheads a real ass kicking." Robert stated as he blocked shot after shot from the enemy droids. "Yes, sir Sargent." OOM-10 responded as he and the seven remaining droids prepared for battle. As the heroic squad of droids moved to engage the enemy, they were gunned down in an instant leaving Robert the only one left. "Never send a battle droid to do a soldier's job. Reprogrammed or otherwise." He exclaimed as he jumped onto the back of one of the crab droids, stabbing his sabers into it like shark sinking its teeth into its prey.

One of the commando droids shot one of the cable hocks causing two of the surviving clones to fall to their death. Furious by their deaths, Robert surged forwards with his sabers, cutting the droids to pieces before grabbing one of the crab droids with the force and with a mighty thrust, through the droid into the lava river before crushing another and sending into another crab droid.

The hostiles eliminated, Robert deactivated his lightsabers and returned to the edge of the cliff. "Enemy pursuers eliminated." He shouted as he stepped off the cliff and activated his armors thrusters, slowing his decent. "Shame these two fell to their deaths." Robert said with much sadness in his voice as he picked up the fallen troopers rifle and handed it to Echo, before the two of them jumped down into a tunnel.

In hyperspace on route to rescue their allies, Masters Plo and Gallia had finished discussing the plan of attack with Masters Tinn and Fisto. Making their way towards the hanger bay, Barney caught up with them, very concerned about the situation on Lola Sayu.

"So, this Tarkin guy," Barney began as he loaded a Beta-C Drum magazine into his HK416. "What can you tell me about him?" he asked.

"Tarkin is one of the strongest supporters of Chancellor Palpatine and prefers to use brute force in times of battle." Plo began as he walked over towards Roberts fighter. "He is an excellent captain, but he feels that the Jedi should be removed from the war effort, believing that we lack the will to go further than our code allows us to achieve victory." Adi added.

"So basically this guy is a lap dog who believes the chancellors every word? That's fucked up. Military and politics don't mix." Barney stated, pulling back the receiver of his rifle.

Back on Lola Sayu, Sobeck was starting to get impatient with how the prisoners have constantly evaded them. To further complicate things, the location of the prisoners disappeared when the signal being sent to them by their clever little friend was lost.

His eye twitching and his patience worn thin, Sobeck decided to unleash the beasts. "BRING OUT THE ANOOBA'S! Use them for tracking only." Sobeck ordered his droids as they pressed the button on several cages. From inside the cages, several dark brown furred creatures with a signal razor sharp tooth below their lower jaw and bat-like ears emerged quickly picking up the scent of the prisoners before howling and darting off towards their prey. "Contact me as soon as the fugitives have been located." Sobeck ordered the droids.

 _Rex's point of view_

As the Sargent would say 'we're in deep shit.'

He was right. Ever since we rescued Captain Tarkin and the other officers, the droids have been one step ahead of us and knew we were in the citadel.

But what really bothered me was the fact that he told the droids that Cassie had the half of the Nexus route that he possessed and let them interrogate her. If he didn't have the other half of the route I would push him into the lava river myself and claim it as an accident.

I didn't like him. Sure, he was a good leader but the amount of distrust he showed towards General Skywalker, Commander Tano and Sargent Lehner was starting to annoy me. I felt like he personally trying to get us all captured by the clankers.

Out of the nine troopers that accompanied us when we were frozen in carbonite only me, Echo, Fives, Cody, Charger and Longshot were left and the others including the survivors that were with General Piel were dead. Echo would have died had it not been for the Lone Wolf

Some generals call us expendable, but to many Jedi like Kenobi and Skywalker we were individuals and could each make our own choices. Still I couldn't help but think that there was something up with Tarkin. He seemed to relaxed when we escaped the prison and was even more surprised by the fact that general Skywalker had a backup plan, like always.

Soon the sound of howling echoed through the air and that only meant one thing, trackers. "Captain your going to want to take a look at this." Fives called as he looked through his range finder at the sky. I used my own range finder and saw what he was talking about. "Great. The separatists have extra ships. General Plo and the others are going to have a tough time breaking through." I stated, noticing that the seppies had brought in two extra frigates for support.

Putting my range finder back up, I noticed the kid pressing a button on his gauntlet and could tell he had a plan. But I was still concerned.

During the night before he took his watch duty, someone had emptied almost all of his ammo for his Morita and now he had only a few magazines remaining. Too make matters more complicated, he had only two packs for his BFG left. Someone had destroyed much if his remaining ammo supply and weakened our firepower.

My mind told me that Tarkin had done it deliberately, but I had no solid evidence to prove my theory. Deep down I knew I was right. My thoughts were broken when the sound of the howling was heard again. "Those creatures are getting closer." Fives stated as he turned around. "I would estimate we have about five minutes before they are on us, maybe less." Echo added.

"If they've caught our scent, they will lead the droids right to us." General Piell stated. "We're going to have to deal with them." General Skywalker added. "Good idea, but one question. How?" General McCall asked.

"Why don't we use the cave to surprise them?" The Commander Tano suggested. That plan sounded like a good idea, but General Piell stated we would need a distraction to get them to pass by us before attacking them from the rear. "Leave that to me and Obi-Wan." General Skywalker said as he and General Kenobi along with R2 create a distraction.

From inside the cave, I caught a glimpse of Captain Tarkin eying Commander Tano. After what he said about me and General Cage, I was beginning to think that maybe he was right and our relationship wasn't the right thing. But then I remembered that Robert told me that Cassie was happy just being with me and that made her happier then when she saw the kid again.

"Looks like the pouches have air support." My girlfriend called as six STAP's flew by, following the hunting party. The moment they passed we began to follow them, but we were interrupted by several Crab Droids climbed over the side and killed another one of my brothers.

Activating his weapon, General Piell destroyed one of the droids before ordering us to keep going while he and Commander Tano held off the droids. While the others headed towards General Skywalkers position, I turned around and watched the Commander stabbed her own weapons into one of the droids.

Ever since she was assigned to General Skywalker as his padawan, she's become more than a commander to me and the rest of the men of the 501st but like a sister. I couldn't help but smile under my helmet as I quickly rejoined the others.

I made it just in time as I gunned down a STAP that was making its way towards General Skywalker and later watched as he killed one of the Anooba's with his saber straight through its neck. Once again, another one of my brothers died protecting Tarkin, who just looked at the fallen officer before firing his stolen droid rifle at the droids shooting one down and allowing Artoo to shock it into submission.

"So much for the hunting party." Cody stated.

"No doubt there are more squads on the way." Tarkin added.

"I say bring it on. I got a lot frustration to vent out on those metal heads." The kid stated as he picked up a fallen droid blaster. That's when Commander Tano emerge from the smoke with General Piell over her shoulders. He was dead.

"He died, honorably." The commander stated with a lot of sadness. "And the information?" General Skywalker asked sadly. "I have it. He told me before he died." Ahsoka stated.

After wrapping the fallen generals body in a sheet, General's Skywalker and Kenobi used the force to gently push the body into the river of lava. I gave the fallen jedi a salute before following the others towards the extraction point. "He was a true leader." I said to myself.

 _Normal point of view_

Above the separatist occupied world, the rescue forces exited hyperspace and began to deploy their fighter squadrons.

From the cockpit of his own Delta 7B, Saesee Tiin couldn't help but mention that battles such as the one about to occur haven't been seen since the days of the old republic. Aboard the gunship, Plo, Commander Wolfe, Comet and Barney held on tight as they prepared for battle with R4 flying the angel close behind them.

Back on the surface, the group finally made it to extraction point. "There's the extraction point." Obi-Wan stated.

Cody and Anakin rushed forwards and fired their cables at the rocks and hocked them in good. Rex and Tarkin began crawl over the lava lake before Echo and Fives followed suit. Turning around, Robert looked towards the area where Master Piells funeral took place. "My motion tracker is showing the droids are on their way. I will delay the enemy as long as possible." He proclaimed and was about to leave when Ahsoka grabbed his arm. "If you go and fight the droids you'll miss the pick-up point." She protested.

"I have planned for that and will be with you guys as soon as possible. R4 will be picking me up." Robert said as he pulled away from the Togruta padawan and headed towards the approaching enemy.

 **(Rambo gear up theme begins)**

Ejecting his current magazine, Robert found that he still had three-quarters of .308 rifle ammo left in the magazine before attaching it back into his rifle. He then configured his BFG to launcher mode and reattached it to his back before pulling the slide of his pistol, chambering a round.

Taking out his knife, he looked at the blade through his helmet before returning it to his sheath and took cover behind a nearby boulder just as Sobeck and his forces arrived.

 **(Theme ends)**

Above the planet, the space battle had begun.

ARC-170s launched attacks on the enemy fighter squads and had shot down three Tri-Fighters but failed to get the hyena bombers they were escorting. Their target was one of the republic cruisers. The cruisers DBY-827 heavy turbolaser turrets fired fiercely but failed to hit any of the bombers which dropped their payloads and veered away from the cruisers, one of them getting blown to pieces by an ARC-170.

"There are too many droid fighters. We need more time to break through the blockade." Master Tinn stated from inside his cockpit.

"We're out of time Master Tinn. We must break through now." Plo stated from inside the gunship as one of his fighter escorts was destroyed by a vulture droid. "Very well. Wing Commanders form up. We're going in." he ordered as he, Masters Fisto and Gallia followed Plo and the Angel down towards the surface.

Back at the extraction zone, the survivors fired at the enemy STAP's trying to stay alive until the evac arrived. Taking a que from Obi-Wan Anakin hijacked one of the STAP's and began to use it against the enemy forces.

On the other side of the lake, R2 activated his built-in extinguisher and hovered over to the pick-up point, creating a smokescreen temporarily blinding Sobeck and giving the two Domino ARC troopers the chance to shoot him down.

Casually walking over to the downed warden, Tarkin cocked his blaster and fired. However, Sobeck dodged the shot and lunged at the captain, throwing him to the ground before lifting him in the air. "If I can't have the information, then it will die with you." Sobeck growled and prepared to throw the captain into the lava only to be cut short by Ahsoka's Shoto.

"My thanks, padawan Tano. I see you trained her well" Tarkin said to Anakin as the gunship arrived.

The doors to the gunship slid open and they were greeted by Master Plo and Barney. "I believe you've worn out your welcome." Plo said as Barney began to fire his rifle at the approaching crab droids covering the rescue team while they boarded the gunship. "Where's Robert?" Barney asked Ray who told him that Robert volunteered to stay behind and hold off the enemy. "WE GOT TO GO BACK FOR HIM!" Barney shouted as the gunship doors closed. "Don't worry General Ross. The boy has a plan." Plo stated.

While this was going on a battalion of battle droids marched towards the island and was nearly at the republic pick up point when a grenade was thrown at the lead droids and exploded taking a good portion of the droids down.

"LETS DANCE!" Robert shouted before emerging from behind the rock and firing his Morita in a long burst.

 **(Indestructible by Disturbed begins)**

Caught by surprise the droids quickly began to open fire.

Robert dived to the left, firing his rifle downing seven more droids before firing at a crab droid above him. Downing the droid, he caught the fallen crab droid with the force and hurled into the droids like a bowling ball, sending several of the droids flying into the lava river some of them screaming.

Reloading his rifle, a blaster bolt hit his armors right breast plate as a commando droid charged towards him. Firing the last of his shotgun ammo, Robert downed the droid and its squad before turning his attention back to the other droids as super battle droids entered the party.

Watching the gunship and three Jedi starfighters head up towards the atmosphere. Robert pulled out his BFG and began to charge it. Fully charged he fired the weapon taking out over a dozen hostiles just as R4 arrived to pick him up. "Better late then never buddy." Robert exclaimed as he jumped into the cockpit and followed the others up towards space.

He was cut short when a squadron of Vultures came in from 9 o'clock high, cannons blazing trying to shoot him down.

"You want to dance. THEN LETS DANCE CONS!" Robert shouted, pulling his fighter into a hard-left turn towards the citadel. Taking the bait, the droids followed him and tried to shoot him down, but thanks to his superior piloting Robert pulled a vertical loop, got behind the droids and fired his cannons, downing the fighters just as the made it towards the tower. One of the fighters crashed into the tower, damaging it even more as more and more fighters appeared in front of him. "Time to cut and run." Robert stated as he pitched his fighter up and made his way towards the fleet.

 **(Indestructible ends)**

"Admiral Coburn, we have the survivors. Recall all fighters." Plo ordered his Admiral from inside the gunship. "Enemy units coming in from behind General. I can't shake them." The gunship pilot called.

Sure enough, a dozen Vulture droids from the planet surface were following them like sharks drawn to blood. No sooner had the pilot informed them of the enemy units, the droids were then destroyed. "Got your ass covered people." Robert shouted as he followed the others and landed safely back aboard Admiral Coburns flag ship before jumping into hyperspace ending the battle.

 _Cassie's point of view_

While the rescue mission was a success, we faced a newer problem. Tarkin was apparently instructed by the Chancellor to give him the information while Ahsoka was instructed by Piell give her half to the council. "Hmmm… personally speak with the chancellor I will. Decide what is best we shall." The elderly jedi said before walking away.

Grabbing Tarkin by the collar of his uniform, I lifted him into the air just as Robert approached us. "You may be in the chancellor's favor, but next time you tell the enemy that I have the information they seek I will personally put a bullet in your brain." I said with a lot of anger before dropping the captain to the ground.

"I agree with you there Cassie." Anakin said to me as Tarkin boarded a shuttle with his shock trooper escort. "But like him or not, we need him. This is a war, but if we sacrifice our code even for victory we may lose what's important to us: Our Honor." Obi-Wan added as Tarkin left for the senate building. "I don't trust the guy." Robert said eyeing Tarkins shuttle with a lot of distrust.

What none of us knew at the time, was that our distrust of that bastard was right and he would do great harm to not only my family, but the very girl I think is in love with Robert.

 **Citadel Arc, completed. Really hoped you all enjoyed this one.**

 **Before anyone askes, I am going to skip the parts with the Trandoshan hunters. While it would be good to include, those were more directed towards Ahsoka and I personally believe it to be one of her trials so that won't be included.**

 **But for all you fans of firearms that can be used underwater, you are in for a treat because my next set of chapters covers the battle of Mon Calamiri. Should I have Robert wear the same time of gear that Anakin wore underwater, or scuba gear like Logan and Keegan wore in the Call of Duty Ghosts level "Into the deep." I would like you all to give me your thoughts, also I saw Solo and I liked it.**

 **See you all next time.**


	11. Water War

**Originally, I was going to skip the Mon Calamari arc and go right into the Umbara arc, but after much deliberation I decided to include the underwater battle of the clone wars and the appearance of the Star Wars Jaws.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Water War

August 15th 2018, 21BBY

Mon Calamari

1600 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Even in times of war tensions between two sides can be the source of conflict.

Such is the situation between the Quarren and Mon Calamari people. Once again, they found themselves arguing with one another over the fact that Prince Lee-Char was to young and inexperienced to maintain the coexistence between both the Quarren and Mon Cala people.

Days ago, his father Yos Kolina the king of Mon Calamari was found murdered in the throne room. His sudden and suspicious death, compromised the unity of both species and causing the Quarren to become increasingly hostile towards their neighbors.

Despite the fact that Padme and Anakin coming to assist in ending the matter peacefully, it was proving to be extremely difficult.

The senate building of Coral City was now filled with roars from the Quarren stating they want one of their own as the new king, while the Calamari remained calm. Finally, Lee-Char spoke. "I am dedicated to serving the Quarren as well as my own people, the Mon Calamari." He proclaimed

"Silence, you haven't earned the right to speak at this gathering." Riff Tamson the Karkarodon and Envoy of the separatists growled swimming in front of the prince's face. "You have no say in the matter Ambassador, you are only here as an observer for the separatists." Captain Gial Ackbar of the Mon Calamari Royal guard protested.

"Do not forget I am here at the request of the Quarren, because you Captain demanded the presence of the Republic." Riff remined before swimming away. Needless to say, Ackbar was tempted to attack Tamson but was stopped by Anakin who knew that such an action would cause a great deal of trouble for himself and his people.

Nossor Ri, the chieftain for his people refused to follow the leadership of the young prince stating that the boy had neither the experience or knowledge to lead the people. Tensions were raised even higher when Padme asked if the republic could do anything to help keep the peace. Naturally this cause an uproar of disapproval for the republic from the Quarren, mainly from those that were part of the Quarren isolation league and supporters of the separatists.

"We refuse to support to coronation of another Mon Cala king, I am sorry." Nossor said with much sadness. "It is my opinion that the Quarren have no further business here." Riff stated before swimming away with the Quarren following him.

While Anakin, Padme and Captain Ackbar swam away to contact master Yoda, Lee-Char sighed in defeat. He knew Nossor Ri was right that he didn't have the same amount of experience his father had of leading a world. Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Nossor Ri. "Your father was my trusted friend. I am sorry for your loss." The chieftain said with sympathy.

Emerging from under the waves, Anakin, Padme and Ackbar informed Master Yoda of the situation. "The Separatist ambassador came here to stir up the Quarren and that's exactly what he did." Anakin stated.

"Its only a matter of time before the Quarren withdraw from the Republic." Padme added on to her what her secret husband was saying. " _I suspect behind this, the separatists are."_ Yoda surmised.

" _The Mon Calamari system is still part of the republic. This planet must not fall into Separatist hands. I'll dispatch Master Fisto with Padawan Tano along with a company of clones. They'll be at your side by days end in the mean time Captain, assemble the Mon Cala troops and Prepare for a Quarren attack."_ Master Windu stated.

"What about Robert?" Anakin asked. " _Sargent Lehner will provide the gunships with an escort and will join the troops once the gunships have dropped off the men."_ Mace replied.

Meanwhile several miles from Coral City in Quarren territory, Trident droids deployed their cargo of Aqua droids and were prepared for battle. From inside his command center, Riff same around a holographic projection of Darth Sidious's newest asset, Dark Star. "The army has assembled Lord Star." Tamson said.

" _Well done Tamson. What about the Quarren Leader?"_ Dark Star asked in a disoriented voice. "The Quarren leader is onboard 100%. He will deliver the planet into your master's hands just as you said he would." Tamson answered as Sidious himself soon appeared. _"Very good, Commander. In the end control of the planet will be in your hands. Proceed as planned."_ Sidious instructed.

As this was going on, Lee-Char tired his best to inspire his people and firmly believed that the Quarren would not attack. He was wrong, for at that very moment hundreds of Quarren soldiers with Aqua droid reinforcements and Turbo Sled Pikes swam towards the Calamari positions, blaster spears firing.

As quickly as the Quarren attacked, the calamari fought back valiantly against the Separatist assault. Anakin suggested to Ackbar that he take the prince to a safer place, but the captain stated only the prince could make that choice as the leader of the Calamari.

A Mon Cala soldier took a blaster bolt to the chest, causing the young prince to look with disgust as the people of his world were fighting amongst themselves. "This is horrible." He said quietly to himself.

"Your highness, this is not a wise decision." Anakin said before turning towards Captain Ackbar. "And you know it, forget your tradition this is war." Skywalker remined the two in a calm but serious manner. "I have to stay here with my people. Press your attack Captain." Lee ordered, finally making his choice. Ackbar swam forward and picked up the fallen soldier's blaster spear and the attack.

As Quarren, droid and Calamari forces engaged each other, Tamson swam towards the approaching Cala forces and with his powerful jaws and sharp teeth killed two of the Calamari soldiers.

"Soldiers of Mon Calamari, this is your home. Do not let it fall." Ackbar shouted as his soldiers charged forwards towards the droids. "I need to get some troops behind those separatist droids. Come on, I know a short cut." The prince said to Anakin and Padme who followed him.

Using one of the City's many tubes, Lee, Anakin and Padme along with a small squad of Mon Cala soldiers attempted to flank the enemy. However, a rockslide destroyed the tube and killed the soldiers accompanying them. Now their only option was to wait for the reinforcements.

They didn't have long to wait, for at that very moment flying above the water just inches from the surface gunships arrived carrying clones trained for underwater combat arrived. "Blue leader standing by." Ahsoka in a dark blue wetsuit called into the comlink aboard her gunship.

"Red Leader standing by." Commander Monnk called over the comlink.

"Lone Wolf, standing by." Robert said, he was dressed in black scuba gear mixed with the same gear Anakin was wearing with a jet back like air tank, but instead of a glass helmet he had on a black scuba mask over his eyes. Strapped to his waist along with his lightsabers were two heavily modified German HK P11 underwater pistols, in his hands was a Russian ADS underwater rifle with a red dot sight, a fifty-round extended magazine and under-barrel grenade launcher (A/N pretty sure Grenade Launchers don't work underwater. Please correct me if I am wrong.) slung across his back a clone scuba trooper rifle. His knife attached to his lower right leg.

"Three, two, one, mark!" Master Fisto said into the commlink as the soldiers jumped into the sea and swam towards the battle. From inside the gunship, Robert pulled down his mask and with a deep breath jumped in. "COWABUNGA!" he shouted cannonballing into the ocean and receiving a nod from Master Fisto to begin his special mission.

 _Roberts point of view_

1800 hours

After the battle Lola Sayu the war began to take a drastic turn for the worse. The battle on Felucia was successful but Ahsoka was abducted by Trandoshan hunters who were using the war to take people and hunt them down for sport without the republic interfering. They made the mistake of taking Ahsoka, for she was able to lead three other jedi who were taken to the hunting planet and fought back against the hunters. She did loose one of the younglings and almost gave up hope when she and the others unintentionally crashed the ship that transported the captives to the planet.

But things took a turn for the better when she met the Wookie known as Chewbacca who was able to build a transmitter and contacted his people for help. They even took down the hunters without any weapons.

When she returned, her outfit covered in dirt I was relieved that she was alive. Unlike Anakin, I wanted to go look for her, but he said he had to return to the temple. I was pissed that I couldn't find her, had I been with her I would have skinned those lizard bastards alive and hung their bodies from the trees of their hunting planet.

Even so, I was grateful to Chewbacca and his people for saving her and the others. In fact, I even returned the favor when I saved Chewbacca's life from a bounty hunter who had been hired to find and bring any Wookies he could find to his employer for gladiator like sports. This action caused Chewie to ow me his life and gave me a Wookie life debt. I declined the offer, but I told him that if I ever need his assistance, I would contact him.

That was a few days after The Citadel mission and now I was swimming in the waters of Mon Calamari towards the Quarren sector of the battlefield. I was given a special mission. Breaker had intercepted intelligence that the separatist commander Riff Tamson was connected to the murder of the former king of Mon Calamari and I was to find any evidence of his connection to the murder and give it to the Quarren chieftain Nossor Ri.

I was also tasked with destroying any special equipment the seppies had brought to the planet, which is why I had over twenty ounces of C4 explosives with me. "Hope I don't encounter a Megalodon." I said to myself as I swam towards the enemy lines. Ever since I saw Jaws and other movies with killer sharks I haven't gone into the ocean for a long time. True I was in another galaxy and on another world, but I hated sharks. They made me jump when they attacked a victim and dragged them to a watery grave.

Using the OMS Devilfish manned minisub I was given, I arrived at the Quarren city and to my surprise found the location to be lightly guarded by only two platoons of Aqua droids and three platoons of Quarren soldiers. "Enemy command centers should have more guards then this." I said to myself, brining my minisub to a stop and hiding it in a nearby coral reef.

Looking towards one of the buildings, I began to swim towards it, my ADS in hands and ready for battle. I scanned my approach several times and still found no sign of enemy units. "Maybe Tamson took every single soldier he had and went to attack the Calamari." I wondered before sensing a presence behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a Quarren about the same age as Lee-Char. "Or maybe he believed the Calamari and Republic forces would be to busy fighting the droids and my people to launch an attack on our city." The Quarren said, lowering his own blaster spear and placing his hands up.

"Surrendering already? I haven't even pumped a bunch of hostiles full of 5.45mm bullets." I joked before swimming over to the squid. "I am not here to fight Staff Sargent and I do not fight for the separatists. I am Qarr Yag, a friend of Prince Lee-Char and the one who contacted the republic about the possibility that Tamson is behind the murder of my friend's father." The Quarren said before swimming behind a nearby rock formation.

I turned around and saw a group of four aqua approaching fast from the city. I took aim with my rifle and fired sending bursts of 5.45x39mm PSP rounds at the droids mowing them down before they had the chance to fire.

Returning to Qarr's position I pointed my gun at his face and held him by the neck. "How do I know you aren't a fake and the real Qarr is dead?" I asked angrily. "I have been friends with Lee-Char since we were children, I am one of the supporters of a peaceful existence between my people and the Mon Calamari." Yag said desperately. "I know your primary weapon is the Morita assault rifle that your aunt and uncles built for you." He added.

This was the sign I gave my contact to prove that they were the real McCoy. I loosened my grip and handed Yag his spear back. "You could get into a lot of trouble for betraying your people." I said as the young Quarren gasped for breath. "I could get into trouble if Tamson found out that I have betrayed the separatists. I don't believe in their cause, but I believe in Dooku wanting to end the war peacefully. In fact, I heard that Dooku called off the plan to invade the planet, but the plan was given the 'green light' as you earthlings say by someone named Dark Star." Qarr stated.

Dark Star. That's twice I have heard about this individual. The first time was in a report from Bail's sources saying that she was the one who murdered Mina and the second time by Admiral Jahcort. Apparently, she is a new Acolyte and a special soldier, reporting directly to the separatist leaders and has taken many planets for the separatists. The mention of her being the murderer of Mina Bonteri made my blood boil for payback, the late senator was one of the few people on the separatist side that wanted peace like Dooku but was killed before such an action could be taken. Whether she killed Lux was still up for debate, but if there was a chance he was still alive I needed to find him and keep him from going on some revenge filled quest.

"Where are the droids keeping their extra firepower?" I asked the Quarren. "They are keeping them behind the city, follow me." Yag said as he swam towards the cities rear with me right behind him.

Sure enough we found what we were looking for. Manta Droid Subfighters, Sub-Carriers and Mini-subs. "That's got to be about four submarine's worth of underwater combat gear." I said in amazement. "This isn't right. There weren't suppose to be this many of these weapons here. Tamson must have brought more behind our back." Qarr said surprised.

"Shark face obviously has a different goal then your people." I said before taking out some plastic explosives. "This just makes it more worth it when we destroy his little fleet of tin cans." I said enthusiastically, swimming towards the unmanned droid equipment and began to place the explosives on them.

The mini-subs were easy. One charge on one of the subs and the whole unit would be nothing but a wreck on the ocean floor. The Sub-Fighters were a challenge though, but by guiding the mini-subs near the fighters with the force would take care of both units easily.

The bigger question was the Sub-Carriers. "Hmm. How much C4 is this going to take?" I asked myself as Qarr swam up to me. "I would guess no more then twenty-ounces." He surmised. "What?! I hate the metric system! How much in American?" I asked my squid ally. "I have no idea what American is, but if you carry the seven…" he began before I just replied. "Dude Fuck Math! Just use all of it." and placed the rest of the explosives on the Sub-Carrier and swam away.

"Do not you think that much explosives is a bit overkill?" Qarr asked concerned. "No, its exactly twenty ounces and I have a few left over. Perfect incase Shark face brought something more dangerous than whats already here." I responded, pulling out the detonator and was about to press the button before remembering the city. "On second thought, I don't want to wreck someone's home." I said before removing a few of the explosives.

"I thought you would have blown up the city." Qarr said is confusion. "Not my style. Now let's see what intel we can find on the Kings murder." I said gesturing to an idle trident assault ship nearby. Handing my rifle to my companion I cut a hole in the ships hull and entered the sleeping giant, taking out the droids that got in my way quietly with my knife.

I looked back to the hole and watched as Qarr entered the ship. "I can see why the separatists have placed a bounty on your head." The Quarren said. He was right, after Dott and the others responsible for the Coruscant bombing were released under the pretext of 'false evidence' a bounty was placed on my head and during a few of my trips to the lower levels with Boba, we came under attack by bounty hunters trying get the money that was placed on my life.

It turned out well in the end on one of those trips as we met the Bounty Hunter Rako Hardeen, a former member of a mercenary group called Marvasa's Marauders and surprisingly an old friend of Jango Fett who saved my life, putting a blaster bolt in the head of a bounty hunter that tried to kill me. Truthfully, he only did it because of Boba, but seeing as I was the Lone Wolf and had developed a reputation of not backing down from a challenge, Rako told me that if I ever had a job that needed to be done to let him know.

"Thanks, I think. Now let's see what the computer can tell us what we what to know." I said activating the ships computer. What we found was a information gold mine. Turns out Tamson murdered Lee-Chars father and was sent here by Dark Star to further fuel the tensions between the Quarren and Mon Calamari. Even worse, Tamson was promised this world by the separatists and would become the new king instead of the having the Quarren being in control of the world.

"Shark Face is behind everything. He is doing this so he can get a world to become king." I said slamming my fists down on the counsel. "That sharp toothed fucker won't get away with this." I stated before my eyes caught a glimpse of a weapon called the Hydroid Medusa. "Looks like the droids have a biological weapon. Just great." I said before noticing several aqua droids approaching the tridents. "We need to get to Coral City now." I stated as Qarr and I jumped back into the water and made our way back to the Devil Fish I used to get here.

"If the droids bring in those reinforcements, Lee-Char and the others will be overwhelmed in a matter of seconds." Qarr stated. "Good thing they won't be using them." I chuckled before pressing the button on my detonator, detonating the C4 and destroying the extra firepower and the other enemy forces guarding the firepower. "Now, lets see if we can intercept those biological weapons. I still got a few charges left and they should do the job in taking them down." I said, powering up the Mini-Sub as Qarr grabbed on the two of us making our way towards the battle.

 _Normal point of view_

2100 hours

While Robert and Qarr made their way back to Coral City, from above the city plaza Kit watched as the Quarren and Droid forces made their retreat. "They are returning to their ships, we seem to have won this round." He said watched Tamson swim to the lower levels of the city with several aqua droids just as Anakin and Senator Tills swam up besides him and Captain Ackbar.

"We are lucky to have survived the first assault." Ackbar said with relief. The causalities they took were high and would have increased had the republic not arrived. Anakin however wasn't so sure. Had this been a battle on land or in the air, they would have pushed the droids back already. But this seemed too easy.

"They could have easily overwhelmed us with their droids. It doesn't make any tactical sense." Anakin remined the group. He was right, with the numbers the droids had they could easily have defeated them.

"They are taking up positions in the coral. Probably amassing for another assault." Master Fisto replied lowering his electro-binoculars. "Why would they hide in the coral? They know we can destroy that cover." Anakin asked.

On the ocean surface, the aqua droids emerged and waited for further orders as two Trade Federation C-9979 landing craft and a single Providence-class carrier/destroyer approached their position. The landers began to drop their strange payload, each lander carrying eight four on each wing into the water.

In the seaweed far from the city, Nossor Ri piloting a sled pike swam along side Tamson. "Your aqua droids are no match for the Mon Calamari. What makes you think these secret weapons you brought from your home world will fare any better?" the chieftain asked. "They are half machine, half monster. We call them Hydroid Medusa's, they are invincible." Tamson declared as above them the payload turned out to be a biological weapon in the form of a giant jellyfish.

As the two swam through the seaweed, Tamson's commlink beeped. "What is it?" The Karkarodon asked. "Sir it appears our underwater arsenal of vehicles has been destroyed." An Aqua Droid said over the commlink. "What?! How is that possible? The republic had all of their forces sent towards the Mon Calamari city." Tamson asked confused.

"The blast marks on the vehicles don't appear to be from a thermal detonator. A scan revealed that the explosives used were a soft hand-moldable solid material. In short it is what the Expendables call C4." The droid responded before Tamson shut off his commlink.

"The Lone Wolf is here. I thought he would be on the surface fighting in the air. It appears I have made a grave mistake, one that I intend to rectify." Tamson growled as he and Nossor Ri swam towards the Medusa's.

Back at the city, Mon Cala forces and Clone scuba troopers took up positions and waited for any sign of the enemy making a move on their position. Ahsoka and Lee-Char had just arrived as Senator Tills swam over to him. "Prince Lee-Char." The senator said with relief.

"Senator Tills, I'm glad to see your safe." The young prince said. "You must prepare to dictate terms for a Quarren surrender." The senator said to the young prince, thinking the battle has already been won. "Not so fast Senator." Captain Ackbar said knowing the senator was thinking too far ahead. "I know the Quarren. They won't surrender." Lee-Char stated.

"We may have won the first battle Your Highness, but it won't be the last." Anakin reminded Lee. "Its only a matter of time before they launch another assault." Ackbar added.

"And you are right about that." Roberts voice echoed as he and Qarr soon arrived. Surprised to see a Quarren with him the Mon Cala soldiers and remaining Scuba troopers aimed their weapons at the Quarren before Lee-Char swam up to the Quarren. "Prince, get back." Captain Ackbar called before Lee gave the Quarren a hug confusing everybody. "It is good to see you again Qarr." Lee said as he let go off his friend.

"It has been far too long my prince." Qarr replied causing Ackbar to lower his baton. "Prince, you know this Quarren?" Ackbar asked his young leader confused. "Yes, I do and I can vouch for his loyalty to both his people and my own." Lee said confidently.

"The prince is correct. We can trust him, after all he's my contact." Robert said as he swam over to Anakin and Kit. "Sabotage mission was a success general's. The enemy underwater armor has been destroyed, little to no damage was done to the Quarren city and I still have a bit of C4 left if we need it." Robert stated to the general's.

"Good work Sargent. It appears your doubts about your underwater combat abilities were proven to be wrong." Kit said putting a hand on Roberts shoulder. "Guess I watched the Jaws and Sharktopus movies too many times." Robert chuckled to himself as Lee-Char swam over to him.

"I have heard of your exploits Sargent, it is an honor to meet you." Lee-Char said. "The honor is all mine Your Highness. However, I am afraid I have news that you aren't going to like." Robert said. But before he could explain about Riffs hand in the murder of Lee's father, they were interrupted by the sound of something monstrous was heard and all of them watched as the Hydroid Medusa's rose from beneath the plaza.

"We have no defense against those." Lee-Char said nervously.

"This isn't going to be easy." Anakin said. "Since when is it ever easy?" Robert quipped as he raised his rifle just as Master Fisto gave the order for the prepare for battle. Readying their weapons, the men prepared to fire only for Captain Ackbar to have them attack only when the prince gave the order.

The droids came closer and closer to their position pushing aside the dead bodies of Quarren, Mon Calamari and Clone Trooper alike. "ATTACK!" Lee-Char shouted as blaster fire began to hit the enemy units doing little damage.

From below, Tamson and his reinforcements swam towards the battle.

Two of the Mon Calamari soldiers and a trooper were electrocuted by the Medusa's tentacles. Soon the droids had flanked them and were attacking from behind, catching the survivors off guard. With his Blaster Spear, Qarr slashed and blasted the droids while Robert fired his ADS and managed to down five aqua droids before reloading his rifle. Pulling out his dual HKP11's Robert in the similar way Rex did fired one pistol at an aqua droid while firing the other at one of the Medusa's causing it to fallback. "Guess these uglies don't like lead." Robert chuckled as he loaded his pistols with newer magazines.

More and more droids came from below as more of the brave republic and Mon Cala forces were killed by these monsters. Lee-Char however wanted to keep fighting but Captain Ackbar reminded him that there's a time to be fight and a time to retreat and this wasn't the time to be brave. "The safest place would be the caves." Lee said reluctantly as the survivors swam down to the caves, maneuvering through the hazardous threat of electrical tentacles.

Soon enough they made their way down, but above Tamson became angry at Nossor Ri for not having the Quarren forces assist his droids in the battle and for the fact that one of their own had betrayed his own people.

Back in the caves, Lee-Char was grateful for everything that the Republic and his own soldier had done but was dishearted that he couldn't do anything more for his people. "Your father would be proud of you." Captain Ackbar said to the prince, but the prince however couldn't see how his father could be proud of a defeat until captain Ackbar clarified what he said. "Today, you learned the hardest lesson a commander can learn, live to fight another day."

"The captains right. Even if we lost today, there is always the next time and as old John Paul Johns said. 'I have not yet begun to fight'". Robert said as the survivors swam away from the droid controlled area.

 **First part of the Mon Calamari arc completed. Qarr Yag is a character I created when I thought to myself, there has to be at least one Quarren that is allied with the Mon Calamari, like and old friend of the Prince.**

 **Thanks go out to SAK-96 for suggesting that I do this arc. Next time the arrival of the Gungan back up and the first appearance of our favorite (Or almost everyone's favorite) comic relief character of the Star Wars universe. Please rate and review and I will see you all next time.**


	12. Gungan Attack

**I'm not sure about everyone else, but I just wish the volcanic activity in Hawaii would stop already. Its been going on for weeks and too many people have lost their homes from the lava. I just want it to end.**

 **Anyways its time for Jar-Jar Binks to make his first appearance in my story, and before anyone asks I am not going to kill him off. I like the guy, he makes me laugh.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Gungan Attack

August 16th 2018, 21BBY

Mon Calamari

0600 hours

 _Normal point of view_

In the throne room of Coral City, Tamson, sitting on the throne talked with Dark Star on the whereabouts of Prince Lee-Char.

" _And the young prince. Has he been captured?"_ Dark Star asked the Karkarodon commander. "No, my lord. Unfortunately, he escaped capture and is hiding with what remains of the Jedi and their army." Tamson admitted.

" _Do not underestimate this boy Tamson. He must not become a symbol for the Mon Calamari people to rally behind."_ Dark Star reminded the commander. "This child is but a coward. He is no leader." Tamson protested.

" _That is irrelevant. The whispering of his name can rekindle hope. And hope is something we cannot allow our enemy to possess"_ Dark Star responded angrily. "Excuse me, Dark Star but where is Count Dooku?" Nossor Ri asked.

" _The count is attending to a personal matter of his own. It does not concern you."_ Dark Star stated to the Quarren Chieftain. _"Forgive me for asking. But what of the prisoners?" Nossor Ri asked again. "They are to be processed. Internment camps have been setup beneath the city. Gather the rabble there, then set them to work."_ Dark Star ordered.

"Surely you don't mean all of them? The women and children…" Nossor Ri began until Dark Star interrupted him, stating that all of them are to be sent to camps. She then informed Tamson that reinforcements are being sent to the planet but should be kept in reserve for the republics next attack. "As you wish, Lord Dark Star." Tamson replied. In his mind, Nossor Ri was beginning to think that siding with the separatists was a mistake.

Meanwhile, in the caves beneath the city Kit was explaining the situation to Master Yoda and Windu. "The Quarren ambushed us, they were ready long before the peace talks came to an end." The Nautolan Jedi master stated. "It seems that Tamson was responsible for the murder of Yos Kolina and deliberately raised the tensions between the people of Mon Calamari. Even worse, their new bio organic weapons aren't effected by blasters, bullets seem to work." Robert added, swimming up to the group.

Master Yoda began to speak, but the transmission soon broke and ended prematurely. "Are they coming?" Lee-Char asked as he and Qarr swam over to the jedi. "I don't know." Kit said. "But they know our situation. They must know to send help." Ackbar added.

"Yeah, but it may take them a little while to get here. We need to get to the surface and get off this planet." Anakin stated bluntly. "Well were going to have a problem with that then. We don't even know if the ship is still there and if it is, how long before enemy fighters destroy it." Robert inputted.

"I will not leave my people to die." Lee declared. "With all due respect Your Highness, if we stay we all die." Qarr said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I would like to stay as well, but with the forces remaining that haven't been captured we won't be able to win." The allied Quarren added.

"Tamson murdered my father. I will make him pay for what he did." Lee said with much anger in his voice. "I would like nothing more than to help you kill Jaws myself. But need I remind you that most of our troops have been captured and we are only a few Clone Troopers, three Jedi, two senators, a Mon Calamari captain, a prince, a friendly Quarren and me. Wait to don't count me." Robert said. "We don't even know if the republic is going to send back up." Robert added.

"I thought you weren't a coward?" Anakin asked Robert. "I am not a coward. But even I know the odds are against us. If we could get the enemy on land than we would have the advantage and could call in an airstrike or two on the enemy positions. Where's Godzilla when you need him?" Robert replied.

"Either way, we must reach the surface and see if our ship is still there." Padme suggested. Ackbar once again stated that it was for Lee-Char to decide and the prince agreed that it would be best to try and escape the planet and get help. "I still have some explosives left." Robert said as he followed the group.

Back on Coruscant, the Council, Luminara and Barney were assessing the current situation. "It will take us days to outfit another clone regiment for underwater combat." Mace stated obviously. _"Days our friends don't have."_ Obi-Wan reminded them.

"Too bad we don't have any underwater walkers and tanks." Barney said. "Perhaps we should look to other armies besides clones to help our cause." Master Yoda suggested. "What do you suggest?" Mace asked the elderly master.

"A suitable ally we must find, to help with this mission." Yoda stated bringing up a star chart of the known galaxy. _"Yes, an underwater race that has a standing army, and is close enough to send help quickly."_ Master Tinn said. Obi-Wan already had an idea. " _Naboo?"_ he suggested. "Yes. To the Gungan's, we must look." Yoda replied and Mace soon contacted them.

Back on Mon Cala, the group watched from their hiding spot as Trident assault ships, Quarren and droid patrols swam by as the group planned their next move. Kit offered to create a distraction for the others and Anakin suggested that he grab a couple of mini subs, knowing that they would help them reach the surface faster than swimming.

In a matter of seconds, Kit managed to get behind a patrol that was escort Commander Monnk and another trooper to the prison camp. Taking out the Quarren quietly, Kit pushed the mini sub down to Anakin and the others before freeing Monnk and the other troopers just as a patrol arrived and opened fire on them.

Back below having already sent his Padawan, Senator Tills and the prince up first, Anakin, Padme and Ackbar followed them next. "Hope you can keep up Robert." Anakin quipped to the earth born. "This coming from the guy who grew up on a planet with no oceans, I think Qarr and I should stay and give General Fisto and the others some backup." Robert retorted and swam towards the ongoing firefight.

One of the recently freed troopers was killed by an Aqua droid and his brother would have been next had Robert not gotten in front of the trooper and fired a full magazine from his ADS and downed the droid and several Quarren soldiers. "Don't want you sinking to the bottom as a corpse Frost." Robert said to the trooper, handing him the blaster that was slung across his back. "Thanks Sergeant." Frost replied and fired his newly acquired blaster at the approaching enemy.

A squad of aqua droids was approaching from east but were soon taken out by Qarr who slashed them to pieces with his spear before firing a salvo of blaster fire at another squad of droids approaching them. "Traitor." A Quarren soldier said as he swam over to Qarr and attacked with his own spear. "I am no traitor. You are all being deceived, Tamson murdered the king and planned this civil war from the beginning." Qarr stated, blocking each of his opponents strikes and trying to convince his attacker of the truth.

"Nothing but lies." The Quarren said as his spear was knocked up and Qarr stabbed the Quarren through the chest, killing him. "I am sorry." Yag said as he pulled his spear from the body and watched it sink to the bottom.

Soon the group was surprised by the wrecked Dyne 577 engine units that were falling towards the bottom of the ocean. Somehow, Tamson was able to rig the ship with charges and destroyed the ship just as the others made it to the surface. As the wreckage sank to the bottom, Captain Ackbar suggested that the group split up to hide the prince's whereabouts.

At first Anakin wasn't to sure about the idea, but Lee-Char agreed with the captain and ordered Ahsoka and Robert take the prince with master Fisto and the rest of the clones while he took the Senators and captain Ackbar. "Here. You might need these." Robert said, handing five of the remaining ten charges of C4 to Anakin as the debris hit the ocean floor. They barely made it before the droids arrived at the wreckage.

In Otha Gunga, the Gungan high council was meeting in their council chamber when Master Yoda contacted them. "Master Yoda, sir. To whats we owing the pleasure of your transmission?" Boss Lyonie asked the elderly Jedi. " _Your help, the republic needs."_ Yoda said to the gungan leader.

"Something's telling me it's big help you need. No?" Lyonie questioned. " _Senator Amidala, your long-time ally, trapped on an occupied planet, she is."_ Yoda stated. Naturally this shocked Jar-Jar Binks, the Gungan representative of his people in the senate. Ever since the Trade Federation attacked their world years ago, he and Padme have become close friends and strived to promote peace for both of their species for the rest of time. He even helped capture Nute Gunray, rescued Anakin and Obi-Wan from Hondo on Florum, helped save his world from the threat of the Blue Shadow Virus and even distracted Dod when he and Bail were trying to get relief supplies to the people of Ryloth, long before Robert came to the galaxy.

While he can be clumsy at the most unexpected times, he was a brave Gungan and to hear that his friend was in trouble made him concerned and looked towards his leader. "Hmm. Mesa needs some thinking time to respond to thisa news." Lyonie said.

Jar-Jar was surprised. "Thinking? Nosa thinking, mesa thinking that Padme would help us, has helped us, big time. Wesa gots to help her now." Jar stated. "Yousa right. Thinking times done, wesa need to be leaving now." Lyonie said in agreement which made Yoda smile.

 _Roberts point of view_

We managed to evade capture for the second time since the battle began. I call it luck but as Obi-Wan told me, there is no such thing as luck to a Jedi. The moment a patrol of droids passed us, we kicked off the rock we were using as cover and swam towards a nearby cave as quick as we could.

I had been swimming for hours in these droid infested waters and if I didn't get out of this place soon, I was going to be pissed. Sure, I have done diving before, but to be underwater this long was starting to get to me. I am not afraid of the water or anything that may live in the oceans across the galaxy, but I kept thinking that something was going to attack us at any moment and rip one of us to shreds. That happens in movies, this is real life.

When we finally stopped I began to think about Barriss and Erik.

Before we left Coruscant, Erik had told me that he and Barriss had become 'together-together' as a certain crazy orange haired Warhammer/grenade launcher wielding pancake loving girl would say. When I met Barriss after the incident with brain worms I could feel her distaste for all the violence that has been going on because of this war. But ever since she and Erik were reunited, the hatred of the war has been replaced by the love she feels for Erik.

I was happy for the two of them and vowed to keep their feelings a secret from both the council and surprisingly Luminara. To Barriss, Luminara was like a mother figure to her and while she was still a Jedi she wouldn't approve of Barriss's relationship. However, when we were confronted by Luminara who had known all along that Barriss and Erik had feelings for each other, instead of being ashamed and scolding her padawan she was happy for Barriss and also promised to keep their feelings for each other a secret.

That was certainly a surprise to all of us but Luminara said that every individual has the right to make their own choices in life and if Barriss chooses to be with Erik then she would support the two of them.

'Barriss would look beautiful in a wedding dress.' I thought to myself, thinking of my friend as I swam into the cave. "I don't think we've been followed. Commander Monnk, post a lookout." Kit said to the clone commander as he and Frost made their way towards the mouth of the cave.

"We have no army and we don't know if the republic is sending reinforcements. What are our options?" Lee-Char asked us. "We sit tight. There's not much we can do." Ahsoka replied to the young prince as Qarr swam up to his friend. "We will find a way to take back our world. Somehow, we will defeat the droids and restore peace to our world." The Quarren assured the Mon Cala prince. "Even without an army, we can still do some damage to the droids. I have about eight charges of C4 left. All I need is something to plant them on and that should cause the droids some trouble." I stated pulling back the receiver of my ADS chambering a new round. Just as Monnk and Frost returned.

"Sir, you better come see this." The commander said urgently as Kit, Ahsoka, Qarr, Lee and myself swam to the mouth of the cave. To our horror we watched helplessly as Mon Calamari soldiers and Clone troopers were being escorted by both Quarren and droid forces.

"So many prisoners. Where are they taking them?" Lee asked sadly. "To become slaves." Kit replied. "I can't believe that Nossor Ri and the Quarren agreed to this." The young prince replied with a hint of anger in his voice. "The separatists rule here for now, not the Quarren." Ahsoka admitted. "What you see prince, is the future of all the people in this world, Mon Cala and Quarren, all slaves for the Separatists." Kit said causing a sad look to grow on the prince's face.

"No. This is what Tamson wants. He knows if you see this then it will lure you out of hiding and give away our position." I stated causing the others to look at me. "Hey, I don't like it just like the rest of you, but there isn't anything we can do." I said. "You still have explosives. If reinforcements our coming then they won't stand a chance against those Hydroid Medusa's." Qarr said. "Your weapons seem to hurt them, if we could take them down before the back up arrives then that should eliminate a potential threat." He added.

I knew where he was going with this. "Those things discharge electricity. A powerful surge of electrical energy should be enough to disable them for good. Fortunately for us, I have a few mini-electro bombs for just such an occasion. The downside is they haven't been tested yet." I admitted to the group.

"If they haven't been tested, then how to you know they will work?" Ahsoka asked as I pulled out a charge two times smaller than a standard C4 block. "They should work in theory. Dutch and Gunner helped me develop them and they only affect droids or other beings with cybernetics. Once one goes off it will send a pulse to the other targets with the same frequency, disabling them for good." I answered putting the charge back into the back that held the C4. "And before anyone asks, they also work underwater." I stated.

"Then you have your task Sergeant. You need to place those bombs on those creatures before our reinforcements arrive. The rest of us will guard the prince." Kit ordered. "Yes sir." I replied and swam away from the cave making sure that no droids had seen me leave.

I had gotten a few feet away from the cave when I spotted the weapons. "Alright. Those tentacles are extremely deadly. One touch from one of those things and I will be shocked like touching a subway tracks third rail." I said to myself.

Hiding in the seaweed, I moved my rifle outwards a few inches the barrel still concealed by the aquatic grass. My target was a Quarren on a captured devilfish mini-sub. While the Quarren Sled Pikes are faster, the Devilfishs have more firepower then the Quarren counterpart. I knew I needed a form of transport to get to the enemy weapons, so without a second thought I fired my weapon. The shots missed the pilot but got his attention which was what I wanted.

Moving back into the seaweed, I slung my rifle over my shoulder and took out my knife. As the Quarren soldier got closer and closer with my ride, I waited patiently. No sooner had the enemy combatant got near the seaweed I pulled him in and pressed my knife to the soldier's throat. "Listen carefully squid face, I need you to deliver a message for me to Nossor Ri. Tell him the Lone Wolf will meet him at the city square in a few hours and he better come alone if he wants to know the truth about the death of the former king." I told the Quarren, who nodded and was about to leave with the Devilfish before I stopped him. "I will be taking this and if you try to alert the enemy, I will kill you." I said coldly to the soldier who gulped nervously while I sped away towards the enemy weapons.

As I got closer and closer towards the Medusa's I spotted Anakin and his group making their way towards a nearby building. "And I thought you lot got captured. Guess that's ten credits I ow Frost." I joked, stopping my Mini-Sub. "Glad to see your sense of humor is still intact." Anakin said. "What are you doing here?" he then asked and I explained the orders Kit gave me.

"Well that will make things easier for the reinforcements we have coming. Still I don't think your electro-bombs will handle those monsters." Anakin said with concern. "Oh, ye of little faith. After all what's a life without taking a chance." I said before handing Anakin the rest of the C4 and the detonator. "You might need these. It will be easier to blow up your target instead of using the force to bring it down or whatever you were going to do." I said speeding away with my Mini-sub towards the closest Medusa droid.

No sooner was I five yards away I stopped the sub and swam towards the weaponized jellyfish. Carefully maneuvering around its tentacles to avoid getting a shock to the system. I stopped near one of the creature's cybernetic implants and placed the charge on the droid, I had only four so I had to make them count. "One down, three to go." I said and swam over to the next Medusa.

No sooner had I placed the second charge on my second target and began to make my way towards the third creature I felt a disturbance in the force. Someone of something was approaching from behind. I turned around and was about to thrust my knife into the attacker when the same Quarren who's captured Mini-Sub I had stolen arrived. "Chieftain Ri will meet with you, but you must be cautious. The separatist commander has started to become very distrusting of the Chieftain after these monsters arrived." The Quarren said to me. "Tell your Chieftain I will be there as soon as possible." I replied before the Quarren swam away, allowing me to get back to work.

"One more to go." I said to myself as I swam as fast as I could towards the final target but then stopped. "Somethings nearby." I said unslinging my rifle.

 **(Jaws Theme begins)**

I circled around my area once before I noticed a humanoid like figure swimming towards me fast. As the figure got closer and closer I could make out the silhouette of a Karkarodon approaching me, its mouth opened wide and ready to kill me. Wasting no time, I fired my rifle at the creature who was so caught up in getting me that he didn't even dodge my shots. It took a full magazine to put this bastard down before his body fell to the ocean floor. "This is why I fuckin hate sharks." I said reloading my rifle before returning to my task and went for my final target.

 **(Theme ends)**

As I approached the final Medusa, an explosion occurred and I looked back and watched the building housing the interplanetary scanners collapse and the enemy forces heading towards the scene. "Nice going Skywalker." I said as I placed the last charge on the Medusa and swam back towards my Mini-Sub and headed for the meeting point. It was time for Nossor Ri to learn the truth about his friend.

 _Normal point of view_

From the cave they were hiding in, Lee-Char held his shell horn and with a mighty breath blew into the horn. The noise echoed everywhere. "Oh no. The Prince, HURRY!" Ahsoka said to Monnk and Frost who followed her.

The prisoners soon spotted their prince. "People of Mon Cala. All people of Mon Cala who would not be slaves. Have hope, you will not be prisoners much longer." The Prince stated as Ahsoka and the others arrived. "Ok I think the show is over. The guards will be coming, we have to go." Ahsoka said to the prince as the Aqua droids fired at him causing him to drop his shell horn.

Meanwhile a Jedi cruiser dropped out of hyperspace and hovered over the ocean. Inside the ship the Gungan army stood ready, their spears and electropoles sharped for battle and their Atlatl's loaded with Bomba's ready for battle. Standing at the opening of central hanger, Barney stood beside Jar-Jar dressed in Navy Seal gear with an APS in his hands modified with a fifty-two round magazine and red dot sight. "You and your buddies ready for this Binks?" The leader of the Expendables asked the Gungan representative. "Wesa ready." Jar-Jar proclaimed and gave a hand signal to his fellow Gungans to begin the attack.

Soon the hanger was filled the sound of Gungans shouting and jumping into the water as Barney pulled his mask over his face. "GERENIMO!" He shouted before diving in after them and heading to aid his nephew.

As Ahsoka and Kit deflected the Aqua droid fire back at the enemy, a bullet hit one of the Aqua droids in the optic. Looking up they saw Barney, Jar-Jar and the Gungan army with a few Scuba Troopers swimming towards the enemy with Devilfish subs for support. "Gungans. The tide has turned in our favor." Kit stated to Lee-Char. "Lets free my people. ATTACK!" Lee shouted before swimming towards his people. "Gotta give the Kid some credit, he has courage." Barney said. "Where's Robert?" he asked.

Meanwhile Anakin and the others were surrounded and were almost electrocuted when some of the droids began to short circuit having been hit by Gungan Bomba's and causing them to temporality retreat as the Gungan army swam to their rescue.

"Ani, mesa so happy to see you." Jar-Jar said as he swam towards his friend. "Perfect timing Jar-Jar." Anakin said to his Gungan friend. "Whatsa? Mesa can't hear so good since we submerged." Jar-Jar asked before returning to the battle.

As Gungan and Clone forces fought against the droids and the Quarren, Robert pressed a button on his gauntlet and detonated the charges. The electrical feed from the bombs short-circuited the Medusa's and sent a feed-back loop to the other Medusa's taking down the enemy units with no further casualties. "Monsters destroyed." Robert chuckled as he fired his Mini-Subs cannons at a group of Quarren just meters ahead of him, killing them as he arrived at the city square.

As he let go of his Mini-Sub he fired his rifle at several approaching Aqua droids downing them each with a five-round burst before a burst of rifle came from behind him, downing a Quarren that was trying to kill him. He turned around and saw Barney swimming towards him. "Glad you aren't chum." His uncle joked as he fired his APS at the approaching enemy forces his back against his nephew's.

"You know me uncle, I can take a hit and keep on fighting no matter what the odds are." Robert responded before grabbing four Aqua droids with the force and sent them 'flying' into a group of oncoming Quarren sleds, killing both the droids and Quarren. "We need to eliminate these bastards before Nossor Ri gets here. I have something I need to tell him." Robert shouted as he loaded a fresh magazine into his ADS.

Meanwhile aboard one the larger Trident assault ship, Tamson gave the order to have the two smaller assault ships circle the larger one, creating an artificial whirlpool at both sites. The resulting whirlpools disoriented both groups and gave Tamson the chance to launch an attack at Lee-Char, only for Ahsoka to push him away from the prince.

Kit tired to stop Tamson after the enemy commander distracted Ahsoka with several Aqua droids and grabbed the young prince, but was disarmed after having broken Tamsons Jaw which the later fixed. "Ahsoka, you and Qarr take the prince to safety, I will hold him off." Kit ordered the padawan and the allied Quarren, who escaped while Kit was surrounded by enemy units.

Anakin wasn't faring so well either as he and Ackbar were able to sever one of the Trident ships legs destroying it but found themselves surrounded by the enemy. Jar-Jar was holding onto senator Tills when they finally stopped spinning and were captured as well.

Back at the city center, Barney and Robert had just finished downing the rest of the attacking enemy units as they watched the droids take the Gungan army prisoner. "Well that was unexpected." Barney said with disbelief that they lost again. "Its not over yet, we have a lot more asses to kick. But first we need to talk with the leader of the Quarren." Robert said as he spotted Nossor Ri and two Quarren soldiers arrive and surveyed the battlefield.

"It is true what they say about you boy. You fight with the force of an entire army and are equally strong in the force as any Jedi. Why have you called me here and what is it I don't know about Tamsons plans?" The Quarren Chieftain asked.

Robert slung his rifle over and swam towards the Quarren leader. "Let's talk." He said.

 **Part two of the Mon Cala arc completed. One more to go and then it's time for Umbara.**

 **Please rate and review and hope that the volcanic activity in Hawaii ends soon and I will see you all next time. Summers here and its time to kick back and relax until August. Be sure to hit the lake's as much as possible.** _  
_


	13. Prisoners

**Sorry for the delay. Had some sever problems with my homes internet so it was kind of hard to get some writing done.**

 **Anyways here is the final part of the Mon Calamari arc before we hit Umbara. Disclaimers are the same as before and I have a favor to ask any of my readers, the favor will be declared at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Prisoners

August 16th 2018 21BBY

Coral City, Mon Calamari

1015 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The battle had ended again with a separatist victory. The Gungan army was caught unprepared for the droids plan to create artificial whirlpools with Trident ships and were captured swiftly. Captain Tarpels and Jar Jar were among the captured along with Anakin, Kit, Padme, Ackbar and Tills.

Robert and Barney were lucky to have avoided capture because both of them stood face to face with the leader of the Quarren, Nossor Ri. "What makes you think that the separatists are behind the murder of the former king?" Nossor Ri asked suspiciously as his guards lowered their spears.

"Don't you find it a little odd that almost immediately after the king was killed, tensions between the Mon Calamari and Quarren began to rise especially considering that you and the late king were good friends?" Robert asked in return moving closer to the chieftain.

"The death of the former king was…" Nossor Ri began before Robert interrupted him. "Was carried out by Tamson himself. He murdered Lee-Chars father and plunged your world into civil war." Nossor Ri was taken aback by this accusation. "No, that's not true. Tamson arrived after Kolina's death." Ri protested.

"A death that was planned from the start. Tamson carried out the deed because the separatists promised him to become the ruler of Mon Cala. The ruler over both Calamari and Quarren. He cares not for your goal of a Quarren king, he will be the new king and all of you will be his slaves, there won't be any rebuilding." Robert stated causing the Quarren guards to raise their staffs and prepared to fire, only for Nossor Ri to stop them.

"If you don't believe me, then take a look at what I acquired from Tamsons ship." Robert said handing a datapad to the Quarren leader. "That contains everything on Tamsons true goals and the truth about your old friend's death. But you need to make your own choice and you have two. One: be a lap dog for the murderer of your oldest friend. Or Two: fight to liberate the world you and the Mon Cala people share from a warlord who sees you only as slaves." Robert said as he spotted several aqua droids approaching them. "The choice is yours." He added before he and Barney grabbed the mini-sub and sped away just as the droids arrived leaving Nossor Ri to ponder his choice.

"You think he will make the right choice?" Barney asked as the two sped along the underwater current. "I don't know. But if he makes the right choice, we need to make sure the playing field is leveled so that the Prince can avenge his father." Robert added as he checked his gauntlet and turned the Mini-sub hard to port and let go of the sub, giving Barney the signal to keep going until he reached the destination that his nephew had given him. He had a plan.

While the prisoners were being brought to the camps the two Jedi and the representatives for Naboo were brought before Tamson and Nossor Ri who had just arrived after his meeting with the Lone Wolf. "A senator, two Jedi and a fumbling amphibian! I thought the prince would be easier to capture then the four of you." Tamson said amused by the predicament the four were in. "It must be part of our plan, since its going so well." Anakin joked.

"I had the exact same thought." Riff said before swimming towards them and grabbed hold of Jar-Jar and Padme tightly before throwing them to two Quarren guards who then secured them to two Torture droids. "Mesa don't like this. Ow! That pinching!" Jar-Jar stated as the two struggled to get free. "Tamson, leave them alone." Anakin demanded in a calm but somewhat serious voice. To see his wife in such a state really concerned him, but he wasn't going to show any sign that they were together to the separatist.

"Do not worry Jedi. There's plenty of suffering to go around." The Karkarodon admitted in a smirk tone as two Mon Calamari Eels rose up from below, their bodies crackling with electricity. "Ah. Eels, very dangerous." Kit said as the two were pushed into the middle of the eels. "Now tell me, where is Prince Lee-Char?" Riff demanded. Anakin said nothing and Tamson decided to have the eels torture them with Ri looking away in disgust.

Meanwhile a squad of aqua droids had exited a nearby tube and swam away as Ahsoka, Qarr and Lee-Char emerged from their hiding spot. "We can't hide forever." The young prince said quietly. "The Gungan army was the last of the republics reinforcements, there won't be anymore." Skywalkers padawan admitted to the prince. "The failure is mine, not the Republics." Lee-Char said sadly.

"No, it's not your failure. Tamson was behind everything, the murder of your father and everything else. He is to blame, not you." Qarr admitted to his friend before Ahsoka pushed them down as more Aqua droids swam past, this time escorting prisoners.

Swimming away from the area they were at they hid once again. "If my father were here, he could unite with Nossor Ri and the Quarren." Lee stated. "The Quarren and Mon Cala have always had a difficult relationship, but it was respectful. Until Riff Tamson arrived, once that Karkarodon got inside Nossor Ri's head the alliance between our two species fell apart. My father could return things to normal, but I can't, I am not my father." he added before sighing.

"That's where you're wrong." Robert said as he swam over to the group. "You are your fathers son. While it is true that you don't have much experience in leading or fighting, you are still the heir to throne." He added. "But how can I lead if I have no one to lead?" Lee-Char asked, looking up to Robert.

Robert just chuckled. "Your father. He can help you." he said. "My father is dead and there is no way he can help me." Lee-Char said angrily. "That's where you are wrong." Robert said putting his hand over Lee-Chars heart. "Your father lives in you. He may be gone physically, but his spirit and the memory of him lives on in your heart." The Lone Wolf said to the prince who looked up.

"I know what I have to do. The Mon Cala and Quarren must be reunited." Lee admitted looking towards Qarr and smiled. "Okay. I like you're thinking, but what's the strategy?" Ahsoka asked after the group moved to a newer hiding spot. "I think I know what his plan is." Robert said.

"The Lone Wolf is correct. Count all the prisoners, Mon Cala, Gungans and Clones. If we all fought together we would outnumber any opponent." Lee replied. "If this is going to work, we need to let your people know. They'll have to be ready to fight." Ahsoka stated. "We need Captain Ackbars help and I think I know where to find him." Lee-Char said confidently and was about to swim away before the Lone Wolf stopped him. "Prince, I have a way that can even the odds for when you face Tamson, but it's going to take some time to put together. Just promise me that no matter what happens that you will not engage Tamson. Without me by your side." Robert said to the prince who nodded in agreement as the group then swam towards the prison camp.

As this was going on Tamson and Nossor Ri contacted Dark Star and were informing her of the current situation. As Dark Stars hologram appeared, the Karkarodon commander gave her the report. "I have interrogated the Jedi My Lord, but they will not disclose the whereabouts of the Prince. Their resistance to pain is impressive." Tamson informed the Dark Jedi, a little impressed on how much pain the Jedi could endure.

" _Press the interrogation, Tamson. We cannot allow the prince to live, the royal bloodline must be broken."_ Dark Star ordered.

"Is this necessary? The battle is won. The prince has no army to rally now is the time for the Quarren to take the lead and think of rebuilding." Nossor Ri reminded the two. He was also hoping that what the Lone Wolf had told him wasn't true. " _Rebuild? While this battle has been won, there is still a war going on Senator Ri. A war which you plead your allegiance to the Separatist cause."_ Dark Star remined the Chieftain. " _Tamson have your soldiers arrived?"_ she asked turning her attention to the commander.

"Soldiers?" Nossor Ri asked in surprise as four Karkarodon soldiers entered the communications room. "We now have the city under our control." Tamson replied to Dark Star who then ordered him to continue as planned. As her hologram disappeared Tamson looked to his soldiers. "I sent for five of you, where is the fifth?" Tamson growled as the body of the fifth Karkarodon was brought into the room its body riddled with bullet holes. "No doubt the Lone Wolfs doing. Finding him is also a priority." Tamson stated as he and the remaining soldiers left the room. Nossor Ri soon followed talking a few seconds to think about what he should do.

Meanwhile, Barney continued his way towards the rendezvous point and checked his gauntlets holo-map. "Almost there." He said as he pushed his Mini-Sub forward. Suddenly blaster bolts came from behind. Turning his head around, Barney saw that he had picked up several aqua droids and were closing in on him. "I really hate these guys." He said, performing a hard-left turn and pointed his sub directly at the droids before firing his subs dual laser cannons at the droids reducing the enemy units to scrap.

More droids soon followed and began to outnumber him. Barney had just downed another group of droids when blaster bolts came from behind him again. This time, a DevilFish mini-sub piloted by Cassie arrived and took out the rest of the droids. "Glad your ok Barney. You look like you saw Jaws." Cassie said to the leader of the Expendables. "I feel like I saw a Sharktopus." Barney replied as the two made their way towards the surface. Once they had reached the surface, they boarded a nearby gunship and made their way towards the hiding Venator Star Destoryer.

After the two had changed out of their scuba gear, they returned to the bridge where Rex and Admiral Yularen were waiting for them. "The plan is finalized. We need to get this rig over Coral City as soon as possible before the prince is killed." Barney said as the massive vessel made its way towards the underwater city and the battlefield.

 _Roberts point of view_

I hate prison camps.

Whether it's a Nazi, Vietcong or droid its always the same when it comes to prisoners starting to lose their hope.

We were lucky to get in when a pair of droids brought in a fresh group of prisoners, otherwise we would have been shocked by the electric shield if he been any slower. The moment we entered the prison camp we were spotted by several prisoners who had believed that Lee-Char was a prisoner. "I come with a message as your future king, I have not lost hope, the time is coming when you will be free again, I will not fail you." Lee-Char said after telling them he isn't a prisoner.

The prisoners weren't so sure. I was about to speak when Monnk showed up. "Commander Tano, Sergeant Lehner." The commander said with relief. "Monnk, am I glad to see you." Ahsoka said with relief. "Yes Commander, but you four must come with me now. You'll attract to much attention here and I think there's someone here who will be happy to see you." Monnk said. The Mon Cala prisoners begged Lee-Char not to leave them, but the prince told them to have courage and the next time they see him, he will be there king.

As Monnk led us away from the prisoners by the electric shield, I could sense a seed of doubt inside Nossor Ri's mind. He was starting to wonder whether I was right about Tamson being the one who murdered the former king. I knew I was right with the data Qarr and I recovered prior to the Gungans arrival, but the ultimate choice was his to make.

Soon we found an injured Ackbar and Tills. "You're alive." The Calamari senator said to the prince before looking towards the Captain. "Captain you were right."

"Prince I knew you would survive the battle." Ackbar said as Lee-Char swam over to him. "Captain, I need your help. I have a plan, I know how we can win this fight." Lee said. Naturally, Ackbar had given up hope and wasn't exactly sure what the Prince had in mind, until he mentioned that the prisoners outnumber the droids.

"But we are prisoners. If we revolt thousands will die." Meena reminded the prince until Qarr same up. "Not if my people struck first and aided our attack." The Quarren said. "How can you say that? Your people betrayed us, they assassinated the prince's father." Ackbar reminded us.

"Have you forgotten what I told you. Tamson murdered the king and is using the Quarren. I have seen it before, the separatists are deceiving them." I remined the Mon Cala captain. "Nossor Ri was my father's friend, I know he will listen." Lee added.

"How can you be certain of this?" Meena asked. "I can't." Lee-Char admitted. "But its time for me to lead. And this, I feel is my only course of action." The Prince said with great determination. Despite being injured, Captain Ackbar told Lee-Char that he would be ready to fight for his future king. Monnk and Qarr would marshal the remaining clones and Gungans and would wait for the signal.

"I take it that when the Quarren strike will be the signal?" I asked the prince. "Yes." He replied.

"That's good because I got to find Nossor Ri and make sure he knows the truth before its too late." I said before swimming away just in time as aqua droids appeared having spotted us earlier and captured Lee-Char and Ahsoka. "I really hope they don't see this as me trying to save my own ass." I said to myself as I swam towards the prison complex, where I knew Nossor Ri was.

 _Normal point of view_

In the prison cell, Padme's helmet continued to fill with water after Tamson decided to threaten her life for the Jedi to reveal the location of Lee-Char. "Your friends time is running short. I am beginning to believe you both are telling the truth and know nothing of the Princes whereabouts." Tamson growled angrily just as his comlink beeped.

"Yes?" Tamson asked. " _We have located the prince and have him in custody. He has requested an audience with the leadership."_ A droid said through the comlink. "By all means, bring him to me. I shall meet you in the throne room." Tamson ordered the droid.

"The throne room?" Nossor asked confused. "Yes, I want that little one to see me in my rightful place as ruler of this world." Tamson admitted. "Ruler? That was not our arrangement with the Separatists." Nossor reminded. "No, it wasn't your arrangement, it was mine." Tamson admitted before laughing evilly and left the room. He didn't even bother to save Padme despite Anakin's plea.

The water was entering her helmet much faster than before. "Ani, mesa have an idea." Jar-Jar said. But Anakin didn't have time to listen to Jar-Jar's idea, for he and Kit planned to make a bubble by using the force. Soon a bubble appeared around Padme's helmet. "It's working, it's working." Jar-Jar said before an Eel electrified Anakin making him loose his concentration and the bubble began to vanish. But Jar-Jar spat some saliva on her helmet and completed the bubble, much to Padme's disgust.

"Padme! I'm sorry, I couldn't." Anakin began until Padme interrupted him. "I'm here. Jar-Jar sealed my helmet with his…" she began until Jar-Jar interrupted her. "Yesa, it's Gungan waterproofing. It's why wesa swim so good." Jar-Jar answered proudly.

But as for Nossor Ri, he was shocked to find out that Tamson was promised to become the ruler of his world and even more shocked to learn that Tamson had scheduled Lee-Char for execution. He knew that there was something he was missing. Taking the datapad the Lone Wolf had given him, he plugged it into a nearby terminal and soon learned the truth. "Tamson and the separatists, they lied to us. He was behind the murder of my friend all along and I never knew it." Nossor Ri said sadly.

"Now you know the truth." Robert said as he swam up behind Nossor Ri with his rifle in his hands. "Your so called 'ally' killed your oldest friend and plans to make you all his slaves. Now you have a choice." Robert began before Nossor Ri swam up to him. "There is no choice to be made. It is clear what needs to be done. I have informed my soldiers and they are ready to fight. This time for the freedom of Mon Calamari." Nossor Ri stated, which made Robert smile. "I hope that you have taken the necessary steps to ensure that Tamson is dealt with?" Nossor asked.

"As we speak, a Venator class Star Destroyer is making its way over the city now. Tamson is more skilled in fighting under water, but if we can get him out of the water it will level the playing field." Robert said to the Quarren Chieftain. "All we need to do it spring the Princes plan into action." Robert added. "I will get into position, but it will be up to you to save Lee-Char." He stated as he swam away and headed the courtyard.

 _Roberts point of view_

"For crimes against the Separatist state, I command the execution of Prince Lee-Char." Tamson stated as the three Karkadodon's circled the prince.

From my vantage point in the seaweed, I aimed my ADS at an aqua droid and watched as a Quarren handed Ackbar his Baton.

"Kill him." Tamson ordered his soldiers who charged at the prince only for Nossor Ri to quickly save Lee and create a smokescreen with his ink. "FIGHT QUARREN! FIGHT FOR PRINCE LEE-CHAR!" Nossor Ri shouted as Lee after having his binders removed, took a Quarren blaster spear and killed the three shark like aliens that would have chowed down on him.

As the combined forces of the Mon Cala, Quarren, Gungans and Clones attacked the droids a large shadow appeared over us. "Right on time." I said, pulling the trigger of my rifle and killed two aqua droids before grabbing a Quarren Mini-Sub and began my own attack on the droids.

As a swarm of droids approached Ackbar, electro depth charges were dropped from the Venator and detonated sending a powerful electric current through the droid's systems and wiped out the whole swarm. "Uncle Gunner, you know how to make a bomb." I said, gunning my mini-sub forward and blasting six aqua droids in a single pass.

As I made a second pass on the droid swarm I watched the combined aquatic species take down the trident ships from the outside, filling the ship with water and destroying it. I then spotted Lee-Char and Qarr leading several Quarren and Mon-Cala forces against a group of aqua droids. I watched impressively, but soon I spotted Tamson take several small knives out of his pouch and stabbed one into several Mon-Cala, Quarren and Gungan soldiers and watched helplessly as they exploded. "MOTHERFUCKER!" I shouted as I intercepted the shark faced freak and motioned for Lee-Char and Qarr to grab onto my Mini-Sub and sped towards the surface, with Tamson hot on our heels.

As we got nearer and neared to the surface, I looked to the two longtime friends and grinned. "I hope you two can fly." I joked as I let go off the mini-sub and with a massive push, sent it and the two friends towards the Venator with me following them close behind just as Tamson's head broke the surface and I brought him atop the ship.

"Looks like you don't have your advantage anymore shark face." I quipped throwing my guns to the ground and taking off my mask before activating my lightsabers while Qarr and Lee-Char prepared their staffs. "Let me knock this bastard around for a bit." I asked the two who nodded and let me deal with mister ugly. "I should have known you were the one who sabotaged my advanced forces the moment I was informed of the materials used to make your explosives." Tamson roared as he pulled a Vibrosword from his sheath and twirled around before taking a fighting stance. "You sharks have small brains. Yet you can talk and either way, I FUCKING HATE SHARKS!" I roared as I charged forward and leapt into the air and clashed my sabers with Tamsons sword.

"Cortosis made blade. Didn't think a murdere like you could use something like this." I quipped, sweep kicking Tamson off his feet and attempted to bring my sabers down on him only for him to roll out of the way and try to make his way towards the prince. "COME HERE BITCH!" I shouted and pulled Tamson towards me with the force and sucker punched him right in the Jaw, allowing me the chance to grab one of his knives and knocking a few of his teeth out.

In a fit of rage, Tamson pushed me into the water as Lee-Char and Qarr jumped in after me. "You will need this." Lee said as he handed me my mask which I put on quickly. "And you are going to need this." I replied to Lee-Char handing him the knife I stole from Tamson. "Your rule is at an end before it even began Tamson." Lee said pushing down on the knife and activating it. "I killed your father without pity or mercy." Tamson admitted. "We knew that shit for brains." I said just as Lee-Char threw the knife. "Then I will return the favor." The prince said throwing the knife and embedding it into Tamsons body.

He failed to remove it and then charged at the Prince hoping to take him with him, but Lee aimed his spear and tracked the commanders moves. "Smile you son of a bitch." I said as Lee fired the blaster. The bolt hit the knife just as Tamson got close and left only the sharks head which I grabbed. "This isn't even worth a trophy." I said and let the head fall to the bottom of the ocean.

Soon the battle was won, and Lee-Char was now king of Mon Calamari. Both he and Nossor Ri pledged their loyalty to each other and vowed to build a newer and better Mon Cala for all the people. The water war was over, but the war was about to take a dramatic turn for the worse.

 **Mon Calamari Arc, Completed. Next up, Umbara. Those chapters will take me a while since I need to watch the episode and write it at the same time, but it will be worth the wait.**

 **I would like to once again thank SAK-96 for suggesting I include this arc.**

 **Now regarding the help, I am asking of someone, I have plans for a party in the later part of the story after Robert passes his own great trial and I need ideas for dresses and accessories for Ahsoka, Barriss and Riyo to wear at the party where Robert will face another challenge. Being a guy, I am not the best when it comes to womens clothing, but I have a few ideas but would like to hear what any of you have for an idea.**

 **I really could use the help, so please leave your idea in your reviews and I will see you all next time with the beginning of the Battle of Umbara.**


	14. Darkness on Umbara

**And now its time to begin the arc that most people skip over. I don't know why they do, maybe it's because Waxer and Hardcase die in this arc, or its because Ahsoka doesn't get any screen time except for that cameo in the first episode. Either way, its time for Umbara.**

 **Been a while since we have seen Kilo, The Lagoon crew, Erik, Fenrir and Lycan hasn't it. Well don't worry, you will be seeing them all in this arc. Its time to begin. Disclaimers are the same as before. Enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Darkness of Umbara

September 19th, 2018, 21BBY

Umbara, Expansion Region Ghost Nebula

0730 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Lolo's actions really messed up the galaxy.

When she murdered Mee Deechi to cover her tracks after she murdered Onaconda Farr, she unknowingly caused the Umbarans to leave the republic and join the Separatist Alliance. Now the war was arriving on their planet.

Led by Barriss and Ahsoka, the separatist blockade was broken and the Acclamator ships began their descent to the surface of the shadow world.

Inside one of the transports, clones sporting the newer Phase 2 armor gathered around as Anakin and Obi-Wan began the briefing. "Masters Krell and Tinn will be supporting my troops in the south, while Anakin and Master Kota's battalions come in from the north and take out enemy reinforcements. It is imperative that we conquer the capital as quickly as possible and hold it." Obi-Wan explained as R2 brought up a map of the terrain. "Our biggest problem is going to be the local militia. The Umbarans have allied themselves with the Separatists and our heavily armed." Anakin added before turning towards the Domino ARC troopers. "Domino squad will assist my unit on special assignment."

"Ready to do our part General Skywalker." Fives said as Robert, The Expendables, Revy, Rock, Shoda, Erik, Fenrir and Lycan entered the hanger with their gear.

Attached to Roberts armor was the more modern version of the MG42, the MG3 modified to fire the same 7.92x57mm ammo as the infamous buzz saw of the third Reich army with a 200-hundred round drum magazine and red dot sight. His Morita rested in his hands while his BFG was also attached to his back and in his holsters were his handcannon and 1911.

Erik had two Glock 21 .45 caliber pistols in his holsters underneath his armors shoulder area, a HK416 assault rifle with a holographic sight, forward red hand grip underneath the barrel and fifty-round magazine slung across his back and in his hands an FN-P90 submachine gun with a reflex sight in addition to his twin W-35 blaster pistols and blade gauntlets.

Shoda in modified phase one clone armor fitted for her figure, inserted a forty-five-round magazine into her Beretta ARX-160 which sported and under-barrel GLX-160 grenade launcher and ACOG sight. In her armors holsters, a pair of .40 caliber Beretta PX4 pistols with laser pointers.

Barney was equipped with his custom M29 in his back hostler, his twin Kimbers in his holsters, a War Sport LVOC assault rifle with a sixty-round magazine, forward hand grip and red dot sight.

Cassie was armed with a Bushmaster ARC which also had been modified with a sixty-round magazine and holographic sight but sported an M203 grenade launcher. A pair of 9mm Micro Uzi's were strapped to her waist and her dad's Colt Python holstered to her lower right leg.

Lee checked the scope of his HK PSG-1 sniper rifle and slung it across his back before unslinging his Howa Type 89 assault rifle and slid an improved red dot sight across the rail on the top of the rifle before checking his weapons magazine. "Loaded up." The British uncle of the Lone Wolf said.

Billy checked the ejection port of his Daewoo K1A assault rifle equipped with an ACOG sight, he didn't want to have a stove pipe jam on his rifle. "No jam." He said as he slung the rifle over his shoulder and checked his DC15s blaster rifle.

Ray and Lincoln pumped their respective shotguns. Ray was armed with a Pancor Jackhammer shotgun equipped with a twenty round magazine and red dot sight while Lincoln had a USAS-12 equipped with a twenty-round drum magazine. Ray also had an AKM fitted with a Russian made red-dot sight and fifty-round drum magazine and a pair of Walther P99 pistols in his holsters. Lincoln had the same Valmet M78 light machine gun that Robert used on Nod Kartha along with Glock 18 machine pistols, each sporting a thirty-three-round magazine.

Caesar had his usual AA12 shotgun, but across his back was a M16A4 assault rifle with an under-barrel Masterkey shotgun. In his holsters were two HK USP Match .45 caliber pistols. "Cocked, Locked and ready to rock." The African American member of the unit said as he walked over.

Gunner had his favorite M79 grenade Launcher and a HK33A2 rifle with a forty-round magazine, under-barrel HK79 grenade launcher and a pair of .357 Desert Eagle hand guns. Across his chest were two bandoliers full of grenade launcher rounds. "Ever hear of overkill general?" A clone trooper asked as he walked over. "We will be facing a lot of enemy emplacements down there." Gunner replied to the trooper.

As for Fenrir, Rock and Revy, they stuck with their usual equipment. Lycan however wore custom made armor created by Erik to protect their wolf companion from enemy attacks.

"The enemy will have the advantage since they know the terrain better than we do." Robert said as he walked over to the gunship. "So, two members of the Expendables will be going with each general. Barney and Cassie with me, Anakin, Erik, Fenrir, Rock, Revy and Shoda. Lee and Caesar with Kenobi and Tinn, Ray and Billy with Kota and Lincoln and Gunner with Kota. Each of them has experience fighting militias using guerilla tactics so defer to them on what you should do." he added.

"Remember Anakin, Cody and I will be twelve clicks to your south, were counting on you to take out those local fighters, or I'm afraid the capital will never surrender." Obi-Wan said to his old padawan. "Don't worry Obi-Wan, we will get the job done." Anakin reassured his master before turning to Robert. "Once our objective is complete, Sergeant Lehner will begin to assist the air forces in taking down the enemy air power. Even when the capital surrenders there will still be those who will continue to fight, so we are counting on you to help push them back." He added. "I will fly circles around those motherfuckers." Robert said through gritted teeth as everyone boarded their perspective gunships, the invasion had begun.

Following their escort of Z95 headhunters, the gunships took off from the Acclamator and began their descent to the surface as enemy anti-aircraft fire fired around them and enemy fighters zoomed past them. The hatches soon opened, and Anakin looked towards the ground below. "There's a lot of surface fire." Rex said to his general. "They ain't got nothing we can't handle sir." Hardcase stated.

No sooner had he spoke, enemy triple a struck one of the gunships sending it plummeting to the surface in a fireball. "General Skywalker, I've turned the lights out. Our night vision sensors are having a tough time in this chop. I hope we don't overshoot the landing site." Hawk called over the commlink. "Just get us as close as you can." Anakin reassured the pilot. "Time to Lock and Load." Hardcase shouted, lifting his Z6 rotary blaster with one hand by the grip as ARFT pilots hoped on their AT-RT's and once the gunships were close enough to the ground departed from the gunships and soon came to a stop several clicks from the enemy's positions.

Umbaran soldiers in their bodysuits fired their blasters at the clones who then charged forward, many of them getting killed by enemy artillery. Umbaran hover tanks were able to kill a few walkers with their electromagnetic plasma cannons, but with the AT-RT's maneuverability where able to knock out the tanks keeping them focused on the walkers as the gunships dropped off the troopers before returning to the ships.

The Umbarans began to retreat, but clones still fell to enemy blaster fire. One Umbaran took a clone down with a headshot and was about to target another clone when he was pounced on by Lycan who distracted the gurellia long enough for Fenrir to deliver a downward cross slash to the soldier's chest with his vibro-sword killing the enemy combatant while Anakin and Rex followed behind him. "This area has a ridge about 23 degrees north-northwest." Rex said as he fired his twin pistols at the enemy. "Good. We can use that as a staging area." Anakin agreed as he and the battalion charged forwards towards the enemy fire.

"Keep moving, we gotta claim that ridge. The other battalions are counting on us." Rex shouted to the members of Torrent company. "Don't stray to far. The enemy could have the whole place rigged with traps." Anakin warned the men behind him.

"I can't even see the enemy." One of the troopers shouted, firing their rifle into the fog but failed to hit any targets. "That's why there called the shadow people, Tup." Hardcase remined the rookie as they pressed forward towards the enemy position.

Pulling out his BFG Robert targeted an approaching enemy fighter, charged up the weapon and pulled the trigger sending a green bolt of plasma hurling towards the fighter, destroying it and sending it crashing into one of the enemy tanks on the ridge. "That's one less headache to worry about." He said and began to press forward when something grabbed his leg. "What the, FUCK!" Robert shouted as he was lifted into the air and dropped his weapon. He was caught by a Vixus, a native lifeform to the planet and looked as it opened its mouth and saw rows of razor sharp teeth waiting for its meal. "Sorry freak, I'm not on the menu." He quipped, pulling a detonator from his belt and threw it towards the creature which grabbed it with one of its tentacles, swallowing it before exploding. "Bad case of indigestion." He joked, pulling himself back to his feet as Erik handed him the BFG and the two continued towards the ridge line, watching as Fives pulled the same tactic Robert just pulled.

Once the enemy had retreated, the troopers took positions in the trench the Umbarans had dug and took some much-needed rest. As they did, Robert was talking to Kilo squad and standing by four Barc speeder bikes. "Communications can't get through. Breach I need you guys running messages to the others. Inform Master Kota of our progress and provide his Militia support if they need it." Robert instructed his squad before switching his commlink to a new frequency. "This frequency will keep you four in direct contact with my aunt and uncles and myself. I have a really strong feeling that something unexpected will happen soon." He added.

"What makes you so sure?" Breach asked as Duke, Dutch and Blake hopped on their speeder bikes. "Call it a disturbance in the force." Robert said. "Got it kid." Breach replied before boarding his own speeder and zoomed away with his brothers as Robert went over to Echo and Hevy. "You too doing all right?" the earth born asked the other two dominos. "We're doing all right. It's just that neither of us thought we would make ARC Trooper after what happened at the Rishi outpost." Echo admitted as a formation of ARC-170s flew overhead chasing a squadron of Umbaran starfighters. "Well I knew we would make ARC Trooper one day, I just wish Droidbait and Cutup were here with us." Hevy sighed thinking about his brothers.

"Well they may not be here physically, but they are here in your hearts." Robert said putting his hand to Hevy's heart. "As long as you never forget them, they will always be with you." he assured the trooper who smiled. "Thanks kid." Hevy said as Robert made his way towards Erik and Fenrir. "So how are the two love birds doing?" Robert joked to the pair he nicknamed 'The Gruesome Twosome' since they have been working together for quite a few years. "Doing fine Sergeant. Doing fine." Fenrir replied as he brought up a projection of Riyo wearing the same white Lingerie she wore after their date before Scarif.

"You're a lucky man Fenrir, you to Erik. You both have someone worth fighting for." Robert said just as Shoda, Revy and Rock arrived and saw Riyo in that clothing. "Damn. Blue skinned girl looks like a regular hooker." Revy said before Shoda elbowed her in the gut. "What she means is, that Senator Chuchi looks sexy in that outfit of hers." Shoda corrected. "Right Revy?" "Yeah sure, what she said." Revy replied weekly, the elbow to the gut hurt her. "You really need to think before you talk Two-Hands." Erik replied before Rock stepped up towards Robert. "The generals and Captain Rex are waiting for you at the other end of the trench." Rock explained. "Got it." Robert said and went to find them.

As he passed the troopers that had setup sniping positions he spotted Anakin watching a series of explosions occur through his micro-binoculars. "General Kenobi's battalion sir?" Rex asked. "They're pushing towards the capital. We'll be moving out as soon as the men are ready." Anakin answered his captain as Robert looked towards the area they were talking about. "Waxer, Boil, Longshot, Mitch and Gearshift will make it through this. All they have to do is stick to the plan and we should take this planet in a few days." Robert stated, thinking about his comrades in the 212th that were taking the hard part of the invasion. "And then we can celebrate your birthday." Cassie added handing Robert a can of Diet Coke which he drank. Today, Robert turned sixteen.

Soon a trooper with short black hair and brown eyes ran up to them with, his helmet off and in his hands. "All platoons have reported in General." The trooper reported.

"Get some rest." Anakin responded, but surprisingly the trooper refused the offer until Rex the trooper, Dogma that the General had given him a direct order and kindly took the offer and went to get a little shuteye. "He's wound tight, but he's loyal." Rex said to Anakin about the rookie trooper. Anakin found it kind of amusing as it reminded him of Rex back in the early days of the war. This made Cassie giggle a little, thinking about what her boyfriend was like before she met him.

Unbeknownst to them, while the troopers caught their breath two Umbaran soldiers managed to sneak around them and released a Millicreep assassin droid onto their enemy. Hearing something, Lycan ran towards one of the Umbarans and pounced on him, but not quick enough to stop the assassin droid from killing one clone and distracting the others allowing the Umbaran's to launch a surprise attack. "CCCCOOOOONNNNNTTTTTAAAAACCCCCTTTTT!" Robert shouted, firing his Morita at the enemy combatants, soon joined by Erik and the others who fired their own weapons at the enemy, each of them killing three soldiers.

As the platoons fought bravely, Rex suggested that they call in an airstrike on the enemy positions but urged that they move to the south in case the bombers overshot the target area. "Sounds like a good plan Captain." Barney said as he downed three Umbaran soldiers with his LVOC as Cassie fired her grenade launcher at the enemy, before she vaulted over the trench and ran down the ridge. "Follow the Captains girl." A trooper shouted before he was killed by a headshot. Naturally this made the others follow Cassie and began to fall back.

Once they arrived at the bottom of the ridge they waited, unsure if the bombers were coming. The feeling of a uncertainty soon faded as two Y-Wings came in from the south and dropped their payloads on the enemy position as the ridge exploded like a fuel line. "Good old Oddball, always on target." Jesse complimented. "Glad we got off that ridge." Rex said with a sigh of relief. "That will teach them." Hardcase said. But he was wrong.

 _Cassie's point of view_

1005 hours

Had I not been wearing my combat gear, I would be wearing my blue V-neck dress, choker and gloves and would be dancing with the man I love. Our last date didn't go so well because of that terrorist attack and Robert going off on his own to find Ahsoka after she was kidnapped really hampered the relationship between me and Rex. Or so I thought.

Naturally Rex was also concerned about Roberts rash behavior those odd months ago and understood why I was more focused on trying to figure out what was going on with him. He would do the same thing if he were in my position. Making out with Rex before I left to accompany the late Master Piel, he really admired my body and said that no matter what I wear, I was still the most beautiful women he had ever met.

It's true. Whether I am wearing a lacy black corset with a bit of cleavage being shown or a red dress, I was a beautiful woman who was tough to crack from interrogation as I proved when I was at the Citadel. Something about the capture really bugged me, Wilhuff Tarkin republic navy Captain, and supporter of the current Chancellor had me thinking that Tarkin had sold us out and was secretly working for the Separatists. Every time we thought we were home free, the droids were on us.

I had no proof of this, but I didn't trust him. He was a military leader who wanted to pursue a career in politics, two things that don't mix. Should he have his way, he could be appointed Governor of a sector of space, maybe even Earth if he ever found his way there.

My thoughts were soon interrupted as two Headhunters zoomed in escorting a single gunship. The doors to the gunship opened and exiting the craft was a four-armed creature wearing Jedi robes with black hair. Attached to his waist were two collapsible double-bladed lightsabers. As he leapt down from the gunship I spotted Lincoln and Gunner and saw Roberts scowl as the newcomer approached Skywalker.

"Master Krell, my thanks for the air support." Anakin thanked.

Pong Krell: one of the Jedi who instructed Robert in the ways of the force with brutal methods. "Well, if it isn't mister 'I should give up learning how to be a pilot and I will never amount to anything'." Robert said silently to me.

"Indeed Skywalker. The locals have proven more resourceful then we anticipated." The general said looking towards Robert with a distrustful look. "I think he heard you." I said to my nephew.

"But that's not the reason for your visit." Anakin stated. "No, the council has ordered you back to Coruscant, effective immediately." Krell stated bluntly. " _What!?"_ I thought to myself. Ordering a general back to command, in the middle of a battle no-less was stupid. "What? Why?" Anakin asked stunned by this order. "I'm afraid a request was made by the supreme chancellor and the council obliged, that is all they would tell me." Krell explained.

Anakin wasn't to keen on leaving his men here, in the middle of a battle. But Krell assured him that he would be taking over in the interim. "Don't worry about a thing sir, we'll have the city in republic control by the time you get back." My boyfriend assured Anakin. "Master Krell, this is Captain Rex, my first in command. You won't find a finer or loyal trooper anywhere." Anakin said introducing Rex to Krell. "That's good to hear." Krell responded before looking at me, Erik, Fenrir, Lycan, Revy, Shoda, Rock, Barney and Robert. "I take it these are our allies that have been with us since Nod Kartha and D'Qar?" Krell asked curiously. "Yes, master and I can assure you that they are fine allies for the republic. They are willing to put their lives on the line for freedom." Anakin said as he boarded the gunship, but not before he whispered something into Gunners ear before departing.

"Your reputation proceeds you General. It is an honor to be serving you." Rex said to Krell. "I find it interesting, captain that you are able to recognize the value of honor, for a clone.: Krell said surprising Rex. This made me mad. Rex is more than a clone, to me he is a person. "Stand at attention when I address you." Krell demanded too which Rex did so. "Your flattery is dully noted, but it will not be rewarded. There's a reason my command is so effective, and it's because I do things by the book, and that includes protocol." He said as he passed Fives, Hevy and Echo. "Have all platoons ready to move out. That is all." Krell said before walking over to me.

"So, you are the one who I heard has fallen in love with a clone? I find it amusing that your heart would be captured by one like that. Personally, I don't care, but I hear that you are an accomplished soldier. Is that right?" Krell asked me. "Yes, it is. But I hear that you were the one who injured my Nephew when you were training him in the ways of the force." I countered.

"Nephew? Ah you mean the Lone Wolf." Krell asked in surprise and turned his attention towards Robert. "So, I see that you are still alive after all this time. Well I must congratulate boy, for being the first Jedi/Soldier of the order. But make no mistake, I will not take things easy on you because I taught you what I know about the force." Krell said, looking into the Jaig Eyes on Roberts helmet.

Robert said nothing and Krell walked past him. "Let's get one thing clear, Krell. My aunt and uncles have the same rank as you, so they have just as much authority as you do. I strongly urge that you run the plans you have by them before executing them. Its only a thought." Robert said angrily before walking towards one of the AT-RT walkers and asked the pilot if he was injured.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that Krell didn't like how Robert spoke to him, but it looked like he ignored it. "Did the chancellor really request Anakin back?" I asked Lincoln as we followed the platoons. "I don't know, but if he did, Obi-Wan or Tinn would have contacted us since they are on the council and council gave the order." Lincoln answered. "So, what did Anakin ask you to do Gunner?" I asked our explosives expert. "Skywalker told me to keep an eye on Krell and report to him if the general makes any alterations to original plan." Gunner explained quietly.

"Quicken that pace battalion. This isn't some training course on Kamino!" Krell barked as we made our way through the hostile environment. Earlier, Krell had sent Fenrir, Erik and Lycan ahead to scout for any enemy units and had reported back that they found no hostiles. We were wrong for coming at us from 1'o clock high was a pair of banshee's another native lifeform to the planet. "We got uglies coming in." Revy stated as she fired her pistols followed by everyone else.

Our shots missed, and the fliers got one of the walker drivers and one of the other troopers. We couldn't save the driver, but Krell leapt into the air and killed both banshees with his sabers just as Erik, Fenrir and Lycan returned. "Anyone else want to stop and play with the animals?" Krell asked stepping on the still living banshee killing it. "Didn't think so. Now keep moving!" Krell shouted and continued forwards. "What an asshole." I said under my breath and followed.

 _Roberts point of view_

2205 hours

Twelve hours. That's how long we were marching. Despite the suggestion from Rex to allow the men to catch their breath, Krell urged us to press on. Even me, with the training I received from Bric, El-Les and my family, I was reaching my limits. But I pressed on nonetheless.

Krell was really starting to piss me off, calling Rex by his number instead of his name, leaving Erik and the others behind when they stopped to take a rest. I couldn't take it anymore, so the moment I had the chance I snuck behind one of the planet's tree's and contacted Breach.

"Breach are you there? Wreckers come in, do you read me?" I said into the commlink. "Sorry Robert. Your squad mates are a little preoccupied now." I heard Kota say through the commlink. "Even better I hear you master Kota. Did you receive any notification from Obi-Wan that Anakin was to be sent back to Coruscant?" I asked.

Kota was shocked by this news. "Why would Skywalker be sent back to Coruscant?" Kota asked, and I explained the situation with Krell. "This isn't right. Even the Chancellor would know better that to call a general back from the frontlines. Be on your guard with Krell. I sense something extremely wrong with the situation. I will notify you when your squad arrives. For now, stick to the original plan and if Krell gives you different orders, ignore him and refer him to me." Kota suggested. "Roger that, General." I said before I rejoined the battalion.

As we continued further and further towards the capital I noticed Echo and Hevy approaching me. They explained that they just received orders from Obi-Wan to scout a nearby enemy airbase to see if its active. They tried to get permission from Krell, but he denied their request, so they came to me after receiving the green light from Cassie and the others. They were also to take Erik and the others with them. I gave them my approval and the two went back along the way we came to link up with the others.

As they disappeared, I couldn't help but think of Ahsoka. Normally padawans were to be by their master's side at all times, but I knew that she was given the job helping to break the enemy blockade with Barriss. Both are skilled pilots, but Barriss wasn't to keen on taking the life of other pilots, so I gave her some advice and suggested that she focus on the droid fighters and leave the Umbaran fighters to the other pilots.

I kind of wished I was up in the air now, assisting them with the air battle. But I had my duty as did they. As I turned around and caught up with the platoon, I came face to face with Krell. "Why were you falling behind Sergeant?" Krell demanded. "I thought we were being followed so I decided to bring up the rear." I lied. I didn't want Echo and Hevy to get chewed out because of me. Krell just looked at me with those yellow eyes of his, his stare made my spine shiver. "Pick up the pace or you will be left behind." He stated before returning to the front. "Yes sir." I said sarcastically and quietly.

After about another half hour of marching we arrived at the main route to the capital. "Sir's, we're ready to bring our forward platoons in for a surgical strike on the cities defenses." Rex said. "Finally! Its time to kick some ass. I have been waiting to blow something up." Gunner proclaimed, flipping his M79 up. "That won't be necessary Captain. All platoons will execute a full-frontal assault along the main route to the city." Krell stated.

"That's a bad idea. They will most likely have the main road rigged with mines and most likely engage us in a full-frontal attack. Skywalker's plan was to surprise them with multiple attacks." Barney said but Krell just ignored him. "All platoons will move along the main road and attack the city. That is an order General Ross. You and the others will follow me and bring up the rear." Krell said, shocking Barney and the others.

They preferred to fight up front and not just follow the bodies to the objective. "Me and the others will follow our own plans. You can do what you want, we're sticking with the guys up front." Barney said angrily and followed Rex and the others towards the death trap with me right behind them, but not before I turned around and face Krell. "If we all die, the blood will be on your hands asshole." I snarled before heading back along the road.

The rest of the battalion was onboard for this plan. Hardcase just wanted to dive right into the action, but Dogma he believed that Krell knew what he was doing. Fives brought this up Rex and the others, but Rex couldn't do anything else at this point. "Eh, its too quiet out there." Tup said. "Am I the only one who can feel crosshairs right about here?" I asked and pointed my finger to my head. No sooner had I asked the question two explosions occurred killing several troopers. "I TOLD FROG FACE THAT THE ENEMY RIGGED THE ROAD WITH MINES!" Gunner shouted as two troopers checked some of their brothers. Oz and Ringo were dead.

Fives was able to locate more mines, but no sooner had he did, the Umbarans ambushed us again. "WERE COMPLETELY EXPOSED!" Tup shouted as he fired his blaster at two Umbaran soldiers killing them. "Hold your ground." Rex said as he fired his pistols in two different directions. Hardcase was having the time of his life as he spun around and mowed the enemy down with bursts of his blaster cannon as snipers in the trees and enemy artillery killed more troopers. "I think Hardcase made them mad." Jesse said more and more enemy soldiers rushed our position.

I retaliated with a full burst of rifle fire, blowing the legs off one soldier, the arm of another and the head off another soldier. Ducking down behind a destroyed walker. I pulled out my BFG and spotted one of the enemy artillery units atop a nearby hill. "FUCKERS!" I shouted, charging up my plasma weapon and fired it at the direction of the artillery. From the briefing, I read that most of the Umbaran vehicles were Ray Shielded. Good thing that didn't mater since the BFG can pierce through Ray shields. I watched as the bolt of plasma hit the artillery unit and destroyed in, turning around in time to see fives deliver a blast to one of the enemy soldier's face.

"Rex. Fall back, we can't take them like this." I shouted as more troopers were cut down by enemy fire. "Barney, Cassie, Gunner, Lincoln we'll provided covering fire." I shouted to my family who nodded in agreement. "Roger that kid, you stay alive. Here me?" Rex shouted as I pulled out the modern Buzzsaw. "SIR YES SIR!" I responded.

 **(Never Back Down by Nine Lashes Begins)**

As the enemy entered our line of sight, they were met by a barrage of bullet fire. "LIGHTEM UP!" I shouted and pulled the trigger of the MG3. The rata-at-at-at of the gun was music to my ears. Each shot cut down one hostile after another with spent casings clattering to the ground.

Lincoln had taken up position behind another downed walker and fired his own machine gun. He must have mowed down at least six enemy foot mobiles before loading a new drum magazine to his M78. "Eat Lead." He shouted before lobbing a grenade towards several Umbarans and watched the explosive dismember three soldiers at once.

Cassie fired her ACR in short controlled bursts and downed two squads of Umbarans before ducking down to reload her rifle. Just as she loaded a fresh magazine into her rifle, an Umbaran in one of the nearby trees took potshots at her. Quickly, she took one of her micro Uzi's and fired a spray of 9mm rounds at the sniper, killing him from over several feet emptying her weapons fifty round magazine. "Guess he's fallen for me." She joked as the body of the soldier fell to the ground.

Barney and Gunner each fired a torrent of rifle fire as they covered me while I reloaded my machine gun. "Really wish we had some armor." Barney said as artillery fire began to get closer and closer with each shot. "Begin to fall back. Once we get a good distance from the enemy set up firing positions and let them have it." I shouted and began to sprint back towards the rest of the platoon with my family following close behind.

We made it just as the artillery hit our previous positions and blew the downed walkers to pieces. Extending my guns bipod, I placed the butt close to my shoulder and fired the moment the shadow people came into view. This time Gunner and Cassie greeted them with 40mm grenade rounds and took out several more soldiers as they rushed forwards.

"SHIT THEY KEEP COMING!" Barney shouted as he loaded up his rifle. "HOLD THE LINE! LET'S SHOW THEM WHY WE ARE ALSO KNOWN AS DEVILS!" I shouted over the roar of weapons fire and downed six more enemy combatants. "We could really use a Gundam right about now." Lincoln said as he lobbed two grenades towards the approaching enemy forces killing two more squads. "Forget Gundam's we could use the Autobots right about now." I corrected as pulled back the receiver of my machine gun having loaded a fresh drum magazine into the weapon. I had over eight magazines remaining.

"WE CAN'T LAST MUCH LONGER!" Cassie shouted as she downed a cluster of enemy soldiers with her dual Uzi's, emptying both machine pistols magazines. "We'll give these bastards a warm welcome to hell with all the lead we are throwing their way." I chuckled as I switched my BFG to blaster mode, stood up and fired.

At six-hundred rounds per minute like the M60 I sprayed hundreds of plasma bolts on the approaching enemy units. I turned my attention towards another approaching unit of enemies and fired again, downing them in a matter of seconds emptying my weapons current power pack but they kept coming. "COVER ME!" I shouted and extended my hand towards one of the nearby tree's along the road. As hard as I could I uprooted the tree and brought it crashing down along the road, blocking the Umbarans advance before I did the same thing again with another tree and blocked off the hole road. "That should keep them busy for a while." I panted as we headed back towards Krell.

 **(Song ends)**

When we returned, Krell was none to pleased with our delayed return. Several umbaran corpses littered the road and the ones that were still alive were mowed down by bursts of rifle fire.

"Looks we missed one hell of a party." I said to Rex as I walked over to the captain. "You don't know the half of it." Rex replied as Krell approached us. "CT-7567 and Sergeant Lehner, do you both having hearing issues? You pulled back your forces from taking the capital! The enemy will now has control of this route. This entire operation has been compromised because of your failures." Krell yelled at us.

"Sir incase you didn't notice. Captain Rex and Staff Sergeant Lehner just saved this platoon. Surely you won't fail to recognize that!" Fives said in protest. "ARC-5555, stand down." Krell ordered activating one of the green blades of one of his sabers.

That was the last straw, no one threatens my friend and gets away with it. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING PONG KRELL! JEDI GENERAL AND TEMPORAY LEADER OF THE 501ST! NO ONE THREATENS MY FRIENDS AND LIVES TO REGRET IT. WE LOST A LOT OF GOOD MEN BACK THEIR BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING WORLD WAR 1 BATTLE PLAN! NEXT TIME YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING THIS FUCKED UP, I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND FORCE YOU TO EAT IT!" I shouted as Fives stepped back and Krell deactivated his saber.

Rex than stated that the lives we lost were not clones, but men. "It may be our duty to follow your orders, but we have another duty to protect these men." Rex stated.

"You both have a spark of tenacity. I admit I do not command as well as the Jedi you are used to working with, certainly not like General Skywalker. But I have my way, it may be difficult, but these are difficult times and its proven effective. Your loyalty to your men is to be commended, they seem to admire this, that's important for an effective commander and future general. Alright Captain Rex, Sergeant Lehner your opinions have been noted. Dismissed." He said before turning away.

"I hate his guts." I said to Rex as Fives walked over to us. "I think he almost complimented you two." The ARC trooper said. "Its hard to tell." Rex sighed. "Next time he comes up with a reckless plan, let me take the risk and you guys can catch your breath." I suggested just enemy artillery fire killed more of the men. "Bastards must have regrouped and flanked us." I said setting up my machine gun on a wrecked walker as a trooper was hit by enemy fire. I turned sixteen a few hours ago and now I was in hell. Some birthday, but things were about to get a lot worse and by the time the battle would end I would take a change for the worse.

 **Part one of my version of Umbara complete. Three to go and there will be plenty of more changes to the actual episodes, particularly when it comes to the death of two troopers. One from the 501** **st** **and one from the 212** **th** **. I figured I would include Kota since I don't really know which battles he played key roles in since we never got to see him outside of the force unleashed games.**

 **Until next time, please rate and review.**


	15. The General

**Has anyone heard any news about RWBY volume 6, its been months since volume five ended and Rooster Teeth hasn't released any information on the next volume other that it air in the fall, but no official release date or trailer has been shown. The suspense is killing me, I wish they would show the trailer now.**

 **Anyways, here is the second chapter of my version of the Battle of Umbara. Disclaimers are the same as before. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: The General

September 20th, 2018, 21BBY

Umbara

0400 hours

 _Normal point of view_

While Skywalker's battalion under Krell's leadership fought back against the oncoming Umbaran soldiers, several miles away from the main road Echo, Hevy, Rock, Shoda, Revy, Erik, Fenrir and Lycan observed the Umbaran airfield that had they had requested to investigate but were denied by Krell. While the Jedi general didn't give them permission, Barney as well as Robert gave the two Domino ARC's the green light and to take Erik and the others with them.

That was over a few hours ago and from they observed, the airbase was operational. Every few hours Umbaran fighters would take off from the base and head towards the active fronts of battle as other fighters returned from their own missions for refueling and rearming. "Those Umbarans know how to make a good star fighter. Chin-mounted plasma cannon, two wing-mounted missile pods, a ray-shielded cockpit, holographic interface instead of a joystick and flexible airframe, that thing is a pilot's dream." Fenrir said in amazement as one of the returning fighters landed. "I remember flying one of those things during one of my jobs with my father and let me tell you, those things are a little hard to control at first. But once you get the hang of it nobody will think twice when messing with you." he added.

"You flew one of those things Commander Bralor? Damn that must be one of the reasons you got the nickname Bael." Echo complimented the Mandalorian. "Flying one of those things isn't the issue. Taking the base out of commission is." Hevy stated as he used his rangefinder and focused his sight on the gorge below. "I have a feeling that the enemy has a lot of defenses down there." He said as Shoda walked over to him and locked through her own binoculars. "You got that right Hevy. The enemy will no doubt have anticipated that the gorge is the only way for enemy forces to get to the airbase and obviously will have quite a bit of armor hidden down there." She added before it was Rocks turn to speak.

"The only way to get through the gorge would be to send in single squads. And with all those enemy units at the base, they can fire off as much ammo as they can until the enemy forces are dead." Rock stated. "An airstrike on the area would soften up the enemy defenses and give our guys more breathing room." He added.

"Yeah, if fucking four arms agrees with the idea." Revy added as she inhaled a large huff of Tobacco. "Ever since Krell took command over Sky guys battalions I have been resisting the urge to shoot the guy in the back. I mean have any of you seen his casualty numbers? He has the highest death rate then any other general. Not to mention a lot of his fleet was destroyed when the droids ambushed the convoy a couple months ago." She added, dropping her cigarette to the ground and crushing it with her boot.

The rest of the recon unit looked towards each other, they knew she was right. Anakin may have been reckless with some of his plans, but Krell was more reckless than him and ever since the war began in every battle he has fought he secured many victories for the republic but lost eighty-percent of his forces in the process each time the survivors claimed because of his reckless strategy's. Even worse it caused the republic to purchase more and more clones from Kamino, further increasing the amount of debt the republic had. "Ever think that Krell is doing this on purpose and knows something we don't?" Erik asked as two umbaran fighters took off from the airfield.

Meanwhile back along the main road, an enemy fighter fired two of its missiles at the exposed clones killing several of them. As the first fighter pulled up from its attack run a second fighter came in on a strafing run. As Rex fired one of his pistols at the enemy fighter which then preformed a three-hundred-sixty-degree turn hitting several clones with its wings and killing them. As the fighter prepared to leave, bolts of green plasma hit the fighter's engine, causing the engine to catch fire and force the pilot to make a desperate escape attempt. The pilot failed and once he was a few feet in the air, the fighter exploded.

Rex turned around and saw Robert with his BFG in rifle mode, barrel venting steam load a fresh pack into the weapon before he hunkered down besides Rex. "We got to move before those fighters come back!" Rex shouted to the troopers besides him as Kix shouted for the others to move to his current position. "Jesse, take the right flank. Dogma take the left flank." Rex barked to his brothers as they ran through the enemy fire.

All around were the dead bodies of troopers whose lives were needlessly thrown away because a flawed plan that had zero chances of succeeding. As Krell watched the heroic troopers fight for their lives, he moved a dead trooper with his foot before contacting Obi-Wan.

" _The capital city is to well-fortified. We need your battalion to help us take it."_ Obi-Wan explained. "The resistance from the Umbarans is greater than anticipated. We are holding our ground at the moment." Krell explained.

" _We just received intel from Commander Bralor on an enemy airbase to the west. Its resupplying the capitals defenses. If you could capture the airbase, it will sever the captials supply line, allowing the rest of our forces to move in."_ Obi-Wan stated as a nearby explosion caught his attention.

"I will see to it that the airbase is under our control." Krell stated. " _Remember Anakin, the entire invasion depends on your success of your battalion."_ Obi-Wan remined Krell as the transmission. Rex, who was standing nearby was confused. ' _Why did General Kenobi call General Krell as if he were General Skywalker? Doesn't he know that General Skywalker was called back to Coruscant?"_ The captain thought to himself before Krell ordered him to map out the coordinates and have all forces prepared to move out. "Sergeant Lehner, provide covering fire for us while we fall back. We have new orders from General Kenobi. Apparently, your ex-Deathwatch friend has found an enemy airbase." Krell ordered Robert who just reloaded his MG3 with one of his remaining magazines.

"Fenrir was never apart of Deathwatch _."_ Robert said to himself as he laid down suppressing fire allowing the troopers to drag the wounded away from the battle and covering the retreat. Bursts of 7.92x57mm tracer ammo lit up the area as Umbaran after Umbaran was cut down by machine gun fire. As Lincoln pulled back a wounded trooper, Robert shifted his gun to the left and downed an incoming squad of grenadiers who dropped their grenades and took out several of their allies. "You should prime those explosives when you are in cover you morons." He shouted as he downed another group of enemy grenadiers. As he kept up the pressure on the enemy foot mobiles, Robert began to think about the current situation the battalion was facing.

Krell hadn't done a single thing to assist them in the fighting and just stood back and watched as countless men were killed. The only time he ever ignited his sabers was to kill the banshee's that attacked them on the way towards the main road. Even more curious was that Obi-Wan called Krell Anakin. "Its almost as if Obi-Wan didn't know that Anakin was called away from the battle." He said retracting his guns bipod and began to fire the weapon like Rambo at the enemy forces falling back as he did.

He nearly lost the enemy when an Umbaran soldier jumped down from the tree above him and knocked his weapon out of his hands. Taking out his blue saber, Robert activated the weapon and stabbed the soldier in the chest, surprising the remaining enemy soldiers who started to retreat. Some of the enemy soldiers opened fire at Robert, causing him to deflect each shot away from him before he shrugged towards the enemy, cutting down a half a dozen of them before the rest of them retreated. "Guess they really don't like us." He said to himself, deactivating his saber and picking up his machine gun before running towards the rest of the battalion as the lighting flashed overhead.

 _Roberts point of view_

0550 hours

Krells plans have been fucked up since he took command. Instead of the original surprise attacks to probe the cities defenses, he had us conduct full-frontal assaults on the enemy positions reducing our fighting forces even more than when we landed on this damn planet.

With their advanced technology, the Umbaran Militia easily had us outgunned but what we lacked in technology we made up for in determination.

When we arrived at the cliff overlooking the gorge that led to the base, Lycan ran up to me licking my face after I removed my helmet. "Ok, Ok. Easy their buddy. It's good to see you to." I said to the Loth Wolf as Erik came over. "Glad you could join the party." Erik said holding out his hand for me to shake. "I think this is more of a clusterfuck then a party." I said before Krell pushed me aside and got in front of Erik. "Who gave you authorization to leave the battalion?" Krell demanded before Barney stepped up to the general.

"I gave the order for him and the other two ARC Troopers to perform a recon mission on the airbase." Barney said. It was half true. Both of us gave them the authorization for the mission, but Barney took all the credit for it. "General Ross. The next time you come up with a plan be sure to run it by me before you authorize the orders." Krell said impressively before turning his gaze towards the airbase.

"That's the base all right. Its heavily guarded, three tank divisions plus guns." Rex said as he looked through his binoculars. "I just got a message from Maverick. Red Squad is ready to deliver and airstrike on both the gorge and airbase. That will soften up the enemy resistance and give us a clear path towards the airbase." I said.

"That will take too long, and more men will be lost. We'll advance along the central gorge and engage their forces in a full-frontal assault." Krell said. "The fuck? General, the gorge is way too narrow and we will only be able to move the platoons in single squads. We need armor support; Master Kota has a few TX-130s and they are close by for them to lend support. If we move along the gorge, we will be running right into their sights. If they can't help, then we need to look for a more secure route." I protested.

"Obi-Wan and the other battalions are holding off the enemy, waiting for us to take out this base. We don't have time to find a more secure route or wait for armor support." Krell stated to me, Rex and the others before turning his attention towards Erik and the others. "If either of you pull another stunt like this, I will put you on sanitation duty for the rest of the campaign." He growled.

I soon joined Rex and his platoon and just like before, the men weren't too keen on following this plan. "The casualties are going to be high." Kix stated.

"Is Krell trying to get us all killed?" Tup asked.

"You know, I wasn't sure that Krell was crazy before, but now I'm positive." Jesse added

"We had to retreat from the capital because the general pushed a flawed strategy, now this!" Fives exclaimed.

"I don't know! Could be fun." Hardcase said all ready to roll.

"Well, I, for one agree with the general's plan. We're running out of time and this is the best option." Dogma said.

"No recon? No air-support? No armor? We don't even know what we're up against. They have weapons we've never even seen before." Jesse exclaimed. Rex then remined them that so of Anakin's plans were reckless but worked out in the end. Fives however reminded them that Anakin would usually be leading the assault, not bringing up the rear like Krell was. "A full-frontal assault would leave us too exposed." He added, which caused a lot of troopers to murmur in agreement.

I was about to speak when my imagecaster beeped. I placed in on the ground and appearing before us was Master Kota. "General Kota." Rex said saluting the general. "At ease, captain." Kota said causing Rex to loosen up. "I have been informed of the situation by Sergeant Lehner. I find it troubling that Skywalker was called back to Coruscant by the council, but until he returns you will have to do the best you can under Krell's orders."

This caused Jesse and Kix to facepalm themselves before Rock stepped forward and informed Kota of what their recon provided them. "A full-frontal assault on the enemy airbase is too risky, even for men of the 501st. I am afraid I can't lend that much support, however Kilo squad contacted me that they have circled around the airbase and found the rear to be lightly guarded. I recommend that Fives, Echo, and Hevy assist Kilo and attack from the rear, while Captain Rex, Sergeant Lehner and the rest attack from the front to distract the enemy. Be advised, the locals have heavy armor at the base, so launchers many not be effective against them." Rahm suggested.

"If rockets won't work on the armor then the BFG is our best bet." I stated to which Kota smiled. "I was thinking the same thing my boy. If the larger enemy armor attack, then the BFG is the only weapon that can destroy them. If that fails, then Commander Bralor will have to commandeer one of the Umbaran fighters. Those should also be able to take out the enemy units." Kota added before Fenrir and the Domino troopers made their way towards the rear of the enemy base.

"You will have to make it look like you are following Krell's orders until I can arrive at your position. Our objective has been accomplished so we will be able to provide support. Gunships are on route to your position now, but it will take time for them to arrive." He said. "We'll do our best General." Rex staluted before Kota's hologram disappeared and I picked up the imagecaster.

After we looked at the distance between us and the airbase, we returned to the platoons and were ready to move out. "Hey Hardcase. Try the MG3, it's no blaster, but it rips through hostiles like tissue paper." I said to the hyperactive trooper. Hardcase nodded in agreement and I gave him the gun and the rest of the ammo for it. He always had a thing for automatic weapons and a machine gun is no different to him.

As he left, I checked my remaining ammo for my other weapons. I had yet to use my pistols and I still had about fifteen magazines left for my Morita and seven packs for the BFG. The firefight on the main road forced me to use almost half of my ammo and resupplying wouldn't occur until the airbase was taken according to Krell.

As we moved forwards, Lycan's fur shot up and we noticed three banshee's flying away from us. I looked back towards the cliff overlooking the gorge and saw Barney and Lincoln shrug their shoulders. Krell had ordered them to bring up the rear with him so that just left us with Cassie, Gunner, Erik, Revy, Rock and Shoda. The last four using their jet packs to get a better view of the area from the trees.

No sooner had I turned around a green light appeared on my gauntlet and the ground shock. "Anyone else feel like we are standing on train tracks?" I asked. One moment everything seemed to return to normal but then emerging from the ground like a Graboid, were five Umbaran Crawler Tanks, all armed with many cannons. "FUCK!" I shouted, and the men opened fired.

No matter how many bolts or bullets hit the tanks, they kept coming and more men were killed. "Those bastards are Ray-Shielded." Gunner shouted as he fired a grenade round at one of the tanks cockpit taking out the pilot and the tank. "WE NEED EXPLOSIVES HERE PRONTO!" he shouted as Jesse called Rex to bring up some rocket launchers.

No sooner had the rockets arrived, another tank was destroyed, but we still had three left. Falling back to ridge, Rex ordered that detonators be spread along the corridor, trap them in the bottleneck and blow them sky high. As the tanks got closer and closer, several troopers got up on the ridge and distracted the tanks. Soon Rex pressed the button on the detonator and tanks began to pile up on each other like a bunch of freight cars. "Enemy armor down." Erik called over the commlink before we got a little closer to the airbase. I stared back at the tanks. "FUUUUCCCCCKKKK YOU!" I shouted.

Soon we spotted a new threat, the heavy armor Kota spoke of. "We got a problem." Rex stated as the tanks opened fired.

 _Normal point of view_

0645 hours

While Rex and the others followed Krell's plan and attacked the airbase head-on, Fenrir and the ARC troopers had successfully circled around the base's perimeter and linked up with Kilo squad. From their position in the tree, they watched as fighters landed and took off, their targets being the other battalions attacking the capital. "Your intel was right Breach; the rear of the base is lightly guarded. Only a few squads of soldiers." Fenrir stated as he observed the enemy soldiers patrolling the perimeter.

"If we take out one of the guards, then it will alert the rest of the base to our presence." Duke said as he watched a pair of Umbarans check the electric fence through his rifles scope. "Even I know that rushing in headlong is foolish." Hevy added.

"Then it's a good thing the Sergeant anticipated such an ordeal and gave me instructions to collect some of his worlds weapons for all of you." Fenrir stated as he climbed down the tree and meet up with Fives and Echo.

"What do you mean Commander?" Breach asked confused as Fenrir pressed a button on his gauntlet and within seconds, his Mantis Patrol Craft appeared over head and dropped several weapons containers before returning to the fleet. He placed his palm on one of the containers and soon it and the others opened revealing their contents. "MP5SD, forty-five-round magazine and red dot sight for Echo. MK18, ris foregrip, reflex sight, suppressor and a forty-round magazine for Fives, MK48, hybrid holographic/ACOG sight and heartbeat sensor for Dutch, Remington MSR .300 Winchester, suppressor and fifteen x scope for Duke, M240B with the same attachments as Dutch's MK48 for Hevy, M4 carbine, holographic sight, suppressor and M203 for Breach and a FN SCAR-H, fifty-round magazine, thermal sight and suppressor for Blake." Fenrir said as he handed the weapons out to each of the ARC Troopers.

"Sergeant Lehner knew that blasters would be too loud for infiltration missions, that's why he trained us in his planets weapons." Breach explained as each Trooper gathered the ammo for their weapons.

"I knew there was a reason for this. Now I like the kid even more then before!" Dutch exclaimed quietly. "We need to be silent but deadly. Duke will provide overwatch for the rest of us while we sneak into the enemy base and knock out their communications. Once their communications are down, I will procure an enemy fighter and provide close air support for the main force while the rest of you clear the airbase of any hostile forces. Once you get a green light on your gauntlets it will signal that the enemy base is ours and the Umbarans have surrendered." Fenrir said explaining the plan.

The seven ARC troopers nodded and moved out after gathering all the ammo that was dropped with their weapons. While Duke got back into position in the tree, the rest of the men made their way towards a small service tunnel leading into the enemy air base. "Commander, single boogie in the gun tower right above you." Duke called as he pulled the trigger of the rifle and scored his first kill with a ballistic weapon. "Blasters may be our primary weapon, but a good soldier always learns to adapt to any new situation. Target is down, and you are clear Commander." The sniper said as he pulled the bolt back on his weapon.

"Nice shooting." Fenrir said as he pressed a button on his own gauntlet signaling Robert the plan had begun. "Blake, slice that terminal and get us inside." He then ordered. "Ten seconds." he stated as he began to work his magic on the terminal. "We are in." he declared quietly as the troopers entered the service tunnel.

"We are clear." Breach said as Fenrir passed him and pulled out a holomap of the airbase. "A few corridors down there will be a service lift that takes us into the base's hanger. We need to kill those pilots and soldiers quickly before they can raise the alarm." Fenrir explained as he led the group towards the lift.

They had gotten five feet away from the door when Duke called them. "Commander, the platoons have encountered some Umbaran armor, orders?" Duke asked the Mando. "Stay on task and take out any key targets you see. I know you want to help your brothers, but this is what we have to do." Fenrir said sympathetically to the ARC.

"Understood, Commander. I am moving to a better position." Duke responded as he dropped down from his current position and made his way towards another tree, this time on the airbase's eastern side. "Multiple turret emplacements. Got to take those out quickly." He said to himself as he set up his rifle and fired. He downed one of the gunners and was almost detected before he downed the second gunner and then the third gunner. "Guns are out of commission." He said to himself ready to move to another location.

But before he moved he caught something. Inside the airbase tower on the third floor, he spotted a holographic image of a cloaked figure talking to one of the Umbarans. As the figure vanished, the image of a familiar fighter, the plans of which should be in the republic hands appear along with several dozen separatist ships. "Karabast. The generals aren't going to like this." Duke said before he then saw a figure in a republic naval uniform appear besides the cloaked figure. He couldn't see the officers face, but it was clear to him what this meant. "The traitor has struck again!" He exclaimed before he spotted a three-man group of enemy soldiers making their way towards his position.

He fired his weapon at one of the soldiers killing them with a headshot and then pulled the bolt on his weapon back as quick as possible and downed another one before repeating the process for a third time and killed the last soldier. "Hat trick." He quipped before he ejected his spent magazine and loaded in a newer one.

While the ARC's began their mission, the Umbaran Juggernauts began to force the platoons back towards the entrance to the gorge. From his position Krell watched the events unfold. "What are they doing?" he said angrily. "They can't beat that armor. Its way more powerful than anything we have now." Barney stated. "I can see that General." Krell snapped before he pressed a button on his gauntlet. "Captain, continue your attack!" Krell barked into the commlink.

" _Sir we're overpowered, we need reinforcements."_ Rex stated. "The rest of the battalion is holding the entrance to the gorge, captain. They're guarding it so your troops can break through to the airbase." Krell reminded him.

Rex tried to protest but Krell stopped him short of his sentence. _"You must stand your ground! Do you read me? Captain are you listening? Do not fall back! That is an order!"_ Krell barked through the commlink before Robert contacted. "FUCK YOU FOUR ARMS! You aren't even down here helping us. Leave the planning to those who fight, and you just watch from the safety of the rear." Robert roared before he witnessed several troopers get disintegrated by the Juggernauts cannons. "MOTHERFUCKERS!" he roared firing a long burst of plasma rounds towards the enemy armor. "That bitch has tough armor." He said to himself. "Lycan, get to Fenrir." Robert shouted to Loth Wolf who then darted away from the enemy armor to find his master. "REX! Keep the wounded quiet. I'll lure the enemy away from here." Robert ordered. "But…" Rex began before Robert ran into the fields of fire. "I HAVE A GODDAMN PLAN!" he shouted.

Above the gorge a trooper walked up to an angered Krell. "The platoons are in the formation you requested General. Should I send them to support Captain Rex?" the trooper asked Krell. "I will give the order when I give it, Sergeant Appo." Krell stated as he watched several explosions occur. "They won't last much longer." Barney stated. "But their deaths will at least have given us the idea of what we are facing and will help us be prepared for the next assault." Krell stated, earning him a nasty glare from Roberts uncles.

Inside the service tunnel the rest of the ARC troopers checked every corner they came across. Most of the corners were empty, but for those that weren't they gunned the hostiles down with quick bursts before the enemy could sound the alarm.

Another Umbaran fell to the ground as Breach stepped over the body and arrived at the lift. Quickly scanning the area with his M4 he spotted no more hostiles. "Clear." He said to the rest of the unit who followed up behind him. "Blake, get that lift down." He ordered.

Blake soon set to work, and he quickly brought the lift to their position. "Everyone on. Check your magazines and reload if you must. We can't let these guys call for reinforcements." The leader of Kilo stated. Each member reloaded their gun and boarded the lift.

As the lift ascended to the upper levels, Breach's commlink crackled. "Sounds like the enemy had deployed their Juggernauts. Commander I suggest that once we secure the hanger bay you grab one of the fighters outside and provide some air support." Breach suggested. "Good plan Breach. Stay on course and take out the enemy communications. We need to keep the enemy from sending in backup to retake this place." Fenrir added in agreement.

Once the lift stopped in the hanger bay, the Umbaran forces were quickly met with a torrent of rifle and machine gun fire, catching them completely by surprise before any of them could figure out what was going on. One enemy soldier hid behind a supply crate and popped out of cover to fire his blaster only to be cut down by a burst of 9mm fire from Echo's submachine gun.

Another soldier tackled Hevy, knocking the M240B from his hands and began to grapple with the trooper. Quickly, Hevy kneed the enemy in the jewels before breaking the soldiers neck and picking up his machine gun.

Dutch and Blake each downed two enemy soldiers, while Fenrir threw one of his daggers at another soldier before using his grappling hook to catch another soldier by the leg and pulled him over before thrusting his remaining dagger into that soldier. "Knives are good for the up-close and individualized touch." He quipped, retrieving his daggers as Fives ran over to him. "Hanger bay secured. You better grab a fighter and give the others a hand Commander." Fives stated. Fenrir nodded and silently exited the hanger bay while the others quietly moved the dead bodies out of sight.

Exiting the hanger, Fenrir began to make his way to the closet enemy fighter as quietly as possible. He was nearly spotted by an enemy soldier stationed near the fighter but quickly thrusted his dagger into the enemy soldier before getting into the cockpit. "I can do this. I have done it before and I can do it again." He assured himself as he sped towards the battle.

"On, On, On. Geez what am I, a Troublesome Truck or a Mandalorian?" Robert asked himself as he dodged every single blast sent by the Juggernaut that had followed him. "Damn thing is slower than Mark V tank in mud." He said to himself as he leapt into the air and landed on one of the nearby trees. "Great looks like I got two more of those bastards to deal with." He said as two more Juggernaut's approached his position. "Still at least I am taking some of the pressure off Rex and the others. Guess some of the Shadow people want to try and claim the bounty on my head." He stated before he jumped to another tree as the third Juggernaut fired its cannon at him.

Knowing that the separatists had place a bounty on him helped. While droids couldn't collect the bounty, those like the Umbarans or Quarren could and get a large reward. "Sorry boys. You ain't collecting my bounty. Cause your about to Die." He proclaimed, jumping onto one of the enemy armor units.

 **(Die by Casey Lee Williams begins)**

Activating his magnetics, Robert secured himself to the tank and fired his BFG. "Too close for launcher mode, just gonna have to blast it." he said as he pulled the trigger. The plasma did indeed affect the Juggernaut as the indicator on his helmets HUD indicated the armor integrity was dropping quickly.

The driver of the massive walker tried to knock Robert off with the large cannon on its back, but Robert ducked the swing by the cannon and continued to fire his weapon until a hole was made into the tanks armor. Taking grenade from his belt, Robert tossed it into the hole before deactivating his magnetics and jumped towards another mobile armor as the one he jumped from exploded. "They really should put up a hazard sign on that thing." He said to himself before activating his lightsabers. "Plasma takes too long to create a hole, might as well just cut in." he joked as he slashed the second tanks heavy cannon off before sending the remains towards one of the other tanks that was keeping Rex pinned down.

While Robert dealt with the tanks he lured away from the main unit, the ARC troopers had just cleared one of the airbase's armories and had just reached the enemy communications room. "Commence door breach." Fives ordered as the others got into position. Taking a breaching charge from his waist, Dutch planted the charge and made his way towards the left side of the door as Echo prepared a flashbang grenade. The charge detonated, and the door opened as Echo threw the grenade into the room. After a few seconds the grenade exploded and the Umbaran's were blinded by the light and were mowed down by the trooper's weapons.

Once the room was clear, Blake disabled the enemy communications and cut them off from the capital. "Communications down. Fives, it might be an excellent idea to sweep the rest of the base and eliminate the remaining hostiles before the others arrive." Breach suggested to Fives who nodded in agreement. "Commence search and destroy. Keep the suppressor's on, we don't need the others to be on us like Mynocks on a ship." He added before they continued their mission.

Meanwhile, Fenrir had just downed one of the Juggernauts attacking Rex and his men and began to target another one as the enemy fired at him. "Guess your tech can't beat itself." He said as enemy cannon fire bounced of his cockpit and he fired two of his fighter's missiles at the second walker.

From the tree he and the others were on, Erik watched in amazement as his partner downed one enemy tank after another. "Fenrir has those things on the run and Robert can handle himself. Let's get that sensor wall off." He shouted, activating his jetpack and rocketed towards the airbase. "You heard the man lets go and pray he doesn't out do me in kills." Revy said as they followed him. From below, Gunner lead the charge towards the airbase and this time they took zero to no casualties without the enemy's armor getting in their way. From above the gorge, Krell finally gave the order to attack the airbase. As the troopers moved down, Barney and Lincoln began to have a bad feeling that something wasn't right with the general, but they didn't know what.

As Robert finished the second enemy tank, he jumped down to the ground and with his sabers in his hands sprinted towards the final Juggernaut. The enemy tank fired its antipersonnel cannons at him, but Robert ducked, dodged and deflected each of the shots before he got under the tank and threw his sabers towards two of the legs, cutting them off the massive tank before calling back his green saber and threw it towards another leg. "Three up, three down. Actually, I am not sure that works for this kind of situation." He said before diving out of the way as the tanks left side fell to the ground.

Extending his hands outward, he lifted the tank into the air and began to crush it. "If you want to live, I suggest you surrender immediately." Robert shouted to the pilot of the walker. The pilot showed no intention of surrendering so with a heavy ounce of regret, he crushed the tank before sending it flying away from the airbase just as two more approaching Juggernauts were destroyed by several approaching gunships. "You guy's are late. The enemy is dead." He said coldly before making his way towards the airbase.

 **(Song ends)**

As the remaining umbarans were taken prisoner, Rex approached Fenrir just as Robert and the seven ARC Troopers arrived. "You really know how to fly that thing commander." Rex complimented Fenrir who rubbed the back of his head. "Well I am not one to boost, but I am a better pilot than Erik." He said as his partner and Loth Wolf arrived.

"Captain, Sergeant, report! What is our situation?" Krell barked as he approached the group. "We took the base and cut off the enemy supply lines to the capital." Rex stated. "But not without a great loss of men." Robert added as he watched several wounded troopers being loaded onto one of the gunships Master Kota sent just as the great military leader himself arrived. "While you may have succeeded in taking the air base master Krell, the enemy is still not backing down. The losses you endured because of your 'efficient strategy is only going to make this campaign more difficult to end." Kota said.

"That is the price of victory. I am sure you all are aware of that. With Master Kota's forces here, it will make our assault on the capital that much stronger, dismissed." Krell said before turning his attention towards Robert.

What happened next shocked everyone as Krell grabbed Robert with one of his four arms and slammed him into the remains of one of the enemy fighters. "If you ever commit such insubordination again, you will end up in the brig for the rest of this campaign. Do I make myself clear, staff Sergeant!?" Krell asked as he tightened his grip around Roberts neck. "Sure, no problem sir. It was just a lot of frustration that I had built up." Robert wheezed before Krell let him go and then walked away. "He's the one who will never understand." Fives said as Cassie tried to help her nephew back to his feet. "I think I'll take my nap here. Goodnight." Robert said before he fell back against the fighters remains and for the first time in over twenty-eight hours got some sleep.

 **Part 2 of Umbara is done.**

 **So, Obi-Wan thought Krell was Anakin, Fenrir was able to pilot an Umbaran fighter easily and the Domino's and Wreckers used earth weapons. a lot different then the original episode so I added a bit of my creativity for this part.**

 **Next time, Target supply ship. Will this one play out just like the actual episode and see Hardcase sacrifice himself or will it take a turn for the better. Please review and find out next time in Lone Wolf the Long Road.**


	16. Plan of Dissent

**Time for some air-to-air combat action. That's right it's the one with Hardcase makes a heroic sacrifice. Will he do it in my story? Just read and find out.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before. Enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Plan of Dissent

September 25th 2018, 21BBY

Captured Umbaran airbase

1500 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The tension in the air circled like a skunk's stench.

After several flawed and suicidal strategies by Krell, the morale of the men dropped significantly. All of the of the recon missions sent out ended badly and many troopers were wounded. Even with the assistance of Kota's militia, the Umbarans were still fighting back ferociously.

As a squad of AT-RT's were about to begin their recon mission, Krell walked past several idle Umbaran fighters as Appo explained that the enemy had begun to step up their attacks on the men. "They want their base back. We cannot let our guard down for a moment, I want all Umbaran security reconfigured and locked down. Interrogate the prisoners if you have too, but I want this base under our complete control and I don't want excuses." Krell ordered.

"It would be better for you to show an ounce of gratitude towards Skywalker's men." Kota spoke as he walked over to the general with two members of his militia. "I have been talking with the troopers and you have yet to thank them for securing this airbase. Even Erik and the others have yet to receive any sign of gratitude from you for the efforts they displayed to take this airbase." He added.

"Gratitude will only cause the men to slack off and when they do, the enemy will catch us off guard and will attempt to retake this airbase." Krell explained gruffly to Kota as Barney walked over. "This coming from the coward who only observes the fighting instead of fighting by his men." Barney said as he loaded his M29. "A good leader leads by example and is willing to take the same risks as his men and you aren't a great leader." He added spinning his revolvers cylinder around.

"Are you insulting my style of command? I find it amusing that a mercenary like you even knows anything about leadership, considering you only work for money." Krell mocked the leader of the Expendables. Barney was about to pull one of his guns when he looked towards Kota, who shock his head no. "I don't care what you say four-arms, but you hurt my nephew. Normally I would kill anyone who does that, but I don't need to waste the ammo on your fat ass." Barney retorted as Rex walked over to the two of them.

"Sir's there a transmission from General Kenobi." Rex stated. "I'll take it in the tower." Krell said, pushing past Barney and walking past Fives who was working on fixing one of the Umbaran fighters. Both he, Jesse, Hardcase and the other members of Torrent Company were still waiting for a thank you from the general but haven't gotten it.

"Well it looks like my part on the ground is coming to an end." Robert said as he walked over to Fives and Hardcase. "With the airbase taken, its time for me to blow some more fighters out of the sky. Especially since the enemy still has those T.I.E Fighters." He added.

"I thought the plans for those ugly fighters were in our hands." Hardcase said confused. "So, did I but apparently the traitor in the military sent those plans to the seppies and now we are seeing those Stuka's a lot lately." Robert said as he looked towards the sky. "I just hope Ahsoka and Barriss are doing ok up there."

Meanwhile on Serrano, Dooku sat in the center of his office meditating. After attending to his own personal matters, he began to feel a strong shift in the dark side of the force and is seemed to center around Umbara.

As he listened to the force, he was soon met with a terrible vison. The sounds of blaster fire, men screaming, lightsabers clashing a roaring soon echoed through his head. "He is to strong for you. You must leave. No don't attack. NO!" Dooku shouted as he opened his eyes and saw that he was still in his home. "Robert, please be careful. A traitor is in your mists and closer than you think." He said to himself.

Back on Umbara the situation had taken a turn for the worse. While the airbase was taken the enemy was now launching missile strikes at the positions of Obi-Wans battalion, forcing his forces to retreat as each strike became more and more accurate. Apparently, they were receiving more weapons from a supply ship in orbit and the republic fleet was vastly outnumbered. Krell however decided to continue with the plan and was ready to move his forces to the rendezvous point and assist Obi-Wans forces.

Obi-Wan had a better idea. If their missile strikes were getting more and more accurate, then it was time for Robert to join the air battle. His bloodhound missiles, being able to split apart and separate into smaller missiles were the answer to eliminate the enemy fighters and clear a path for the bombers to attack the supply ship.

But Krell then did the unthinkable, he lied to Obi-Wan and told him the Robert was killed in the battle for the air base and all that was left was his dog tags. He even said that he won't be missed. Obi-Wan would have said more but the transmission was jammed and they couldn't reach him

During the entire conversation, Rex's distrust of the general and his confusion grew. That's twice now Obi-Wan had referred to Krell as Anakin when Obi-Wan a member of the Jedi council, the same council that was ordered by the chancellor to call Anakin back to Coruscant still had no idea that Krell was in charge of the operation. Lying about Robert being killed, that was taking it a step to far.

Once again, he tried reason with Krell and suggested that they send a message to Obi-Wan and coordinate their attacks, but Krell dismissed this idea and told the captain to prepare the battalion to move out in twelve hours. Rex remined him that they would be marching into the blast zone as an enemy air strike exploded in the nearby distance. Krell didn't listen and even had the gal to punch Rex in the chest and sent him to the ground.

Cassie was furious. She had seen everything and was tempted to put a couple of .357 Magnum rounds into the bastards back but stopped herself and helped her boyfriend to his feet. Rex explained what had happened in the communications tower and Cassie's blood began to boil. "My Nephew isn't dead. He is alive and why is Obi-Wan addressing Krell like he is Anakin?" She asked. "I don't know general, but I am beginning to think that Krell is up to something and he isn't telling us." Rex stated as the two spotted a familiar modified Jedi Starfighter touch down on the runway.

"Glad you made it R4." Robert said as he made his way over to his fighter. R4 beeped and gave him the readout of the fighter's systems. "Problem with the missile systems? Damn, its always one thing or another." Robert cursed as R4 ejected from his slot and opened up a panel that contained the missile firing systems while Robert grabbed a wrench. One of the bolts for the blood hound launcher was to tight and the missiles couldn't deploy properly.

As he set to work on his fighter another series of explosions occurred in the forest near the base. "It's a good thing those missiles have a hundred megaton yield and not a nuclear payload, otherwise we would all be burnt to a crisp." He said as he loosened the bolt for the launcher. "That should do it." he said before he suddenly pulled out from underneath his fighter.

"All right asshole, what's the big fucking idea. I am trying to preform maintenance on my fighter and if this is a joke then it isn't funny." He said as he got back to his feet and looked to see Krell standing in front of him. "Oh great, it's you" he said sarcastically as R4 continued the repairs to the Angel. "If you don't mind I am trying to be ready so I can follow my orders. Ahsoka and Barriss need some assistance up there and my orders are to assist them." he added trying to return to the work on his fighter before Krell stopped him.

"I am afraid Master Kenobi has altered your orders. You are to stay behind and protect the airbase from enemy attack. Commander's Tano and Offee have it covered." Krell said waving his hand across Roberts face. "Are you trying to use the old Jedi mind trick on me? Sorry to spoil your amusement, but I can't be affected by such a technique. Now get out of my way, I have work to do, my squadron needs me." He said before Krell just laughed.

"You are no pilot, you only got this far because you are lucky. You still think that you can achieve fame and glory by fighting in all areas of battle. The skills you displayed in the simulator when it was set to the highest level prove that you are no ace." He stated. This made Robert turn around and face the general. "It was you, you're the one who set the simulators level to ten all so you could keep me from getting my wings. I should have known someone as ugly as you would be behind it. Well now that I know, you are going to get an ear full from the council when we get back." Robert said angrily as Kota walked over.

"What's going on here?" he asked. "The Staff Sergeant here claimed that he supplied the Umbaran's our locations during the attacks on the main road and the gorge. He is a traitor and must be dealt with." Krell lied. "LIAR! I never said those things." Robert shouted before Kota got in-between them. "Enough! Master Krell, you should go get some rest. You must be 'exhausted' from 'leading' the men in battle over the last few days." Kota suggested. Krell nodded in agreement and left the two alone.

"Master I swear I didn't…" Robert began to say before Kota stopped him. "I know you are no traitor. I heard everything and intervened when it was necessary. I have notice that you have been giving in to the dark side more and more with every day we spend on this world. I am concerned for you. You need to control your emotions." Kota said sympathetically to Robert.

"Krell just reminds me of someone from my past, someone who always said he was right and did whatever he wanted and didn't care who got hurt." Robert admitted, thinking back to a time where someone else he cared for was hurt. "I see that you don't want to talk about it, but I have heard that Fives and the others are training with Fenrir on how to use those Umbaran fighters. Once they have mastered flying those things, they can provide air-support for us if we follow another one of Krell's plans. I need you to get your fighter up and running and be ready to join the air battle." Kota stated.

"Are those your orders?" Robert asked curiously. "These are the orders that were given to you at the beginning of the campaign." Kota remined him who then went back to work on his fighter.

 _Rex's point of view_

1645 hours

No matter how much I argued with him, the General ordered me to prepare the men to move out.

I still couldn't understand it. First General Skywalker is called back to Coruscant in the middle of the battle and instead of being placed under the command of Generals Ross and Cage, we were placed under Krell's command. At first, I thought things would go more smoothly under his command, but after he ordered us to march towards the main road for twelve hours and then launch a full-frontal assault on the capital started to make me question his plans.

Then came the attack on the airbase. I knew it would be better for us to find a more secure route in attacking the base rather then marching headlong towards the base, but he gave me the order and there wasn't anything I could do to change his mind. Fortunately, General Kota gave Fives and the others the task of helping Commander Bralor acquire one of the enemy fighters and gave us an advantage when we were attacked by those enemy tanks. Sure, Robert helped but if it weren't for Fenrir we wouldn't be alive.

Now, Krell was ordering us to attack the capital despite the enemy missile strikes and what's more confusing was that General Kenobi still called Krell as if he was General Skywalker. If the Jedi council called him back, then Kenobi would have known about the order since he is on the council. We already lost a lot of men so far and now it looked like none of us would make it off the planet alive.

"I think your all overreacting. Obviously, the General knows what he's doing. Do you really think he doesn't care if he loses men?" Dogma asked Jesse and the others as I was deep in thought.

"I'm not saying that. But I think his desire for victory has blinded him to the fact that there are lives at stake. I've never seen a general with these kinds of casualties." Jesse stated. "He's out of control! He's not acting like the other Jedi. He has no respect for us." Fives added as Cassie, Echo and Hevy entered the hanger.

"I got to agree with Fives. Krell has not shown a single ounce of gratitude for the efforts all of us have taken to complete his orders. Anakin's plan was better, surprise attacks would have made things easier for us, clone and non-clone alike. Instead he is acting like one of the generals in world war 1." Cassie said.

"How so?" Hardcase asked. Cassie then explained that despite the new weapons of war, like the machine gun and tank most earth generals still used the tactics for the wars of the 19th century and before. Many men died before even firing a shot.

"I know Commander Bralor has been teaching Five, Jesse and Hardcase in flying these fighters, but I don't think General Krell will allow us to even use them." I said before remembering that Krell isn't the only general on the base. "General Kota on the other hand, while he doesn't use clones in his Militia, he does treat us with more respect than Krell. So, he may be able to help us." I added.

"Help you with what, Captain?" I heard a voice from behind. Turning around I saw the general himself with Robert walking towards us. I quickly explained the situation to him and he thought for a few moments. "I agree that we need to take the capital, but to march straight into the enemy missile strikes is suicide. I think that the enemy fighters could allow us to destroy the supply ship. You were able to crack the could I assume?" Kota asked Fives.

"Yes General, we can use them to sneak past the enemy blockade, get where are ships can't and take out the supply ship there by cutting off arms to the capital." Fives stated. "It is true that none of you are pilots." Kota began. "But from my experience of working alongside you brave troopers, you can adept to any situation and no matter how difficult the task is, complete your objective." He said impressively. "Captain I suggest we see what General Krell has to say about this plan, we need his approval." Dogma said to me.

Later, General Kota and I met Krell at the communications tower and explained the plan that Fives had come up with. "I'm afraid I can't allow to waste any clones on frivolous adventures. We're going to need everyone to take the capital." Krell stated. "Listen to yourself. You are sending both my men and yours into the meat grinder. By the time any of our forces reach the capital, we will have lost over sixty percent of our fighting strength. Even with air support, we can't risk the lives of these men on some damn suicide mission. Captain Rex is right, the only way we are going to take the capital is if that supply ship is destroyed." Kota stated furiously.

"I never thought I would see the day, when you agree with a clone Master Kota. After all, you claim them to be unfit for battle." Krell said impressively, before another missile strike impacted the area outside the base.

I returned to the hanger and gave the bad news to the others. Despite what I said, Fives was still onboard for the plan and didn't care about the consequences. I mentioned that they would be court-martialed for disobeying a direct order, but Five's said that Fenrir had giving him, Hardcase and Jesse flying lessons and they have gotten the hand of flying. All they needed to do was practice using the weapons systems. He would have said more, but Dogma entered the barracks and due to his trust to General Krell would have told the plan to him. None of us knew it then, but soon the famed general that was leading us would force us to take him down for good.

 _Fenrir's point of view_

1655 hours.

In about nine hours we would be marching into the jaws of death. A good leader would find a way to avoid sending his men into the range of enemy attacks, but Krell isn't a good leader. Every option that Rex and the others gave to him fell on deaf ears, stating that his plan was the only way to succeed.

What, does he think that clones are just like droids? They aren't machines, they are flesh and blood just like me and their lives have meaning whether he admitted it or not. To me they aren't numbers but living beings.

As I sat with Lycan on the hanger floor, I pulled out my communicator and contacted Riyo. I missed the date I was to take her on and knowing her she would probably think I stood her up. Soon she appeared on my commlink wearing a beautiful long black open back V-neck dress revealing a little cleavage, fingerless black gloves and a black choker around her neck. "Riyo you are as beautiful as the night we spent at the opera." I complimented her making her cheeks blush dark blue. "When are you coming back love? We missed our date and I am hearing all these awful things coming from Umbara. The campaign should have ended by now." She said concerned.

I soon explained to her the situation about Anakin being called back to Coruscant and Krell having taken command over his battalion, his reckless strategy's and his attitude towards Robert and the others. "I can ask Padme if she knows why master Skywalker was called back, but she is currently dealing with a situation on her home world right now. That takes priority, but once she returns I will ask her if she knows anything." She assured me.

"That's all I can ask for Riyo and I promise when I return, I will take you on a date. I give you my honor." I said gratefully as the door to the hanger opened and Fives, Hardcase and Jesse walked in. "Stay safe my love." Riyo said before blowing me a kiss as the transmission ended.

Getting back to my feet I walked over towards the three troopers. "Alright boys, you know how to fly these birds. Now let's see you handle the weapons on these things. I have set up targets for us outside the base, just follow me and we will begin shooting 101." I said as we entered our fighters and made our way towards the designated area.

Once we arrived over the delta I contacted R2 to activate the holoprojectors and soon a swarm of holographic Daggers, Dianoga's, Morning Stars and droid fighters appeared in front of us. "Ok boys, watch how I shoot down the enemy." I called over the commlink and pushed my fighter towards a group of four holographic vulture droids getting behind them on their six o'clock. I then pushed my hands forward and my ships cannon, downing the fighters before pulling away from them. "Ok, now you've seen how it's done, now let's see you guys give it a go." I instructed the troopers who each selected a target of their own and attacked.

Fives downed a group of Dianoga's before he came in from three o'clock and strafed a group of Daggers with his fighter's cannons. He then lined his fighter up behind a single vulture and launched a missile at it destroying the hologram. "Not bad shooting Fives." I complimented the ARC as I turned towards Jesse.

"Pull your hands back and let them pass you. Then you can gun them down." I said to Jesse who did so and downed the group of Morning Stars that were tailing him as soon as they came into view. "I think I am getting the hang of this Commander." Jesse stated as he then launched one of his own missiles at a group of Tri-fighters and blew them to holographic bits. "You're a natural at this Jesse." I stated before turning towards Hardcase's direction.

"You're relying to much on the missiles. Missiles are good, but cannons are the best way to take down an enemy unit in front of you. Get to close and the wreckage from the enemy fighter may cause you to crash and burn." I called to the hyperactive trooper who was using only his missiles to down the enemy fighters.

"I am trying, but I keep launching missiles at these guys." Hardcase stated before his cannon came to life and downed the three Daggers that were in front of him. "Never mind." He replied as he then downed another three vultures with his fighter's cannon.

"All targets destroyed. R2 pick up the holoprojecters. Let's bring it back to base boys." I instructed my droid and students as he veered back towards the airbase. Looks like we would be able to take out the supply ship after all.

But when we arrived back at the base and brought our fighters into the hanger, it happened. Hardcase couldn't exit his fighter and then his fighter began to go out of control, knocking supplies all over the hanger and causing the troopers that were in the hanger with us to dive for cover. "HARDCASE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Fives shouted.

"If I knew I wouldn't be doing it." he replied just as General Kota entered the hanger. No sooner had he arrived he brought his hand up and stopped the fighter from making anymore of a mess. "I think I am going to vomit." I heard the hyperactive member of Torrent Company say as his fighter's cockpit came to the ground and its pilot looking very dizzy.

"What happened here?" General Kota asked. "I don't know what to tell you sir. I was doing everything that Commander Bralor taught us when we were first learning how to fly and land these things when somehow my fighter went out of control. Luckily, he didn't fire a missile, but Krell then entered the hanger followed by Rex, Cassie and the other Expendable Generals that were with us.

"Explain this, now!" Krell demanded as he entered the hanger. "Hardcase was landing his fighter after we completed the weapons test of the fighter when he suddenly lost control. It must have been booby-trapped and had General Kota not stopped the fighter, a lot of us could have been killed." I stated.

"Looks like I was right Captain Rex, these fighters are much to dangerous and not fit to fly." Krell said, I could swear I saw a smile on his face when he stated this. "I am not so sure, I had one of my technicians run a scan of the fighters and there was no sign of any kind of booby-trap." Kota stated.

"Regardless, I want these fighters locked down. No one is to even pilot them." The Besalisk stated before exiting the hanger. "There was no booby-trap, was there?" Robert asked me. "No, I even had R2 double check the systems and he confirmed there wasn't any signs of tampering. I don't know what happened." I stated.

"Whatever happened doesn't change the fact that the mission is a go and I know exactly how you are going to take out the supply ship." Rahm said as he pulled up a crate and sat down on it. "I was told that General Skywalker blew up a droid control ship when he was a kid. From he told me, he accidently hit the main reactor from the inside. That's how you are going to take it out." Kota stated as Robert removed his helmet and looked towards the fighters.

"If you guys are going to do this, then the enemy airpower needs to be weakened. The four of you are to wait until I send you a signal before you get in the cockpit of these fighters." Robert stated before looking at me. "You have experience with these things, so it is only natural that you assist these guys in taking down the enemy supply ship." He added.

"Sounds like a plan." I said, but little did I know our success would almost cost us our lives.

 _Normal point of view_

September 26th

0300 hours

While most of the battalion along with Master Kota's militia went on a reconnaissance mission that Kota authorized, Robert continued to prep his fighter for battle. He knew that Krell gave him a direct order to stay behind guard the airbase, but he was given new orders from Kota to follow with the original plan given to him by Obi-Wan. Erik had informed him that Barriss contacted him and asked why Robert wasn't up there with them now. Once Erik had explained the situation about Krell, Barriss was shocked to hear that the plan they had laid out was starting to fall apart. Even from up in the air she could sense the deaths of numerous Clone troopers marching blindly to their deaths because of many reckless strategies.

But Robert informed her that he would be up there shortly and would be able to turn the tide of battle and give Fenrir and his pilots the opening they needed to attack the enemy supply ship.

As he finished checking the weapons systems, Krell walked over to the earth-born looking very furious. "I thought I told you that you are to protect the base while the assault on the capital continues as planned." Krell stated.

"And I told you that you take your orders and shove it up your ass. Obi-Wan and Anakin gave me a direct order to assist the air battle once our objective on the ground was completed. Well, look around you. We have taken the airbase and now my orders are to assist Ahsoka and Barriss in taking down the enemy fleet." Robert stated and prepared to get into his fighter, but Krell activated his lightsabers and held them to the back of his throat. "You are committing insubordination. My orders stand, you are to stay and protect the base while…" Krell began before Robert moved towards his fighter and turned around. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING PONG KRELL, TEMPORARY JEDI GENERAL INCHARGE OF THE 501st! I WAS GIVEN MY ORDERS BY OBI-WAN AND ANAKIN! I TAKE ORDERS FROM THEM AND NOT YOU! YOU TRY TO THREATEN MY LIFE AND I WILL REPORT YOU TO THE JEDI COUNCIL AFTER I RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND USE IT TO FLOSS MY TEETH! SO, FUCK YOU!" Robert shouted before he jumped into his cockpit and sped away from the airbase leaving a very angry Krell behind.

Above the clouds of the shadow world ten banking clan frigates, two separatist dreadnoughts, two separatist destroyers, a half a dozen Umbaran support ships and a single DH-Omni Support Vessel were engaging several Republic cruisers whose fighter and bomber squads were attempting to create an opening to take out the supply ship. "HOLY SHIT!" Robert shouted as he burst through the clouds and saw the ongoing battle. "Maybe if Krell hadn't lost much of his fleet during the supply mission, we wouldn't have to deal with this shit." He cursed as he spotted Viper and Lockon with several droid fighters on their tail. "Red leader to Reds 3 and 5, you have multiple boogies on your tail, bank left and I can get into position." He called to his squad mates, but it was too late. He watched helplessly as both of their ARC-170s exploded in mid-air killing them.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Robert shouted angrily and sped towards the enemy fighters that had just killed his numbers three and five. "Eat laser you scrapheads." He spat firing his four cannons at the droid fighters destroying all six of them before he veered away. "That's for my squad." he declared as he spotted Barriss with two Umbaran fighters on her tail.

 **(Mighty Wings by Cheap Trick begins)**

Barriss weaved in and out her effort to shake the enemy fighters but their high maneuverability and unique design kept them on her tail. "Green Leader to Green squad, I have to hostile fighters on my tail and I can't shake them. I need support." She exclaimed into the commlink but only heard static. Her transmitter was still being jammed and she couldn't keep dodging their cannon fire for much longer.

R8-M2, her astromech copilot beeped as a new contact came into view directly ahead of her. At first, she thought it was another enemy fighter, but were thoughts were false as directly ahead of her was Robert in the Azure Angel. "Barriss, push your fighter down." He called over the commlink as his cannons soon blazed to life. Pushing her controls forward she ducked the cannon fire just in time and her pursuers were vanquished. "Thank you, Robert. I am glad you got here. But Viper and Lockon…" she began until Robert stopped her. "Don't worry. They knew the risks, but I am going to give them some payback." Robert stated firing six of his fighter's concussion missiles at six more Umbaran fighters downing them each with a direct hit to their engine units.

"These guys might have more advanced fighters then us, but we have better fighters and I feel the need, The Need for Speed." Robert exclaimed as Ahsoka and the remaining Red, Blue and Green squad pilots formed up on his wing. "So, what kept you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Blame four-arms down below. He kept changing my orders and tried to use a mind trick on me." Robert explained as they watched an entire squad of Y-Wings get gunned down by several T.I.E fighters. "We need to mop up some of these damn fighters and clear a path for the bombers. Those ships need to be taken down before Fenrir and his squad arrive." Robert added and filled the others in on the plan Fenrir and Fives came up with.

A squadron of T.I.E fighters soon appeared from zoomed past us, but strangely they weren't targeting any of the republic fighters but were heading for the surface. "Those fighters are heading for our troops. Maverick, take the rest of Red Squad and intercept them. No doubt they are going to try and soften up the ground forces for an incoming bomber squad." Robert shouted as Maverick and the other Red Squad pilots veered away and began to pursue the enemy fighters. "All right, Barriss take your squad and target that enemy frigate, aim for the engines and then call in a squad of bombers to take it down. Ahsoka, take out that destroyer. We need to knock out a few of their fighter transports or else the bombers will keep getting shot down. I'll act as a decoy while you all set up for your attack runs." He explained to his allies.

"Copy that." Barriss replied over the commlink as she and her squad headed for the frigate he had designated as their target. "Fox 12." He called out and launched a salvo of twelve proton torpedoes towards the enemy frigate. Each torpedo hit the shields but did nothing to damage the ship. The fighters it launched targeted Robert who turned one-hundred-eighty degrees and made a beeline for one of the Umbaran support ships. "Follow the leader asswipes." He said as the droids continued to follow him their cannons blazing. "R4, cut the engines." He instructed his copilot. R4 did so and the enemy fighters flew past him and collided with the enemy ship taking themselves and the ship down. "That takes care of that problem. Barriss what's the status of your target?" Robert asked as he turned around made his way back towards the ongoing battle.

"Enemy frigate has been destroyed and Ahsoka's target is down as well." Barriss replied.

"Copy that. We need to knock out two more ships before Fenrir can get his ass up here." Robert said as he picked out another destroyer and frigate. This time, he launched his remaining torpedoes the second frigates engines destroying them and attracting the attention of several Tri-fighters. Quickly he pulled a sharp left turn, his aircraft straining from the force of g's as he circled around the enemy fighters and gunned all five down with a burst of cannon fire. "Splash five." He chuckled before he turned his attention towards another frigate.

Speeding in at almost 1,300 miles per hour, he strafed the ship with a combined barrage of guns and missiles. Knocking the shields of the ship out, he pulled up from his run and heard over his commlink that Maverick and the others had eliminated the threat to the ground forces and were returning to the battle.

"Fighters coming in at point three-five." Ahsoka called out. Robert spotted the incoming fighters, a swarm of both T.I.E, Droid and Umbaran aircraft approaching at full speed and targeting a formation of Y-Wings making an attack run on one of the dreadnoughts. "I see them. Firing two bloodhounds." Robert said as he pressed the fire button on his control. As the missiles streaked towards the fighters he pressed a button on his gauntlet and the bloodhounds split apart and over two hundred smaller missiles streamed towards the enemy fighters.

"Missile impact in four seconds." Robert said as he turned his ship and sped towards the other destroyer and activated his targeting computer. "I got to target that things reactor, Ahsoka and her squad are to occupied with the enemy units." He said to himself as he prepared his remaining torpedoes and watched the targeting computer count down the distance between him and the ship.

Anti-aircraft fire bracketed his ship and his shields began to drop rapidly. As he drew nearer and nearer to the ship he heard a voice. ' _Use the force Robert. Trust me.'_ The voice said. "Dooku." Robert exclaimed and shutdown his targeting computer and fired his torpedoes even before he was in range. The torpedoes hit the destroyer and the enemy ship exploded into a large fireball. "Enemy forces dealt a severe blow." Robert said as he pressed a button on his gauntlet and signaled Fenrir and the others it was time.

 **(Mighty Wings ends)**

At the airbase, Fenrir had just received the signal and soon he, Fives, Jesse and Hardcase boarded their fighters and made their way towards the air battle. When they arrived, they had to maneuver through the wreckage of enemy ships and avoid detection by the enemy. "There's the supply ship, we're going in." Fives said as Robert pulled up right behind them.

As they entered the hanger they knocked over a few droids but soon the alarm was sounded the droids attempted to seal the bulkheads, but Hardcase fired a missile and destroyed the door but damaged his own fighter in the process. As they neared the reactor, Five's Jesse and Fenrir fired their missiles but the ray shields around the reactor were activated and the missiles failed to hit their target.

"Ray shields, hit the deck." Fives shouted as the five of them turned their fighters around and began to fire their cannons at the droids. "Ray shields are online and the missiles can't get through." Fenrir said as Hardcase noticed his fighter's shields were nearly depleted. Quickly he contacted Robert. "Sarge can you use the force and detach my missile pod? The damage I sustained has made it difficult for me to fire. There's an opening over there and its large enough for the pod to get through." Hardcase explained.

Robert agreed and as soon as he detached the missile pod and sent it towards the reactor, the five of them exited the hanger as quickly as possible. As the missile hit the reactor the ship began to implode on itself and once they were clear the ship blew apart and ended the enemy missile strikes. "Lets head home boys." Fenrir said as Barriss and Ahsoka got alongside them and followed them to the surface as the remaining separatist forces were either destroyed or began to retreat.

As they landed, the pilots were greeted with the cheers of the men, both clone and militia alike as Kota and Rex walked over to them. "You guys did it." Tup said. "Wasn't so hard." Hardcase said. "If it weren't for Hardcase's idea he would be dead." Robert admitted as Appo and two other troopers arrived and informed them that Krell would like to see them in the tower. "Not you Sergeant. General Ross wants to see you." Appo said and Robert went to see his uncle.

While Robert went to see his uncle, Rex and Kota were shocked to hear the Krell had placed the four pilots under arrest for their 'unwillingness' to follow Krell's orders, court-martialed and the executed. "You can't do this." Kota protested. "I can and I will." Krell said.

Meanwhile, on Coruscant Anakin had just returned to the temple and was now about to question Master Yoda about his sudden return from the frontlines. "I sense a disturbance in the force." He said to himself as he looked towards the window and wondered how his men were doing under Krell's command not knowing he would find out soon enough.

 **Three down, one to go.**

 **So instead of Hardcase dying I had two of Red Squad killed instead and believe me it was hard for me to do it, but people die in war no matter what happens and it wouldn't be as realistic as possible if all of Red squad survived the war, would it.**

 **Next time, the carnage of Krell and one of the Expendables will lose a part of themselves at the hands of Krell like Yang did at the hands of Adam Taurus. Please rate and review and I will see you all next time and before you all ask, Waxer is not going to die.**


	17. Carnage of Krell

**Now its time for the moment of truth. The final part of my Umbara arc. There will be quite a few changes to this as before and someone will lose a limb, I won't tell you who but it won't be relieved of military duty. Disclaimers are the same as before. Enjoy.**

Chapter 17: Carnage of Krell

September 26th 2018, 21BBY

Coruscant, Jedi Temple

0800 hours

 _Normal point of view_

He arrived back on Coruscant several days ago before he was asked to investigate a situation on Naboo and uncovered a plot by one of the Gungans to force their people to turn against the Naboo and help the separatists conquer the planet. They had captured General Grievous but lost General Roos Tarpals in the process but were forced to let the droid general go when he was captured by Dark Star.

Seriously injured he spent several days in the medical center at the clone barracks on Coruscant but was still troubled by the recent events that brought him back so soon. Now Anakin was finally able to meet with Masters Windu and Yoda about his sudden callback.

Entering the war room, Mace and Yoda were surprised to see Anakin. "Skywalker, why are you back on Coruscant?" Mace asked puzzled by the sudden appearance.

"What do you mean? You ordered me back to the temple at the request of the chancellor. I was dealing with the situation on Naboo and I was in the medical center for a few days." Anakin stated. Once again both Jedi masters looked at each other until Yoda spoke. "Received such a request from the chancellor or issue such an order, we did not. An ill-advised move it is to have one of us return in the middle of battle." Yoda said.

"That doesn't make any sense. Krell told me that the order came to him." Anakin said confused. "We have been deceived. Breaker just contacted us and explained that he found the source of the order. Apparently Krell forged the order and was able to foul all of us." Mace stated showing the results of the troopers find. "I have to get back, if Krell betrayed us then that means he feel to the dark side and was trying to undermine the entire operation on Umbara." Anakin exclaimed as he ran out of the war room and headed for the hanger.

"Fire up the engines R2, we need to get back to Umbara asap. I won't let Krell get away this." Anakin stated calmly. He was angry with Krell but he held back his anger and wouldn't allow it to cloud his judgement. No sooner had his fighter docked with its hyperspace ring, he was on his way back to the battlefield.

Meanwhile back on Umbara, Robert had just found out from Barney that Lee and Caesar along with Obi-Wan's forces were advancing towards the airbase in an effort to disrupt the enemy efforts to recapture it and had just informed Obi-Wan about the situation with Krell taking over Anakin's battalion. Needless to say, Obi-Wan was shocked at this news and told them to keep a close eye on Krell. He had just been informed that Anakin was on his way back to Umbara and Master Tinn's forces were nearing the capital.

"I don't get it. How could anyone not know of this shitstorm." Barney cursed as he checked his LVOC's ejector port. Obi-Wan was about to answer when his transmission was cutoff for a second time during the campaign. "We better keep our guard up." He said to the others of the group who all nodded in agreement.

In the medical center, Barriss was assisting Kix in healing the clones who were injured during Krell's reckless attacks. As she healed a clone whose arm had second degree blaster scorch's Erik and Lycan walked up to her and could see her sadden look. "How could someone force these men to do something like this?" Barriss asked her boyfriend how placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know, but that famed war hero has done nothing but as Robert would say 'fucked up big time'. Generals and Commanders are suppose to be leading their troops and taking the same risks as them, not bringing up the rear and observing the whole battle." Erik said agreement as Kix injected a stimulant into the trooper's body easing the pain they were in. "I have under control here Commander. You should go get some rest." Kix said politely to Barriss who agreed and left the medical center.

Out on the airfield, Revy, Shoda and Rock watched as Dutlas and Benny exited the Lagoon and then explained to them the situation. "There was no order for Skywalker to return to Coruscant, even the chancellor knows better than to have one of his armies generals return in the middle of battle. It makes no tactical sense." Benny said in agreement.

"We need to keep an eye on old four arms." Dutlas said in agreement as he looked towards the command tower with narrowed eyes. "I may not be a Jedi, but I know that something is seriously wrong here." He added.

He was right. In the command tower Rex, Ahsoka and Kota were meeting with Krell. "General Krell, I respectfully request that you reconsider court-martialing Fives, Jesse, Hardcase and Commander Bralor." Rex said before Ahsoka stepped forwards. "Master Kota gave them permission to launch the mission. If he hadn't then a lot of men would have been killed." Ahsoka added. "The men aren't even under your direct command. They are under the command of Skywalker and Padawan Tano who are in charge of the 501st. Your own men aren't even happy with your style of command." Kota said in agreement.

"Padawan Tano, you had best watch how you speak to your superiors. The actions of ARC Trooper 5555 and CT-5597, 'Hardcase' and Commander Bralor were a clear act of treachery and disregard for my command. If punishment is not swift, their defiance may inspire others to follow suit." Krell said keeping his back turned towards the three.

"Sir, the men are with you. Its just that some of them feel you are putting their lives in danger needlessly." Rex protested. "All the more reason to send a clear message that I am in charge, not you, Padawan Tano, the Mercenary generals, Master Kota or the Lone Wolf and insubordination will not be tolerated. The truth is these clones and the commander have had a difficult time respecting my command since the beginning, I've seen it before. Some clones are just defective. They aren't able to succumb to my authority. You're right Captain." Krell said and it looked like Rex had managed to get the general to see reason. "I don't think I can court-martial them. It will only be a waste of time and that's something we don't have. Have them prepared for execution." Krell demanded.

"You can't. Fenrir is Senator Chuchi's boyfriend. This may cause Pantora to leave the republic." Ahsoka protested but soon was pushed back towards the wall. "Stay out of this Padawan or you will join them." Krell threatened before turning towards Rex. "You heard what I said Captain. Have it done immediately or I will do it myself." He demanded before turning his attention back towards the capital off in the distance.

After they had left the tower, Rex spoke to Kota. "He can't do this. Executing his own men, he may have authority to render punishment during combat, but this is going to far." Rex said as he headed towards the prison cells. "I have done all I can Captain, but he has made it clear that he will not listen to anyone but himself." Kota sighed in disbelief. "He isn't the same Jedi I remember from long ago. Something has changed him." he added as a small squad accompanied them to the prison cells while Ahsoka headed over towards Robert who was cleaning his Morita.

"Krell had just ordered Fives and the others to be executed." Ahsoka said as she rubbed the area on the back of her head where she hit the wall. "He can't do that. If they are executed then I should be to. After all I 'defied' his orders." Robert stated. "You don't mean that. You have a lot more about yourself that you need to learn and there is someone out there that you will fall for." Ahsoka said hiding the fact that she loved Robert.

"If they die, I will never forgive myself for letting them down. Riyo and Fenrir deserve to be together and that Four-Armed bastard won't get in their way of happiness." Robert proclaimed as the two spotted Fives and the others being led towards the wall of the hanger. "But it looks like I am too late." He said as Dogma, Tup and Kix were stood at the ready with their blasters loaded. "Line up the prisoners." The trooper shouted as the four of them were lined up against the wall.

Seeing his owner was in danger, Lycan tried to run forwards to him but Erik grabbed the wolf and held him back. "There's nothing you can do boy." He said as he resisted the urge to let the tears fall from his eyes while Barriss watched in horror at the events that were about to unfold.

"Would the prisoners request to be blindfolded?" Dogma asked but all four of them remained silent. "I'll take that as a no." he replied before Fives spoke up. "I hope you can live with yourself Dogma." He spat as both Militia and clone alike looked towards each other, many of them who already had their heads turned away.

"Ready weapons." Dogma said as the execution squad shouldered their rifles. "Aim." He added before the troopers aimed their rifles at the four. Jesse then spoke up. "Wait! This is wrong and we know it! The general is making a mistake and he needs to be called on it. No one should have to go out like this! We're loyal soldiers! We follow orders, but we are not a bunch of unthinking droids! We are men! We must be trusted to make the right decisions! Especially when the orders we are given are wrong!" Fives said before Fenrir spoke next.

"Ever since I began to fight alongside you brave troopers you have proven that you are every bit of Mandalorian as I am! Mandalore is in your blood and this action is a disgrace to the very name Mandalorian!" Fenrir shouted.

"Fire!" Dogma said as the four closed their eyes and awaited the inevitable.

Everyone who watched the events unfold was shocked. Robert had pushed the four would be dead men down with the force and stood right in front of the execution detail. "If you want to kill them, you'll have to kill me first." He stated. "These guys hear saved us from being blown to pieces. If it weren't for them we would all be dead and the enemy would still have control of the planet. Is this what you were all bred for, to kill each other on orders? If this is how soldiers are rewarded for heroic actions then someday everyone here will suffer the same fate." Robert questioned as the troopers who fired dropped their rifles to the ground. "Good luck trying to get another squad to kill them." he said to Dogma before returning to work on his rifle.

"That was a risky move." Ahsoka said to Robert completely shocked by what he did. "If this is the price we pay for doing what we know is right, then anyone who follows Krell's orders is fucked." He stated before looking to Krell who was watching the whole ordeal from the tower and then ran his fingers across his neck like he was slitting a throat, telling Krell that next time something like this happened, he will kill him.

As he returned to his work on his weapon his mind was soon plagued with the thoughts and memories of Lockon and Viper. They were some of the best pilots he had served with and they trusted him to get them through the battle, but he failed. "I couldn't save them, I couldn't. I failed them and they died because of me. I am no squad leader, I might have well been the guy who shot them down." He said to himself. Ahsoka noticed this and walked over to him. "I know what it's like to lose squad mates. During the Ryloth campaign I lost a lot of pilots because of my over confidence, but I learned from mu mistakes. You can't save them all Robert." She said.

"If I had followed my original orders in the first place, they would still be here with us. Maverick told me that it wasn't my fault and the rest of red squad agrees, but then why do I still feel terrible?" he asked. Before Ahsoka could respond, Rex and Dogma walked over to them. "Hope that rifle of yours is working, because we just received word that the Umbarans have ambushed one of our patrols and taken their weapons and armor. They have also tricked some of Kota's Militia into helping them, they may be trying to trick us and attack the airbase." Rex said.

"What about Fives and the others?" Robert asked. "They have been taken back to the brig. We'll deal with the situation later." Dogma said as Robert locked a magazine into his weapon and placed his helmet back on his head. None of them knew that Anakin had landed back on the planet and was explaining the situation to Obi-Wan.

Later as the platoons moved forward scanning for the enemy, they entered a foggy area and almost caused one of the Vixus creatures. Just as Tup stopped Dogma from getting eaten, blaster fire erupted and mortar fire rained down on them. "There disguised as clones alright." Kix said when Rex asked if they had a visual on the enemy.

Members of Kota's militia along with Barney, Cassie and the other members of the expendables were nearby but held their fire. "We can't be certain that the transmission was accurate. But I am going down there to stop this madness until we know for certain who is the enemy and who isn't'." Kota said as he ran towards the battle.

While Rex fired his pistols at the enemy, a nearby explosion knocked him to the ground and near Robert and Ahsoka. Then he noticed a nearby body. Moving the other bodies off of it and removing his helmet revealed that the enemy wasn't the umbarans but clones. "OH MY GOD!" Robert shouted as he sprinted towards the lines of the 212th with Ahsoka behind him.

"EVERYONE STOP FIRING! YOUR SHOOTING AT OUR OWN MEN! THERE NOT UMBARANS THERE CLONES! TAKE OFF YOUR HELMETS, SHOW THEM YOUR NOT THE ENEMY!" Rex shouted as he ran into the crossfire.

A trooper of the 212th had him in his crosshairs but once Rex removed his helmet, his spotter stopped him.

While Rex ran through the crossfire, Robert tackled another trooper to the ground and the green skinned twi'lek on the helmet told him it was Waxer just as a mortar round detonated near their position and the firing stopped. "What have we done." Robert said shocked at the events that had occurred.

As the members of both platoons began to tend to their wounded, Kix ran up and informed them that Waxers second in command was Duke. "Oh no." Robert said and ran towards Duke's position. Duke's armor was badly scorched and he had several mortar shrapnel in his armor. "Duke. DUKE! Come on buddy this isn't time to play jokes on me." Robert said as he removed his helmet and saw he bleeding from the forehead. "MEDIC!" Robert shouted.

"Don't worry about me kid, I am not going to last much longer." Duke said weakly coughing up blood as he spoke. "Who gave you the order to fire on us?" Rex asked as he and Kix arrived. "It was General Krell. He sent us to these coordinates to stop the enemy. We thought they were wearing our armor, but it was You." he said weakly. "You're going to be ok, Duke. I have that M82 with your name on it back at the range." Robert said. "I hurt badly kid. Tell Breach and the others it was an honor to fight by their side." Duke said with his final breath and died. "DDDDDUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE!" Robert shouted into the air, the noise echoing all around them. Rex's eyes narrow and knew that had gone on for far too long.

"If only I wasn't fouled by Krell." Anakin said as he ran over with Obi-Wan behind him. "General Skywalker/Master?" Rex and Ahsoka said at the same time confused. "Krell forged the order for me to return to Coruscant, he was working against us from the beginning and none of us knew of his deception. He is a traitor and needs to be arrested." Anakin stated. "Anakin is correct. Krell needs to answer for what he's done and we need to bring him in for questioning." Obi-Wan added as Kota walked over.

"If we are going to arrest him, we need get him to lower his guard. Kenobi, Skywalker, Tano, Robert and I can distract him when we return to the airfield and our men will surround the tower. We can't let him escape. Barney, I want you to organize our forces and create a perimeter around the tower. We can't let him get past us or he will escape to the enemy lines. In the event he does, you are to assist Captain Rex, General Skywalker, Sergeant Lehner and Commander Tano in bringing him back, alive." Kota said, explaining his strategy to the others.

"Good. I have been waiting to kick his ugly ass for some time now." Robert said as he deactivated his armor and gave his rifle to Cassie. "Fives and the others are going to want to get in on this. Erik, Barriss and the Lagoon crew are out on a recon patrol now, so we can't count on them to be there when we get back. Krell must be stopped, no matter the cost." Robert said as his eyes turned almost yellow with these words.

Returning to the airbase, Rex and the survivors of the incident marched towards the tower while Barney informed the rest of the battalion of what happened in the forest. Naturally, the troopers were shocked at what happened and began to circle the tower with Kota's forces, taking up positions behind the stationary Umbaran fighters.

As Rex placed his helmet on and troopers marched towards the tower, Dogma shock his head in disbelief of what his brothers were about to do and took cover behind one of the parked ships.

In the prison cell, Fenrir, Fives, Jesse and Hardcase were explained the situation and given back their equipment, ready for some payback.

In the tower, Krell was checking the base's inventory for vehicle to make his escape when much to his surprise Anakin walked into the command center. "Skywalker, I thought you were on Coruscant?" Krell asked. "I was, but I had to deal with a situation on Naboo before I could return to the temple and ask Master Yoda." Anakin stated as Rahm, Robert, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan entered as well.

"But the capital…" Krell began before Obi-Wan interrupted him. "Master Tinn and his forces have the capital under control. But we have a more pressing concern, one of our own betrayed us." Obi-Wan said as he took his lightsaber into his hands.

"Is that so? Well I am sure that we can agree that the traitor is obviously Sergeant Lehner. His ties with Dooku certainly make him the obvious suspect." Krell said menacingly as he turned towards the window as lighting flashed. "Oh, don't worry, we know who the traitor is." Anakin said as all five of them activated their lightsabers. "We're looking at him." Robert added.

No sooner had they ignited their weapons, the doors opened and several troopers entered, all of their blasters primed and ready as Rex approached. "General Krell, you're being relieved of duty." Rex stated as Krell turned around slowly. "Its treason then." He stated.

"Surrender General." Rex said, aiming his pistols at the former general. "Your committing munity Captain, as are the rest of you. The council and senate will not take this lightly." Krell stated calmly. "Not after everything you have done, they will listen to us." Kota said as he got on Krell's left with Obi-Wan while Anakin and Ahsoka circled him on the right.

"Explain your actions." Rex demanded. "My actions?" Krell asked as two troopers got behind him. "For ordering your troops against one another." Rex stated not taking his pistols off of the general. "Oh, that. I'm surprised you were able to figure it out, for a clone." he said dangerously as the troopers moved in closer to him.

"Surrender General, your outnumbered." Rex said before Krell released a powerful, but non-fatal force repulse and pushed the troopers back into the wall while the five Jedi withstood his attack. "YOU DARE TO ATTACK A JEDI!?" he roared as he ignited both of his sabers and began to deflect the blaster fire being sent towards him. He killed five clones before he blocked several saber blades and looked up smiling with delight.

"Do you think you can stop me!" Krell stated, using his two free hands to push them back except Robert who held his ground. "I will not be undermined by foolish Jedi and creatures bred in some laboratory." He stated before he jumped through the towers window and landed on the tarmac as shards of glass fell to the ground. He looked up and saw that bot Militia and troopers had him in their sights. "GET HIM!" Barney shouted as Krell rushed forwards into the storm of blaster bolts and bullets.

Slashing over a dozen troopers and militia members in a full 360-degree turn, he grabbed one trooper by the helmet and threw him into a small squad before running towards the forest as brave men, women and clones fired at him hopping to either wound of kill him.

This didn't stop him for he sent a strong force push towards the wall of defenders and was clear of the base, but not before Fenrir hit him in the lower back with a precision shot from his rifle. As Rex and the others exited the tower and began to chase after the general, Dogma appeared from one of the fighters pointing his own blaster at them. "Hold it right there." The trooper shouted as Rex stopped and pulled out his pistols. "Lower your weapon Dogma." Rex said in a not demanding way.

But the trooper refused to lower his weapon stating it was his duty and everyone that had taken part in this plan was a traitor. Rex removed his helmet but kept one of his pistols pointed at the rookie trooper. "I used to believe that being a good soldier meant doing everything they told you. That's how they engineered us. But we're not droids. We're not programmed. You have to learn to make your own decisions." Rex said as Tup approached Dogma with his own blaster pointed at him. "Dogma, don't do it."

Dogma then lowered his weapon allowing Hardcase and Waxer to tackle him to the ground. "Put him in the brig, we can't let that four-armed asshole escape." Cassie said as she, Barney, Robert, Ahsoka and Anakin led Rex and as many troopers that they could get pursued their target. Unknow to any of them, a lone Umbaran fighter had witnessed the entire incident and was now speeding back towards enemy lines with this intel. This was the chance they needed to take back the airbase.

Hours past when group finally caught up with Krell. After killing an entire squad single handedly, the ex-general leapt into the air and was heading towards them. " _You should have listened to the ARC Trooper and your mercenary lover from the beginning Captain."_ Krell's voice echoed through the force before laughing maniacally causing the troopers and their Jedi allies to look all around them. " _They were right! They were right! I was using you."_ The former Jedi's voice echoed around them as several clones bunched up together. "Don't bunch up." Barney said, but it was too late.

Lunging from one of the tree's, Krell landed in the center of the group and killed all of them before bringing his sabers back to a defensive stance. "You've all been my pawns." He stated. "MOTHERFUUUUCCCCKKKKKEEEERRRR!" Robert shouted as he charged towards Krell and attempted a double form v strike only to be blocked by Krell and thrown several yards away.

"Get him!" Rex shouted as Krell laughed and resumed his slaughter of the clones. Anakin and Ahsoka tried their best to attack, but every time they got close to the fallen Jedi he turned his attention towards the other clones that were shooting at him, constantly keeping them from landing a blow.

Using a series of lightsaber combat and hand to hand techniques, Krell slashed and punched any clone who got in his way, even snapping a clone's spine in half. After he killed another trooper, Tup charged forwards but was thrown in the same direction as Robert was away from the battle. "Careful Tup, we have quite a few Vixus's around here." Robert said just as one opened its mouth. That's when Tup had an idea. Quickly he contacted Rex and urged him to force the General over to their position. "Just in case the plan doesn't work, I have a backup plan." Robert said to Tup. He hoped that Tup knew what he was doing.

Not knowing what Tup had in mind, Rex decided to do so and Barney and Cassie soon made their way over towards the trooper's position avoiding the vines of the planets as they did. As Krell killed another clone, the others began to retreat. Noticing this, Krell instantly pursued them.

Carefully stepping over the vines, Tup waited until he had a clear shot and fired a few bolts towards the general who instinctively blocked each of them. "Hey, ugly! Come and get us." Tup said taunting the General while Robert, his aunt and uncle waited behind one of the tree's.

Krell having taken the challenge rushed forwards towards the trooper. Unlike Anakin and Robert, he didn't know about the carnivorous plants since he only observed the fighting instead of helping them.

Laughing evilly as he ran towards the trooper, Krell lunged forwards blinded by the rage of battle and was about to deal a killing blow when the plant grabbed his ankle and dangled him in the air like a piece of meat.

The plant tried to bring Krell into its mouth but the Besalisk Jedi was able to slice the creatures tongue off and forcing it to drop its meal. Losing his green saber in the fall, Krell was barely spared a moments rest when the Vixus used another one of its tentacles and dangled him above the creature as the others arrived and fired at the ex-Jedi.

Trying to avoid getting eaten and killed at the same time, Krell used his remaining saber and deflected each of the blaster fire away from him before pushing two troopers back with a force push and killing another one that got to close before cutting the vine holding him as the creature was killed by weapons fire. He turned and saw Tup pointing his blaster at his head and was almost hit with a stun blast but rolled out of the way just in time and recalled his other saber to him.

Pushing back the clones with another force push, he quickly blocked two Niman strikes from Anakin and Ahsoka as Robert charged and attempted a Juyo strike but was blocked by Krell who created a whirlwind around his body with his sabers stopping any further attacks.

"You should help me Skywalker. I know things that will help others survive the coming storm. The powers you and your padawan have will be great assets to me." Krell stated as he blocked Ahsoka's double Shien strike and sent her over towards Tup and Fives. "I don't know what you are getting at Krell, but I would never join the likes of you. I am a Jedi, now and forever." Anakin stated before he was punched in the gut by one of Krell's free arms and threw him into Robert.

Krell then turned his attention towards Rex. "I told you before, Captain. Those who cross me will pay the price. And the price is your life." Krell roared as he prepared to bring his sabers down on Rex only to be interrupted by a burst of gunfire from Cassie and Barney.

Dodging the gunfire, Krell pulled Cassie's ACR from her hands and knocked her to the ground, clutching her gut in the process. "Even better, I WILL KILL THE WOMEN YOU LOVE!" Krell roared and was about to end her life when Barney charged forwards with LVOC blazing only for Krell to slice the weapon in two and then cut Barney's left arm just below the elbow.

As he clenched his wound in pain, Krell walked over to the downed leader of the Expendables. "You will be the first General Ross, then your companion will be next." Krell said sadistically and prepared to bring his sabers down on Barney's head before he was pushed back by a strong force.

"YOU HURT MY FAMILY! YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS! YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" Robert shouted as his eyes turned yellow again.

 **(Shining Finger Theme begins.)**

Activating his sabers the blades turned from blue and green to bright gold in an instant and he began to spin them around creating a barrier protecting him from Krell's rapid strikes.

"THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWSOME POWER! ITS BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!" Robert shouted as he gripped his sabers tightly and jumped into the air. "TAKE THIS! MY LOVE! MY ANGER AND ALL OF MY SORROW!" he roared as he landed behind Krell and charged forwards. "SHINNNNNIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG FIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGEEEEEEERRRRRR!" he screamed as he performed several powerful dual Vaapad Strikes. "GO! GO! GO!" he roared, breaking Krell's defense and severed his two saber wielding hands. "TUP, NOW!" Robert shouted as Tup fired a stun blast at the disarmed general knocking him out.

 **(Theme ends)**

"I stunned him sir." Tup said as Rex pushed Krell onto his back and confirmed it as another trooper but a set of binders on his two remaining hands while Kix tended to General Ross's wound. "Better tell Commander Offee that we need her ready in the medical center by the time we get back." Rex said as the courageous individuals brought the captured general back to the airbase.

 _Roberts point of view_

1134 hours

Krell hurt my uncle, he got three of my men killed and now he was in prison for what he had done.

I wanted nothing more than to blow his head clean off with a .50 Cal, but Anakin told me to stop. "You know better than that." He told me when we returned to the airbase.

"Not him, not after what he did to Duke and the others. He will Pay." I stated coldly. "Revenge will not bring back those we have lost. That's what you told me, right?" Anakin asked me as Obi-Wan, Rahm, Rex, Ahsoka, Jesse, Hardcase, Fives and myself stared at the captured General in front of his cell.

"Why General? Why kill your own men?" Rex asked the former four-armed Jedi who just got up and laughed. "Because I can. Because you fell for it. Because your inferior." He mocked Rex.

"But you're a Jedi, how could you?" Rex asked.

"A Jedi? HAHAHAHA! I am no longer naïve enough to be a Jedi. A new power is rising. I've foreseen it. The Jedi are going to lose this war and the Republic will be ripped apart from the inside." He said evilly causing Fives and Jesse to look at each other with a mixture of fear and anger on their faces. "In its place will rise a new order and I will rule as part of it." he added.

At first Rex thought he was a separatist, but Krell stated that he served no one but himself and his new master. "Dooku? You think Dooku will take you as his apprentice. Maybe you haven't heard, but Dooku wants peace now." I explained as I moved closer to the cells door. "For now, but once I succeed in driving the Republic away from Umbara, the Count will return to his old goal of taking over the galaxy and reward me by making me his new apprentice, boy." Krell said mocking me before Dogma spoke up.

"How could you do this? You had my trust, my loyalty. I followed all of your orders without question. And you made me kill my own brothers!" Dogma said shocked by what the former general had said.

Krell then laughed. "That's because you were the biggest foul of them all Dogma. I couldn't on blind loyalty like yours to make my plan succeed." Krell said before I finally had enough and began to choke him.

"I JUST LOST MY FUCKING BROTHERS ALRIGHT! YOU HEAR THAT MY BROHTERS! YOU AND YOUR GOALS AND THE FUCKING NEW ORDER YOU SEE CAN GO TO HELL!" I roared before Anakin stopped me and Krell returned to the floor gasping for air.

Rex said that was never going to happen, but Krell said that once the Umbaran's retake the airbase he would be free.

When we left the brig, Appo revealed that Krell had sabotaged the transmitter. But fortunately for us, Master Tinn's forces had taken the capital but the remaining Umbaran's were attempting to retake this base. While everyone got on the perimeter, Rex ordered me to kill Krell. He was to dangerous to keep alive.

Returning to brig with Anakin and Ahsoka, I unlocked Dogma's cell and pulled him out, before opening the doors slightly to Krell's cell. "Turn around and step towards the wall." I said pulling out one of Barney's Kimbers.

Krell did so and then I ordered him to get to his knees. "You're in a position of power boy. How does it feel?" Krell asked. "I said. On. Your. Knee's." I growled as Krell did so. "It feels good doesn't it. But I can sense your fear. Your shaking. Go on, do it. The Umbarans are getting closer." He goaded as explosions from outside shock the building. "No, this isn't the way my father would approve of." I said lowering the .45 caliber pistol.

"Eventually, you'll have to do the right thing-" Krell began before a bang was heard and a bullet fell to the ground just as the fallen Jedi's body fell. Turning around I saw that Dogma had taken my Handcannon and killed Krell. "I… I had to. He betrayed us." He said sadly, before I took back my pistol and fired the remaining rounds of the guns clip into the body of the dead traitor, each bullet blowing bits of flesh and bone out with each hit.

Soon the Umbaran attack was over and the wounded were taken away to a medical station for treatment. Shelia would be glad that Krell was no more, but for me something had awoken inside of me and now I was more vicious then ever. A problem that would soon cost me everything.

 **And Umbara is done. So, I made Krell's death a little different that the show, hope you all like it.**

 **Killing one of Kilo squad was the hardest things for me to write, but war doesn't play favorites. I enjoyed writing this Arc and hope that you all enjoyed it too.**

 **Next time, Kidnapped. Please rate and review.**


	18. Kidnapped

**So, I may have given you all the wrong impression when I said that Robert will lose everything. When I mentioned it, I was trying to say that it will be because of a plot instigated against him by Sidious and the Traitor in the republic military, in order to either kill him or turn him to the dark side.**

 **I am glad that you all enjoyed my Umbara chapters. I have noticed a lot of people skip that important battle of the series and I figured I would include that battle in my story. For those who guessed Krell tampered with the simulator during Roberts flight training, you hit the nail on the hammer. I figured I would develop his descant to the dark side a little more since we only saw the bastard for four episodes and was mentioned during the temple bombing.**

 **Anyways its time for the Togruta arc. Disclaimers are the same as before. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Kidnapped

November 28th 2018, 21BBY

Kiros, Expansion region

0800 hours

 _Normal point of view_

A beautiful planet with vast fertile green valleys and flowing waterfalls and population of over 50,000 colonists, Kiros was a symbol for the Togruta people. The entire colony was populated entirely by artisans who pursued the ideas of art and beauty instead of war. In short, a place where violence had no place in.

But that was about to change. While they claimed neutrality when the war started, the colony choose not to take up arms in case of an invasion fearing that an armed conflict would destroy there way of life. Governor Roshti the leader of the colony decided to negotiate with the separatists, having learned of Count Dooku's new goal of peace.

After he explained the situation to Master Yoda, who advised him not to trust the separatists and would send help as quickly as possible the separatists arrived. Six CC-9979 landing craft and a YV-865 Aurore class freighter flew over the colony and landed in front of the entrance to the colony, deploying their entire compliment of battle droids and tanks, much to Roshti's surprise.

What shocked him even more was that instead of Count Dooku, exiting the freighter was Dark Star herself, her helmet off revealing her short blonde hair. Besides her, a Zygerrian male and a tactical droid. "I was expecting Count Dooku, where is he?" Roshti asked as he approached the separatist forces.

"Count Dooku is busy attending to other matters at the moment. I, Dark Star am here in his place." Dark Star explained. In truth, Dooku was more focused on planning a new peace proposal and decided to focus his efforts on that instead of the war. Dark Star had received her orders from Sidious who had heard rumors that the Togruta's had a fleet of powerful weapons that could turn the tide of the war into the favor of the separatists. Her ordered were to 'take care' of the colonists and search for any information regarding the location of these weapons.

"Well then, Dark Star. We are a peaceful people and have chosen to remain neutral in this war. So why have you launched this invasion?" the governor asked. "Think of our presence as merely a peaceful occupation for your protection as well as ours." Dark Star replied lying to the elderly Togruta.

"I have heard the tragic stories of worlds caught between your droids and the republic clones. What of my people?" Roshti asked. "While I am helpless to stop the fighting, I can offer your people sanctuary. A safe haven until the conflict is over." Dark Star lied to the elder. At first Roshti was reluctant, but the Sith warrior 'persuaded' the governor to accept the offer. Once they were clear, the Zygerrian gave his orders for the droids to round up all the citizens.

While the droids marched into the colony separating loved ones from each other, Dark Star grinned with delight. "Soon, we will regain our power and the Jedi will fall before us." She said before leaving the system.

Ten rotations later, a republic task force consisting of one republic cruiser, one assault ship, one consular ship and two light-cruisers arrived over the planet and found no sign of any separatist ships in orbit. On the bridge Obi-Wan, Anakin and Cassie watched as came nearer and nearer to the planet. "I hope we're not too late." Anakin said as Obi-Wan ordered Rex to take the assault ship down.

In the armory Robert finished detaching the long barrel of Morita and pulled the trigger. "Perfect, now this baby is a Carbine as well." He said as he loaded up a fresh magazine into his weapon. Two months had passed since he turned sixteen, since the victory on Umbara, since Krell had severed Barney's arm. Immediately following the victory, Barney was sent to a nearby medical station where he was wounds were treated. Normally, he would have received a prosthetic limb to replace the one he lost, but someone in the chain of command had deemed Barney's survival a low priority.

So, Robert contacted Satine, asking her to help his uncle. Having been saved by Robert and being informed by Padme that he was Mandalorian, Satine agreed and by the time October began Barney had a new arm made from Mandalorian iron making it resistant to lightsabers, his limb was even given artificial flesh to cover the metal. To Barney, it was like nothing happened at all. He had seen people lose limbs before so it didn't bother him one bit.

But for Robert, it upset him greatly. When he gave his report to the council about Krell's treason and descent to the dark side. This caused the council to become much more alert and were now observing any Jedi that showed any signs of falling to the darkness. Unfortunately, the republic soon heard about Krell going rouge and were now more in favor of having the Jedi removed from their positions as generals even more, despite the orders best efforts to cover up the treachery.

During that time, Robert met with Dooku on Rhen Var and asked if he knew about Krell's decent into the darkness. Dooku however claimed no knowledge of this, but claimed he was concerned when he had a vision of Robert fighting Krell and seemingly died. Needless to say, Dooku was relieved that Robert survived and gave him his condolences for the loss of his brothers in arms.

The loss of Duke, Lockon and Viper took a toll on Red Squad and Kilo. When two new pilots came to Red Squad, Robert immediately shut himself off from the rest of the squad before finally warming up to the new pilots. Their names were Jet-Fire and Wing Saber. Robert joked that more clones had chosen the names of Autobots, claiming that it looked like the Transformers series was coming to life. That brought him out of his sadness, but not his anger.

He still felt the darkness gnawing at him like termites on a wooden trestle and soon began to remember several painful memories of the time after Courtney and her family were killed, but the memories were new to him. "What's happening to me?" he said to himself as he attached his rifle to his back and placed his Hand Cannon into his holster before joining up with the others in the hanger.

As the assault ship deployed gunships and tank lifters to the surface, Cassie was thinking about what Robert did on the shadow world. The last time he showed anger like this was on Tatooine, D'Qar and Scarif. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

As the gunships dropped off the ATTE's, Barc speeders, AT-RT's and troopers, the sound of a two-water cooled Revolution-X engines was heard and exiting the third gunship were Robert and Cassie on two heavily-customized 2017 Harley-Davidson V-Rod Muscle Motorcycles, each sporting the logo of the Expendables on each side, a skull and a vast number of assault rifles.

While Robert was armed with his Morita and Hand Cannon, Cassie was armed with two FN FNP pistols, chambered to fire .357 magnum rounds from a fifteen-round clip, a FN P90 with red-dot sight and muzzle break and a FN SCAR-L with a fifty-round-magazine, hybrid ACOG/Holographic sight and a flash hider. "Surprised you didn't take the BFG with you." Cassie said as her nephew pulled up alongside her. "I don't want to destroy homes. The people need to have a place to comeback to and wrecking the homes isn't exactly something it was built to do." Robert said as Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way further into the city as the two Earth soldiers followed them.

As they caught up to them, Ahsoka in the side car attached to her master's speeder looked around the city, feeling a bit on edge. "Anybody else think its to quiet? I haven't seen any colonists." She stated. "There probably hiding." Anakin replied, which Obi-Wan hoped was the case, since it would make their job a lot easier if they didn't have to worry about civilians getting caught in the crossfire. "I don't like it. The clankers have never been shy about using civvies as living shields." Rex stated from the side car on Obi-Wans speeder. "I'm sure there here somewhere. Let's make for the city center." Anakin suggested as Robert and Cassie pulled up alongside them.

"Good thing we modified our bikes to go faster than 144mph and run on different fuel other than gas, otherwise we would be very far behind you guys. But I agree with Anakin, the city center will give us a good command post so we can begin searching for the colonists." Robert said in agreement before the speeder/bike squad increased their speed and made their way towards the center.

Ahead of them a squadron of commando droids on Flitknot speeders rounded the bend and blocked their path. "Squad, tighten up. Form on me." Anakin ordered as the commando droids sped towards them. Rex downed one of the commandos with his sidecars dual-barrel turret while one of the droids killed a clone with their E5 blaster. Standing up Ahsoka activated her lightsabers and deflected the enemy fire back at the droids while Anakin slashed one of the enemy speeders with his lightsaber as it got close, destroying it. The droids then attacked them from behind, bashing one of the clone driven speeders and killing the trooper.

Returning to her seat, Ahsoka turned her turret around and blasted the pursing enemies with Rex following her lead downing several of the droids. One commando got close to Robert, but he sent the droid crashing into one of the tree's only to see Ahsoka get behind another droid and sliced its head off. "Show off." He said to himself as the group continued towards the city center.

When the group arrived, they were met by two AAT's and a platoon of B1 and several more commando droids. Downing them with their cannons and guns, one of the enemy tanks tried to aim its cannon at the group only to be destroyed by Rex's RPS-6 rocket launcher while Ahsoka leapt into the air and lobbed two grenades into the last tank, landing back on the speeders side car as the explosives detonated, taking the tank down and smiling at her accomplishment.

After the rest of group arrived and the area was secured, Waxer and Boil approached Obi-Wan and gave him their report. "We're still mopping up clankers here and there, sir." Boil replied. "We've established a perimeter around the Governors Tower, no one gets out without a fight." Waxer added. "Good work." Obi-Wan said to the two before he walked over to Cody.

"Cody, any word from the separatist commander?" the council member asked. "He's barricaded inside, his name is Darts D'Nar. He sent you a message sir." Cody explained and held up a holopad and Dart's appeared. " _Master Kenobi come to the tower. We will negotiate terms for surrender."_ Darts said.

"Well, that was easy." Obi-Wan said as Anakin approached them. "Zygerrian's. You better be careful master. He is obviously a slaver and slavers can be very tricky." Anakin said, he was trying to hold back his anger towards slavers and he had succeeded. "Thank you for the advice Anakin. I must say, you showed a great deal of control there." Obi-Wan said impressively. "I don't like slavers and I know how they operate. I don't want you getting killed for not knowing your enemy." Anakin replied. Suddenly, the holopad flew out of Cody's hand and into Roberts who then crushed it. "Slaver shit. If he wants to negotiate, then let him negotiate with me. I can make him talk." Robert said cracking his knuckles and getting Cassie and Ahsoka's attention.

"He asked for Obi-Wan Robert, we need to focus on locating the missing Togruta colonists." Anakin reminded him. "Find. Have Admiral Yularen initiate a planetary-scan. I am going hunting for droids." Robert said as he pulled his Morita from his back and left the group.

"Why did you tell master Kenobi to be careful?" Ahsoka asked her master as she walked up beside him. "You know how I never talk about my past?" Anakin asked his padawan.

"Yes, and you have told me that you don't want to talk about it." Ahsoka answered as Anakin took a deep breath. "As a child, my mother and I were sold into slavery by the Hutt clans." Anakin admitted. "Oh… and these Zygerrians, they're slavers?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have struggled to put my past behind me and it has worked, but now that I know that we are dealing with slavers I am concerned." Anakin admitted again. "But what about Robert?" Ahsoka asked.

"When he was five-years old, he and his preschool class were taken hostage by a notorious human trafficker. They were ransomed back to their parents, but they were going to be sold off any way. It wasn't until I found them and killed them all." Cassie said, remembering the day she took down over two dozen traffickers with her Fathers revolvers. "The pain Robert endured from that day was suppressed when he went to a psychiatrist who helped him forget the event's, but it looks like those memories might be returning." Cassie said worriedly as she watched Robert disappear behind one of the buildings. "We'll keep an eye on him." Ahsoka assured Cassie. "Thanks, Ahsoka. You know I think you would look good in a dress. I think Robert would like it." Cassie said as Anakin talked to Yularen leaving the two alone.

"You really think so?" Ahsoka asked as her Lekku darkened a little and her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. Then she realized what she just said and covered her mouth. "It's no secret you like my nephew. A woman can tell these things and I think you two would make a great couple." Cassie said to the young Togruta. "I wonder if he feels the same way?" Ahsoka asked herself.

In the tower, Dart's was taking too Dark Star and Atai Molec, the prime minister of Zygerria and advisor to the queen of Zygerria. " _The last shipment has been received D'Nar. I understand the Jedi have attacked, why are you still there?"_ Molec asked as some of D'Nar's Hesten pets made noise from their cages.

"I am going to make the Jedi pay for their arrogance. I have them right where I want them." Dart's replied, stroking the head of his pet bird as Obi-Wan exited the lift. "Do tell." Obi-Wan said with a small smirk as Dart's two commando droid guards aimed their blasters at him.

" _Gentlemen, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight."_ Dark Star said bitterly. Atai growled at the sight of Kenobi before Dark Star ordered Dart's to bring Obi-Wan to her on his knees. Dart's was more than happy to oblige and soon the holograms disappeared.

"We were going to discuss surrender?" Obi-Wan asked as he moved closer to the commander. "Yes, you will surrender to me." Dart's stated. "We obviously seem to have a misunderstanding, my friend." Obi-Wan commented as he put his hands behind his back and secretly turned on his commlink.

"You are wrong Jedi." Darts said. "Am I?" Obi-Wan asked as Ahsoka, Cody, Anakin and Cassie listened to the conversation outside the tower. " _You are no doubt aware your droid forces have been destroyed and you are surrounded. Do the honorable thing and give up now D'Nar. I promise you will receive fair treatment."_ Obi-Wan said while Anakin chuckled to himself. His former master knew how to keep the enemy talking.

"You have broken through my defenses, you think you've won? Think again. I have planted bombs all over the city, no one will survive, now surrender." Dart's demanded. He knew that the colonists weren't on the planet but for a Jedi, sacrificing the lives of civilians was not something they could do.

"If you're not bluffing, then I must concede." Obi-Wan commented. "But you'll have to make considerations, first, you release the colonists." He added.

"Here's my counter-offer." Dart's admitted and motioned for his tactical droid to push a button on a remote, detonating one of the bombs near the Anakin and the groups position forcing them to cover their heads. Obi-Wan ran towards the rear window of the tower and saw the devastation below. "There were no colonists in that structure, but there could have been. Now bow down and surrender to me, you Jedi filth." Darts barked causing Obi-Wan to consider his options.

As Kix ran over to check one of the injured troopers, Anakin ordered Cody to hock R2 up and locate the bombs while Anakin, Ahsoka and Cassie went to disarm the bombs. "What about Robert?" Ahsoka asked.

"I sent Rex after the Sergeant, no doubt they heard the explosion and are looking for them as well." Anakin said before looking back to Cody. "Cody, once R2 locates the bombs transmit their coordinates to Rex and Robert." Anakin instructed the commander who nodded and watched as the three departed on the AT-RT's.

 _Roberts point of view_

Fifteen minutes before the bomb detonates.

Proxy and I had run simulations of urban warfare in the simulator at the range and I knew how to handle myself in an area like this.

Cody told me that buildings are just buildings and what really makes a city is the inhabitants that live in them. He couldn't be truer. Cities like Hamburg, Berlin, Tokyo, London, Denver, Chicago and Boston are like that. Vendors selling food, people playing guitars, taking photographs and tourists always make a city livelier and not like a ghost town.

Every building I checked I found no sign of any Togruta civilians. "Another empty building. No cellars either. Where are they?" I asked myself as I noticed the dinner table of this home was set, but nothing was on the plates. "Proxy. Has the planetary scan been initiated yet?" I asked into my commlink. "Yes, master but the scan hasn't been completed yet. It will still take a few hours." Proxy responded.

"Copy that, I'm Oscar mike." I responded and proceeded to the next house.

I had rounded the corner when I heard the sound of an explosion coming from the area in front of the governor's tower. "Oh, that's not good." I said aloud and no sooner had I spoke, something leapt from the roof of one of the buildings and latched onto my armor. "Get off of my back you pathetic accuse for a flood infection form!" I shouted and pulled the unknown creature off me and threw it back several feet before I got a good look at it.

The creature was some sort of droid with four razor sharp spiderlike legs and a tube in the center of its body glowing yellow with a set of optics near its lower part glowing the same color. No sooner had the droid gotten back up right, more of them appeared from the roofs of the other homes nearby and dropped to the ground, some of them with glowing green optics.

"Oh great. I attract all the attention." I said sarcastically as I unclipped my sabers from my waist and activated them as the droids attacked me.

The ones that were closer tried to latch on me and tried to inject something into my armor but I dodged several of them and slashed four of them in half with a throw of my blue saber. The ones that were farther from me were given a strong blast of the force and sent them hurtling into the wall of one of the homes breaking them into pieces.

"These guys aren't so tough." I chuckled to myself before jumping into the center of the mass of droids and preformed the same maneuver Krell did on Umbara, slicing over more than half of the them into bits.

One of them managed to get around me and tried to latch onto my back but was destroyed by a timely blaster bolt to the tube section. I turned around and saw Rex with a DC-15 in his hands with the barrel smoking aimed right at the droids. "Looks like you could use a little help." The captain said as he fired his rifle again downing more of these new droids.

"I can take care of myself captain." I responded before unleashing a strong force repulse and obliterated the droids. "I just received word that there are bombs all over the colony. Cassie, Commander Tano and General Skywalker are handling them, but they are going to need some back up. There not far from us so let's give them a hand." Rex explained while I looked back to remains of the droids before following Rex towards the first bomb location.

By the time we arrived at the first bomb, all the droids were either blasted or cut to pieces and the bomb was disarmed. "Looks like we missed the party." I joked as Ahsoka approached me on her AT-RT while Rex boarded the one Cassie was on. "We still have plenty of bombs to go." My friend said as he headed towards the next bomb, this one located in the cities market area.

"Tango's dead ahead." I shouted as I aimed my rifle over Ahsoka's shoulder and fired. The bullet impacting one of the super battle droids with the rest who then proceeded to open fire on us. Leaping off the walker, I cartwheeled over the droids firing short controlled bursts at the enemy units taking them down before laying down covering fire while the others went to deal with the bomb. "Cassie, Rex, suppressing fire." I called out as the other two assisted me.

Rex gunned down several battle droids with his rifle when a super droid flanked him from behind. His instincts kicked in and he bashed the droid with the butt of his rifle before turning his attention back towards the approaching droids. He then threw his rifle at the droids before pulling out his dual pistols and fired, gunning down more droids.

I fired a full burst of rifle fire at four approaching super droids before ducking diving behind a nearby stand and avoided blaster fire as my shields were down to twenty-five percent. I reloaded my rifle and was about to fire when I noticed two Togruta children one a boy with blue skin and orange eyes and a girl with red skin and yellow eyes, both about four years old hiding behind a basket of fruit.

I was about to inform the others about the kids when a droid lobbed a thermal detonator towards my position but missed and landed several feet away from the kids. Quickly I sprinted towards the kids and pushed them away from the grenade just in time. The explosion knocked out my shields but I was more concerned about the safety of the children.

I looked down and saw that both of them were ok. I smiled under my helmet for the first time since I heard that we were dealing with slavers, the two of them reminded me of Hera and I couldn't bare to see children get killed in war.

As my shields recharged, I instructed the kids to stay down and returned my attention too the enemy droids. I took out my pistol and charged towards the enemy droids downing each with a well-placed shot to the head. I then thrusted my shoulder into one of the remaining super droids before pulling back my fist and punched a hole clean through the armor as Cassie downed a group of standard battle droids with her P90.

As the bomb was disarmed I looked back towards the kids who were still hiding. "You two can come out now, its safe." I said to them. Nervously, the two children did and ran over to Ahsoka hugging her leg. Apparently, she bared a striking resemblance to their older sister. "What are your names?" I asked the kids and they told us their names were Sana and Zono's Kalu. "When the metal men came, our sister told us to hide and we did so. But after that, we stayed hidden from the metal men only coming out to get food." Zono said. "We can't find out sister." Sana added before the two of them started to cry.

"Don't worry. We'll find your sister, I promise." I said to the kids who wiped the tears from their eyes. I quickly called in and reported the situation to Admiral Yularen who said he would be coming down personally in a gunship to bring the kids to safety. "We have people coming to get you two. Do as they say and it will be alright." I said to the kids who nodded. Soon the gunship arrived and the children were onboard. "They look like they need medical treatment." I said to Admiral. "We'll take good care of them." Yularen assured me as the gunship returned to the cruiser.

"Well we found two colonists, but where are the others?" Ahsoka asked as the gunship left. "Hopefully not far, come on we still have a few more bombs to defuse." Anakin said as we climbed back onto the walkers and proceeded to the other bombs.

 _Normal point of view_

While Anakin, Ahsoka, Robert, Rex and Cassie handled the bombs, Obi-Wan had challenged Dart's to hand-to-hand combat in the Zygerrian tradition and was getting his ass handed to him. In reality, Obi-Wan didn't fight back and was keeping Dart's distracted while the bombs were being disarmed.

As he was beaten mercilessly, a battle droid attempted to inform Dart's of the situation with the bombs but Obi-Wan crushed the holopad by crashing his opponents face into the communication device, further angering the commander.

Meanwhile, Robert and his allies arrived at the location of the last two bombs, these ones guarded by more droids then before. "These are the last of them." Anakin said as he forced his walked to jump onto a super battle droid, crushing it before jumping off the walker and activating his saber and began to take out the enemy forces while Ahsoka went to defuse the bombs.

Unfortunately, when she removed the lid of one of the bombs the other one began to beep. "Master, I think the bombs are linked." Ahsoka said worriedly. "That's not good." Anakin said as he continued to deflect blaster fire away from them. Before they could come up with a plan, super battle droids appeared on the roof of the building in front of them forcing them to focus on them instead of the bombs.

"You're going to have to defuse them at the same time." Cassie shouted, firing her SCAR-L at the enemy droids with Robert and Rex flowing suit. No sooner had the droids been downed a newer threat appeared. Sniper versions of the standard Droideka rolled up to the edge of the building at began to take potshots at them forcing them to take cover. "We're pinned down." Rex stated as he popped out of cover and fired a burst from his pistols at one of the snipers. His shots hit the droid, but the armor on the droid was a lot stronger than usual.

As the bombs began to beep faster and faster, Anakin noticed that he had an angle on Ahsoka's droid. "There weak from the side. Ahsoka at the same time, move forward and deflect the shot back at the other droid." Anakin instructed.

The two then moved and when the droids fired at them, the shots from the heavy blaster rifle were redirected towards the others targets. Then the two Jedi disabled the bombs just in time. "That was a close one." Ahsoka sighed deactivating her lightsabers. "Just another day at the office." Robert joked as the group headed back towards the tower.

As this was going on, Obi-Wan was still getting his ass beat when Dart's finally heard that his bombs were deactivated. He pressed the button on the detonator but found that the droid was right. While Dart's was distracted, Obi-Wan destroyed the two commando droids in the tower and recalled his lightsaber, igniting its bright blue blade and demanded Dart's surrender again.

Dart's however wasn't frightened for he had placed a bomb on his tactical droid and activated it, forcing Obi-Wan to push the droid out of the tower before it blew to pieces, allowing Dart's the time he needed to make his escape with his Convor.

Once Anakin was informed of the situation, he, Ahsoka and Robert pursued D'Nar after dropping Rex and Cassie off back the base camp. When Ahsoka pointed out that they wouldn't be able to catch him in time, Robert stated that he wouldn't let that slaver get away, while Anakin kept his composure.

By the time Obi-Wan reached D'Nar's ship it already began to take off just as Anakin, Ahsoka and Robert arrived. Leaping into the air with there walkers, the three then flew up into the air with great power and landed on top of the ship. Anakin then disabled one of the engines with his saber.

"So, what's your plan?" Ahsoka asked as the three hugged one of the freighters outer walls. "I'm open to suggestions." Anakin responded before the doors to the cargo hold opened up and the trio entered. Dart's however soon opened the cage containing a Blixus which grabbed Ahsoka and Anakin them with two of its tentacles before it grabbed Robert by the leg with another.

Ahsoka cut the tentacle that was holding her off and then jumped as close as she could to the creatures back and thrusted her lightsaber into it, causing the creature to scream in pain. "Ahsoka, you're only making it angry, stabilize the ship with Robert I will deal with this thing." Anakin said as he used his saber to cut the tentacle holding him before cutting Robert down. "I hated that." Robert said as he and Ahsoka entered the cockpit.

When they entered the cockpit, Ahsoka stabilized the engine getting Dart's attention in the process and activating his whip. "Young Jedi, you will learn your place." Dart's said. "I'm not so young anymore." Ahsoka said before a small fight ensured and she had her lightsabers placed by Dart's neck in a x shape. "Good work Ahsoka, Robert." Anakin said as he entered the cockpit after dealing with the creature.

"Where are the colonists?" Anakin asked. "I will tell you nothing." Dart's replied. "We can make this easy for you. Tell us where they are and you won't be harmed." Anakin said, but Dart's refused to answer. "TELL US WHERE THE COLONISTS ARE YOU FUCKING SLAVER OR YOUR GOING TO DIE! IN FIVE MINUTES!" Robert shouted as he unsheathed his knife and stabbed D'Nar in the leg causing the Zygerrian to roar in pain.

"Robert, don't he's not worth it." Anakin said as Robert pulled his knife out of the slavers leg. "My queen is going to bring back the royal slave auction as in the days before the Jedi. Zygerria will be rich and powerful, the Jedi won't stop us this time." D'Nar said firmly before Robert knocked his lights out. "We'll see about that pissant." Robert retorted.

By the time the council, Barney, Erik and Fenrir along with the Lagoon company received the results of the planetary scan no colonists were found on the planet. "They took the entire population? Slaver scum." Fenrir said clenching his fist.

"Troubling is the return of Zygerrians." Yoda commented. "It is likely they mean to use the separatists as a means to rebuild their slave empire. Dooku would have allowed it before, but he would not now." Plo said.

" _We cannot allow that."_ Robert said. " _I made a promise to the two kids I found that I would bring their sister back to them."_ He added.

"Agree I do, but first find the colonists you must. In grave danger, they are." Yoda said. "What is it, Master?" Plo Koon asked the elder council member. "Sense I do a darker hand in this mystery. Slavery, a great tool for the return of the Sith." Yoda replied causing everyone to become quiet and deep in thought. Robert then spoke. "I think I know someone who can help us with this." He said and began to explain his plan to the council.

 **Part one of the Zygerrian slave arc complete. Quite different then the original material but remember this is an alternate universe story so there will be a lot of changes.**

 **Erik and Fenrir will play a part in the next chapter, but should I have Barriss assist them in finding the slaves and if so should I have disguise herself as a slave and what should her outfit be, who is this help Robert mentioned and should I have Obi-Wan, Rex and Anakin in different clothing then what Zygerrians wear?**

 **Find out in the next exciting chapter of Lone Wolf: The Long Road. Until then please rate and review.**


	19. Slaves of the Republic

**Time for a little stealth. Robert gets a new outfit for stealth missions and I wonder if anyone will know where I got the idea from.**

 **Anyways, last time the people of Kiros were abducted by the Zygerrians and now they are planning to find and rescue the people before they are forced to spend their entire lives in bondage. Special thanks go out to mpowers045 and Spartan626 for the ideas of Barriss's slave outfit.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 19: Slaves of the Republic

December 10th 2018 21BBY

Coruscant, Erik and Fenrir's apartment

1000 hours

 _Barriss's point of view_

When I heard about the abduction of the Togruta colonists I was shocked to learn that such a thing would even be considered by the separatists. Sure, the betrayal of Master Krell was bad, but for an entire colony of neutral people to be abducted by the galaxy's most notorious former slave empire was even worse.

Originally Masters Skywalker and Kenobi along with Captain Rex, Ahsoka and Robert were going to the Zygerrian home world, but I personally asked to accompany them knowing all too well that Ahsoka wouldn't enjoy playing the part of a slave. Plus, it would give me an excuse to wear something cute for Erik.

Ever since the two of us confessed our feelings for each other and Master Luminara expressed her happiness for the two of us, we have been spending more time together than Fenrir and Senator Chuchi. Being commanders in the republic military does take up a lot of their time, but every chance we get to spend time of each other is worth it.

Before, I never thought about falling in love but after reuniting with Erik I have gone through some 'changes' so to say. Usually I would only wear slave girl outfits or other cute and revealing clothing on undercover missions. Now I wear Lingerie any chance I get when I am with Erik, sure we have kissed but we haven't done 'it' yet and hopefully we will wait a little while before the chance comes.

I must say the outfit I had on right now was very attractive. According to General Cage, the outfit I was wearing consisted of a dark black Bedouin gown with a veil covering my face attached to a black headband and see-through sleeves. Between the upper part of the skirt and top was a large gap revealing quite a bit of my skin and showed off my beautiful figure. Attached to the sleeve were to arm bracelets holding a long scarf behind me. As I looked into the mirror and imagining myself being held in the arms of my lover, Erik entered the room in his black and gold Mandalorian armor.

"You look beautiful. A slave, but beautiful." He complimented and I blushed as he held me in his arms and I got 'goosebumps' as Cassie called them. "Master, how may I serve you?" I asked practicing my role as a 'slave'.

"You know Fenrir and I hate slavers with a passion, so please don't call me master." Erik said. "Of course, I am sorry. I forgot, so shall we go over the plan again?" I asked as Erik sat down on the bed in the room.

"Fenrir, myself and you will land on Zygerria prior to the arrival of Generals Skywalker and Kenobi. We know a guy who runs a bar in the city and get you cover as one of his dancers. He doesn't like slavery but keeps an eye on things for us. The bar is frequented by several slave handlers who are always on the lookout for newer slaves." Erik explained before came the next part.

"You will have to seduce them with your…assets in order for you to be 'bought' by them and taken to the place. Dancing girls are the entertainment for the queen's guests. Once that is accomplished, Fenrir and I will then ask for a tour of the slave pins, claiming that someone asked us to look into the possibility of getting them some new 'pets' for their guests to have fun with." He went on as I listened carefully to the plan.

"You will be forced to wear a slave collar, but once you get in the palace keep your ears open for anything related to the Togruta colonists. Hopefully by the time the others arrive, we will have the location of the captives and can leave that dammed planet and save the colonists." He added with quite a bit of anger in his voice.

"I know you don't like slavers, but you have to control your emotions or it will compromise your cover. No doubt there are people on Zygerria who have a grudge against the two of you and will try to kill you." I said to my boyfriend. "I know. But if they try, they will be killed." Erik said assuring me that he would be alright. "I know you will do your father proud." I said before kissing him on the lips. "I just wish he could be here to meet you." Erik added after our kiss. "No matter what happens to you when you are being 'held' know that I will always love you Barriss." He then stated.

I knew what he was talking about.

An hour later, I was onboard their ship and soon as we entered orbit jumped to lightspeed and headed for as Robert called it 'Slaver central.' None of us knew that he would soon go on a rampage and kill a lot of slavers.

 _Normal point of view_

December 12th 2018 21BBY

Zygerria orbit

1025 hours

Exiting hyperspace, Dart's captured ship, the Tecora flew casually between the leaving and approaching ships from the slaver home world. In the cockpit Anakin, Rex, Artoo, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Robert saw this sight, knowing it could only mean one thing. "Looks like Zygerria is a popular place these days." Anakin pointed out at the large amount of ships.

"Yes, whatever is happening appears to have attracted a lot of high class scum." Obi-Wan commented as they made their landing.

Once the ship had landed Obi-Wan, Rex and Anakin had just finished putting on their leather armor. At first, they were going to wear Zygerrian armor, but Robert pointed out that it would attract some unwanted attention and may compromise their cover. As the trio walked to the cargo ramp with Artoo behind them, Anakin went over the plan again.

"Let's just hope our information our spies gave us about the queen is accurate. Remember, I'll keep her occupied while you locate the missing colonists." Anakin stated to Obi-Wan. "How do you plan on keeping the queen occupied?" Obi-Wan asked.

"With his magnetic charm, that's how." Robert said as he came into view. His armor would be a dead giveaway like his robes so instead he was wearing a black sleeve-less skin-tight jumpsuit with mirror padding on the sides of the legs and straps on each side holding several ballistic knives in each slot, arm and shin guards on both arms and legs, fingerless gloves, a black hood covered by a metal forehead protector and black combat boots. Across his back was a duffle bag containing his equipment.

"You look more like an assassin then a slaver." Ahsoka said walking towards the group with a clock covering her outfit as Anakin and Obi-Wan handed Artoo there sabers. "That's the idea." Robert said coldly as the cargo bay doors opened and the sun shone over the city of slavers. "Remind me why I'm the one playing the part of the slave?" Anakin asked. "I tried it once and wasn't very good at it. Besides, the role of master comes easily to me." Anakin said jokingly, truthfully, he felt that if played the part of the slave it would cause him to become angry and loose his control.

"Really? Well at least try to be convincing." Ahsoka said joking back, walking into the city before a flash from one of the buildings was seen from their position. "That's our backup." Robert said. "I will meet up with you guys as soon as possible. I need to make contact with our assistance." Robert said before running towards the wall of a nearby building and began to climb it.

Jumping from window to window and ledge to ledge and avoiding being spotted by Zygerrian guards, Robert made it to the top and came face to face with a man in a dark green jumpsuit with a shin, knee and arm pads, dark black boots and gauntlets and a yellow Mandalorian styled helmet waiting for him on the roof. Strapped to the mans waist were two DC-17 blaster pistols like Rex's in two leather holsters. "Name of the Chinese copy of the AK47?" Robert asked the man.

The man then removed his helmet revealing a dark red facial tattoo, blue eyes and a bald head. "Norinco Type 56. Caliber 7.62x39mm. The Type 56-1 was used in the North Hollywood Bank robbery of 1997 where two of them were converted to full-auto, equipped with seventy-five round drum magazines and loaded with armor piercing rounds to impact police body armor." The man responded before pulling Robert into an embrace.

"Glad you accepted my request Rako." Robert said to the man. "After what your Mom did for me all those years ago and counting in the fact that you are helping Jango's son, I figured I ow you one." Rako responded with a smile. "So, what have you got?" Robert asked.

"It's just like I heard. There is a big slave auction happening later tonight and one of the auctioned slaves is a Togruta. I can't be certain that they're from Kiros but it's highly possible. People like that are worth something to the right person for the right amount of money." Rako explained.

"And the other information I asked you about?" Robert added. "I spotted a Togruta girl matching the description of the sister of those two kids you told me about. She is here, but she is in the palace. No doubt she is getting all dolled up for her job to entertain the queen's guests." Hardeen added.

"Well she is alive, for now." Robert stated before unzipping his duffle bag and handed Rako a rifle. "Meet the Remington RSASS. Semi-automatic 7.62x51mm sniper rifle. I put all the modifications you asked for. Leupold Mark 4 scope better range than the standard scope. Harris LM-S Bipod, AAC Titian sound suppressor and Magpul PRS Stock. In short, fully equipped for stealth and sniper jobs." Robert said to Rako describing the weapon as he held it.

"Slug-throwers are primitive in this galaxy, but after seeing how you use them I think I can manage it." Rako said as he grabbed the rifles magazines and loaded one into the rifle. "I will get into position close to the place as possible. Remember if you guys are caught I am, the jobs done." The bounty hunter said to the Lone Wolf. "Don't worry. If that happens you will still get paid." Robert said assuring Rako he would get the money he was promised. "Even if you guys are compromised I might stick around and give you a hand." Rako added before Robert jumped down into the alley where Anakin and the others were waiting. "Overwatch has been established, now let's get moving." Robert said as the group exited the alley and walked down the street.

 _Roberts point of view_

Twi'lek, Human, Togruta, Rodian, Mirialan.

Seems no matter what galaxy one is in, people are selling others as slaves and robbing them of their lives. It makes me sick just seeing it. Anakin may have control over his dislike of slavery, but for me I can't bear the sight of such a disgusting trade.

"How can a civilization this advanced still practice slavery?" Ahsoka asked. "It makes them wealthy and powerful. Before the hutts bought my mother, she was sold in a market just like this." Anakin replied as we passed a Neimoidian looking at a Twi'lek in the same outfit Shoda was wearing when I met her on Tatooine. "Seems a lot of customers are members of the Trade Federation and Banking Clan, might be a good idea to keep our eyes open if we see Dodd or any of his cohorts. That should put them away for a long time." I said to Anakin. "Remember, our objective is to find the colonists and get out of here as quickly as possible." Anakin reminded me.

"I would feel a lot better if I could just shoot up this place. That would give the slaves a chance to make a run for it." I said before we saw an old twi'lek fall to the ground and stopped.

"Get up, you useless skug." The Zygerrian said who I recognized as Atai Molec the prime mister of this hell-hole. "Master, the bond, they are too heavy." The Twi'lek replied weakly. "Tell it to my whip." The minister said and was about to hit the slave before Ahsoka grabbed the slavers arm. "You don't want to do that." She said before the slaver pulled his arm back. "You dare touch me." He spat before Anakin stepped forward.

"Excuse my slave, friend she is freshly caught." Anakin said before the slaver looked at Anakin. "Who are you?" Atai asked as I walked up. "Just a couple of guys who want to speak with your queen." Anakin replied.

"Then you have an invitation? We can't just let anyone in to speak to her majesty." The slaver said as several guards ran up and surrounded us. "No invitation, but I bring news the queen will be eager to here." Anakin responded. I was starting to feel a little impatient and was waiting for a fight.

"I doubt that, you're nothing more than a brigand." The slaver said angrily. "I wouldn't say that, especially when the queen finds out you prevented her from hearing the news about Bruno Denturri." Anakin said smugly as more guards circled us. "If you want to keep your brain inside your head, I would tell those boys of yours to chill." I responded and prepared to pull my DL-44 out of my back holster.

For a split second I thought a fire-fight was about to erupt, but an observation droid stopped it from happening and demanded that we be escorted to the queen at once. Without anyone noticing, I pressed a button on my gauntlet and sent the signal to Erik and Fenrir to meet up with Rako at the coordinates he provided us for the meet up once we got into the palace, while Obi-Wan and Rex located the slaves.

Soon we were in the palace throne room and before us sat Miraj Scintel, the slaver queen. "Make certain all preparations are complete for this evening" the queen said before she caught a glimpse of Anakin. "And fetch some refreshments." She added and the twi'lek near her nodded and left.

"My queen, I present Lars Quell and…" the slaver began before drawing a blank on my name which I didn't give. "Heero Yuy." I said coldly as Ahsoka bowed. "So, you are the one who claims to be acquainted with Bruno Denturri?" Miraj asked.

"Yes, your highness." Anakin said. "However, when I spoke with him, he failed to describe your magnificent beauty." He added. "Oh please." I said to myself. "Really? And did Bruno speak of my intense hatred of him? Or did that escape his memory as well?" the Queen asked as Atai pointed a blaster at Anakin's head.

"He need not speak of it your Majesty. In fact, Bruno Denturri will not be speaking, ever again." Anakin stated with smile as he pushed Atai's blaster down.

"What do you mean?" the queen questioned with an eyebrow raised. "He means that old Bruno is sleeping with the fishes." I said. "What my friend means is that Bruno Denturri is dead by my hand. Here is a slave from his palace compensation for my efforts." Anakin said before proceeding to remove Ahsoka's cloak.

Instead of her usual attire, Ahsoka was wearing Cyan colored dress with a matching skirt and arm sleeves. Atop her head was a golden tiara with green gems. I had to admit she looked cute in that outfit, for acting like a slave. "Unhand me, brigand." She said in a faking tone. Anakin raised an eyebrow while she shrugged with a nervous look.

Miraj was impressed by 'Lar's' skills and thought he was quite the warrior for defeating Bruno in combat. "I cannot take the credit for death of Bruno alone, for it was Heero here who allowed me to deliver the final blow." Anakin said as I looked towards the queen with disgust.

"Well the slave is quite a prize and of find stock. Bruno always knew how to choose a beautiful female." She said as she rubbed her fingers along Ahsoka's arm. "Don't you dare touch me." Ahsoka said before it was my turn to act. I grabbed her Montrals and reluctantly pulled on them hard causing her groan in pain. "You better not do that girly, or else I will have to cut you up." I said in a threating tone. I really hated doing that.

"Though she will have to be processed, her demeanor leaves much to be desired. But you Yuy, you know how to put a slave in their place. I take it you have experience with slaves?" she asked me in a flirty tone. "I am a bounty hunter your majesty, when I track a target I take the targets daughter hostage and keep them nice and quiet. If they make so much as a noise, I give a good enough warning so as too not try anything funny." I responded.

"I see, then what is your price for her?" Miraj asked Anakin as I looked towards Ahsoka and mouthed 'sorry' to her. I didn't even pay attention to the compliment Anakin made about the queen's beauty and the thing Anakin whispered to her. I really hated this, I just wanted to take out my weapon in my bag and shoot up the place but remember the colonists. No sooner had I returned to reality, Miraj, Anakin, Ahsoka and Atai were already leaving the throne room. "Are you coming Heero?" Anakin asked me. "Just give me my money." I stated before following him.

A while later we were atop one of the palace balconies and Miraj was still trying to get a price on Ahsoka. I then noticed Barriss in her disguise dancing for several of the queen's other guests. 'she does have some exotic dance moves. Guess that's why Erik loves her.' I thought to myself as the Twi'lek brought me my drink and I lowered my hood a bit and drank it. "Water?" I asked the slave who was about to say something before I stopped her. "Its fine." I said to the slave, moving my hood back into place and setting down my bag.

"Slavery is the natural order of things. The weak deserve nothing more than to kneel before the strong, bound to our service. I will need men of your talents to spread our ways across the galaxy." The queen admitted. "Doesn't matter to me as long as I get paid, that's all that matters to me." I said angrily.

No sooner had I said that, I noticed the twi'lek slave take a knife she had hidden beneath the tray she was holding and attempted to stab the queen but Anakin soon stopped her. "Let me go!" the girl said in a panicked voice, freeing herself from Anakin's grip but fell down the stairs.

"You dare raise a hand against your master? Clearly you required further processing." Miraj said angrily. The Twi'lek however didn't want to go back to the place she was talking about and moved towards the edge of the balcony. Even if it's a slave, I can't allow this to happen.

As the slave screamed and fell off the balcony I ran forward, jumped off the balcony and caught the slave, landing on the ground without injury. "No, I won't go back to that place. I would rather die." The girl screamed and pounded her fists on my armors padding. "You aren't going back to that place, I can help you." I whispered to the girl.

She stopped and stared at me for a few minutes. "What?" she asked confused. "I am no bounty hunter or slaver. I am with the republic, I can get you out of here. But you have to do exactly as I say and right now you need to fake that you broke your neck when I caught you." I whispered to the girl who nodded and closed her eyes just as Anakin and the Queen looked down from above.

"The bitch's neck broke when I caught her. Must have hit the edge of the balcony hard." I shouted to those up top. Soon they left and I took her to Fenrir's ship.

"You can stay here for now. There are two guys in Mandolorian armor who are helping me and my allies. They own the ship. I will inform them that a former slave is onboard, we will get you home I promise." I assured the slave. "Thank you, how can I repay you?" she asked.

"You by any chance wouldn't have seen a Togruta teenager of about fifteen years old with orange, white and blue skin and blue eyes in the palace?" I asked. "Yes, I did, she said she came from Kiros. The prime minster is the one who is keeping her in the palace. He has a thing for Togruta dancing girls. She told me her name is Mersha Kalu and she has two younger twins." The former slave said.

"Thank you. Stay out of sight and wait for my companions to return." I instructed and returned to the palace.

By the time I returned to the balcony and recollected my bag, Anakin and the others had already left. Then my commlink crackled and Rako spoke. "Skywalker and the queen are heading for the slave auction now. I got word of a processing station a few miles away from the city. Your buddies and I are going to take it out, unless you still need support." Hardeen said. "No, we got it under control here, but wait for me before you take down the processing station. I have a feeling the sister of the kids from Kiros is there right now, either entertaining the guards or getting a little more processing so she won't disobey her masters again." I replied to Rako. "I don't know how long we can wait. These two are really getting antsy and want to take out the station now." Rako said as I noticed Barriss walk over to me.

"Just tell them to wait a little longer and I should be there soon. Heero out." I said turning off the commlink just as she came over. "May dance for you?" she asked. "Sure, why not." I responded as Barriss began to dance.

Shaking her hips and moving her belly, she danced ever so gracefully and sexy like any slave would for a guest. The closer she moved in close to me, the more worried I became that Erik would think I was trying to steal her from him, but he knew that I didn't love Barriss.

By the time she finished her dance, Atai came and saw the private dance I was getting. "Stupid slave, you are supposed to follow the orders given to you, not do what you feel like." He spat and pressed a button on his gauntlet causing the collar she was wearing to shock her and forced her to the ground. "Please master, forgive me. I was only doing what I was instructed to do. Entertain the guests, that's what I was ordered to do by the queen." Barriss said gasping for breath from the pain she had just endured.

"Hey, leave her alone. She was doing what her task was so there is no need to shock her for doing what she was asked." I stated. "You're lucky I have something else to take care of. The queen wants you and Lars to sit by her side at the slave auction later tonight. It is not wise to keep the queen waiting." Atai said as he left us.

Once he was out of sight, I helped Barriss up to her feet and explained what Rako had told me. "It appears that we may need to change the plan." She said as she and I walked towards the lift taking us down from the balcony. "No, only if the plan is fubar then we change it. No one knows who you, Erik, Fenrir and I really are so we can use that to our advantage. Once night time arrives, I need you to make your way towards Erik's location and be ready to heal any of the 'slaves' in the station as soon as they exit." I said as the lift stopped and we exited.

"Uncle Barney has asked the Lok Revenants to help us transport the 'slaves' off the planet once we take down the processing station, but we will need you to help tend to their injuries. No doubt these fur-balls have been whipping them like crazy." I added whispering as we neared the Queen, Anakin, Artoo and Ahsoka who now had a slave collar around her neck. "The dance was lovely. I will certainly give my praise to your master." I said to Barriss who then left us and returned to her quarters while the rest of us went to the auction.

 _Normal point of view_

1145 hours

The auction had begun by the time Miraj, her guests and new slave had arrived at the area. "Your Highness, Zygerrians and guests from a thousand worlds, our auction begins with slaves of unmatched quality and impossible quantity. I give you Togruta from the Kiros system." The auctioneer stated and entering the area was a battered and beaten Roshti. "Oh no." Ahsoka whispered as 'Heero' walked up to her with his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes narrowed at the people attending this 'event'.

"This handsome sample represents a lot of numbering, no less than 50,000 beings. Note the compliance, virtually untrained in combat, there will be no rebellion from these slaves." The Auctioneer stated while Anakin noticed Rex on the other side of the Queens box, tapping his blaster signaling that he was ready.

"So where do you keep 50,000 slaves like the people of Kiros?" Anakin asked. Miraj was about to answer when Atai came into the box, putting his hand to Ahsoka's chest pushing her out of his way and whispered something into her ear. "All will be revealed in time." She answered before rising from her seat. 'I don't think we're going to like what the minister told her.' Robert said to himself and just watched.

"Before we begin I would like to welcome a special guest. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight." The queen stated as Obi-Wan was brought into the area wounded but alive. The crowd began to boo Obi-Wan, for those who own slaves the Jedi were there enemy. Robert than spotted Nix Card. "Gotcha you traitorous bastard." He said and pressed a button on his gauntlet signaling his other back up.

"My friends, my good friends, do not fear the Jedi, they are no different from others who we have forced into submission, for they have forsaken their ideals for a corrupt senate. Every Jedi has become a slave to the republic, the Jedi Order is weak and we will help break it." she stated before taking a whip and handing it to Anakin.

"Teach the Jedi his place." She said to Anakin who left the room and entered the arena. From where he was, Robert saw a flash from the roof and nodded. "He's here." He said quietly to himself as the crowd started shouting 'Whip the Jedi.'

As Anakin walked towards his former master, he noticed the flash from the roof as well. "Looks like I have to save you again, old man." Anakin said quietly. "I knew you'd have a backup plan." Obi-Wan whispered back.

"Prove to me you're a slaver! Swing that whip or die beside him." Miraj stated. "Those are some lousy options." The 501st general mumbled activating the whip. "You leave me no choice your highness." He said bowing and sending a two-finger salute towards Artoo.

Pulling back the whip, Anakin wrapped the weapon around one of the guard's blasters and pulled it away before Obi-Wan rolled forwards and pushed the guard off the platform as Artoo launched their lightsabers into the air and caught the weapons igniting their blue blades.

"Guards, subdue them." the queen ordered and the Zygerrian guards opened fire at the Jedi, who deflected their fire away while Rex engaged the guards from his position.

Ahsoka then threw Atai to the ground and caught her primary saber deflecting the blaster bolts back at the two guards in the room just in time. Rex was soon cornered by several Zygerrians and was thrown into the area. "Ahsoka, The queen." Anakin shouted from the area.

Ahsoka then brought her green blade up to the queens neck. "Looks like your slave empire is finished, again." She commentated. "Get that thing out of my face, you little skug." Miraj growled, pressing a button on her chair causing Ahsoka's collar to shock her into unconsciousness.

More Zygerrian guards entered the area and began to surround Obi-Wan and Anakin and had just knocked Rex unconscious. As one Zygerrian swung his whip and prepared to strike Obi-Wan he was shot through the chest and all around the area, the guards with Blasters scanned for the shooter. Another guard in the area fell and then another and another until the shots finally stopped. From his position Robert could see the silhouette of a figure in phase one clone armor with a DC-15c on their back, a knife sheath attached to their chest plate, two DC-17 pistols in holsters strapped to their side and a DC15x in their hands before leaving the area.

Turning his attention back to the area, he watched as Anakin was subdued by the guards. "Such determination." Miraj said impressively before turning towards Robert. "Did you know that your associates were Jedi?" she asked furiously.

"I didn't expect them to be Jedi. I was hired to escort their 'cargo' here and get my payment. They never gave me a reason to trust them anyways." Robert said as two Guards entered, picked up Ahsoka and took her away. "What are you going to do with them?" he asked eying the guards dragging Ahsoka away. "I have plans for them. Even a Jedi can be made into a slave." She said confidently. "You can stay as my guest for a few days, I imagine you have other jobs that require your attention." The queen added before leaving the auction.

Hours later, two Kiros birds flew over to Anakin and he woke up surprised. "Don't bother trying to look for the others. Obi-Wan and Rex are long gone and Ahsoka, well I don't even want to think about wear she is." Robert said, his back against one of the walls in the bedroom Anakin was in.

"You destroyed my auction and frighten my customers." Miraj said as she looked out the window. "You deceived the bounty hunter you hired. The separatists and half my kingdom are demanding your death." Miraj said as Anakin walked towards her. "You should have listened to them. My friends, where are they?" Anakin asked will resisting the urge to choke the queen.

"Continue to misbehave and they die." The queen said coldly as Robert put his blaster towards Anakin's back. "Better do as she says Jedi filth, our else their blood will be on your hands." He said coldly and menacingly to Anakin.

"A most curious Jedi who cares more about his friends than his mission. Hero, General and now my servant." Miraj said chuckling as she walked towards Anakin. "I will not serve you." Anakin stated bluntly. "Your heart is not in your words. You will stand beside me, a testament to my power." The queen said handing Anakin his weapon. "You need not worry about your friends. They will be quite safe." She added before walking away.

Anakin was getting the good treatment, Ahsoka was sitting in a cage hanging hundreds of feet in the air at the palace with Atai watching her. "The Queen has promised that once the other Jedi is tamed, you will be mine, little Skug." The prime minister stated before Ahsoka used the force and nearly made the slaver fall to his death. "You better hope that doesn't happen." She chuckled.

Atai, not amused by what she did then shocked her several times before Robert arrived and stopped him. "You don't want your prize to be to damaged, do you minister?" he asked causing Atai to stop his torture of Ahsoka and leave the area. "Just hang in there. You'll be out of this soon." Robert said to Ahsoka before thinking about her dancing for him in that outfit for a few seconds. "I don't have time to think of such needless ideas." He said to himself and went to the room Miraj had provided him.

Meanwhile in the Kadavo system, above a extinct super volcano, Obi-Wan, Rex and Roshti were met by Arguss, the keeper of the facility who then demonstrated he could kill the colonists at will be sending several of them plummeting to their deaths as an example if Obi-Wan defies him it will be the colonists who suffer.

While Obi-Wan learned of the consequences that would befall the colonists, Ahsoka was left hanging in her cage and Anakin was escorting the queen on a ride of one of her many Brezak's, Robert had just 'purchased' Barriss as compensation for his 'deception' by the Jedi and was now waiting in the quarters of Fenrir's ship for Barriss to exit the refresher. When she exited the refresher gone was her slave disguise and instead she was wearing a dark-black thermal spandex catsuit with long gloves, a hood similar to Roberts and on her head a pair of night-vision googles. "You look Badass in this gear then you were in that dancing girl outfit." Robert stated as the same silhouetted figure from the area entered the ship and decloaked in front of them, revealing the figure to be a Clone Trooper in heavily modified Phase One Arc Trooper armor with the paint of the 501st and Jaig eyes on there helmet.

The trooper removed his helmet revealing the face of the trooper, he had no hair and on his side was the number 47. "Nice shipping 47." Robert commented as he unzipped his duffle bag. "It was a good thing you decided to have me tag along with the commanders." 47 responded as he looked towards Barriss's new outfit. "Covert ops gear Commander?" the Arc asked.

"Yes and no matter what outfit I am in, I look good in it." Barriss said smiling.

"Just remember, you are to help the injured prisoners before they get a med evac and return to their families." Robert said bluntly as he attached a suppressor to his SR-47 which had a forty-round magazine, foregrip and holographic sight before he did the same thing to his PDW which featured a fifty-round magazine, red dot sight and foregrip. "We need to be silent and deadly if we are going to liberate the people in the processing plant or else our fate will be the same as theirs." Robert said before the trio boarded a speeder that 47 had commandeered and made their way through the moonlit night to the processing plant.

 **Part two of the Zygerrian slavers arc completed. Anyone want to know what I used for the outfits of Barriss and Robert. Come on, guess. I won't say anything rude if you get it right. As for 47, let's just say I came up with the idea for this character after Agent 47 from the Hitman games.**

 **Next time, Liberation and Nomadsgills79, your idea about the song from the Netflix Punisher series will be included in the next chapter. Please rate and review and I will see you all next time. Also to my fellow writers, keep yours eyes open. There is someone who likes to leave reviews about some religious mumbo-jumbo saying the world is in its last days. Ignore him and try to remove his review if you can.**


	20. Escape from Kadavo

**To those that guess right, I did indeed give Robert the Legendary Black Falcon gear worn what by Ryu Hayabusa from the Ninja Gaiden games. I find ninja's very cool, especially those like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and any other ninja's I can't think of. Also, the name he used was chosen from Heero Yuy, one of the characters from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing the series that got me back into Gundams.**

 **Anyway, disclaimers are the same as before so enjoy.**

Chapter 20: Escape from Kadavo

December 13th 2018, 21BBY

0015 hours

Zygerria

 _Roberts point of view_

Most people would be preparing for the holidays this time of year. Picking out and decorating a Christmas tree, preparing the dinners for the family and clearing snow from their driveways for when guests come over.

But for me, I am liberating slaves.

The moment Barriss, 47 and I arrived at the rendezvous point Erik and Rako were marking targets with their sniper rifles and range finders. "Bout time you showed up kid." Rako said as he lowered the RSASS and took a sip of water from his canteen. "We got a problem." He added.

"What's the trouble?" I asked concerned as Lycan nuzzled up to my leg. "Looks like the Pykes are here collecting slaves." Erik began as I looked through the binoculars and spotted several freighters with the Pykes logo on them. "They only just arrived, but soon these guys are going to be leaving and by the time Nym and the rest of the Revenants arrive they will be long gone." He added checking the receiver of his G36C before checking his MP7 and then his MP5.

"Fucking slavers. I hate these guys." I cursed as I narrowed my eyes at one of the Pyke ships. "I won't let them get away with this. Alright, Rako, 47, Fenrir I need you three to setup an overwatch position on that ridge over there. Erik, Barriss and I will move in and place charges on the Pyke ships engines. We can't let these fuckers escape. Once the charges are in place we will proceed to phase two and disable the processing stations communication systems. We can't let these guys call for help or we'll be up to our necks in Zygerrians. We need to do this quietly or else those people will spend the rest of their lives as property instead of people." I said with determination.

The others nodded and soon moved to the spot I designated. "You sure you're ok Robert?" Barriss asked. "I am fine. Just waiting to pump these slavers and slave owners full of lead." I said with a grin hidden beneath my hood. I checked the suppressors on my guns, making sure they were screwed on tight and to my relief they were secured. While the guns I had were good, I would be unleashing fury with an AK once we found where the rest of the Kiros colonists were and when we rendezvoused with Master Plo.

The second Fenrir and the others were out of sight the rest of us slid down the slope. I prayed that the prime minister didn't hurt Ahsoka, if he did I would rip his heart out and feed it to him.

The second we arrived at the bottom of the slope, Erik, Barriss and I split up. Barriss went to the Pyke ships to place the charges on the ships engines with Erik assisting her while I maneuvered towards one of the facilities entrances, this one being the closet to the facilities communication center.

My blood boiled with rage, those who believe that owning another living being deserves a painful death by bullets, shells, explosives or bolts. I was going to enjoy this slaughter.

I was almost spotted by a Zygerrian guard, but before the guard could raise the alarm the slaver was dropped. "Target down." Rako said over the commlink as I moved the body out of sight. I moved closer and closer to the entrance, either killing the guards silently or hiding the bodies from the enemy sight. One guard was to just far enough for me to fire one of my ballistic knives at the slaver, hitting them in the back and killing them quietly.

"Not a throwing star, but it gets the job done." I said quietly as I recovered the spent knife and continued towards the entrance. By the time I reached the entrance, Erik and Barriss caught up with me their objective having been completed. "Phase one complete. Moving to phase two." I said quietly over the commlink as I sensed the arrival of Barney and the others. "Back up has arrived." I added before the three of us entered the facility and made our way towards the communications center.

As the doors closed behind us we surprised a group of four Zygerrians. Erik cut down two of them with his MP7 and I downed the other two with my PDW. After we hid the bodies we pressed further and further into the facility, cutting down any Zygerrians we came across or letting them pass us.

The closer we got to the communication center the louder the screams of pain we heard became close. "Continue towards the communication center, I have a sister to liberate." I instructed the two lovers before leaving them to handle the other part of the mission.

The moment I left them, I was confronted by over a dozen Zygerrian guards. Before they could even get a shot off, I pushed them hard back towards the wall with the force giving me the chance to kill each slaver with a single 7.62x39mm round from my SR-47 before my gauntlet indicated that the communications system was neutralized. "No point in going silent now." I said unscrewing the suppressor from my rifle and pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. From inside the facility, I could hear the explosions of the Pyke ships just as my commlink crackled. " _Hey kid, we late to the party?"_ a voice called over the com channel, alerting the other nearby Zygerrians to my position who then opened fire at my position.

"No, you're just in time Nym. Take out any hostile aircraft approaching the scene and keep any remaining Pyke ships still intact." I called over the commlink, picking up a dead body and using it as a shield reducing the risk to my wellbeing. The moment the weapons fire stopped I fired my SR47 with one hand emptying my current magazine and killing four of the attacking slaver guards before I threw the body shield at the remaining Zygerrians before killing them with two more ballistic knives.

 **(Hell Broke Luce by Tom Waits begins)**

More Zygerrians ran towards me and began to fire at me. Dodging their fire, I ran along the wall firing my PDW and SR-47 at the same time killing more slavers with each burst of gunfire. I then kicked off the wall and got behind them firing the rest of my weapons magazines at the slavers killing them all down.

A blaster bolt flew over my head from behind and I saw a Zygerrian with a smoking blaster standing a few feet from me. "Big mistake." I said before charging forward towards the slaver, tackling them to the ground before ripping their jugular out and killing the attacker. Picking up the fallen blaster I fired along burst at several approaching Zygerrian owned Commando Droids, downing each droid with a clean headshot.

As the droids fell more Zygerrians approached from behind and fired at me as well. Ducking behind a nearby wall, I blind fired my blaster at the slaver guards downing five of them before one of them hit my blaster destroying it and no sooner had my blaster fallen, I was grabbed by a large muscular Zygerrian and thrown several feet into a large room.

"Buddy, you just pissed me off." I said to the Zygerrian who then sprinted forwards and tried to grapple me. I rolled to the right before jumping into the air and landed a bicycle kick to the big brute's chest pushing him back.

As I landed I heard the sound of gunfire and looked up to see Erik blasting slavers and droids away with his G36 as Barriss deflected blaster bolts away from them and hit one slaver with the hilt of her lightsaber knocking them out. I knew she hated killing people, even if they were slavers and deserved death.

The time I took to look gave the big guy a chance to land several blows on me and then pushed me back a few feet again. The moment I looked up went into a berserker like trance, almost like I was being controlled by some kind of unknown force.

I shrugged forwards to the large Zygerrian and with one punch I pushed the hostile back into several large pipes and then with my loaded PDW fired an entire magazine into the body of the slaver even after they were dead. Blood splattered all over my padding and the other guards who watched the carnage from above and in the room. I slung my carbine over my back took out my rifle and fired at the Zygerrians, cartwheeling through the barrage of blaster fire and downed over a dozen hostiles before ejecting my spent magazine and loaded a fresh one into the weapon just as the Zygerrians began to fall back.

"No witnesses." I said and began to fire at the fleeing hostiles, resisting the urge to laugh like the Joker as I did so. When my magazine ran dry, I took a fallen blaster rifle and fired it as well into the enemies as I stepped over the dead bodies and kept shooting.

One Zygerrian was hit in the leg and was bleeding as he crawled to get away. I stepped on his wounded leg and fired. Even after I killed him I kept shooting his body, getting more and more blood on myself. "You like that? Huh. Fucking sack of slaver maggots crap." I shouted before Erik pushed my captured weapon down. "Its dead sergeant." He said while Barriss looked away horrified at the devastation I had unleashed. "Not much left to look at after you scrape them off your boots. Slavers deserve no mercy, especially when they force children into that life." I stated and ditched my blaster before making my way towards one of the slave pens.

 **(Song ends)**

I approached one of the slave pens and heard the crying of a girl. "This is it." I said and ripped the door open with the force. Stepping through the doorway I found a Togruta girl the same age and appearance as Ahsoka in an outfit similar to Shoda's disguise only with a veil hanging below the gag placed over her mouth and nose and tied securely to a poll. Her body was covered with whip marks and dirt.

As I approached the girl and lowered my rifle just as the girl opened her eyes, looked at me and began to scream in terror as I came closer and closer to her. I could tell that she must have thought I was here to either torture or kill her.

I knelt down in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "Mersha Kalu?" I asked the girl who then stopped screaming through her gag and looked at me. "I'm here to get you out of here." I added as I removed her gag and she spat out a dirty rag that was inside her mouth. "How do you know my name?" She asked, I could tell that she did not trust me.

"Your siblings are named Sana and Zono. They are twins, four years old and living on Kiros after your parents died. Am I correct?" I asked as I began to remove her bounds. "Yes, but how did you know?" she asked and I explained what happened when I was on Kiros. "I am grateful to you that they are safe, but who are you?" she asked.

"I am the Lone Wolf. I am here with Anakin Skywalker and his allies to free you and the other colonists from a life of slavery. Now come on, the rest of the slaves are going to want out before we blow this place to hell." I responded and helped Mersha to her feet.

The moment we exited her cell, I was greeted by a near headshot. Turing around I saw Barney with his Ultimax 100 Mark 2 light machine gun in his hands. "Sorry." He shouted as Gunner came up behind him with two Ruger MP9s in his hands, but I turned my focus towards the other slave pens.

Seeing this must have caused Gunner to stop me and place Semtex charges on the other doors and instructed those in the cells to stand clear of the door to avoid getting killed. "Everybody get back, THIS IS GOING TO BE LOUD!" my uncle shouted before pressing the detonators button and the charges exploded short-circuiting the door controls and causing all the doors to open.

Much like Mersha, the other slaves were badly beaten and covered in whip marks. "Everybody who wants to leave, better take it cause this train is leaving and it ain't coming back!" I shouted as my gauntlet beeped again. "Kiddo, we got the charges planted on the facilities reactor and it should be enough to blow this place up." Cassie said over the commlink.

"Copy that. We're Oscar Mike." I replied as the rest of us lead the slaves out of the processing station. When we got outside, I saw the smoldering remains of Pyke ships, Zygerrian HH-87 Starfighters and bodies of slavers and slave buyers littering the ground. The Albatross was waiting for us along with other transport ships belonging to the Revenants. "Each ship will get you to the fleet belonging to General Rahm Kota." I began as I turned and faced the freed slaves. "Once you get to the fleet, the soldiers will give you the medical attention you all need and will reunite you with your families." I added as one of the slaves a Wookie came up to me and gave me a bear hug. "Ok big guy, you can let go of me now." I said before the slaves began to board the transports.

Once the transports were clear and I reunited with Rako and the others, I pressed a button on my gauntlet and detonated the charges on the plants reactor but the explosion didn't destroy the building so I asked Nym if he could drop some energy bombs on the building. He was more than happy to oblige and by the time I reunited with Erik and the others, Nym's bombs had reduced the building to a smoldering wreck.

After I cleaned off the blood off my disguise and grabbed an AK-103 which I equipped with a seventy-five-round magazine, small red grip, Russian red-dot sight and muzzle break and but it into my duffle bag and no sooner had I returned to the queen's palace fell asleep as if nothing happened.

"Enjoy the little time your slave empire has for now queenie, cause soon your empire will crumble and slavers will be frightened at the wrath of the Lone Wolf." I said quietly as I fell asleep.

 _Normal point of view_

December 16th 2018, 21BBY

Kadavo slave processing plant

Kadavo system

1200 hours

For four days they were forced to mine ore. For four days they were given very little food our water and were taunted by the keeper of the facility.

Obi-Wan and Rex could hold there own for the time being, but the colonists weren't used to this type of hard labor. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, once a Jedi master, now a Jedi slave. Pitful." Arguss said before laughing and leaving the two to toil in the work.

After they noticed a Togruta receive a whipping for stopping only for a second Obi-Wan turned to Rex. "Everything about this place is designed to shatter the will. It has already begun to affect these poor people." Obi-Wan commented before he was whipped and shocked for speaking.

Despite Obi-Wan being the one 'at fault' the guard whipped Governor Roshti who was already weak. Obi-Wan tried to get the guard to whip him, but instead was electrocuted by another guard and was forced to beg for the forgiveness of his 'master'. After the guards left, Obi-Wan tried to help the governor but his act of kindness was pushed away, the Togruta saying that Jedi only make things worse. Obi-Wan looked to Rex in sadness as the screams of slaves filled the air.

Back on Zygerria, Robert was walking with Atai and had just stopped above Ahsoka's cage. "Nothing to say Jedi, Hmmm? Too bad, I think you just earned yourself another shock." Atai said and pressed the button controlling Ahsoka's collar and sent a powerful surge through the body of Roberts friend. "There is more where that came from if you refuse to acknowledge your master when you are spoken too." Atai growled and pressed the button a few more times. Each shock weakening Ahsoka more and more.

"You think that is all, think again you pathetic skug." Atai stated and was about to press the button again, when Robert stopped him. "The queen wants her alive. You could end up killing her instead. You should give her torture a rest other wise you will lose a bit of profit." Robert said taking the collar remote from the minister.

"You said that you teach your captives their place and this is how I do it. If you don't have the stomach to do such a treatment, then you are a contradiction to your way of life." Atai spat. "You're a funny guy, minister." Robert said causing Atai to look surprised. "That's why I'm going to kill you last." He added.

For a moment Atai just stood in place before he chuckled. "Now that is what a slaver says to a slave. You will be a slaver yet, Mr. Yuy." Atai said thinking that Robert had joked about killing him and walked away. " _Its no joke dipshit. I will kill you."_ Robert thought as he looked down towards Ahsoka before jumping to the roof of the palace.

Meanwhile, a Rouge-Class starfighter with blood red paint maneuvered through the ships that were leaving and arriving to Zygerria. In the cockpit with her helmet removed, Dark Star spoke to Darth Sidious. _"Long have Sith empires been built on the backs of slaves. To carry this tradition, we shall require millions."_ Sidious stated. "I can assure you, the Queen's defiance will not sour your plans my lord." Dark Star replied as she entered the atmosphere. _"If she fails to see the error of her ways, end her rule."_ Sidious commented before his hologram disappeared and Dark Star landed before being escorted to the palace.

Back at the palace, Miraj was still trying to convince Anakin that if he vowed his loyalty to her she would spare Ahsoka and the others. "Its not an easy decision." Anakin stated as he noticed Robert running across the roof following him. "And more to the point, you still don't know who attacked your processing plant. How can I be sure that if I swear loyalty to you that I will not be killed?" Anakin added.

"Hmm, curious. I thought all Jedi were selfless, placing the needs of others before their own, but you have a point. I cannot guarantee the safety of any of my servants." The queen said. The news of the processing station attack came to her early the morning after she separated Anakin and the others. Someone had attacked the station, killed the buyers and guards and to her anger freed all of the slaves being held there and destroyed the station.

At first, she thought it was a competitor trying to weaken grip on the slave trade, but she soon heard that The Havoc, the starfighter/bomber piloted by the leader of the Lok Revenants was seen leaving the planet just recently.

As she and Anakin rounded a corner, Atai approached her and informed her that Dark Star had arrived. "Much sooner than anticipated, make preparations for her arrival." Miraj ordered as Atai went to do so. "Seems you have a master." Anakin admitted.

Dark Star is not my master!" she growled. "Perhaps you should not attend this meeting, can I trust that you will not run away?" she asked in a playful like manner. "I don't runaway from anything your Highness." Anakin replied and handed her his lightsaber. Miraj just chuckled and left leaving Anakin alone with her two guards who trained their blasters on him.

Artoo, who was following his friend was about to run up too one of the guards when he noticed Robert perched on one of the arches above Anakin and decided to stop. As the guards hit Anakin with the butts of their blasters, Robert landed directly behind them, stabbing one of them with his knife before grabbing the other one with his hand and sent both of them flying into the city below landing in a stall of fruit.

"Homerun." Robert quipped. "Nice work. You find Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. "Yeah, I found her, but we better hurry. I have a promise to keep to a certain prime minister." Robert said before leading the duo to Ahsoka's position.

As this was going on, Dark Star entered the throne room and approached the queen. "I wasn't expecting you assassin, not with out an invitation." Miraj commented. "But I was invited by your faithful advisor. He is concerned about your attachment to Skywalker." She said causing Atai to growl while the Queen glared at her prime minister.

"Skywalker is a symbol of my-our power to enslave even Jedi." The queen admitted as she rose from her throne. "Your power over him is an illusion. You forget, I was once a Jedi myself." Dark Star responded.

"You have little in common with Anakin. Please, hear my plans for the Jedi, then decide." The queen said as one of her slave girls brought them both a drink. "Right now, at my facility in the Kadavo, Obi-Wan Kenobi is in despair." She began while Dark Star took a sip of her own drink while Atai left to tend to Ahsoka's further torture.

"Kenobi is coming to realize, perhaps for the first time in his life that his efforts to help others will only injure them. As plans for escape and hopes of rescue fade, the gnawing fear that he will never be able to take action will grow in Kenobi's heart to ease the burden of his fellow slaves, defiance will become compliance, when Kenobi realizes he cannot help those around him, his spirit will break and will be mine if such Jedi like Skywalker and Kenobi can fall, how many more will follow? Hmm? Imagine, imagine an army of Jedi in your service, Zygerria will be invincible." The queen explained.

While the queen had finished explaining her plan, Dark Star had finished her drink. "A most ambitious plan, your Highness." Dark Star admitted as she returned her glass to the slave girl. "Unfortunately, my goal is not the enslavement of the Jedi Order, but its extermination. I have come to supervise the execution, perform it if necessary now, summon Skywalker." She added surprising the queen.

 _Ahsoka's point of view_

When he pulled on my Montrals it really hurt. Sure, he had to act like a tough slaver with little care for his 'cargo' but he could have been a little gentler when he did so. I am surprised that he wasn't in the other cage in the same predicament as I was, dangling over the city hundreds of feet in the air with the occasional wildlife landing on the cage and rattling it waking me from my sleep.

Even with the meditations I did while being in this cage I couldn't help but feel down. Not only did we fail to locate my people, but it looks like I will spend the rest of my life as a slave for the queen. Sure, the outfit I had on was cute and a little embarrassing but I thought for sure Robert would like seeing me in something other than my Jedi attire. Ever since Umbara he has been acting rather unusual and more violent than he usually is on the battlefield.

After Krell's treachery, he nearly beat a man to death in the upper levels of Coruscant after the man pulled a blaster of Riyo. By the time he was pulled of the attacker by Senator Organa, his fists were covered in blood and the he gave the attacker several cracked ribs, broken bones and a black eye. "Robert never acted like this before. What's going on with him?" I asked myself as I notice Artoo fly up to edge while Anakin landed on the cage and Robert landed on the edge with Artoo.

"Well, hello master, Robert. Took you guys long enough." I said weakly. "Quit complaining you had a nice view." Robert said with anger as Master Skywalker lifted the cage to the ground before he pulled open the cage and I ripped the collar off my neck. "You ok?" my master asked.

"I sense a disturbance in the force. Its Dark Star." I replied. "I need you and Robert to get our ship. I need to get the queen, she knows where the slaves and Obi-Wan are so we need answers." Anakin explained and headed towards the Throne room. "We don't need the slave empire leader bitch. The colonists are at the Kadavo system." Robert explained.

I shot him a glare. "How do you know?" I asked.

"Well, Queenie told Heero about the facility since she thought I was still a slaver so she figured her secret was safe with me." He explained before a blaster bolt flew over us. Turning around we saw that Atai had heard and seen everything.

"I knew I was right about you. You are the Lone Wolf. It will be my pleasure to kill you for those you killed at the station the other night." Molec spat before he took out his whip and cracked it and wrapped it around Roberts wrist. The jolt of electricity would give anyone a good amount of pain, but Robert didn't flinch or scream. In fact, it was like he was used to such pain.

"My turn." The boy I loved said and sprinted towards the minister and landed a shift uppercut to Atai's jaw. Then he gave him a round-house kick to the face followed by a 'cupshot' as Robert calls it before grabbing Molec by the leg and dangled him over the railing.

"What are you doing?" I shouted but Robert didn't listen to me. "No one hurts my friends and lives to brag about it." he stated coldly as the minister looked down with sheer terror in his eyes. "Remember minister when I promise to kill you last?" he asked the minister.

"That's right boy, you did." Atai said in terror. "I lied." Robert said bluntly and released the ministers leg and let him fall to the ground. "What did you do?" I asked in a somewhat surprised and alarmed tone. "I let him go." Robert quipped before he picked me up Bridal style and leapt into the air.

"Are you crazy!" I asked as we landed on the roof top of one the buildings but he either didn't hear me or ignore me, still being held in his arms did make me blush a little.

By the time he let me go, we arrived at the ship. "Fastest way is across the roofs. Besides, I think I got a good look at your panties." Robert chuckled but I didn't find it funny. I left him in the cargo hold and began to remove my outfit. "Sometimes I wonder if he is nuts." I said to myself, putting my dark grey leggings on followed by my burgandy mini-skirt, burgundy top, maroon colored arm braces, armlets and boots.

I returned to the cargo hold and tossed my slave outfit to Robert. "Better put that in your duffle bag. I never know when I might need it again." I said. I was hoping that when Robert returned to his old self I could wear that outfit for him and tell him how I feel about him. "Pfft, that will be the day." I scoffed to myself as we received the signal to pick up my master and I brought the ship to the window above the throne room just as Skyguy jumped through the window with queen in his hands.

As we left the planet, I sensed the queen's death and while I was glad that she wasn't ruling her empire anymore I also felt sad that she had died. She should have been made to stand in court instead. Artoo plugged the coordinates for Kadavo into the navi-computer and I pulled the lever and entered hyperspace.

 _Normal point of view_

Kadavo

1400 hours

As Robert and the others were making their way to the facility, Obi-Wan and Rex were brought to Agruss in the facilities command center while the rest of the colonists were taken to the lower levels. "Someone wishes to speak with you." The warden stated and before them a holographic appearance of Dark Star appeared. " _Obi-Wan Kenobi, in chains once again."_ Dark said.

"Dark Star, afraid to get your hands dirty?" Obi-Wan questioned. Dark Star ignored him and turned his attention to Rex. " _So, this is the clone trooper that has fallen in love with a mercenary slut."_ Dark Star insulted. "You can't talk about General Cage like that. I love her for who she is, not what her occupation is." Rex roared only to shocked by a Zygerrian whip.

" _I seemed to have touched a nerve with the clone."_ Dark Star said before she laughed and turned her attention back to Obi-Wan. " _I wanted to say a proper farewell before Keeper Arguss puts you to death, my old friend."_ Dark Star explained. ' _Old friend. I never met Dark Star before today, and I don't remember anyone like her at the temple.'_ Obi-Wan thought before a guard reported that the Tecora had landed. " _Skywalker."_ Dark Star growled.

As the ship touched down, Anakin, Robert, Ahsoka and Artoo ran towards the main door as the stations turrets destroyed the ship sending a piece of it flying towards the group. Robert caught it with the force and redirected it to one of the turrets destroying the turret. "One down, who knows how many more to go." He said before he rejoined the trio at the door which Anakin began to cut through.

A blaster bolt hit R2's drive wheel and he inched back a few inches just as Obi-Wan contacted Anakin and explained the situation. "ARE YOU SERIOIUSLY GOING TO NEGOTIATE WITH A BUNCH OF FUCKING SLAVERS?" Robert shouted. "THESE ANIMALS KIDNAP AND SELL PEOPLE FOR PROFIT, THEY DESERVE NOTHING BUT DEATH!" he added.

" _I understand your feelings towards this situation Robert, but you all must realize that this is one fight you cannot win alone."_ Obi-Wan stated.

"Who says we were alone?" Anakin asked with a smile.

As if on cue, Admiral Barton Coburn's Star Destroyer and his Arquitens-class light cruiser, the Hand of Justice dropped out of hyperspace. The main hanger opened up and exiting the hanger was the Blade of Dorin piloted by Plo Koon, three gunships and five Z-95 headhunters.

"Wolf Leader to Wolf Pack and Red Squad, accelerate to attack speed." Plo commanded as the fighters came in from 9'o clock high. "This is Warthog, I'm going in." One of the pilots replied as he strafed several of the gun towers causing the facility to shake violently.

In the command center, Obi-Wan and Rex took advantage of the attack and began to fight back against their captors.

Master Plo pulled up from his strafing run, missing one of the towers by inches. "Those towers are ray-shielded." He exclaimed as Erik attempted to shake two of the T.I.E fighters that had taken off and were now chasing him. Quickly, the experienced pilot pulled a hard-right turn and zoomed straight towards the hostile fighters with his cannons blazing. He downed them and pushed down on his controls to narrowly avoid hitting the debris. "Splash two fighters." He called out before selecting a group of HH-87 fighters that were hot on the tail of Maverick.

As the republic and Zygerrian fighters zoomed overhead, Ahsoka turned towards her master. "I hope you told Master Plo not to destroy this facility before we get off it." she said. "Yeah, all of us and the slaves." Anakin added as he finished cutting through the door. "We're gonna need a bigger ship." Ahsoka added.

Several Zygerrian guards stood between them and Anakin was about to strike when the guards were gunned down by Roberts AK-103 before Anakin could even strike. Both master and padawan looked at each other and proceeded towards the location of the slaves.

The fighting outside seemed to be one sided but another pair of T. and HH-87s soon joined the fight. The HH-87s managed to hit one of the engines on Warthogs Z-95, so Plo had R7 cut his fighters engines and managed to get behind one of the fighters hitting it and sending the enemy fighter straight into one of the facilities towers. The last HH-87 was downed by Fenrir in the other Z-95 who then downed the two T.I.E's. However, for their victory, one of the gunships was shoot down and hit the wall of the volcano.

Meanwhile, Arguss had destroyed the controls and now the colonists were in more danger than before. The situation was brought to Anakin's attention who decided to use one of the stations turrets to take down the defenses. "I have to help my people." Ahsoka said as Robert downed another Zygerrian guard and reloaded his rifle. "Robert go with her." Anakin ordered. Robert nodded and followed Ahsoka to the area her people were at. At the same time, Ob-Wan had recovered his Lightsaber and Rex killed Arguss with an electro spear right through the chest.

As Anakin destroyed the last of the turrets, Ahsoka and Robert found out that they couldn't get the colonists from the holding cell to the landing pad, but Ahsoka had an idea. Her plan was to have the Hand of Justice move underneath the facility and allow the colonists to jump onto the ship. Admiral Coburn agreed. "You heard Commander Tano. I want men topside with jet-packs and cable guns." The admiral ordered Wolfe, Comet and Sinker.

The walls started to get closer and closer to the colonists as Zygerrian Guards arrived at the entrance and fired at the group, only to be downed by Roberts assault rifle just as the cruiser arrived.

Once the cruiser was in position, Wolfe and his men fired their cables attaching them to the roof and after they were assured by the two teenagers, the colonists began to descend to the ship. Two colonists almost fell to their deaths but Wolfe and Comet caught them just in time. "THIS THING IS FALLING APART!" Robert shouted as he and Ahsoka boarded the cruiser and Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex and Artoo boarded a gunship.

Originally the Chancellor wanted the station intact, but the Jedi decided it was best to destroy the facility instead and a volley of missiles sent the structure down into the crater of the volcano, never to be used again.

The ordeal the colonists went through made it clear to Roshti that it was better for Kiros to join the republic, but he also mentioned that the separatists were looking for some weapons that the Togruta's may have had hidden on the planet but knew nothing about it.

"All this, just to get some weapons. If the separatists get them, then this war is going to be a lot longer than anyone wants." Ahsoka said to herself as she returned to her quarters. The second she sat down on her bed, she had a vision.

The sounds of screams and electrocution echoed all around her and she could have sworn that she saw Robert strapped to a table and injected with some kind of substance before the vision ended. "Robert, what happened to you?" she asked herself.

Robert in his quarters only sat on his bed and meditated before opening his eyes and revealing their yellow pupils. His darkness was beginning to grow more and more with each day.

 **Zygerrian Arc complete.**

 **One more episode-based chapter to go before I get to the original stuff.**

 **Looks like Robert has another dark part of his past. question is, does he remember it or does he not remember. The answers will be revealed in more exciting chapters of Lone Wolf the long Road.**

 **Next time, the return of Lux Bonteri and Death Watch. Until then, please rate and review and Happy fourth of July to all you readers from the good old U.S.A.**


	21. A Friend in Need

**Before I begin my last episode-based chapter for this story, I would like to explain a few things to the authors/readers who reviewed my last chapter.**

 **First, we have mpowers045, you don't need to worry. Robert won't let the dark side take control of him. The anger and bloodthirsty rampage he went on during the last Arc was not only related to his past that Cassie told Ahsoka about, but also to a terrible ordeal he went through after the death of his friend and her family. In fact, after this chapter I will be focusing on having him overcome the darkness inside of him and come clean about the ordeal.**

 **Next, we have 1049. Ahsoka will confess her feelings to Robert, but not yet. I am building up for that part and it will occur at the end of the story. I want to dive deeper into Roberts back story and have him prepare for his 'great trial'.**

 **Now with all that out of the way, its time to begin. Disclaimers are the same as before, Enjoy.**

Chapter 21: A Friend in Need

January 14th 2019, 20BBY

Sundari, Mandalore

0400 hours

 _Normal point of view_

A month had passed since the liberation of the Kiros colonists and the fall of the Zygerrian slave empire for a second time. In that month many more republic bases and garrisons all across the galaxy had either fallen to the separatists or suffered heavy casualties from the attacks.

The Expendables, Lagoon Crew, Erik, Fenrir and the Republic were rushed off their legs trying to retake the ground lost to the separatists on planets such as Agamar, Boz Pity, Raxus Prime and others. But for Robert, he was sent to Mandalore for a meditative retreat for a few weeks. His actions during the missions on Kiros, Zygerria and Kadavo had left both the Jedi council and military command concerned for about his recent change in behavior. Many a Jedi would say it was a phase he was going through after the incident on Umbara and losing three of his squad mates, while others say it was due to the fact that the memory of him nearly being sold into slavery was the cause. But whatever the reason, both Master Yoda and Count Dooku sensed a growing darkness in him.

He arrived on Mandalore a day before the new year and was welcomed by Satine who was made fully aware of his heritage. While he wasn't a full blooded Mandalorian, Satine and her nephew Korkie treated him as one of their own and he was given a room to stay in the royal palace.

Most days he would accompany Satine on her visits to the local hospitals, recreation centers, orphanages and schools. Other times he would be in the prison questioning the former Prime Minister of Mandalore, Almec who used the black market to bring in much needed supplies for the people of Mandalore after being cut off from their supply lines by the Republic. He even had the gal to sell tea tainted with Slabin which was then distributed across Mandalore, causing a sudden illness in all those who drank the tea, most of which were children.

Eventually, he was caught thanks to the efforts of Korkie and Ahsoka, was exposed and arrested for his crimes against his people. His intentions, however noble they were led to his downfall and betrayal of his long-time friend. Hearing that several children died before the antidote was discovered made Robert question if Almec was really doing this for his people or himself and make a steady profit.

A few days later, members of the separatist senate arrived with commando droid guards and Robert feared that the separatists were trying to take over Mandalore, but Satine assured him that they were on her world in the attempt to renew the peace proposal between the republic and the separatists, a proposal that was started by the late Mina Bonteri and Padme.

He nearly caused the peace talks to end before they even began and would have been responsible for more deaths. Quickly he apologized to the senators and felt terrible.

Days past after the arrival of the separatist senators and the Republic senators arrived with Ahsoka and a detachment of Senate Commandos as security. Even Senator Chuchi was among the senators and accompanied by Fenrir and Lycan. He was happy for the couple and hoped to see their wedding one day.

After spending the day with Satine visiting the rebuilt memorial that was destroyed by Death Watch, Robert was sound asleep in his quarters. But just four hours into his sleep, the nightmares began. The sound of electroshock treatments, screams of children and sound of gunshots echoed in his mind. The images of children being injected with a formula of some kind came into view and he watched helplessly as he was injected with the same formula and was led into a large room where he was tested in all sorts of different situations, each one a violent scenario.

He shot up from bed, sweeting uncontrollably and looked around. "It was only a dream." He said to himself wiping the sweet from his brow. Despite it being a dream, he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something about his past. "What's happening to me?" he asked himself before falling back to sleep.

Unknown to him, Ahsoka had sensed the disturbance and was starting to become more worried for her friend.

The next morning, the delegates of both sides began the peace talks in the throne room. Tensions between the two sides were high enough already and it appeared things could take a turn for the worse. "The Republic recognizes the tragedy of war. But there is nothing we can change that has already occurred." Padme said to the separatist senators.

"Say it aloud before this gathering, as representative for Chancellor Palpatine, that you declare without reservation the Separatist state legitimate." Voe Atell argued before turning her attention to Robert. "I would like to hear what the Lone Wolf has to say about this." She added.

"I'm not one for politics senator, but if you ask me I think the Separatists should be a legitimate state. Might end the war a lot quicker and without more bloodshed." Robert sighed. He couldn't understand it, Dooku was all set for peace and then the separatist traitors in the republic senate come and ruin the peace proposal between both sides and worse, resulted in the death of Mina Bonteri, the senator that opened his eyes to the truth.

"I have something to say about the legitimacy of the Separatists." A voice called out. Everyone turned to see Lux Bonteri walk towards the group. The separatist senators were shocked to see him here. "You didn't mention that Lux Bonteri would be here." Ahsoka whispered to Padme. "I didn't know." Padme replied.

"Did you know?" Ahsoka asked Robert. "Don't ask me. No one ever tells me anything." He retorted before looking to Lux. "I stand before you, son of Mina Bonteri, loyal separatist, senator, a patriot and a friend." He said before smiling towards Ahsoka and Robert. "It has come to my attention that my mother was murdered by Count Dooku in cold blood." He stated.

The separatist senators were outraged by this accusation and Lux was removed from the meeting, despite the pleas from Satine. Ahsoka didn't want to see her friend killed so while the meeting continued she, Fenrir, Lycan and Robert went to Lux's aid.

As Lux was lead towards the Lander that brought the delegates to Mandalore, Ahsoka and the others stared at the ship and began to come up with a plan.

Lux however was brought into the ship and was pushed to the ground by the droids that brought him aboard. " _Those are some rather strong accusations you have levied against me."_ Dooku stated as his projection turned around and faced Lux. "You know what you did, Dooku." Lux said coldly.

" _Do I? I have done a lot of things, young man and choose to remember them in order of importance. The death of your mother is not one of them."_ Dooku stated.

"I will have my revenge." Lux vowed. " _Why would I murder your mother when the goal of peace is what I want as well?"_ Dooku asked. " _I know about the secret meeting you and mother had with Senator Amidala, Skywalker's padawan and the son of my last padawan. If I were still the same person I used to be, I would have been the one to state that your mother was murdered."_ Dooku said causing Lux to look surprised.

" _You know of the change I went through after Scarif. I do not wish for this war to continue, I want it to end just as much as you do. The death of your mother has ruined that goal and I am afraid I have been ordered to reunite you and your mother. For what it's worth, I am sorry, kill him."_ Dooku said sadly before his projection vanished and the two commando droid guards prepared for the kill.

Suddenly the doors opened and Ahsoka and Robert took down the droids with the force and hand-to-hand combat. "Ahsoka? Robert?" Lux asked in surprise. "Questions later. Now would be a very good time to leave." Robert said as the trio left the ship and ran towards the lift. "Artoo fire up the engines, we're leaving." Ahsoka ordered into the commlink. As the group ran out of the ship, Robert ran forwards and headbutted a commando droid while Ahsoka pushed another one over the side of the landing pad.

"Never headbutt a droid. It hurts like hell." Robert said as he followed Ahsoka and Lux through the palace as the other commando droids fired at them, shattering the glass as they did. "Captain Taggert, we have incoming Clankers." Ahsoka commented as they reached the landing area where the GX1 Short Hauler light freighter/yacht called the phoenix was waiting and pointed in the direction of the hostiles.

"We'll cover you, sir." Taggert replied and he and his men opened fire at the droids the moment they arrived at the landing area. "Fenrir lets go." Robert shouted. "I will stay and help clean up the mess. Take Lycan with you." Fenrir shouted as he unsheathed his Vibro-Sword and looked back. "I'll catch up with you guys." He added before slicing a commando droid in half as one senate guard was killed just as the ship took off.

Once they were clear, Ahsoka contacted Anakin who was informed of the situation by Padme. Ahsoka quickly explained the rest of what happened as Robert went to check if any hitchhikers had gotten on board the ship with R2 and Lycan. Lux quickly apologized to Anakin about ruining the peace talks. But when Ahsoka mentioned he would be safe with the republic, Lux had his doubts.

No sooner had Anakin's transmission ended and Ahsoka was instructed to bring Lux to Coruscant, she found herself on the receiving end of Lux's blaster pistol. Lux told Ahsoka he had a plan, while he wouldn't join the republic there was a group on Carlac that was as he claimed noble and allied with his cause. Ahsoka wasn't going to agree to this so Lux had no choice but to stun her, moments before Robert returned to the cockpit.

After lying that Ahsoka was exhausted from the events that had just occurred, Robert and Lux went to the ships mess hall and talked. "So, let me get this straight. When you were five years old, you and your preschool class were abducted and were ransomed back to your parents, but the kidnappers were going to sell you and the others into slavery?" Lux asked surprised.

"Yeah, its true. Those fuckers never did get the money, my aunt Cassie saw to that. But the ordeal was a lot to bear for a five-year-old who was into Thomas the Tank Engine. Not even watching a model of a British Rail Class 42 'warship' diesel-hydraulic locomotive fall into a barge full of sludge could make me forget." Robert said.

"So, I take it you and Ahsoka were responsible for the rescue of Kiros colonists?" Lux asked. "Yeah, we did, and we blew up one of their processing stations on their home world and in another system. I love the smell of death in the morning." Robert said to a surprised Lux. "Okay, so I noticed Ahsoka looking at you with what I assume you would call a 'school-girl crush'. Has she mentioned anything about it?" Lux asked changing the subject.

"Even if she did, Anakin would have gotten her to remember that she is a Jedi and such attachments are forbidden as the code states. If you ask me it's a bunch of horseshit, falling in love is not a sign of darkness but light. To fall in love with someone is a good thing and the only bad that can happen from it is if someone evil tries to use it to their advantage. If someone did that to me, I would rip their arms off, then their legs, then their nuts, rip out their eyes and feed them to the bastard, disembowel them and drop a grenade down their throat and watch them explode into a bloody red mist. That will send a message to anyone who fucks with me." Robert explained.

Lux was taken aback by this. "I didn't think you were that violent. I thought you only fight droids and the occasional pirates." Lux said.

Robert sighed. "Your right. I have just been going through a lot the last few months. The events on Umbara and the slaver incident are still fresh in my mind and I am afraid that something from my past is starting to haunt me. I've been having nightmares, I don't know about what but I always see myself strapped to a table and being injected with some kind of serum of formula by these guys in lab coats. I don't know what it means." He admitted.

"Well it won't change who you are." Lux admitted.

"I sense you are determined to get your revenge, tell me do you have any proof that Dooku was behind your mother's murder?" Robert asked. "I know Dooku ordered it." Lux stated coldly. "That's where we have to disagree." Robert said before he yawned. "I don't know about you, but I can feel about forty winks coming on. I'm gonna hit the sack, you should do the same." Robert said to Lux before going to one of the quarters on the ship and laid down on the bed.

 _Roberts point of view_

Ever since those nightmares I hadn't had a decent sleep. But after six hours of sleep I felt refreshed.

As I stretched out my arms, Ahsoka ran into the room looking a bit disoriented and a bit angry. "What's up with you?" I asked.

"Lux stunned me and brought us to who knows where and hid my lightsabers somewhere on the ship." She explained. I looked to my waist and found that mine were still with me. "What the hell is that kid thinking?" I asked aloud before Ahsoka told me that wherever we are it was covered with snow so I grabbed my leather jacket and followed Ahsoka who had put on a dark blue coat with the hood pulled over her head. I didn't know who Lux had made contact with so I hid my sabers inside my jacket as the two of us walked over to Lux.

"Hey Lux, where the hell are we and what did you do with Ahsoka's sabers?" I demanded as Lux turned around. "You two should have stayed on the ship." He stated as the roar of jetpacks was soon heard and I pulled out my DL-44 and held it tight as six figures in dark black Mandalorian armor landed and surrounded us with their wrist blasters aimed at us. The last figure was a female given the shape of her figure and her armor was colored light blue and gray. "Hey kid, you're late." The female said bitterly and that's when I noticed the mark on her helmet. "Deathwatch." I heard Ahsoka mutter under her breath.

"You with the blaster, lower it." the woman said. "Why should I?" I asked. "Because there is no reason for hostility's." Lux said as he walked forward towards the women. I didn't know what Lux was playing at so I followed suit and holstered my pistol. "Sorry about that, my bodyguard is bit jumpy these days." Lux explained. Bodyguard my ass, I am only here because Lux had some ridiculous plan that involved these whack jobs. "Did you get us what we need?" the Woman asked. Even though I couldn't see her face I knew that this was Satine's sister, Bo-Katan, who unlike Satine wanted to return Mandalore to the ways of the past.

"I have the information with me." Lux answered. This information he spoke of had me more confused than Curly trying to shut off a shower. "So, if he's your bodyguard then who is she?" Bo asked.

"I'm his… I'm his betrothed." Ahsoka admitted quickly and held Lux's arm. "Right." Lux admitted playing along with Ahsoka's plan. "Hey this is the first I've heard of this, I just got hired two weeks ago." I said trying to resist the urge to facepalm myself.

"Betrothed?" Bo asked before she grabbed Ahsoka's chin and looked at her for a few seconds before getting behind her. "Little skinny, isn't she?" she asked before smacking Ahsoka's ass. "She serves her purpose." Lux admitted stopping a potential fight from breaking out. Bo than looked at me. "You got a name?" she asked me.

"John Marston." I replied thinking of the first name that came to mind. I then noticed Artoo and Lycan exiting the ship, the later with Ahsoka's sabers but quickly hid them when Ahsoka shock her head. "The Loth Wolf is with me." I said quickly.

"We leave now. The snow is coming." Bo said shoving past Ahsoka.

"What have you gotten us into?" Ahsoka whispered angrily to Lux. "It's all under control." Lux replied as a RGC-16 speeder pulled up flanked by two Balutar-class swoop bikes.

"These are the Death Watch. They're Mandalorian terrorists, they'll kill all three of us." Ahsoka whispered before another Mando questioned why we were stalling. Ahsoka tried to stay with the ship but was brought along. "I need to send a message. Leave me a speeder and I catch up." I said and entered the ship quickly.

I activated the communications system and sent a distress call to Erik and Fenrir. Since they had experience with Death Watch I knew were going to need some help. I quickly returned to the speeder and hoped on.

As the speeder flowed the rest of the terrorists, the driver spoke to me. "I like that jacket kid, where'd you get it?" he asked. "I bought it the last time I was on Coruscant. Before the war. Cost me over five-thousand credits." I lied quickly. "I have never seen a jacket like yours before. Must be a very expensive one." The driver added as Lycan ran ahead of us. "The Loth Wolf, you found him Lothal?" the driver asked.

"Yeah, been with me for three years. Why all the questions?" I asked. The driver than explained that there were two bounty hunters, one of them a Mandalorian with a pet Loth Wolf who has been disrupting their operations for some time after Mandalore kept its neutrality. Since then they have lost quite a lot of their weapons. I knew he was talking about Fenrir and Erik but said nothing to keep my real identity a secret for the time being.

When we arrived at the camp, I saw Death Watch members shooting the ground underneath a couple of beat up droids for a few laughs. Artoo was tasked to fix up the broken droids while Bo ordered the three of us to wait in one of the tents.

"Don't ruin my plan, okay?" Lux asked. "Plan? What plan?" Ahsoka and I asked at the same time causing us to look away from each other.

"This is a holotrace device." Lux began gesturing to the device on his wrist. "It can identify the origin of any holo transmission, I knew if I accuse Dooku of murder, I would be brought to face him, well, it worked and now I know Dooku's exact location. If Death Watch moves quick enough we can him is that enough of a plan for you two?" Lux stated to us.

"This is not some idealistic political group. They will take the information and kill you." Ahsoka replied strictly. "I knew you wouldn't understand. But 'John' does." Lux said in shame.

"Dooku didn't kill your mother. I spoke with him on Rhen Var after the events on Umbara about Krell and your mother's death. He never ordered it. My money is on Gunray or another member of the separatist leadership. They want the war to continue, not Dooku. If you kill him in cold blood, you're no better than Grievous." I stated. "Revenge will not bring back those we have lost, is that understood." I added.

"I thought you would understand what I am going through." Lux said in shame again.

"He does. But the Death Watch are murders sworn to destroy Jedi. You don't know what you're doing." Ahsoka said before Lux pulled her in and kissed her just as Pre Vizsla-entered the tent.

"Am I interrupting something?" the leader asked as the two 'lovers' broke their kiss. "We were just…" Lux began before Vizsla ordered Bo to take Ahsoka away. "Him too." Vizsla said pointing to me. "I am his bodyguard so I will stay outside the tent." I said and left the tent.

I heard the entire conversation between Lux and Vizsla and it appeared that my words about Dooku not being the one responsible for Mina's death were starting to affect Lux. But Vizsla mentioned the scars he got from me and Dooku and from the sound of things, had been given the information.

When they exited the tent, Vizsla mentioned something about celebrating which caught me off guard and I bumped into a Death Watch member and my sabers fell out from inside my jacket. "Where did you get those?" the member asked pointing his blaster at me. I was about to pull my own blaster when Vizsla walked over and picked up my sabers.

"You killed a Jedi, didn't you?" he asked me. "Yeah, so what off it? The Jedi was wrong so I killed him and took his weapons so that I may have better protection against others like them." I lied as Vizsla activated my weapons. "Well you are certainly quiet the warrior. I think you may even give me a good challenge." Vizsla stated, deactivating my sabers and handing them back to me. "I think a one-on-one sparring match is in order. If you are up to it, Mr. Marston." The leader of Death Watch said and looked me in the eyes. "First off, call me John. Second, you're on." I declared before my stomach growled. "Food first, then spar tomorrow." I said and followed Pre and Lux to the main tent.

As I trudged through the snow, Lycan came up alongside me and that's when I sensed that Erik and Fenrir had arrived on the planet. "Go find them. Let them know where the camp is." I whispered to the Loth Wolf who then ran off to find his real owner.

A blizzard soon began and while the Death Watch members were enjoying the meal, I was plagued by a headache and soon saw another image of me when I was younger. This time I was in a cell and staring the wall intensely while a bunch of people were taking notes and observing what I would do. I was brought back into reality when Bo walked over and questioned why I wasn't eating.

Quickly I picked up the bowl of whatever this crap was and about to eat it when three Ming Po males walked into the tent. "Chieftain Pieter, I don't remember summoning you." Vizsla said as he stood up. Apparently, Ahsoka told me that the 'noble' group had abducted the women from a nearby village, stole their food and threatened them for too long. At first glance, Vizsla was going to hand over the women and leave the planet first thing in the morning and Lux actually believed him, but I knew better.

Later that knight, the blizzard had stopped and while everyone was asleep I went to find Fenrir and Erik. I must have trekked through the snow for about an hour before a couple of Death Watch goons spotted me and were about to escort me back when a set of two ten-inch blades pierced one of the terrorist's chest and the other fell with a head shot.

I looked up and saw Erik retract his blades and let the body fall into the snow. "Nice kill." I complimented as he pulled me to my feet. "Good thing you contacted us. Death Watch has been a plague on the Ming Po for some time." Erik said as Fenrir ran up to me. "Vizsla isn't going to keep his promise. He is going to torch the village and kill the weak. We can't let that happen." Bralor stated.

"I have an idea. If you two can set up a sniper position away from the village you can snipe the bastards right as they are about to torch the place. These people need to have a home to come back to." I stated. The two nodded and soon departed while I headed back to the camp with Lycan and fell asleep as quickly as possible.

 _Normal point of view_

The next morning while the men of the village waited for Vizsla and his forces to return their women and food, unbeknownst to the villagers or Death Watch, Fenrir and Erik had set up the sniping position on the ridge about twenty-five yards from the village and were checking their equipment.

Erik had brought the Canadian C14 Timberwolf bolt-action sniper rifle which he equipped with a more enhanced sniper scope, suppressor, bipod and ten-round box magazine for long range shooting. For medium range combat he brought a C8 SFW carbine which he had modified with an Eotech Holographic sight, Thermold polymer magazine which held forty-five and forward hand grip for increase control. Fenrir on the other hand had configured his DC17 ICWS to sniper mode and peered through the scope.

"Wind resistance is low, so bullet drop won't be a problem for you Erik. Death Watch hasn't arrived yet but we need to be on alert." Fenrir said to his partner. "Don't worry. It's like I said on Naboo, I am a good shot with any weapon. Slug-thrower or otherwise." Erik remined his partner just as Lycan's fur went up and the group spotted two RGC-16 speeders carrying the women of the village escorted by two Balutar swoop bikes. "Targets approaching." Erik said as he opened the bipod and set up for battle.

Down in the village, the speeders came to a stop and Vizsla landed in front of the chieftain. Pieter was grateful at first but soon became concerned when Death Watch forces landed on the roofs of the village buildings. "I am a man of my word. Here is your granddaughter as promised." Vizsla said and shoved Tryla to her grandfather.

"I told you they were noble." Lux whispered to Robert and Ahsoka. But he was wrong.

The second Tryla was in her grandfather's arms, Vizsla ignited the Dark Saber and stabbed her in the back. While Ahsoka ran to try and help the girl Vizsla ordered his men to attack the village. "What are you doing?" Lux asked in surprise. "Never let the weak tell you what to do. Welcome to Death Watch." Vizsla explained as his forces began to burn the village to the ground.

Robert had enough of acting and within seconds of Vizsla's order, unzipped his jacket and pulled his blaster out and fired at one of the Death Watch members that was burning the village. He then turned to Vizsla. "You call me a weak one, but you attack the helpless. You're the weak one." He stated.

"So, 'Marston' is the Lone Wolf. I didn't recognize you with the scar on your face, but it doesn't matter now. KILL HIM!" Vizsla ordered and two of his followers charged towards Robert with their blasters blazing. Robert however backflipped and avoided each shot from the terrorists and on the final flip, fired his blaster nailing both attackers in the chest with a single bolt.

One of the flame thrower troopers was hit by a pole that Ahsoka had thrown after deciding to take action and killed the trooper before attacking several other Death Watch members with another pole only for it to cut in half by Vizsla before she was wrapped by several cables and subdued. "Now what do we have here? I think we've caught ourselves a Jedi." Vizsla stated. "Drag her back to Camp. Bo, take care of the Lone Wolf and then return to Camp." Vizsla ordered.

Bo nodded and took several of the other Death Watch personal and went after Robert.

From their position, Erik and Fenrir each killed two Death Watch flame troopers and were about to target another when they noticed a swarm of Death Watch members flying towards the other end of the village. "Looks Robert had been compromised. We better go save his ass." Fenrir joked and switched his blaster to rifle mode and followed the terrorist fliers with Erik and Lycan close behind him.

The wind didn't hamper his vision, but Robert kept on running away from the village. ' _Let them focus on me and forget the villagers. To many have died already."_ He thought before Bo landed in front of him flanked by eighteen other Death Watch members. "You really had us fooled child." Bo began and used her own cable to pull Roberts blaster from him.

"I know who you are and what you did for the duchess. I would say thanks if she wasn't dragging our name through the mud." She added.

"You use the acts of terrorism to make a point. Such actions tarnish the very name Mandalorian. We are warriors, but this is dishonorable. I would never condone the actions you have taken today and neither would my mother." Robert stated as he spotted Erik, Fenrir and Lycan in the tree line on the right.

"What, are you saying you are Mandalorian? You aren't, you're from a back-water planet." Bo spat to him. "That's were you are wrong. I am Mandalorian and so was my mother. She was a Jedi and I am something more. She would be disgusted at these actions so would your sister." Robert retorted.

Bo had enough and raised her hand ordering the other terrorists to raise their blasters and prepare to fire. "Anything you want to say before we blast you?" Bo asked.

Robert raised his head. "Yeah, if I were you I would have checked your surroundings before landing." Robert said and dropped to the ground. The moment he did, blaster bolts and 5.56mm armor piercing bullets soared from the tree line and cut down six of the terrorists while Lycan burst through the tree line and pounced on another and grabbed the terrorist by the neck with his mouth.

Bo was about to take off when Robert tackled her and knocked her helmet off, revealing her red hair and light green eyes. Bo closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, but it didn't happen. Instead the sounds of weapon fire faded and she looked around to see all of her men were dead.

Robert than pulled her up and grabbed her neck. "I could kill you right now." He said cruelly. "But I need you to deliver a message. Tell your boss that I am coming back for my friends and he better be prepared to fight. Think you can do that?" he asked.

Bo nodded and Robert let go of her neck. "Try anything and I will kill you, regardless of who your sister is." Robert added as Bo picked up her helmet and flew back to camp. "Time to get to work." He said as Fenrir's ship touched down behind them.

 **(Rambo gear up theme begins)**

He took off his jacket and his civilian attire and grabbed his robes. As he slipped on the breast plate over his bodysuit, he tied the robe off and attached the bare metal guards to his wrists and knees.

He then attached his lightsabers to his belt and walked out into the snowy environment. "You two get to the ship we took to get here and wait for us." He instructed the duo, who nodded and soon he dashed back towards the Death Watch camp.

 **(Theme ends)**

Back at the camp, a storm was raging as Artoo finished repairing the damaged droids as Robert arrived before Death Watch returned. "Artoo, we got a problem." Robert began as the sound of jetpacks roared through the air above the camp and the two watched Ahsoka being dragged into one of the tents. Artoo then asked the droids if they would help him rescue his friends and they agreed. "I'll draw Vizsla out. With him occupied you can sneak in and give Ahsoka her sabers back." Robert said to the Astrodroid who beeped in agreement and told the other droids what to do.

Inside the tent, Ahsoka still bound by the cables of the four Death Watch members sat on the ground as Vizsla paced by Lux who was held back by another Death Watch members.

"Now, Lux Bonteri, this does not look good. This does not look good at all, I asked you to join us in good faith and you bring a Jedi and the Lone Wolf into our camp." Vizsla said summarizing the situation. "They weren't supposed to be here and the Lone Wolf is gone. Please let her go." Lux begged, but the Death Watch leader didn't care.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Vizsla stated and unsheathed the Dark saber. "I believed you had honor, but your just murderers! Your no better than Dooku!" Lux snapped.

"You call us murderers? Yet it was your own lust for revenge that made you seek us out." Pre remined him. "I wanted justice for my mother's death." The onderonian boy said in rage.

"And you shall have it. But the Jedi are no different from Dooku and she will pay for their crimes against Mandalore." Vizsla answered and activated the ancient lightsaber, its black blade coming to life and brought up to Ahsoka's neck. "So, you see it's not murder at all. Its like you said, its justice." He stated and was about to sever Ahsoka's head when Bo came into the tent.

"Sir, The Lone Wolf is on his way here." Bo said. "Do not worry yourself, once I am finished with this Jedi we will be leaving." Vizsla said and once again prepared to bring his blade down on Ahsoka.

"VIZSLA!" a voice shouted from outside the tent. Annoyed that his attempt to kill Ahsoka was interrupted a third time, the former governor of Concordia stepped out of the tent and saw Robert standing in the middle of the storm with several terrorists training their blasters on him. "I challenge you to single combat." Robert declared, taking his sabers from his belt and activating them.

Vizsla just laughed and walked past the terrorists that had surrounded Robert. "Last time we fought, you gave me this scar and I was forced to retreat." Viszla remined the young soldier. "And since then I have gained more skill in bladed combat then I had then. I think it would increase your fear amongst the galaxy that the leader of Death Watch, killed the Republics greatest soldier and took his lightsabers as a trophy, don't you?" Robert said.

"Stand down. The boy is mine." Vizsla said and activated his own blade and then lunged at Robert

 **(Feel Invincible by Skillet begins)**

Vizsla attempted a high strike to take Roberts head off, but the Lone Wolf ducked and countered with sweep kick knocking the leader of Death Watch to the ground and attempted to bring both his sabers onto his opponent, but Vizsla rolled to the left out of the way and fired his wrist blaster the moment he got back to his feet.

"The same as always, no honor." Robert spat as he blocked each blaster bolt and sent them flying into a nearby crate. "It's like I told you before, honor is for the weak." Vizsla spat and used his wrist mounted flamethrowers and tried to roast Robert.

Robert leapt into the air and landed behind several Death Watch members and pushed them aside with the force but didn't kill them. "That's where you're wrong." Robert spat as Vizsla stepped towards him as the spectators just watched in awe.

"Highly unlikely boy, when I wield the very saber constructed by my Ancestor. After all the Jedi that have fallen by its blade, do you think you can defeat me?" Vizsla asked as his saber locked against Roberts. "I hold no illusions about taking you down, Vizsla. But might derail your goal by humiliating you." Robert quipped and swung his sabers to the right, breaking the lock and send Vizsla skidding back a few feet in the snow.

"I may know the force, but I am going to fight you with out using it. A true warrior fights his opponents on an equal playing field and I am a true warrior." Robert spat and deflected more blaster bolts from Vizsla's wrist blaster.

"You dishonor your ancestor by taking these actions." Robert said as he noticed Artoo enter the tent that Ahsoka and Lux were in. "If you truly wish to honor your family name, then abandon your goal of returning Mandalore to its old ways and surrender. I promise you will receive a fair trial." Robert added.

Vizsla just laughed. "Mandalore will return to its old ways and will once again be feared all across the galaxy." He retorted and fired his wrist blaster again causing his opponent to deflect each shot and used the advantage to soar over head and attempt another strike to Roberts head.

Quickly, Robert ducked and slashed at Pre's jetpack destroying it. "Now, it's a fair fight." The earth born quipped and charged towards Vizsla attacking with a form V strike just as Ahsoka, Lux and Artoo emerged from the tent.

 **(Song ends)**

"You tricked me." Vizsla shouted as the droids that Artoo repaired started to fire on the Death Watch soldiers. "I never trusted you in the first place, so I had a back up plan. Face it, Mandalore will never return to its old ways. Not while I am here to defend its current ideals." Robert said as Vizsla soon turned his attention to the droids.

Quickly, the four boarded the unguarded speeder and fled quickly. A couple of Death Watch goons and Bo tired to stop them but both Jedi downed two of the attackers and left a frustrated Bo behind.

As soon as they returned to the ship, Erik, Fenrir and Lycan powered up their own ship and took off with the others following close behind. By the time they reached the atmosphere, Artoo informed them that the escape pod was activated and much to Robert and Ahsoka's surprise, Lux was the one who activated it.

"I can't go with you two, you know that." Lux admitted from behind the door. "So, you're just running away. The republic can help you and we can change things, the three of us demonstrated that today." Robert said a little disappointed in Lux's current actions.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?" Lux asked. "Yeah we do." Ahsoka responded looking down to the ground. "Don't worry we will meet again, I promise." Lux said. "You just be careful ok. No doubt other separatist leaders will be trying to kill you and Death Watch won't forget what you did." Robert warned his friend. "I know." Lux said as the pod detached from the ship and entered hyperspace.

"Hey don't worry, we will see him again. I got a gut feeling about this." Robert assured his friend. Ahsoka just smiled and hugged him. For the first time since the events of Umbara and Zygerria, Robert felt happy being with his friend, but that happiness was about to come to an end soon.

 **Final episode-based chapter done. I have been wanting to use Feel Invincible for some time and I figured this would be the right time, though I feel the fight I did was a bit of a letdown.**

 **Looks like Robert has another dark chapter of his past that even he doesn't remember. Will it affect him in the future? Will Sidious use this to try and force our hero to the dark side and will he or Ahsoka admit their feelings for each other, if Robert has feelings that is.**

 **Find out as the story of the first Earth Born Jedi Continues in the next chapter. Please read and review and I will see you than.**


	22. On The Run

**And now, its time for Robert to begin the biggest challenge of his life. No, it is not telling Ahsoka he loves her, not yet anyway and I am sorry to those who thought it be in the form or a fight with Darth Maul and Savage Oppress, that will occur later on. It will involve a plot similar to the story of the show G.I. Joe Renegades.**

 **To be honest I am quite surprised that no one called me out on the references I made to my favorite Tv show I watched when I was younger and ridiculed me for it, I am grateful.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 22: On the Run

February 28th 2019, 20BBY

Coruscant

Lower levels

1400 hours

 _Normal point of view_

It had been raining hard for weeks of the republic capital. Everywhere was wet, wet, wet. Most people would be inside staying dry or trying to get home to avoid getting even more soaked than they already were, but today shock troops were searching every sector of the planet for the location of a former hero.

"Spread out and check the area. The traitor is here somewhere." A shock trooper shouted as another trooper with a Massif waited as his companion tried to sniff out the scent of their target. "Got anything boy?" the trooper asked his reptilian companion.

The Massif just stopped sniffing and let out a whimper. "Don't worry about it boy, we'll find him." the Trooper said as he and his companion moved on to another area.

No sooner had the troopers left and moved to the next area, the silhouette of a cloaked figured appeared and revealed the red, white and blue striped armor of the Republic's greatest soldier; The Lone Wolf, better known as Robert Lehner. Son of Linda Shan, former Jedi padawan to Count Dooku and his mother and a descent of the former Sith Lord, Revan.

Once he was sure he was clear, he sighed and removed his helmet letting the rain splash against his face. "That's the third patrol I have dodged today. I can't stay here much longer. Not until I can clear my name." he said to himself.

 _Flashback_

 _Roberts point of view_

After the skirmish with Death Watch on Carlac things weren't getting any easier.

First Rako was hired by the council to fake the death of Obi-Wan so he could infiltrate a group led by the criminal master mind, Moralo Eval who was planning on kidnapping the chancellor. While most Jedi were kept in the dark about this plan, Anakin was fully informed the moment he returned to the temple after he arrested a disguised Obi-Wan who along with Cad Bane escaped prison and attempted to kidnap the chancellor on Naboo during a festival.

Sure, Anakin and Obi-Wan were close and the council decided it was better for Anakin not to be informed of the ploy, but Yoda decided to inform Anakin of the deception and it was originally Obi-Wans idea to keep Anakin in the dark.

I may be part of the military, but I am also a Jedi and I could be trusted with such information. But the council decided it was best for me to kept in the dark about the plan. That really pissed me off, I have done nothing but fight to uphold the republic's ideals of peace and freedom and choose to fight at my own choice and yet they didn't even tell me about the plan.

Sure, we stopped the kidnapping, but Dooku was nearly killed by Mother Talizin, leader of the Nightsisters of Dathomir in an attempt to get revenge for Ventress after she was left for dead at Sullust. From the intel I had gathered, Dooku carried out those orders reluctantly and felt personally responsible for betraying her. She was also like a daughter to him and while she had failed many of her missions for him, he never had no intention of killing her.

That all changed when Grievous attacked the Nightsisters and killed them all except for Ventress who became a bounty hunter. From what Boba told me, she helped him complete his mission on learning the truth about the dictator of Quarzite Otua Blank, a selfish man who had hired bounty hunters to transport a Kage girl Pluma Sodi who he had chosen to be his bride. My guess he only wanted her so he could have his way with her.

Surprisingly, Ventress understood the situation Sodi was in and with the help of Boba, released Pluma and reunited her with her brother Krismo and left Otua the body of one of his guards and subsequently arrested the dictator and brought his rule to an end.

But that's when things went from bad to worse. It turns out during all this time, Savage Oppress was searching for his brother, Darth Maul the Sith apprentice who killed Qui-Gon on Naboo twelve years ago and was surprisingly after having half his torso sliced off was still alive but had become deranged and been given a crudely made centauroid, spider like prosthetic limbs by someone on Lotho Minor, a junk world similar to Raxus Prime and was brought back to Dathomir and given newer legs.

Not surprisingly, Maul had decided to take his vengeance on Obi-Wan and slaughtered an entire village on Raydonia in an attempt to draw out Obi-Wan. Naturally, Obi-Wan went to the planet and was captured by Maul and Savage, but surprisingly was rescued by Ventress. While the two nightbrothers were able to escape, the council was concerned that Obi-Wan would try to go after Maul and finish what he started; avenge his master Qui-Gon.

That was over a few weeks ago and as time went on, it became clear to me that Barriss and Erik were in love with each other more that ever before. Most times she would be out with Erik helping those in the lower levels and slum districts who were hungry and hurt, other times she would be shopping for clothing to wear for her boyfriend and would drag me along despite my objections.

The last time she dragged me on one of her shopping trips, she modeled lace blue lingerie that came with a corset, girdle belt, silk blue gloves and stockings for me to see if it would catch the eye of a male. I told her it would but she felt something was wrong and tried to talk to me about it but I didn't want to talk about it. She wasn't wrong about something being wrong.

After the events of Carlac I have been getting more and more nightmares about something from my past that I couldn't even remember and I became very confused. Every time I woke in the middle of the night the nightmares became worse and worse, I could barely fall asleep.

I tired to talk to one of my Uncles or Cassie about it, but they told me it was probably something from a movie I wasn't supposed to see when I was younger. They were lying and I knew it. Something happened to me after Courtney and her family died.

Speaking of family, I met with Admiral Leiase and we continued to discuss our theories on who the traitor was in the military and senate. Leiase had contacts in the intelligence division and evidence showed no sign of Nix or Lott as the traitor, but military leaks were coming from an office in the senate building and Republic navy headquarters on Coruscant.

While most of our meetings were about the traitor, Jahcort talked quite a bit about my mother. It turns out that during his early days as a naval officer around the time of the Stark Hyperspace war at the fifth battle of Qotile he was severely wounded and would have died had my mom not been one the Jedi helping the injured recovering from the battle.

From what the Admiral told me, she remined her a lot of his daughter who died in a terrorist bombing during a trip to Hosnian Prime. She was only fourteen and my mom looked just like her in both personality and appearance.

When he recovered from his injuries, the Admiral kept in touch with my mom and was one of the individuals that accompanied Dooku when he searched the wreckage of the ship my mom was on when she was presumed dead.

But when he learned that she had a son, he immediately found me and that's how we became friends. While he told me everything about my mom I told him a great deal about earth. It's cultures, countries, history and the Gundam series, the latter of which he found very interesting, particularly the Wing Gundam and Wing Zero with their abilities to transform from aircraft to a mobile suit and its firepower. While they didn't exist, he was awed by the fact that such weapons with tremendous firepower were popular across almost the entire world and could destroy a ship with just one shot.

When I told him about World War 2 and the Nazi's he was disgusted that such a group tried to destroy an entire religion and believed that those of 'Aryan' traits were superior to all other humans. He was more disgusted by the genocide known as the Holocaust left over six million men, women and children of Jewish decent were slaughtered in the transport of the Jewish people and in the concentration camps.

Just by looking at him, I could tell he was a man of honor and high morals. He never ordered his men to attack helpless civilians, care about his own personal gain or agreed with the idea of removing the Jedi from their positions as Generals. He also hated the idea of slavery like myself. While he was glad that Krell was dead, he still didn't change his mind about the incident that happened on the Shadow World. It was like I was talking with my older self.

For days we met at the Range and we discussed our ideas about who the spy in the military was and about Earth. I even instructed him in the use of a Desert Tech Micro Dynamic Rifle and other weapons like a Dan Wesson 1911 style pistol.

Then that dreadful day happened.

Admiral Leiase informed me that a separatist military officer wanted to defect and snuck his way on Coruscant with information related to what the seppies were looking for on Kiros. Strangely, the defector was waiting for us in the lower levels, near a high-class brothel where many well-known individuals in both the senate and military frequented while on leave.

I suspected a trap so I tagged along with the Admiral and brought only my 1911, armor, knife and sabers in case of trouble.

Turns out I was right. The moment we arrived at the meeting location we were ambushed by over two dozen Coruscant police droids. They should have recognized us, but the droids didn't. They must have short circuited and when one of them threw a grenade at us we were separated. For some reason, the droids focused their attention on me and left the admiral alone.

Not wanting to risk civilian casualties I led the droids away from the area and engaged them in an old abandoned factory. I killed several of them with my 1911 and killed the rest with my sabers, leaving nothing but bits of scrap metal.

Then I heard gunshots. Fourteen shots were fired in the area of the brothel and by the time I arrived I found the admiral bleeding heavily with multiple shots in the chest. I noticed the spent casings and identified them .45 ACP pistol rounds, the same rounds used in my 1911 and other weapons like the Vector. Two empty pistol clips lay on the ground and the murder weapon a Dan Wesson 1911 like the one I showed the admiral how to use.

"So, it appears you are a traitor." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Tarkin himself flanked by several dozen shock troopers. "I didn't kill him." I stated, but Tarkin didn't care. "Arrest this man immediately." The captain ordered.

At first the troopers stood still taken aback by the orders they were given but when Tarkin mentioned court-martialing them, they immediately fired stun blasts at me in an attempt to take me in. My reflexes kicked in and I ran from the scene of the crime. A mistake that made me look guiltier. Running from the troopers brought back memories, memories of a time when someone took care of me for almost two years after Courtney and her parents were killed and when I took an innocent life.

 _Present day_

 _Normal point of view_

That was over two weeks ago and since that day, Robert has been running for his life. From a conversation he overheard, Tarkin had ordered the shock troopers to terminate him in the event that they couldn't capture him.

Each patrol he encountered, Robert subdued the troopers without killing them. They were only following orders and while they knew Robert was innocent, they had no choice but to follow the order.

Robert knew his Aunt and Uncles would believe him but returning to the Range was a risk. While only he and a select few knew of the secret base, he couldn't risk someone following him and getting their hands on the BFG. Nonetheless, Robert decided to get the BFG off world and had no choice but to risk it.

Meanwhile, The Jedi Council, Anakin, Ahsoka, Barriss, Erik, Fenrir, Tarkin and the Expendables were discussing the current situation.

"It appears that Robert has been working against us for some time." Mace said to the council. "I find it difficult to believe that young Lehner would do such a thing." Master Gallia said in response. "He is not the type of person to kill for no reason." She added.

" _Regardless. I saw the boy murder Admiral Jahcort with my own eyes. He is a traitor and must be terminated before he escapes."_ Tarkin stated with a small hidden grin across his face. "Robert would never kill someone in cold blood." Lee argued. "It disagrees with his morale's and its something that he would never forgive himself for doing." The British sniper said.

" _He is a liability, if he isn't dealt with he will no doubt divulge all of our strategies and battle plans to the separatists."_ Tarkin inputted. "The captain has a point. It is possible that ever since Scarif, the boy may have been aiding the separatists behind our back because of his mother's connection to Dooku." Ki-Adi summarized. "I think we are all getting ahead of ourselves." Anakin interrupted before Master Tinn could speak up.

"We don't even know the full story. We can't just jump to conclusions without knowing all the facts. We need time to analyze the situation and then bring Robert back to get the answers." He added. " _General Skywalker, a military admiral was murdered with a Colt 1911 handgun, the same handgun the boy uses. There is no point in investigating, the boy is guilty and will face the full might of the republic law."_ Tarkin said before his hologram disappeared. "I really hate that guy." Barney said and walked over to Master Yoda.

"I think it's time I tell you something that me and the others know about, a part of Roberts past that he has forgotten and the source of his nightmares." Barney sighed. "General Ross, explain would you please?" Yoda asked.

Barney then explained that after Roberts second family was killed he was placed in an orphanage for little more than a week before he was taken in by a group that claimed to belong to the government and were working on a special project and needed Roberts help.

The group called themselves 'The Fourth Reich' and were not a government group but an international terrorist organization, whose goal was to carry out Adolf Hitler's goal of a Nazi ruled earth. They launched attacks across the country, targeting non-white communities belonging 'inferior' races as they called them.

They attacked recreational centers, churches, local sporting events and other places that their 'enemy' were known to have plotted the downfall of the nation. Despite evidence indicating the group responsible for the attacks, they were protected by a mysterious benefactor that was supplying them with military grade firepower and vehicles like tanks and Humvees.

Around the time of Courtney's death, intelligence had reached the U.S government that they were planning on creating a super soldier with the goal of 'riding the world of the cause of all of the worlds problems' and were taking children from orphanages across the country to use for these experiments.

For over a year, The Expendables worked with the U.S government and raided suspected Sons bases and outposts across the country but found no clue to the whereabouts of the group. They were about to give up when someone named 'Walker' gave away the location of the lab located deep in the Mojave Desert in an old missile silo from the days of the Cold War.

In a matter of days, a large task force consisting of SAS, Delta Force, Army Rangers, Navy Seals, GIGN, GSG9, Spetsnaz, JTF2 and other special operations groups from militaries all over the world was assembled and attacked the base. Casualties were heavy for the extremists even with the military firepower they had but the battle lasted no less than a day and the evidence gathered from the lab proved that they were injecting the kids with all sort of drugs and serums to turn the kids into weapons and rob them of their childhood. About ninety-nine percent of the test subjects died from either the rejection of the drugs into their bodies or the training exercises they were forced to endure, all of which were live fire and combat scenarios.

But the one percent was Robert. Somehow, when he was injected with the drugs his body excepted the drugs but then somehow disappeared from his system and he remained unaffected by the experiments. For the rest of the time before the attack, he was kept in a cell and was observed by scientists that were willing to assist in such a 'noble' goal.

When the attack ended, it was revealed that one of the organizations targets was Barack Obama, the president of the U.S. before Trump took office and other world leaders across the world. The equipment they were receiving was given to them by Thomas Magruder, a general in the U.S army that shared their goals and had given them the location of several military bases across the world for them to bomb. Still the one thing that was not determined was who was supplying them with the money and scientific knowledge to conduct such and advanced project and Robert was nowhere to be found in the base.

Once he finished explaining what happened to his Nephew, Obi-Wan spoke. "I cannot believe that such a group existed on your world and would go to such lengths just to further their own beliefs." The Jedi master from Stewjon said.

"Clearly such evil on your planet has been appearing all through out Earths history. The Nazi's, Al-Qaeda, ISIL, The Taliban and many other groups have tried to carry out similar ideas of genocide and have failed. But this last group, they seemed to be more funded, organized, armed and technologically advanced." Master Gallia said.

"Things like that are common back home, but when the world bans together to stop these threats, groups like that are defeated or go into hiding. Should they choose the later, they aren't prepared to combat a united front. Sure, they may succeed in a few their attacks, but most of the time they are stopped." Lee said.

"But that still doesn't explain what happened to Robert. Where was he when you and the other special units raided the base?" Anakin asked. He had a point, that was the one piece of information that wasn't made clear.

"We don't know what happened to him, but he wasn't there when the attack occurred. All we found was his Big Boy model." Lincoln said.

"But after almost a year, we heard from Grace one of his Dad's youngest friends heard from him and said he was coming back from California. But he didn't arrive, I am sure you all know what happened." Cassie added.

The council looked to each other. It was clear that whatever happened to Robert he was trying to return home when he arrived on Ryloth after he was caught in a terrorist attack.

Ahsoka had listened to everything and was deep in thought. " _Maybe that is the reason that he has been acting unlike his usual self. A painful and terrible past like that would certainly explain a lot, but what about the thoughts about him blaming himself for a death of someone he looked up to?"_ she thought.

"Padawan Tano, your thoughts on this situation? Worked closely with Sergeant Lehner you have, perhaps something to add you have?" Yoda asked her.

"Well Masters, I have been having visions recently. They aren't about anything related to me, but they seem to be related to Robert." She said and began to explain what she saw.

While the council was discussing the situation with Robert, in his secret lair Darth Sidious had just received the report from his spy and was pleased with the situation the Lone Wolf was in. "Now he is an outlaw. He will be confused and scared, vulnerable to the dark side. Yes, this is the perfect chance to turn him into my new secret weapon." He said to himself before his transmitter beeped and a fuzzed projection of his spy appeared and bowed before the Sith Lord.

" _My Lord. I am pleased to inform you that the Jedi Council is preparing to bring in the Lone Wolf for crimes against the Republic. Shall I continue to frame him for more crimes against the Republic?"_ The spy asked.

"No. You have done your part. Now that the Lone Wolf is accused for a crime he didn't commit, the Jedi will no doubt bring him for questioning and bring him before a military tribunal. Everything is proceeding smoothly. Now we must focus on acquiring new weapons for the separatist army." Sidious said before Dark Star appeared.

"My Lord, I have received information from our spy on Shili. It appears that the Togruta people have some sort of weapon similar to the Lone Wolfs 'Gundam' franchise on their planet. Unfortunately, they require more time to pinpoint the location of the weapons, the royal family is becoming suspicious of them." Dark Star explained.

"No matter. If the weapon is similar to the 'Gundam' franchise then it will belong to us and will allow us to achieve the destruction of the Jedi and the Republic all at once. Inform our source to double his efforts and tell us the location of the weapons as soon as he locates them, then we will send a fleet to secure the weapons." Sidious instructed before both Dark Star and the spy left the Lord of the Sith to continue his work.

As this was going on, a XJ-6 airspeeder landed at the republic military barracks with no driver operating it but full of several duffle bags in the passenger seat. The bags were lifted up and slung over the back of a mysterious figure how ran towards a nearby hanger containing an ARC-170 with the nose art of a orange skinned Togruta dressed in revealing clothing with opera length white gloves, holding a pistol in her left hand and knife in the right. The cockpit for the gunner position and co-pilot slid open and the bags were tossed into the fighter and R4 placed himself in the astrodroid slot. As the areas for the gunner and copilot closed, the silhouette of the mysterious figure vanished revealing Robert still in his custom armor proceeding to climb into the pilot's seat of the fighter when the sound of a blaster cocking was heard behind him. Turning his head, Robert saw Maverick standing in the hanger door way with Wing-Saber by his side.

"Maverick, Wing-Saber, please don't do this." Robert begged. "We aren't going to do anything. You aren't guilty and Tarkin knows it but won't listen. You need to leave while things are sorted out." Maverick said before tossing Robert a commlink. "Here, this will let you keep in touch with us and we will contact you the moment we hear something about what happened. Now go." Red 2 said to his squad leader.

"Thank you." Robert said and powered up the fighter and soon left the base. "He isn't guilty. Something is wrong." Maverick said to Red 5 as base personal and troopers attempted to stop Robert from taking off.

Meanwhile Ahsoka and Anakin had just left the council chambers after telling the council of her visions and it appeared to them that Robert had suffered another terrible moment in his life that he had not spoken of.

As the two watched several younglings practice wielding a lightsaber, Anakin could tell that something was bothering his padawan. "You seem distracted Ahsoka. Is something wrong?" Anakin asked his padawan.

"Well I wouldn't say something is wrong. It's just that I…I. Master I need your advice, if you had someone who you liked but didn't know if they shared the same feelings, what would you do?" She asked her master.

"Well if I had someone like that I would tell them how I feel. Why do you ask?" he asked as the two arrived at Ahsoka's quarters. "Well it's just that… I think I am in love with Robert. I know it's forbidden, but I can't ignore my feelings. He doesn't know, I just don't know if he feels the same way." She said nervously.

"Ahsoka, your feelings for him aren't something to be ashamed off. If you love him, then I will support you no matter what you decide in the future." Anakin said putting a hand on his padawans shoulder. "You mean it?" she asked confused. "Yeah, I was in the same boat a while ago. I got over it and now I am where I am today." He said lying. Its true he trusted his padawan, but to tell her about the fact that he married Padme was not something he wanted to share at the moment.

Before Ahsoka could say anything, Barney entered the room. "We got a problem, Robert stole my ARC-170 and just left the planet." he explained. "Well that complicates things." Anakin said sighing.

"To make matters worse, Tarkin has already placed a bounty on his head. The Chancellor even gave him the authorization." Barney added before clenching his prosthetic hand. "But the Chancellor or Tarkin can't do that." Ahsoka exclaimed. "Everyday, Tarkin and others loyal to the Chancellor are receiving more and more power. Pretty soon he might dissolve the senate and appoint governors to each sector of the galaxy. It won't be a Republic. It will be an Empire." The leader of the Expendables stated. "We need more help so I sent Lee and the others back to earth to get Max, Faye and two other members of the Expendables. I explained the situation to General Yoda so he knows of my plan to bring in some extra help, right now we need to figure out where Robert went and get his side of the story." Barney stated.

Meanwhile, Robert had landed on the planet Stobar and made his way towards the local restaurant. His armor was deactivated and instead of his robes he was wearing a simple blue tunic with off-white trousers and a metal plate on his shoulder. As he entered the establishment he walked over to the counter Loubo the owner of the place noticed his weapon. "Unless you are to order something then I'd ask you to leave the blaster outside. I don't any trouble." The owner said.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. I am hoping you might know of someone who needs some work done." Robert asked and pulled out a few credits and gave them to owner. "Water, please." He asked the owner.

"Here you go. Well if your looking for work, then I would try Takodana. Its in the mid rim, there's a castle there. Its owned by a someone who is called the 'pirate queen' but don't let her name foul you, she's a nice lady. She always has some work that needs doing, all honest stuff mostly helping her expand her collection of artifacts and stuff like that." Loubo said after handing Robert his drink.

"Thanks." Robert said and left the restaurant and returned to his fighter. "R4 set coordinates for Takodana, its time I go into hiding." Robert instructed his copilot sadly as he entered the fighter's cockpit and took off entering hyperspace the moment he was in orbit. Little did he know; a large ship had tracked him and was following him to his new life.

 **Before anyone asks, Robert isn't running away he is just trying to stay hidden from Tarkin who will not stop until the Lone Wolf is dead.**

 **The idea for the Super Soldier part was given to me by Spartan 626 and I thank him for the help.**

 **Next time Robert arrives on Takodana but things won't go as he plans. Until next time read and review and I will be putting a new poll up soon. It won't be related to my stories but to all of you.**


	23. Crash Landing

**Last time on Power Rangers, I mean Lone Wolf the Lone Road.**

 **Robert was accused of murdering an old friend of his moms and is forced to go on the run. Tarkin had placed a bounty on his head and Barney revealed that Robert was almost turned into a super soldier by an international terrorist organization.**

 **Ahsoka admits to Anakin that she may have feelings for Robert and the boy she possibly loves is about to be greeted by a hostile ship intent on killing him. Will our hero survive this encounter and can he prove his innocence, find out in the next exciting chapter of The Long Road.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before so enjoy.**

Chapter 23: Crash Landing

February 28th 2019 20BBY

Takodana orbit

1600 hours

 _Normal point of view_

A planet similar to Earth located in the Tashtor sector of the Mid Rim in the Western Reaches of galaxy, Takodana was a planet to behold. With lakes, plains, seas and forests people folk to the planet for numerous reasons.

While there are no cities on the planet its most popular destination for travelers and smugglers is the castle belonging to Maz Kanata, known as the 'Pirate Queen' for allowing people that conduct less then respectable work stay at her place as long as they honored her rules and is a well-known collector of various trinkets and antiques.

Emerging from hyperspace, Robert in his uncle's customized ARC-170, he gazed at the planet which was in the midst of winter. Instead of green forests and plains, snow covered a majority of the planet's surface and remined him of the Arctic and Antarctic parts of Earth. "Good thing I packed some warm clothes along with the weapons I grabbed when I stopped at the Range." He said to himself.

R4 beeped. "No R4, my mind is made up. With Tarkin calling for my death I can't go back. I can't and I won't, not until I figure things out." Robert assured his companion. R4 beeped nervously but Robert assured his companion again. "I am sure it's perfectly safe for droids."

As he was about to descend to the planet's surface, his fighters radar blared in alert. "Thing must be on the fritz again, I told uncle Barney numerous times to fix the radar system so he doesn't think he is under attack." He said frustrated. "R4, can you clear up the problem?"

R4 did but the radar remained the same, it appeared that Robert had multiple contacts emerging from hyperspace. R4 beeped in alarm as the display remained the same. "What do you mean there's nothing wrong with the radar?" Robert asked annoyed. No one knew he was out here, not even his family. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as laser fire flew over the cockpit and missed him by inches. R4 having spotted the hostile forces informed his ally of the fifty plus attacking ships.

"Great, we got Daggers, Morning Star A, B, and C's, Dianoga's, Sabaoth fighters and Defenders!? How did they find us!?" Robert shouted as a transmission came over his commlink. "Attention Lone Wolf, we, the remnants of Sabaoth Squadron hereby order you to cut your engines and surrender to us. The bounty on your head will set us for life, surrender and you will be given a swift and merciful death." The commander of the fighters shouted as a Sabaoth Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace directly behind him, flanked by two Sabaoth Frigates modified to carry star fighters.

"Great, fucking bloodthirsty mercenaries." Robert cursed to himself and began to assess his current situation.

Daggers, Dianoga's, Sabaoth Fighters, Defenders and the Moring Star series fighters all had deflector shields and had a top speed of 950 to 1,100 km/h. The Daggers were armed with three laser cannons mounted near the wing connector. The Dianoga's were armed with four wing tip mounted laser cannons and a heavy ion cannon mounted underneath the cockpit.

Moring Star A fighters were armed with three laser cannons mounted near the wing joints and a single concussion missile launcher holding four missiles. Morning Star B's were armed with three heavy laser cannons along with the standard primary laser cannons, making it perfect for dogfights. The C version was armed with three heavy laser cannons in place of the standard light cannons and was also equipped with three concussion missile launchers.

Sabaoth Fighters were armed with four laser cannons, one on each of the fighter's wings and two located underneath the cockpit providing a wider firing arc. Sabaoth Defenders were more heavily armed with their four heavy laser cannons and twin concussion missile launchers.

His uncles ARC-170 like all others was capable of speeds up to 1,000 and 44,000 km/h with its deflector shields on in the atmosphere and 2,600 Gs in space. Normally they were armed with two forward wingtip mounted medium laser cannons, two rear mounted laser cannons and carried a complement of six proton torpedoes. It also required a flight crew of three, one pilot, co-pilot and gunner like the old prop driven Grumman TBF Avenger torpedo bomber used by the United States, British, Canadian and New Zealand navies and air force during world war 2.

However, at the request of his uncle, the rear gun was controlled by the ships Astrodroid which took over the role of copilot and gunner along with their standard duties as well as operating the rear gun. In addition to its standard medium cannons, Barney's ARC, which he nicknamed 'The Strike' after the Strike Gundam, was equipped with two light laser cannons mounted above the medium cannons and was capable of holding twelve more torpedoes than the standard payload. It was also equipped with a hidden nose mounted heavy ion-cannon for disabling enemy ships.

All together while the enemy outnumbered him with fighters, Robert had the advantage in firepower, speed and shielding. An advantage that he would take to consideration.

While Robert was dealing with the current situation above Takodana, back on Coruscant Ahsoka was taking a walk in some of the fancier parts of the upper levels of the city. After Anakin and Barney left to coordinate their own search for Robert, she told Barriss about what he had revealed to her master. At first Barriss was shocked by such revelations, but that shock soon turned to happiness for her friend. Barriss understood what Ahsoka was going through and urged to her to follow her heart in terms of love.

That was over an hour ago and now she was about to make a huge decision. As she was about to turn a corner, she took a deep breath and put on a positive face. "You can do this Ahsoka, just go in like you aren't a Jedi, purchase the items you want and bring them to the Range so General Cage can keep an eye on the items and keep the council off your back." Ahsoka said to herself and rounded the corner.

Meanwhile at the senate, Padme had just finished talking with Chancellor and had just returned to her office where Bail and Riyo were waiting for her. "Padme, have you given any thought to the party we proposed to you?" Riyo asked her closet friend.

"Senator Chuchi I have taken a considerable amount of time to think about this and I have decided that the party is an excellent idea. However, we can't make the preparations with the guest of honor being on the run for a crime we know they didn't commit. Until evidence is gathered proving his innocence, we will have to put the party on hold. I can only imagine the amount of confusion going through his mind at the moment." Padme said sadly. Bail and Riyo agreed.

As this was going on, Barney was investigating the details of the murder and was puzzled. The weapon used to murder Admiral Leiase was a .45ACP caliber weapon, but there were many weapons that used the same caliber and it would be difficult for someone to get a hold of such a weapon. Only those with proper authorization were allowed to enter the Range, where a majority of the equipment the Expendables and Robert used.

"It doesn't make sense. There aren't any weapons in the galaxy that use a bullet similar to the .45ACP caliber. Tarkin says the murder weapon was a 1911, but its clearly a Dan Wesson 1911 model pistol." Barney said to himself as he looked at the murder weapon. "Sure, the kids handprints are on the thing, but someone else's prints are on this as well so its impossible to figure out who they belong to, not to mention this isn't one of the Dan Wesson's we have in the armory. We got a ghost gun that doesn't belong to us so someone set him up. Proxy you have anything?" he asked Roberts holodroid.

"Unfortunately, no, General Ross. I have not found any data proving the masters innocence. But I can say for certain that he didn't pull the trigger, he is to kind to commit such a deed." The droid said before Breaker exited the lift. In his hands was the head of one of the rouge police droids. "I was able to get the head of one of the droids general. Hopefully I can access its memory banks and download everything on this droid has been through. Maybe this might tell us why these droids went rouge and might even reveal the true murderer. Blake is working on accessing the security camera near the location of the murder." The intelligence trooper said.

"If we can prove his innocence, we can get that bastard of an admiral to cancel the bounty he put on my nephew's head. I lost his dad and mom and I will be damned if I lose him as well. I am certain that Dooku will try and help him, if he knows about the incident." Barney said as Cassie and Ahsoka arrived from the Ranges secret speeder entrance. "I think what you picked out is definitely going to appeal to Robert." The trio heard Cassie say as she stepped out of the speeder.

"Well I may wait on it a while, but maybe I can build one of those Gundam Models he brought from Earth after his last visit. Maybe the Winged Gundam or Strike." Ahsoka said changing the subject. She didn't want everyone to know about the items she purchased. "If you think he would like a Gundam built by your own hands then I can help you out with that, I helped him build a lot of the models he has back home." Cassie said, noticing Breaker in the room.

"So, let's go choose the one you think he will like." Cassie said to the young Togruta and motioned for Ahsoka to follow her to Cassie's quarters. "What were those two talking about General Ross?" Breaker asked. "Nothing we need to worry about right now." Barney said.

As the two girls entered the sleeping quarters, Cassie noticed Ahsoka's Lekku darken as she looked into the bag holding the items she bought. "You're nervous about what Robert is going to say when he sees those items, aren't you?" Cassie asked the teenager. "I love him Cassie. I have loved him ever since the first day he arrived. I tried to push back those feelings but it's now clear to me that I love him, how can I continue on the path of becoming a Jedi and be a teenage in love at the same time?" Ahsoka asked as she placed the bag in the closet containing Cassie's blue dress and accessories that she bought when Robert returned to Earth.

"Take it one step at a time. You shouldn't rush into these things without a plan of attack. If you meet the enemy head on, you will fail, but if you wait and find his weakness than you can move forward. I did the same thing with Rex." Cassie assured Ahsoka, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Now, what do you say we build both Gundam models for him?" the female of the Expendables added, getting Ahsoka to smile.

Back above Takodana, Robert had finished coming up with a plan of attack and contacted the Sabaoth Squadron fighter leader. "Seems like I am worth a lot of money, so if I bump myself off I would save you guys a lot of trouble." Robert said as he turned his fighter around and faced the mercenary fleet. "But here's the thing, I am not going help a bunch of assholes make a profit by letting them kill me. You boys picked the wrong soldier to mess with. Prepare to die." He added turning his fighter towards the planet and speed towards the surface with the hostile merc's behind him. "Lock S-Foils in attack position R4, we got a fight coming our way." Robert instructed his copilot. His fighter's wings separated just as broke through the atmosphere.

 **(Caffeine by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams featuring Lamar Hall begins)**

Two pairs of Daggers approached him from 6 o'clock and fired their triple laser cannons at the ARC bracketing his shields. R4 was able to down one pair of enemy fighters with the rear gun. The second pair came in from the left side and tried to hit him, but Robert reduced the fighter's engine power and allowed the fighters to fly right into his gunsights and with a quick burst from the medium cannons downed one fighter and crippled the other before it rolled over and plummeted towards the snow-covered ground below.

Returning his engines to full-power, Robert sped towards a squadron of Morning Star C's that had decided to attack a freighter that had wandered into the battle. The mercenary fighter's missiles had knocked the freighters shields down and were about to fire their cannons when they were destroyed by four proton-torpedoes launched from the Strike allowing the freighter to pull away from the fight and leaving Robert not to have to worry about unwanted casualties.

"Fourteen Torpedoes left." He said to himself before gunning down a squad of Dianoga's and two Morning Star B's with his medium and light cannons. He quickly zeroed another Squad of Dianoga's and climbed to five hundred feet above the squad and dives in from the side hitting two of the fighters and sending them colliding into the other two fighters sending all four down to the ground below. As he levels out, eight Morning Star B's approached him head on with cannons blazing. Banking hard right, Robert pulls a 180-degree sharp turn, getting behind the Morning Star's and sent each of them a proton-torpedo, splashing another eight hostiles. "Make that Six torps left." He corrected himself before downing a pair of Sabaoth fighters with a five second burst of cannon fire.

"Better take out that Destroyer." He said and armed his own Ion Cannon and the second he was close enough fired. Twenty shots from the single heavy Ion cannon hit the enemy ship, knocking its shields out of action before a volley of laser cannon fire impacted the bridge, causing the ship to plummet to the ground and explode in a bright fireball.

As he soared over the wreckage, several concussion missiles exploded by his cockpit, the blast wave knocking his shields down to forty-two percent. Turning his head, Robert spotted he had picked up two Sabaoth Defenders, who no doubt came from the very ship he just shot down. "R4, there all yours." He said to his copilot, who blasted both Sabaoth Defenders and causing both fighters to explode into flaming wrecks.

 **(Song ends)**

The enemy frigates began to bracket the ARC with their heavy laser cannons, but brave pilot barrel-rolled and performed a loop-de-loop getting behind a pair of pursuing Sabaoth fighters as the cannon fire knocked out his shields. "Shit." He cursed as he fired his fighter's cannons at the enemy fighters scoring two more kills. He then noticed that one of the ARC's engines was losing power rapidly. "R4, divert seventy-five percent of the power from the Ion Cannon to the left engine. We need speed more than the cannon but keep it ready incase we need to use it and work on getting the shields back online." He instructed his companion.

R4 diverted the power from the cannon and his fighter returned to full speed, just in time to avoid narrowly ramming into a Dianoga which collided into a Morning Star C that was on his tail. "Watch were your going asshole." Robert chuckled as he angled his fighter into a steep climb. He planned to get above the enemy frigates laser fire and come in for strafing run with his cannons and weaken the frigate's shields before launching three of his torpedoes at the ship to destroy it. "Why can't you just leave me alone!?" he roared as he leveled off at 750 feet and pitched his fighters nose downward before increasing his engines to full power and sped towards the enemy frigate with cannons blazing.

"Enemy shields are at thirty-five percent." He said to himself before firing three of his six remaining proton weapons at the frigate before pulling up from his run as the first torpedo knocked out the frigates shields and the last two impacted the bridge destroying the frigate just as blizzard began to rage. "One down, one to go." Robert said, gazing at his ships shield gage, they still haven't returned to full strength.

"Focus on the here and now." He muttered as he aimed his fighter towards the last frigate and fired his cannons before launching his remaining three torpedo's sending the last frigate down in a fireball. The remaining enemy fighters turned their attention to Robert and quickly got on his six and bracketed him with laser fire. R4 downed four of the remaining hostile fighters before Robert cut his speed and flew past the enemy fighters and fired his own cannons downing the remaining six mercenary ships.

He let his guard down for a second before approaching him from the front with cannons blazing was the last Sabaoth fighter. Both ships fired their cannons, determined to send the other down in a fireball. As they drew nearer and nearer to each other, the Sabaoth fighter began to smoke and then rolled over in a death spiral as Robert soared over the ship as it collided into the snowy ground. "That's the last of them, but I am out of Torpedo's." Robert said before his own fighter began to shutter. He gazed to his left and noticed the engine had taken a direct hit and was smoking badly.

As his altitude dropped he spotted a frozen lake through the roaring blizzard and pointed the ship to the towards the lake. "Brace yourself buddy, we're going down hard." He said to his droid.

The moment they were over the lake, the ARC hit the ice before it skid along the surface and impacted a snow mound and skidded for a few feet along the snow before it came to a stop. R4 beeped with worry as Robert had hit his head against the targeting display and was knocked out.

As R4 ejected from the astrodroid slot, a short female figure in a fur coat made their way through the raging storm with a red colored Loadlifter droid following her and two twi'lek girls. "Get the pilot and his belonging out of the fighter and bring him inside." The figure said before turning to the droid. "H327, try and get that fighter as close to the castle as possible, once the storm is over you and the astrodroid can make the necessary repairs to the fighter." She added as one of the twi'leks pulled Robert over to her."If he is who I think he is, then I must do everything I can to help him." The figure said as the droid pulled the fighter closer to the castle and followed the twi'leks into the castle with R4 right behind them.

Meanwhile at the Range, Ahsoka and Cassie had finished assembling the Strike were starting to assemble the Winged Gundam model when the Togruta sensed a disturbance in the force. "Something wrong Ahsoka?" Cassie asked as she picked up one of the leg joints. "No, nothings wrong." She lied and picked up the torso section of the Gundam and stared at it. " _Robert, please be safe where ever you are."_ She thought.

 **So crash landing in a blizzard after fighting off over fifty hostile fighters, one destroyer and two frigates, Robert certainly isn't doing so well right now is he.**

 **Ahsoka and Cassie build a couple of Gundam models for him while Barney tries to figure out what really happened. Interesting chapter wouldn't you say.**

 **Next time, wake up and a bit of humor next chapter. Please read and review and I will see you all next time. Also my new poll is up so please feel free to cast your vote for it.**


	24. Shot through the Heart

**I would like to apologize if my last chapter was a little short. I was having a tough time trying to figure out what to include in the chapter so figured I would end it. Anyways' here is the next chapter of the runaway arc. Be prepared for a little bit of humor, if you can call it that.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 24: Shot through the Heart

Hope County, Montana

March 3rd 2019

1000 hours

 _Normal point of view_

A veteran of the Vietnam War and former corporal of the U.S. Army, Wendell Redler sat on the porch of his home in the Holland Valley and scratched behind the ears of Boomer. Most days he would drive his pickup to Falls End and drop off more of the supplies he and his old squad mates, Joker, Moses and Yokel had stashed after the war end. Other days he would take Boomer for a walk and pay respects to his old friends at the local cemetery where he would often see Grace and Jess.

When Eden's Gate became a thorn in the side of the county, he stayed away from them and kept his stash of M16's, Claymores, food and medicine hidden before deputy Sam Bosworth arrived and asked for his help in arming the resistance. As he scratched the ears of Boomer, the Vietnam veteran began to remember the days when he returned from the war. People who were against the war called him and other veterans baby-killers and other rude names.

He couldn't really blame them, Vietnam was a hellhole and often there were atrocities committed by the Army and Marines against the locals of the country. The My Lai Massacre, the incident on Hill 192 and numerous other unspeakable crimes committed by the Country that helped save the world from the tyranny of the Nazi's and ended the last great war. He may have been a soldier, but he would never go that far in his duties, it's one of the reasons he declined another tour of duty.

Most people thought he was one of those people who killed innocent civilians, but the son of one of his friends saw him as a hero who was willing to fight for the countries freedom. Wendell always liked the fact that Robert listened to him when he talked about his days in the army, even at a young age the boy who listen to every detail about his stories of war.

As he grew older, he told Robert more horrific stories of his time in the war. Most people would vomit at the details of the stories but Robert didn't.

The last time he saw the boy he helped liberate the county from Eden's Gate and killed Joseph Seed with a weapon that no one thought was possible to be created. After he left, Grace and Jess asked if he would help take care of Boomer every now and then. Wendell excepted and the two became good friends. "Wonder how the kid is doing?" he said as he got up from his chair and grabbed Boomers leash. "Come on boy, time for a walk."

Meanwhile in another part of the universe, a female figure the same one that brought Robert into her abode stood by bed she the boy was resting on. As she stared at the boy in her care she felt something was different about him from other individuals like him. "I can tell he has a great burden on his heart and is plagued by mistakes of his past." she said to herself as unzipped one of the duffle bags retrieved from the crashed Republic fighter and pulled out a grey t-shirt depicting an armored male figure and four-legged creature unlike anything she had seen before standing together above the words 'United We Stand'. On the back was a story about the significance of the image on the front. "Clearly he is the Earthborn mentioned in the Holonet. But why is he out here?" she added as one of twi'leks that helped her the day he crashed by her place, about twenty-one years old with blue skin, hazel eyes wearing a dancer's outfit similar to a belly-dancer with gold bracelets holding a scarf behind her back and a veil hanging besides her beautiful face entered the room with a wet cloth. She was "How is he doing?" The Twi'lek asked.

"He is still unconscious, but his fever has gone done so that is something we can be thankful for. Seela, what is your sister's assessment of his ships damage?" women asked. "Sienn has told me the ships left engine is damaged but is fixable. The hyperdrive was damaged in the crash same with shield generators and life-support system. She just started working on it with your droids now, the blizzard hampered her attempts to begin repairs." Seela explained to her boss.

"Thank you my dear. It is slow right now, why don't you get some rest. You have earned it after all the work you have done entertaining the guests that have come and gone." The women said. "Thank you, Ms. Kanata, I am feeling a little tired." Seela said and left the room to change and get some much-needed sleep.

R4 moved over to the women and beeped with concern. "Don't worry my robotic friend, he will be fine." She assured the droid. No sooner had she said that, Robert began to groan and move in bed. "Looks like it's sooner than expected." The women joked as she took the wet cloth and was about to place it on Roberts head when he jumped out of bed. "What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" he asked, confused about his current situation. "Answer me, pawn and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!" he said getting out of bed and acting like he was holding a cane. "You little spinal-cord-based organisms! Ah bugger it! Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for a remote system override." Robert said he hit the low hanging light on his head and walked over to the door. "I tell you, this guy did not age well." R4's recorded audio log said as Kanata looked to the droid before turning back to the young man she saved.

"I command these doors to open. Fire! I said, fire!" Robert said standing by the door before he made the sounds of missiles whooshing and exploding. "Bollocks! Damn these worthless parts." He said as the door slid open and he walked down the hall to the main area, with R4 and his rescuer behind him. "Itchy wretched rust in my arse!" he exclaimed grabbing his rear as if something was falling down. "Right I'm on a mission." he said before turning around and looking at the women. "What do you want? I have no time to talk. I'm on mission, I'm a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?" Robert asked in his confused state.

"Takodana." The women replied. "Earth? Terrible name for a planet, might as well call it 'Dirt'. Planet 'Dirt'." Robert asked before the women grabbed a jug of water and tossed its contents on Roberts face, snapping him out of his trance-like state. Robert rubbed the water off his face with a nearby cloth which actually turned out to be the upper fur of an Annoba. The Annoba growled at Robert and looked pissed. "Somebody shit the bed this morning." He said as he shook his head getting as much water as possible off his body.

"What is going on? Can a girl get some sleep around here?" Seela asked annoyed walking into the main area in her skivvies. Robert's face then turned red. "Whoa girl, pants. No one wants to see your figure." Robert said.

That was a mistake as the twi'lek walked over to him and slapped him right across the face. "Ow! That freaking hurt, what was that for?" Robert asked as he held his hand up to his cheek. "You interrupted my sleep, kid. Though I may be willing to forgive you if you spend the night with me, handsome." Seela said in a flirty tone.

"Forget it sis, he isn't interested." A voice called and all three of them turned around and saw a twi'lek with blue skin like Seela three years younger, but with purple eyes, wearing a mechanics outfit covered in dust. "Those engines of yours need to be cleaned out, got a lot of debris lodged in there. But seriously sis, this guy is way too young for you." The twi'lek said.

"Come on Sienn. I was only messing around with him." Seela countered humorously. "Neither of you two are my type, granted you two are cute looking I am not into that kind of kinky stuff you two are talking about." Robert said.

Again, he was slapped across the face, but the other twi'lek landed a swift kick to his jewels causing him to reel over in pain. "I should have seen that coming." Robert stated weakly. "Ladies, please enough is enough. He is our guest. Seela, grab the shirt I was holding and bring it out here. He needs something to cover his chest." The owner instructed the twi'lek that slapped him across the face before turning to the other twi'lek. "Sienn, make a list of the parts needed to fix the fighter and bring it to me, I will make all the necessary purchases." The women instructed the twi'lek that kicked her guest in the jewels.

"You'll have to forgive them, they were slaves for a few years before I bought them and freed them from their bondage. Seela is a dancer and tends to be a bit aggressive when someone interrupts her sleep or mocks her sister. As for Sienn, she is a dancer as well but is also a skilled mechanic so she tends to be somewhat of a tough girl when someone insults her as well." The women said sympathetically. "Ok, I will keep that in mind. Say you wouldn't happen to know a woman named Maz Kanata by any chance?" Robert asked as the pain he was inflicted began to fade away as Seela brought the shirt the women was talking about.

"You found her. I am Maz Kanata." The women responded.

Meanwhile back on Coruscant, Breaker was analyzing the recording of the murder and had played it for the tenth time in five days. Every time he watched it he saw Robert approach the admiral after he was killed. "Something doesn't add up. The footage seems to change immediately to when the Kid arrived at the scene. Three minutes of the recording are missing, let's see if Blakes program can clear it up a little more." The intelligence trooper said to himself and pressed a few buttons on his terminal.

Soon the missing three minutes were added and Breaker saw it clear. "The kid didn't pull the trigger. I've got to show the generals immediately." He said and downloaded the recording onto a holopad and ran to the Jedi temple as quickly as he could.

By the time he arrived, the council was about to finish their meeting in the war room. Recently, separatist transmissions were intercepted and it sounded like they were going to launch an attack on the Togruta home word, Shili. Even though they claimed neutrality and were loyal to the republic, there was no strategic point to taking the planet. Their hypotheses were interrupted when Breaker presented the proof they needed. "Well this proves that Robert didn't kill Admiral Leiase. So, we can clear him of the charge of murder, but that isn't going to stop Tarkin. We need to find him before the captain does." Anakin said with relief. If what Ahsoka told him about her possible feelings about Robert were true, he wanted both of them to be happy.

" _Skywalker is correct. We need to find Robert first and tell him that we never once thought he was guilty."_ Shaak Ti said.

"But we cannot forget about the Togruta's. If they are the target of the next separatist offensive, we need to know if they have any advance forces on the planet." Obi-Wan said.

"Recommend Delta Squad for the mission I do. Proven effective behind enemy lines, they have. Weaken the advance forces if any on the planet they can." Yoda said before turning to Anakin. "Skywalker, send your padawan, padawan Offee, Commanders Bralor and Valcara, General Cage and Captain Rex to find the boy. Master Ti, rendezvous with Admiral Halberton and his legion you will and wait for the others. Make your way to Shili wait for the report from Delta Squad. Once word of separatist presence has been confirmed, to Shili you must go and reinforce the Togruta's. Send assistance as soon as possible we will." Yoda added before Shaak Ti's hologram disappeared and Anakin went to inform Ahsoka about her new mission.

As this was going on, in Erik and Fenrir's apartment Barriss walked out of the refresher wearing a sky blue bustier, matching color girdle belt, gloves and stockings and walked calmly to her lover's room. she took a deep breath and entered the room. "Are you ready for this?" Barriss asked as Erik turned around after removing his shirt revealing his six-pack abs to his Mirialan lover. "We both want this, but we will take it slow." Erik said as he playfully pushed Barriss to the bed and the two shared a long and tender kiss before Barriss closed the door to the room and the two made out.

Back at the Range, Ahsoka and Cassie had finished the Strike Gundam and Winged Gundam two days ago and were talking about the possibility of them and Robert building the Freedom Gundam model when Anakin contacted the two and explained the situation about Robert.

"I knew Robert was innocent. But we still need to find him, I'll go get Barriss and Erik." Ahsoka said into her commlink and left the range.

Cassie on the other hand, went into the armory and grabbed a Mossberg 590 shotgun with an eight-round extended magazine, her Dads Colt King Cobra revolvers, a Bushmaster ACR with a folding stock, MOE handguard, Magpul MBUS sight and PMAG fifty-round magazine and a M14 Mod 0 EBR sniper rifle with a mark 4 scope, foregrip and bipod. "Long Range: Check. Short Range: Check. Medium Range: Check. Good combination of firepower." Cassie said to herself grabbing all the ammo she could carry. She was about to head to the base, but before she left grabbed Roberts Morita rifle, its under-barrel shotgun and grenade launcher barrels and his hand cannon as well. "Kids going to need these. I understand why he took the BFG, if Tarkin got his hands on it, no doubt the traitor in military and senate would give the plans to the separatists." She muttered and loaded the weapons into the same XJ-6 airspeeder Robert drove when he brought Boba to the range. " _Might want to let Boba know of the situation. He and a couple other bounty hunters like Sugi and Embo are like him, in terms of operating methods."_ She thought.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka arrived at the apartment that Erik and Fenrir had set up their base of operations in. The moment she entered the apartment, she heard the sounds of soft pleasurable moans and heard them coming from one of the bedrooms. The moment she entered the room, she saw the source of the moans and quickly stepped out of the room, her face blushing and Lekku darkening. "So that's what some lovers do when they are in love." She said too herself shocked and a bit disturbed at what she had seen.

"Barriss, Erik, when you two are decent and finished with your 'session' we're needed at the base. Robert is innocent and we need to find him quickly, Shili is the next separatist target and we need to be ready as soon as possible." Ahsoka said as she left the apartment, quickly as to forget what she had seen.

A half hour later, Barriss and Erik arrived at the base and were red in the face about what Ahsoka had witnessed the two of them doing. While Ahsoka understood what they were doing was common for most couples in love, one of them could have at least answered their commlink when she called them.

The 'incident' now behind them, they boarded Fenrir's D5 Mantis the moment Fenrir, Lycan, Cassie and Rex arrived. Knowing that the search may take a few days of weeks, all the necessary provisions were loaded onto the ship and soon they departed and began their search. From their office, the military spy believed he had fouled everyone into believing the Lone Wolf was a murderer, unaware that Breaker had discovered the truth.

 _Roberts point of view_

When I met Maz I was surprised to see someone who was known as the 'pirate queen' to be so short. I thought I was dreaming but came to except the fact that this was Maz Kanata and she saved my life after the fight with Sabaoth Squad forces which resulted in my crash landing near her castle.

After the slaps and cup-shots I got from the twi'lek dancer sisters I learned to be a little more careful of what I say to women like those two. I then explained my situation to Maz who could tell I was innocent, even if I didn't think I was. She asked why I ran away instead of explaining things to the council and military, but I didn't feel like talking about it for this reminded me about a time similar to my current situation.

She wanted the truth, but she decided not to pry and gave me one of the spare rooms in the back and promised to keep my true identity a secret, no doubt there were bounty hunters that frequented her place for either a good meal and drink or to relax until their next big score.

I was grateful for Maz's help and mentioned that if she ever needed any help with some odd jobs around the castle to let me know and I would be paid handsomely. I wasn't looking for money, but it was better than doing things for free.

That was two weeks ago and since that day I have done the occasional cleaning jobs, gathering firewood for the castles fireplace and throwing the more drunker customers out that tried to have their way with the sisters.

Speaking of the sisters, every time I saw Seela and Sienn perform their dances my skin felt all tingly like I was gazing at angel. The dances they performed were one of the main reasons travelers from all walks of life loved to see preform. Whether its in the outfit Shoda wore when I first met her or an outfit similar to a Belly Dancers both sisters performed the dance beautifully and elegantly. Sometimes I would just ignore the girls and their dance, other times when I was asleep I would dream of Ahsoka doing the same kind of dance for me.

The last thought made my skin crawl. Why was I thinking of these things with Ahsoka, was I in love with her, no I only thought of those things because I thought she was cute, for a Jedi. I only saw her as a friend and nothing more, or was it signs of my love for her.

Those thoughts were interrupted at the sounds of angry shouting. I looked over to a group of people playing a game of Sabacc, this galaxies version of either blackjack or poker. Hard to tell. Either way one of the players, a male Zeltron with crimson skin and brown hair was arguing that another player, a Togruta with Red skin and blue eyes wearing the outfit of a fighter pilot had cheated. But what caught my attention was the fact that their lekku was severed close to their face. I moved closer and heard them arguing, the Togruta proclaiming he didn't cheat and that all he won the pot fair and square. "You think I am going to believe that. You Togruta's are nothing but cheaters and thieves, your kind will be exterminated one day and it will start with you." the Zeltron exclaimed and pulled out a DL-18 and pointed it at the pilot.

"HEY!" I shouted getting the twins to stop their dance and everyone went quiet. "And who are you, human?" The Zeltron asked and pointed his blaster at me. "I'm no one… but unless you want me throw your ass out in the snow, I suggest you holster the blaster before someone gets hurt." I said forcing the Zeltron to focus their attention on me instead of the Togruta.

"You know what, you aren't even worth my time boy, so I think I am going to shoot you and then the horn head over here." The Zeltron said pointing his blaster back at the Togruta. Even from a distance I could tell there was something special about this Togruta and I wasn't about to let him die. As the Zeltrons finger neared the trigger I sprinted in front of the Togruta just as the Zeltron pulled the trigger.

My body flinched as the blaster bolt impacted my chest, inches from my heart. "Not again." I groaned before everything went black.

 _Normal point of view_

 _One week ago_

March 12th

Shili

1400 hours

In a jungle, fifty miles from the capital city of Corvala, four figures in Katarn-class commando armor colored Red, yellow, orange and green with streaks of silver repelled down one of the large trees in the forest as a squad of mud covered battle droids passed below them. Touching down on the ground the figure in yellow spoke to the others. "This jungle gives me the creeps." He said.

"Ah Scorch. Nothing like moving through the jungle, hiding in the bushes and putting a plasma bolt through a hostiles cranium." The one in red said before taking a breath. "It makes me feel alive." He added.

"Okay. Now oh-seven is giving me the creeps." Scorch said. "Everything gives you the creeps." The red one chuckled.

"Scorch, Sev cut the chatter. Boss, that's the tenth patrol of battle droids we have seen since we arrived on this planet. I recommend we follow the patrol and see where they are going. Hopefully we can download the intel if these clankers have already set up an advance base." The one in green said.

"Your logic is sound Fixer. Delta's we're following that patrol covertly. Once we find their base, we can download the data and report back to command. Hopefully we can get the data back to them in time and they can send help and hopefully the Lone Wolf will have his name cleared. It will be an honor to fight along side him." Boss said as the others followed him after the droid patrol.

 **First appearance of Delta Squad, one of my favorite squads of Clone Commando's and the first ones I ever saw. Robert's name is cleared but he doesn't know it yet, Ahsoka saw something that she really didn't want to see, Shili is the next Separatist target and Robert has been shot, again.**

 **Next time, reunion and another shocking revelation of our hero's past.**

 **So, I have mentioned Gundam models for a couple of chapters. The reason is I have been watching the Gundam series a while now and felt that since I am watching I might include a few models being built for Robert by his friend and family.**

 **As always, please read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	25. Scars of the Past part 2

**Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I will admit it was my first attempt of adding some humor in my story, the only comedy I like is slapstick like Tom and Jerry and the Three Stooges, same goes for the Simpsons.**

 **Anyways, Spartan 626, I agree with you that about the frying pan part, but I think I can work that into this chapter for a wakeup call for our hero, maybe even my favorite quote from a certain destructive and funny baby character from an old show.**

 **The male Togruta I brought in last chapter, his true identity will be revealed this chapter as well.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 25: Scars of the Past part 2

March 20th 2019 20BBY

Ryloth, Tann Province, Syndulla residence

1200 hours

 _Cassie's point of view_

I figured after Saleucami, Tatooine, D'Qar and Mandalore we would have found Robert on Ryloth staying with Cham and Hera, but I was wrong. Cham hadn't seen Robert since he left Coruscant when Tarkin accused him of murder. Now that he was cleared of all charges but the bounty on his head was still up.

I asked Boba, Rako, Sugi, Embo and Latts Razzi to keep their eyes and ears open for any intel or signs of Robert. I knew that Boba and Rako would help since they owed Robert a great deal, but I was surprised that Robert he saved the last three from bounty hunters like Bossok and Aurra who were hired to kill the three.

It even came to my surprise that the Bounty Hunter and avid swoop racer, Dengar who owed the kid for helping Boba. Kind of surprising though, since he made a pass at me, but I told him I was already in a relationship so he backed off quickly.

I was disappointed that Cham hadn't seen the kid and was starting to lose hope that Robert had been killed by someone or someone's who were trying to collect the bounty on his head. Rex and even Ahsoka told me that we would find him.

Fenrir then informed us that several Sabaoth Squadron ships had been shot down over the Mid Rim world of Takodana, a planet with a popular castle that was like a bar and motel for people of all walks of life from travelers to smugglers. But the info that caught my attention was that all of the ships were shot down by a single heavily customized ARC-170 starfighter. I knew in my mind that it was Robert in the Strike.

From what Fenrir told us, the owner of the castle Maz Kanata was a kind and understanding individual and known collector of artifacts such as ancient lightsabers from the days of Revan, Meetra Surik and other items.

Robert always mentioned he wanted to find a planet similar to Earth and set up a refugee facility to help those that have been affected by the war get the much-needed help they required while their homes were being rebuilt. The idea was given to Bail, Padme and other senators who wanted to assist the ones suffering from this war and put together a list of planets far away from the frontlines of battle and safe from those who would take advantage of the desperate.

"S6, set coordinates to Takodana. Time to pay Maz a visit." Fenrir said to his astrodroid. S6 inputted the coordinates and with a pull of the lever, we entered hyperspace bound for the planet the kid was hiding on.

"So, what can you tell me about Maz?" I asked the moment we arrived at the planet and landed near the castle. "She's been known as the pirate queen since she gives out credits, equipment and connections to up and coming smugglers, bounty hunters and mercenaries." Fenrir said as the ship landed and a cold winter breeze blew by our faces. "She's run this watering hole for a thousand years and is a bit of acquired taste. Erik and I have done a few jobs for her collecting artifacts and other trinkets she has been searching for. Lightsabers, blasters, armor and a few holocrons. She probably won't know you general so let me do the talking and whatever you don't stare." He added as we made it to the front door.

"At what?" Barriss, Rex, Ahsoka and I said at the same time. "Any of it." Fenrir said as we entered the building and found a bunch of mercenaries, bounty hunters and smugglers of various species eating, drinking, chatting, ogling the twi'lek dancers and playing cards. "Hey Maz, guess who's back." Erik shouted and a small humanoid with white hair, orange skin and blue eyes with a pair of goggles above her eyes.

"Fenrir Bralor." The women shouted as everyone stared at us. "Oh boy…" Fenrir whispered. "Hey Maz." He said as Maz walked over to us. "I take it you don't have any artifacts of relics for me." Maz said bluntly. "No, sorry. I am here on business. I was wondering if you had seen a modified ARC-170 in the last few weeks?" The young Mandalorian asked.

"You're after the Lone Wolf, aren't you? I know you are working for the Republic as a special operations commander so you should know that the boy is innocent." Maz said to us. "We know my nephew is innocent, that's why we're here." I said kneeling down to Maz's level who then looked at me for a good two minutes before pulling away from me. "You're his aunt, aren't you? All of you come with me." Maz said urgently and led us to one of the spare rooms in the back.

Entering the room, we were shocked to see Robert lying on a bed breathing heavily and with a bacta patch on his upper left chest and a male Togruta fighter pilot sitting by the bed. "What happened!?" I asked Maz.

The Togruta turned his head and was about to answer my question when he spotted Ahsoka. "Ahsoka! Is it you?" the pilot asked. I looked to Ahsoka confused who then looked at me with the 'I don't know look' before she responded. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"It's me, Ranas. Ranas Tano, I'm your older brother." The Togruta said. Ahsoka was taken aback by this comment. "M-my brother? That's not true that's impossible, I am an only child." She stated. "That's not true. Dad had a wife before you but she died when I was born and then married another women and you were born after that. Sadly, your birth mother died in birth as well and then pirates attacked Shili when you were three and killed dad. We both know what happened after that." Ranas explained, started to cry and pulled Ahsoka into a hug. "I have missed you sis, I have been searching for you for eighteen years and now I have found you." Ranas said.

"Ok family reunion aside, what happened to my nephew?" I asked again holding back my own tears. "I was playing Sabacc with a bunch of others and the Zeltron that was playing the game accused me of cheating when I won the pot. He pulled a blaster on me and would have killed me had it not been for the boy here. He took the blaster bolt meant for me and saved my life. He has been unconscious for three days." Ranas explained.

"That's Robert for you. He is always willing to put himself in harm's way to protect the innocent. Wonder if he knew that Ranas was your brother Ahsoka?" Barriss asked. Before anyone could answer, Robert awoke sweating like a pig and looking very disoriented. "Who's the mama where's the mama?" he asked.

I chuckled and hit him in the head with a frying pan I grabbed from the hall. "That should work." I said as Robert shock his head. "WHAT THE HELL!?" he shouted before looking at us. "Oh, its you. Come to kill me?" He asked.

I resisted the urge to laugh and explained everything that transpired while he was 'on the lamb'.

"I already knew I was innocent, but it doesn't matter now. Not after what I've done." He said sadly. This caught my attention. "What do you mean?" I asked my nephew. "You know about what I went through with those terrorists and how I was saved by a guy named Walker? Let's just say you don't know the whole story." Robert stated.

 _Roberts point of view_

"When I was rescued from the clutches of those Nazi wannabe's, the man who saved me was Tommy Walker, an ex U.S. Army Ranger and black belt in MMA. When I met him, he claimed he was part of the organization and was one of their guards." I said to the others.

"Turns out, he was working for the C.I.A and was a deep cover operative and was gathering intel on the 'Fourth Reich in preparation for the assault on the compound. He was the one who instructed me on how to use a machine gun. Back then, I didn't know about my lineage of my mom's past but those bastards tortured me and injected me with a number of drugs to turn me into the ultimate soldier and help them create their 'pure' world." I explained. The others, minus Maz and Ranas, knew about this already but hearing what I went through made them sick to their stomachs.

"Prior to the assault on the compound, Walker was able to convince the organizations higher ups to let him take me on some survival training to have me ready in case one of my targets was in a log cabin on vacation with their family. It was a lie, he wanted to get me as far away from the compound before the assault began." I said closing my eyes and remembering the events that transpired.

"When we were far away from the compound, Walker took me in and raised me like a son. He taught me MMA and took me all over the west coast. California, New Mexico, Arizona, Oregon and Washington, we traveled to a lot of places by road and rail, he even took me to Train Mountain Railroad in Oregon during the fourth of July. I got to ride in a train pulled by a live steam model of a Union Pacific Big Boy and 844 to see the fireworks. For a while I was happy and thought these days would never end. But I never forgot my aunt and uncles. But then things changed." I said sadly.

"A few weeks after we got back from Oregon a bunch of punks belonging to a local gang, The Marauders as they called themselves, showed up and demanded protection money. They claimed that another gang, the Devils were preparing for a war and one of their targets was Walkers home in downtown L.A. Naturally, Tommy told them to get lost and if they ever showed their faces again, he would kick their asses. He knew the leader of the Devils a then 16-year old girl named Velvet Crowe who along with her younger brother Laphicet or 'Laphi' as his nickname was were not gang members, but part of a local community group run by a pastor named Arthur who ran an orphanage that took care of the children that were living on the streets of L.A." I explained.

"Arthur formed the community group which he called 'The hand of god' and their goal was to help give the kids a chance to help out others who were desperate and needy like they were. They even had a good relationship with Walker who taught the kids some basic self-defense in case they were attacked. Sadly, the week we came back Arthur informed us that Laphi was murdered and it looked like Velvet killed him. We knew Velvet wouldn't do such a thing, she loved her brother and he meant the world to her, to hear that she killed him it didn't add up. I was asked to appear in court to testify for Velvets innocence, but I never got the chance." I added.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"I killed Walker." I said.

"The day before I was to appear in court, members of the Marauders broke into Walkers house and began to wreck the place. Walker had a .38 caliber Smith & Wesson Model 627 revolver for self-defense and also taught me a little more firearms usage. When the thugs came, he left the gun and used his MMA moves to throw the punks out of the house. I had the revolver and when I noticed one of the punks was trying to stab Walker with a switchblade, I fired the gun. I knocked the blade out of the thug's hand but in the process, I hit Walker in the stomach." I said sadly.

"One of the neighbors heard the gunfire and called the cops. I didn't have a good reputation with the police, so I ran. I ran away and didn't even stay to tell them the truth. I killed the man who saved me from becoming a living weapon and showed me a better life and I just ran instead of staying and telling the truth. Days after the incident, Velvet was found guilty because I failed to appear in court and testify in her defense and she was sent to juvie. I killed the one who saved me and failed a friend. After that I used what money I had and bought the clothing I had with me on the train and you know what happened next." I explained as tears came to my eyes.

"It was an accident and how do you know you killed Walker?" Ahsoka asked. "BECAUSE I DID! HE WAS BLEEDING HEAVILY FROM THE STOMACH WHERE I SHOT HIM! I KILLED HIM AND I JUST RAN!" I shouted.

"Hey! Don't yell at my sister." Ranas said angrily. "I'm sorry it's just, the whole thing with Leiase reminded me of Walker and that's why I ran. I didn't kill Leiase, but I killed Walker and failed my friend. I wouldn't be surprised if when I return to earth, the LAPD issued a warrant for my arrest." I sadly stated.

"But you didn't kill Walker. He survived." Cassie said. I looked to her. "Sure, he lost a lot of blood, but with a transfusion he is alive and well. Plus, he found a lead to the real murderer of Lahpi." Cassie said trying to reassure me.

"We can worry about this later. Right now, we need to get to Shili, Delta Squad reported a strong separatist advance invasion force on the planet and they and the Togruta's are going to need all the help they can get." Erik said.

"Then you will have to do it without me. I quit, I am not going back to the military. But I am keeping the BFG, it can not fall into enemy hands." I bluntly said. Ahsoka tried to urge me to stay, but I just wanted to be left alone.

The others left, but Maz stayed behind. "I already told you that I want to be left alone." I reminded Maz. But to my surprise she jumped up on the bed, lowered her goggles and crawled over to me. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"When you live long enough, you can see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking at the eyes of a boy who wants to avenge the fallen and give them justice and is caught in his own net of self-doubt." Maz said to me.

I was taken a back. "You used the force. Are you a Jedi?" I asked.

"I am no Jedi, but I know the force. It guided you hear for a reason. I know the reason, but until you are ready to listen, I will leave you be." She said jumping off the bed and leaving me. I just laid back down and closed my eyes, thinking about what she said. Somehow, I knew she was right, but I didn't know it yet.

 _Normal point of view_

On Serenno, Dooku sensed the confusion in Robert and began to reach out to him with the force. He was going to help the son of his padawan, despite his allegiance to Darth Sidious.

 **So, Robert had another dark chapter of his past and this is one of the reasons he let his anger take control of him. He wanted to prevent it from happening again.**

 **I bet you guys didn't expect the Togruta to be Ahsoka's brother. I figured I would add in a family member of Ahsoka's completely original and I think it went rather well.**

 **Velvet Crowe, Laphi and Arthur are from Tales of Berseria, but made brought them into the modern era. Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Next time, Robert faces his fears and retrieves a family heirloom. Will he succeed in facing his fear, conquer the darkness and make it to Shili in time? Find out next time. Please read and review.**


	26. Darkness Defeated

**Bonjour, Guten tag, Konichwa, Ciao, Hola, and hello.**

 **I would like to, if I may explain the origin and reason I decided to write fanfiction. You about a year ago, I was looking for images in regards to a Predator fighting a Jedi and I came across the site. The first story I read was AVP5's 'The Predator and The Jedi'. A very good read.**

 **At first, I just wanted to read and considered myself to be not at the same level as other writers. But after experimenting with my test story, 'Galactic Punishment' and after reading the 'Brothers in arms' series by The Last Survivor 14, I was inspired to write my current stories. While mine aren't on the level those two authors have written I am proud of my work, despite the occasional spelling and grammar errors I make.**

 **Now with a brief explanation on how I came to this sight out of the way on to the main event.**

 **Last time, Robert told Cassie and the others about another dark chapter of his past and claimed his fighting days are over. Ahsoka reunited with her brother and Dooku plans to help our hero. Will Robert conquer the darkness in him and return to his old self or remain in the darkness. I will be incorporating a bunch of bad guys from other series. Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

 **LET'S GET THINGS STARTED! TRIAL AGAINST THE DARKNESS ALL SET, READY, GO!**

Chapter 26: Darkness defeated

March 22nd, 2019 20BBY

Scarif, Abrion sector Outer Rim

Republic navy maintenance yard

1845 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Even at a young age, he knew he wanted to be a spacer. Military or civilian he wanted to travel the stars, see new people, help the people and someday meet a Jedi.

Throughout his family's history, many have started as ensigns and fighter pilots and have worked their way up to the ranks of captains, commanders and admirals. Often many of his ancestors have died honorably in the field of battle covering the retreat of their allies or protecting ships loaded to capacity with refugees who wanted to escape the perils of war.

At the age of 21, Lewis Halberton was the youngest Admiral in the republic navy. He had fought alongside Generals Kenobi and Skywalker during the first battle of Kamino, assisted in breaking the blockade over Christophsis, helped rescue Master Koth from Grievous over Saleucami, worked with General Kota and destroyed a critical mobile droid factory in the Kaliida Nebula and personally took command of a fighter squadron during the Battle of Umbara, when his former general Krell betrayed them all.

At 5ft4 with blonde hair and scar across his left eye from a fight he had with an Anooba when he was seven years old, the Naboo native understood the role of naval combat. Unlike Tarkin and other Ozzel, Halberton respected his Jedi generals and saw their position as military leaders a symbol of freedom and would take command of any remaining fighter pilots and distract enemy units to clear a path for their bombers.

He saw the numbers of losses on the battle as a waste of life and personally gave his condolences to the leaders of the squadrons for the deaths of their brothers in the line of duty, always followed by a seven-volley shot from his cruisers turbo lasers once the enemy forces had retreated.

He was also a close friend of Kota and understood the general's original refusal to utilize clone troopers and relied on his own Militia. But upon hearing that the general had come to see the usefulness of Clone Troopers and admired their creative thinking and intelligence by troopers like Rex and Blake, Halberton was glad his friend had begun to work alongside clones and saw them as heroes.

Standing on the bridge of his ship, The Retribution a clone naval officer handed him a data pad containing the intel gathered by Delta Squad from Shili. The original separatist advance invasion forces had been dealt a severe blow with the loss of their long-range transmitter, three of their tank divisions and all of their bomber squadrons and now it was clear the separatists were looking for a legendary weapon with more firepower than a walker and with heavier armor than a tank. Intelligence also indicated that there were two battalions of aerial and tank units.

The location of the weapons was sketchy at most, but it was clear that the royal family of Shili as well as the Shilian army and royal guard would have some knowledge of the location of these weapons. The king and queen of Shili, Narash and Vatas Vashee however were away trying to negotiate a deal with Bail Organa in the hopes of acquiring more food and medical supplies from Alderaan after pirates had attacked the last four convoys and stole the supplies. Only their daughter, Princess Zaa Vashee and the royal advisor, Tovraar Nirnii behind to calm the people. When news of an impending separatist attack was apparent, the Princess sent a request for help to the republic but her transmission was intercepted and it wasn't confirmed that the droids were already on the planet.

As he thought of the recent events in regards to the Togruta home world, his thoughts drifted to the late Admiral Liease, the one who nominated the young male to the rank of Admiral. He was having a hard time accepting the fact that the Lone Wolf, the Republics first Jedi Soldier was the murderer. He may not have met the boy, but he knew from the after-action reports on all of the battles Robert had been on he never once showed signs of intent to commit murder. Sure, the boy's mother was one of Dooku's former padawans from the time the separatist leader was a Jedi, but nothing indicated that he was a traitor.

It didn't add up, but before he could come up with a reason, General Shaak Ti entered the bridge. "General." The young Admiral said saluting his superior officer. "At ease. Admiral, what is the status of our ships?" She asked.

"All six cruisers are fully repaired, rearmed and fueled. Our Acclamators are fully also fully repaired we are just loading up the last of the weapons and tanks now. We will be ready to depart by 0800 tomorrow." The Admiral explained. After his fleets encounter of a separatist fleet over Dathomir his ships were heavily damaged from enemy turbo-laser fire and would have been destroyed had he not issued a random jump to another system to avoid more casualties.

"And the Azure Angel. Is it aboard the ship?" Shaak asked.

"Yes ma'am. Along with the fighters of the Expendables that you brought from Coruscant. Forgive me for asking this General, but do you really believe that the Lone Wolf will return? I am not saying I believe he is guilty of murder, I just hope he will tip the upcoming battle in our favor." Halberton said as he walked with Shaak as they left the bridge and approached the ships holo-table.

"The work of Breaker has proven his innocence and cleared him of all murder charges. However, from what General Cage has informed us, it appears he isn't willing to rejoin the fight. But it is my personal opinion that he will return to the fight. He is not just a soldier, he is someone who I believe may reunite a family long separated." Shaak said. "Reunite a family? General, I am not sure I follow what you are saying, but if there is a chance that he will return, I am willing to believe the same thing and I have a strong feeling that Dooku will help him." the Admiral said.

Halberton was right. For at the very moment, the landing gear of Dooku's solar sailor touched down on the snow covered ground several feet from Maz's castle in the dark of the night. Leaving his lightsaber behind on his ship he calmly walked to the castle his hood protecting his face from the cold wind.

Inside the castle, Cassie was pacing back and forth trying to figure out a way to get Robert to come back to his senses. Ahsoka, Barriss, Rex, Erik, Fenrir and Lycan had returned to the Mantis to get some sleep and Ahsoka's brother was sleeping in one of the other rooms. Pulling out one of her Dad's King Cobra's, she spun the cylinder around as Maz brought over some hot drinks for the two of them. "It's very cold tonight, so why don't you drink this it will warm you up." Maz said.

"Thank you." Cassie said and accepted the drink and blew on it further cooling it off before taking a sip. "It's good." Cassie complemented. "It's something I picked up from my travels. In those travels I have seen many evil's, today it is the Sith and the separatists. I understand that Dooku wants peace, but I have a feeling his master has other ideas." Maz said and took a sip of her drink.

Soon the doors to the castle opened and stepping into the main room, was Dooku himself. Most of the patrons had returned to their ships and left the planet, those who remained saw Dooku and drew their blasters at him. Without any concern for his safety, Dooku walked over to Maz and Cassie and looked at the two. "Where is Robert?" the count asked.

 _Roberts point of view_

I am many things. Warrior, Jedi, pilot, friend, niece and nephew. Now I can add coward to the list.

I ran away rather than try to explain what happened when I was accused of murdering my mom's old friend. I ran from Coruscant in Uncle Barney's Strike and got it damaged enough to have me crash in a snow drift. I ran away when I supposedly murdered the man who saved me from becoming a super soldier from a bunch of Nazism following idiots. All my life I have tried to find my purpose in life and I thought I found it.

I found my purpose and grew more and more stronger in strength and the force with every passing day since Geonosis. Some might call me a power-hungry maniac, but that isn't true. I have never cared about power, I only desire to be strong so I can protect those I care about.

I failed to protect Duke, Viper and Lock-on and got them killed. I failed to Protect Barney and he lost a hand and weapon to Krell. I failed to save Tryla from Vizsla because I didn't act on my instincts sooner. I failed Velvet when she needed me, her friend the most in her most desperate hour and I failed Admiral Leiase and he was murdered.

I am nothing but a failure. True I have gained several victories, personal ones and ones for the Republic, but my greatest failure was not being able to keep my promise to the admiral and one day bring him to Earth.

As I sat on the bed, my eyes turned to my knife. I wanted to die and wasn't above slitting my own throat. It would be quick and quiet than a gun. I was about to reach for the blade when the door to the room slid open and to my surprise Dooku stepped through and removed his hood.

"You know, it's bad for you not to have your weapon. There are plenty of mercenaries and bounty hunters that wouldn't pass up the chance of trying to kill a high-value target such as yourself." I said, gesturing to his missing lightsaber.

Dooku just laughed, but it wasn't an evil laugh more like a humorous laugh. "I do not need a weapon for this, I am only here to talk to you my young friend." Dooku said. "I appreciate you coming all this way to see me, but it's too late for me. I have made up my mind, my life has no meaning I am better off dead." I said eying my knife again.

"Too end your own life is the way of a coward. You are no coward. I have read the reports of the battles you have partaken in and in each one you not shown cowardice." Dooku said just as Cassie and Maz entered the room.

"Through the force I have watched you become the soldier you were destined to be. Like many others, Jedi, Clone and Militia you are strong, swift and brave. A natural leader. But you had something the others didn't have. Something no one saw but yourself and me. Can you guess what that is?" Dooku asked.

"Firepower?" I answered. Dooku let out a small chuckle. "No. You had determination. You were determined to fight and protect the innocent of the galaxy. You were determined to master your abilities in the force, determined to become a pilot and to do many other things. It was your determination that helped convince young Boba to abandon his quest for revenge against Master Windu and let's not forget the determination you demonstrated to save young Tano. Those aren't the qualities of a coward, but of a warrior and you are a warrior my young friend." Dooku said putting a hand on my shoulder for a few seconds before removing his hand.

"If you don't believe me than there is only one way for you to discover it for yourself. Far in the mountains, not far from here there is a cave strong in both the light and dark side of the force. I took your mother there for her final trial before she became a Jedi Knight. It is now your turn to go there and face your own great trial. But we will do so in the morning it is far too late." Dooku explained before he headed for the door.

He stopped only inches from the door. "Wait. I want to know, why are you doing this?" I asked the former Jedi master. "I am doing this not as a Sith Lord, but as your mother's former master. Young Tano and Offee are more than welcome to join us. They must bear witness to this." Dooku added before leaving the room and me to think about what I should do.

By the time morning came I had made my decision. After I had a nice meal and changed into my tunic and trousers I stepped outside and found Dooku surrounded by Rex and the others, their weapons trained on him and his eyes closed. Dooku then opened his eyes and looked at me. "I take it you have made your choice?" Dooku asked.

"I am through running. It's time to end this." I said and turned to Rex and the others. "Stand down. He's no threat. Ahsoka, Barriss I want you two to accompany us. You two need to bear witness to this and report to the council of what is about to transpire. The rest of you stay here and get my fighter up and running. If I don't come back it means I am dead." I said and followed Dooku towards the cave with Ahsoka and Barriss following behind.

 _Normal point of view_

Three hours had passed since the four force users had left the castle and headed for the cave Dooku had told Robert about. "Do you think Dooku is planning something?" Ahsoka whispered to Barriss.

"I sense no hostile intentions from Dooku. If he was planning something we would have sensed it. But enough about Dooku, what did you and your brother talk about?" Barriss asked changing the subject.

"Well Rasas told me about his journey to find me. He searched the entire outer rim looking for me and worked with Nym and Lok Revenants in attacking separatist ships that entered the Karthakk system for the last two years before continuing his search for me. I still find it hard to believe that I have a brother." Ahsoka said as the cold wind blew past her face and around her jacket.

"I was surprised that you had a brother as well. Who knows maybe he will be the best man at your wedding." Barriss giggled. "Stop it. I don't have time to think about stuff like that. We're in the middle of a war and things like that can wait until after the war is over." Ahsoka said playfully punching Barriss in the shoulder while her Lekku darkened a little. In truth she really did want have a wedding with Robert and already had begun imagining herself in a wedding dress.

"We have arrived." Dooku said as the group stopped in front of the mouth of a cave. "Hope there isn't a Deathstalker in there." Robert joked. Ahsoka and Barriss both knew about his interest in the web series Rwby and about the creatures of Grimm.

"The cave is strong in both in the light and dark. It also digs deep into one's mind and forces those that enter it to face their greatest fears. It is not to be taken lightly." Dooku said to Robert. "I don't care. I can't stay in my current funk forever. I need to set things right." Robert proclaimed and walked casually into the cave. He then stopped only a few inches into the cave and turned around. "Will it affect others?" he asked.

"No. Only those far down the path of the dark side and haven't succumbed to it are affected. The three of us will be fine." Dooku assured his young friend. Robert took a deep breath and continued furtherer into the cave, with the others close behind him.

It felt like hours as the group traveled deeper and deeper into the cave. In truth it was only a half-hour but soon the cave ended and the group soon found themselves in the ruins of a city. "This is the ruins of one of the cities of the Sanc Kingdom from Gundam Wing." Robert said as he noticed the corpses of Duke, Viper, Lock-on and numerous civilians littering the streets.

Burnt-out cars were on fire and the remains of a derailed freight train concealed the shadows of several armored figures as Robert knelt down to the body of his dead friend. "Who could have done this?" Robert asked before a gunshot range out and nearly killed him had he not dived to the left. "Who's there?" Robert shouted as he ignited his sabers.

Exiting the ruins of several houses was over three dozen green figures armed with a large rifle, their helmets featuring a yellow visor and equipped to their left arms was a shield each containing a hidden weapon. Then they were joined by over a dozen light black winged armored figures also holding a rifle each of their helmets sporting a resemblance to a pilot's helmet. The figures touched down and pointed their rifles at Robert.

"Aries and Leo mobile suits, but human sized?" Robert questioned as the now four dozen armored figures immediately opened fire and forced Robert to take cover behind one of the wrecked cars.

From above one of the wrecked buildings, Barriss, Ahsoka and Dooku watched the events unfold. "He can't take on that many mobile suits on his own. He needs help." Ahsoka exclaimed and was about to activate her sabers when Dooku stopped her. "This is his fight, it is not time for you to intervene." Dooku said. Ahsoka sheathed her sabers and reluctantly watched as the human sized mobile suits continued to attack her friend.

One of the Leo's fired at Robert but was destroyed by Roberts blue saber through the head section. He then used a Form III style attack blocking the shots from two other Leo's destroying them before grabbing an Aries with the force and sent it colliding into another Aries before sending the wreckage into four more Leo's.

"Oz mobile suits are tougher in real life then in the anime. But they still make for easy kills." Robert quipped, running up to one of the Leo's, kicking off the chest of the hostile and flipping in the air slicing the hostile in two with both of his sabers.

A gun shot hit one of the intact fuel cars behind him and the following explosion sent him flying to the ground and knocking his sabers from his hands. Returning to his feet, Robert found himself surrounded by the remaining Aries and four Leo's. Jumping into the air and bringing his arms and legs in, he unleashed a powerful Force Repulse destroying the mobile suits and grabbing one of the Leo's rifles and fired all of the ammo the weapon held and took down six Leo's with a 105mm rifle before calling his sabers back to him just in time to block a strike from another Leo's beam saber.

Knocking the enemy blade aside, Robert took down the Leo with a Form V vertical slash before pushing four more Mobile suits into one of the wrecked buildings destroying them as the building collapsed. Most of the remaining Leo's began to retreat but were quickly cut down by a powerful blast from above.

Turning his head to the sky, Robert watched in amazement as landing right beside him was the Wing Gundam itself, its buster rifle barrel smocking. The remaining Leo's fired at the Gundam but thanks to its Gundanium alloy, the shots did nothing but scratch the paint of the Gundam as it drew its own Beam Saber and charged at the dozen remaining hostiles cutting them into pieces.

"I always considered the Wing Gundam to be a symbol of my bravery. Like its pilot I am willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish my mission." Robert said. Before he could figure out what was going on, the Wing Gundam was stabbed in the back by a beam sword, destroying it. "NO!" Robert shouted and turned to his savior's attacker. He would have attacked but he then saw the face of the assailant, an armored figure with traits of a Wyvern. "It can't be, Gundam Epyon, the berserker." Robert said in fear and began to back away.

Epyon noticed this and tackled the Earth Jedi to the ground, grabbing his throat with his razor-sharp hands. "I am going to devour you and together, we will destroy all who stand in our way and achieve peace." The Gundam spoke in a cold spine chilling voice.

"Not going to happen." Robert spat and with his sabers, stabbed Epyon right in the head, destroying it. "You have past the first test. Only two remain before you are finally at peace." The Winged Gundam said as it stood up and knelt before Robert. "That was a test, I could have been killed." Robert spat before the Gundam transformer into its flight mode. "You have lost a part of yourself and you must regain it. To do so requires a serene state of mind." The Gundam said before it took off into the sky and the scenery changed.

"So Epyon must have stood for Roberts berserk state on Zygerria at the slave processing station. That's why he was so cruel." Barriss said as the scene shifted. "It would stand to reason that this 'Epyon' is one of the symbols of Roberts current state. The rage that creature showed can only be described as a berserker." Dooku said while Ahsoka continued to gaze at the Wing Gundams departure.

"So that Gundam represented Roberts bravery, then why is the city burning?" Ahsoka asked as a wall of fire surrounded the three and the sounds of sabers clashing was soon heard. Turning to the origin of the sound, all three of them watched a figure in silver samurai like armor with two red bladed gauntlet mounted Tekko-Kagi on both arms with the color of a Sith lightsaber clashed with Roberts own blades before his opponent sweep-kicked Robert from under his feet and prepared to send his blades into Roberts body before he rolled to the side.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU SHREDDER!" Robert shouted to his opponent.

Shredder just laughed. "You are like me more than you know boy. We both lust for the deaths of our opponents, we don't tolerate failure and those who fail us will suffer the consequences." Shredder stated and deactivated his Tekko saber gauntlets and pulled out a double-bladed Lightsaber. "It is fitting that the weapon you wield will be your downfall." Shredder said, laughing as he ignited the double-bladed weapon and lunged forwards.

"Now I think he needs help." Ahsoka said and jumped over the fire before Dooku could stop her. "She is certainly reckless." Dooku said amusingly to Barriss before he too followed Ahsoka to assist Robert, with Barriss following suit.

All Robert could do was block every strike the Shredder made. He soon found an opening and was about to strike when much to his surprise, Shredder's saber hilt began to spin rapidly like a helicopter blade and once again kept Robert on the defensive. "That's something you don't see every day." Robert quipped before Ahsoka attacked Shredder and shifted his focus on his new opponent. "THOSE WHO INTERFERE WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE!" Shredder roared before a surge of lighting struck the armored enemy and sent him flying into a nearby building.

"I don't need your help!" Robert spat to his rescuers and was about to charge forward towards the Shredder but almost collapsed from exhaustion. "There are somethings you can't do on your own Robert. You may be called the Lone Wolf, but you seem to have forgotten that you are never alone." Barriss said and began to heal Robert.

"Guess I have been so used to being alone for most of my life, I have forgotten that. Now I remember." Robert said smiling as he regained his strength just in time as the Shredder emerged from the ruins of the building. "One of four of you doesn't matter. You will all die!" Shredder roared and charged towards them.

He jumped into the air and was about to sever Barriss's head, but Dooku caught him with the force and sent another surge of lightning towards the opponent, giving Barriss the chance to relieve the blood-thirsty opponent of his unique lightsaber destroying it. Ahsoka then attacked the Shredder with a Jar'Kai strike forcing the Shredder to activate his Tekko sabers again blocking the attack. "It was foolish for you to attack me on your own girl." Shredder spat and pushed his blades hard down on Ahsoka. "It's called a distraction metal-head." Ahsoka retorted.

"What?" Shredder said in surprise as Robert leapt over his friend's shoulder and with his green saber severed the assailants head. "The Shredder is a symbol of a bloodthirsty killer. I am not like that, I take no pleasure in the killing of others." Robert said as the body of his opponent disappeared.

"Then perhaps you are one who desires power." A voice boomed from behind. All four turned around and saw a unique purple, grey, orange and green race car speeding towards them. "Transform." The car shouted and soon turned into a large robot. Its head sporting horns. "It can't be. Megatron." Robert shouted.

Meanwhile on Earth, the Albatross had just touched down near a log cabin in the Canadian Rockies. Exiting the ship, Lee knocked on the cabin door and answering the knock was a twenty-five-year-old Canadian woman with silver hair and red eyes in black tank top and blue gym shorts. Behind her was a twenty-six-year-old-Canadian male with jet black hair and blue eyes with six-pack abs wearing a white under-armor sweet absorbing shirt and winter camo style pants.

"Its time love birds." Lee joked.

"So, what you said to us in the phone call was true. About their being another galaxy out there and the son of the leader is there fighting right now?" the woman asked. "Yeah, he is. So, Melissa, you and Dustin ready to go fight against an army of terminator knock-offs?" Lee asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you and the others, call me Mel. But to answer your question, yes. Give me and Dustin fifteen minutes and we will be ready." Melissa replied and closed the door.

Lee than walked back to the Albatross and spotted Max putting his factory gripped PT92 back together before checking his MT-40. "You know when I first heard about you guys being in another galaxy fighting against a army similar to something from one of those science fiction movies the kid likes to watch, I thought you and the others were high on weed. Put after seeing this ship, I am convinced its real." Max said as he began to load one of the thirty-round magazines with .40 S&W rounds.

"I also found it hard to believe." Faye said as she placed one of the bags from a store she went to down on the ground. "But after seeing Gunner again and having him tell me about Linda being from the same galaxy, I believe him. Plus, to hear about Robert and that someone in that galaxy might have a crush on him, it helped me realize it was time to get back with the unit." She added as she took out a Red Cheongsam Chinese dress and held it up to her figure. "You think I should add pair of gloves with this?" She asked.

"With or without gloves, any women will look good in a dress." Melissa said. Instead of her casual clothing she was now wearing a black TAC U combat shirt and pants with black combat boots, black shooting gloves and a harness holding her magazines and her pistol holsters which held her heavily customized .357 SIG P226 pistols. Slung over her back were two rifles. One was a SIG-556 with a polymer magazine and STS-081 red dot sight, mounted underneath the barrel was a M203 grenade launcher. The second rifle was tan finished FN SCAR-H CQC assault rifle with an ACOG sight, laser pointer and standard magazine of 7.62x51mm ammo.

Behind her, Dustin was wearing the same gear that Robert wore on D'Qar only the helmet was equipped with a pair of night-vision googles. In his holsters were two PP-2000 machine pistols each with the stock folded, equipped with ATN Ultra Sight DC red dot sight, forty-four round magazines and suppressors attached to the end of the barrels. Across his back, a Magpul Masada or ACR assault rifle with a fixed stock, PMAG fifty-round magazine of 7.62x39mm rounds, MBUS sights, a 10.5-inch barrel and an under-barrel Masterkey shotgun attachment. The uniform underneath his armor was forest green.

Both individuals had the patch of the Canadian special forces on their sleeves.

"Let's get this show on the road." Lee shouted to the cockpit. Hearing this, Lincoln activated the ships engines and in no time at all, they were in space and soon made the jump to lightspeed heading for the rendezvous point to meet up with Shaak Ti.

Back in the cave on Takodana, Megatron's footsteps caused the ground to tremble as he neared Robert. "I always wanted to lay my eyes on you boy and now that I have, I intend to use the darkness in you and turn you into the ultimate conqueror." Megatron stated and prepared to grab Robert.

Robert began to back away slowly and just when Megatron's hand was in range, the Decepticon leader was pushed back and hit a wall of a wrecked building hard. Robert turned around saw Ahsoka lowering her hand reveling it to be her that saved him.

Sending the rubble from the building flying, Megatron emerged looking very pissed. "So, the filthy Togruta thinks she can best the future supreme ruler of the universe. I find that amusing." The Decepticon said before he sent a torrent of lightning from the palm of his right hand towards the two. "RUNNNN!" Robert shouted and grabbed Ahsoka by the wrist and ran towards one of the subway station entrances.

"Oh, are we playing the game Hide and Seek? Well allow me to play the Decepticon version called hide and die." Megatron roared as he sent another torrent of lightning towards the subway station. He waited for the sounds of screams but they never came. "So, it's going to be like that is it? Megatron, Transform." Turning into his vehicle mode and with just enough room drove into the station.

"You can't hide forever. I will find you two and kill the Togruta." Megatron's voice echoed through the tunnels and drove along the tracks looking for his prey. Peaking his head from the window of a wrecked subway car, Robert sighed with relief as the alien warlord's engines got further and further away. "I hate this guy." Robert said quietly.

"I thought you liked him?" Ahsoka asked. "That's the shattered glass version. This one is from the Unicron trilogy. This guy is a triple changer. He can turn into a robot, a cybertronian race car and jet. He has the armor of Unicron the destroyer and is more dangerous than any of his other versions. With his cyber-planet keys, he can use one of his fins as a bladed melee weapon and his second one contains a devastating Gatling gun. He tired to conquer his home world of Cybertron with the mini-cons, power of energon and the cyber-planet key's when the greatest threat the universe faced was Unicron himself." Robert said explaining the origins of their foe.

"All he cares about is power. Even when the universe is in danger he only cares about himself. Anyone who defies him is destroyed. He nearly killed Hotshot, Red-Alert and Scattershot with that Gatling gun of his. He is too powerful for you too take on. I am his target, I can keep him busy while you get out of here and regroup with Barriss and Dooku." Robert stated, before jumping out of the car and running along the subway tracks.

Megatron had returned to the surface and had begun to smash the damaged buildings trying to force out his prey. "I grow tired of this boy. Jedi or not, you will be mine. Show yourself and I will make your transformation swift and painless." The alien warlord shouted as he smashed another building to pieces.

"How about we do it with a bit of a fight." Roberts voiced shouted and with his sabers jumped up into the air and tried to attack the Decepticon leader with a double Form IV swarm attack. Only one of his strikes made contact against Megatron's body while the rest never made their mark as he was swatted away like a bug from the alien's face.

Robert landed in a pile of rubble hard and was covered in dust and scars. "A futile effort, but its all in vain. Cyberkey Power!" Megatron roared before he glowed dark purple and a beam shot into air and from the sky a key inserted into a slot on Megatrons armor above his cockpit and his left front wheel came into his hands forming a four-barreled gatling gun. "Now it is time to destroy you." Megatron declared and pulled the trigger.

Blue laser bolts emerged from the weapons barrels and zoomed towards Robert at tremendous speeds. He tried to take cover, but Robert wasn't fast enough and most of the weapon fire hit him and send him back a several feet away from his assailant. "And I thought you had more power. Well no matter, I will change that when your dark side takes control of you." Megatron declared as he lowered his hand and prepared to grab his opponent.

Robert was too weak to move and was almost about to except his fate when once again, Ahsoka came to his rescue. Landing on the Decepticon's back she plunged her sabers into his back and caused the leader of the evil transformers to try and shake off his attacked. "Puny insect. Be gone." Megatron spat and knocked Ahsoka to the ground only a few inches from Robert. "I will take pleasure in destroying this puny bug first." Megatron stated and began to make his way to Ahsoka.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Robert shouted and with the last of his strength made his way to his friend and used his own body to shield her as Megatron brought his foot down on the two.

For a while from their view, Barriss believed that Robert and Ahsoka were dead, but Dooku knew it wasn't true. "Have faith Padawan Offee, for this place also allows those that it tests to become what they believe describes them." he assured the padawan.

He was right, for at that very moment from underneath Megatron's foot a bright red light emerged and he was knocked to his back. "What!?" the Decepticon shouted as emerging from the light came a red and blue flying fire-engine with its trailers rear wheels and fins acted as wings and flew fast right past Megatron.

The flying engine hovered before it suddenly transformed into a robot the same size as Megatron. "Megatron, Begone." The Robot shouted as a Red and Silver heavily armed Republic A-10 Thunderbolt transformed and landed beside the Red and blue robot transforming as well.

"So, Optimus Prime and his lackey Wing-Saber decide to make an appearance in this test of the human. Don't you realize that neither you two or the Winged Gundam can save this boy. He is too far down the path of the dark side. He will be Sith and will rule the galaxy." Megatron boasted.

"Your wrong Megatron. I am no longer affected by the dark side. I have gained a serene state of mind and have come to realize that and now with my friend defeat the darkness and return to my duty as a warrior of the Republic." Optimus spoke.

"Wait then if Optimus is Robert than Wing-Saber is…" Barriss began before she than came to the conclusion that Wing-Saber was Ahsoka.

 **(Transformers Cybertron opening begins.)**

"Let's do it." Wing-Saber said as his head retracted and his chest plate moved above while his legs shifted and then flew into the air. Two of his cannons attached to Optimus's lower legs. "SONIC WING MODE!" Optimus shouted as Wing-Sabers body latched onto his back and his chest plate covered Optimus's own, the gatling guns of his ally resting over his shoulders.

 **(Theme ends)**

Inside the mind of the two combined Autobots, Ahsoka and Robert were surprised at what they had become. "I can't believe it. I have become the leader of the Autobots. I am Optimus Prime." Robert said with amazement and joy. "How is this possible?" Ahsoka asked looking around. " _This place brings what you believe in too life and can give you the power to conquer the darkness."_ A female voice said. Robert recognized it as his mom, but to Ahsoka it was unknown to her.

"If this is a trial, then let's do it together." Ahsoka said to her friend who nodded in agreement and turned their attention to Megatron. "Are minds are linked in this form, so we need to work together or else we will fail." Robert remined his friend. "I fly, you shoot." Ahsoka suggested.

"Time to put the kibosh on Mr. Decepticreep." Robert quipped and with both minds on the same goal the two friends in their temporary body surged forwards Megatron.

"Nothing you do can stop me." Megatron said as he fired his gun. Sonic Wing Mode Optimus dodged every shot and pulled out his twin swords as his own gatling guns fired. "We're. Too. Fast. For. You." The two friends said in unison as their swords collided with Megatron's body and sent the enemy skidding back into a wrecked jeep.

Megatron then picked up the Jeep and used it to block another Twin strike from his opponent's swords. The jeep was cut into pieces, forcing Megatron to change into his jet-mode and rocketed into the air. "We going to follow him?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. Let him come to us and we'll treat him to a volley of Energon fire." Robert responded. "You got it." Ahsoka said in agreement.

Diving in from 12 0'clock high, Megatron fired his twin cannons at the duo, each shot getting closer and closer to his target, but the closer each shot came to the duo their guns began to spin up. Approaching at ground top level, Megatron was greeted by a volley of bright red energon rounds damaging his engines and forcing him to revert to bot mode. "Lucky shot." Megatron said sarcastically.

"Not luck. You don't get it, when you threaten my friends I gain more and more strength. Each time you attack I become ten times as strong as any of you decepti-creeps but together. I don't fight for myself, I fight for my friends and family. I fight for peace for all species, human, Mirilalan and Togruta not for myself. That is my way." Robert shouted as he held out his hands.

As if on que, two Boeing Sonic Cruisers, Concorde Super Sonic transports and two VentureStar concept shuttles flew down towards the combined Autobot. "RUNWAY, SONAR, JETSTORM, WRECKAGE, SCATTOR, BOOMSHOT! POWERLINK!" Robert shouted as the two shuttles flew into his hands while the Concrode's and Boeing's combined together with the transport planes attached to the shuttles whose front opened up and combined together.

"STARSABER! ENERGON SABER!" Robert and Ahsoka shouted as both blades glowed pure blue and gold. Taking their swords and twirling them around, the blades of both swords crisscrossed in a x-form.

 **(Fierce Battle, Super Mode, Transformers Cybertron OST begins)**

"Ah' so you do have some fight left in you, but you can't expect to beat me with a pair of swords." Megatron taunted.

"We're. Going. To. Take. A. Swing!" the two friends said in unison. "Well, you're not the only one with a fancy sword. Behold, the Dark Star Saber." Megatron boomed and called forth dark versions of Runway, Sonar and Jetstorm who combined into a sword similar to the Star Saber. "Now I have two." Megatron said as another dark copy of the mini-cons formed another Dark Star Saber into his left hand.

"I'd wish you shut up!" both teens said as Wing-Sabers engines powered up and the two rocketed towards Megatron who followed suit. "You both will fall!" Megatron roared.

"This is for me and my friends and family." Robert said just as the combined friends glowed. "THESE HANDS OF OURS SHINE AND ROAR! THEIR BRIGHT CRY TELLS US TO DEFEAT YOU!" the two teens shouted. "TAKE THIS! SHIIIINNNNNNIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGG DOUBLE FIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGEEEEERRRRR!" The two shouted as one as their blades clashed with Megatrons own blades and the energies of good and evil fought for victory.

With one powerful swipe, both of Robert and Ahsoka's blades slashed Megatron across the chest. Both blades hitting his spark.

 **(OST ends)**

"I can't lose." Megatron said as he began to vanish. "You have lost. Its over. For the darkness inside me you fought well." Robert said as the two friends reverted back to their living forms. "Farewell Megatron. I hope that now the darkness in me can vanish for good." He added as the burning city began to vanish. "You may have defeated me, but the true Sith Lord is far stronger than anything you can comprehend. If you show the same power you did here, you…will…help the chosen one…achieve his…destiny." Megatron said before vanishing for good.

"I knew you could do it, my boy." Dooku said as he walked over to Robert and Ahsoka. "How do you feel?" Barriss asked Robert. "The dark side it feels, far away, I feel better. Far better than I have felt in a long time." Robert said with happiness.

By the time they returned to Maz's castle, Dooku headed to his Solar Sailor, but not before saying his goodbyes to Robert. As the Sailor departed, Maz approached the three Jedi. "You are finally at peace, now it is time to claim what belongs to your family." Maz said and handed him a lightsaber hilt with teeth like features on the front. Activating the weapon, a bright violet blade emerged from the weapon. "Revan's lightsaber." Barriss exclaimed with surprise.

"I've had this for ages, kept it locked away until the descendant of Revan would return. The saber called to you." Maz said. Robert deactivated the weapon and knelt to Maz's level. "Thank you, for everything." Robert said hugging the small alien like a son would their mother. "Time to get back to action. Next Stop Shili." Robert shouted as he hopped into the Strike and flowed the Mantis to atmosphere and made the jump to hyperspace their destination the rendezvous point and Master Shaak Ti.

 **What a chapter, wouldn't you all agree?**

 **Like with a couple of other chapters, I let my imagination play a part in this chapter and used concepts of Gundam Wing, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles the 2003 series and Transformers Cybertron for this chapter.**

 **The Gundam Epyon represented Roberts conquest of his Berserk state, that he showed on Zygerria.**

 **Shredder represented his merciless killing he showed on Joseph Seed, Krell and Atai.**

 **Megatron represented Roberts lust for power.**

 **This will be the last time Robert will use Shining Finger, for he has acquired a newer more powerful technique. I won't spoil the details so please be patient.**

 **Next time, Robert returns to active duty, meets one of the most unique clone legions of the Republic army and arrives on Shili. Until next time, please read and review and I will see you all next time. CLONE WARS SEASON SEVEN HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED! WHO'S EXITED? I KNOW I AM!**


	27. Return of the Wolf

**So, I think I might have gone a little overboard with my last chapter. Having my character fight Epyon, Shredder and Megatron might have been on the overkill marker. I apologize if any of you thought that. I just wanted a few villains from other series to represent what Robert would have become. Looking back now I think I could have just used Megatron.**

 **Anyway, last time Robert conquered his darkness and acquired the lightsaber belonging to Revan. The Expendables got some backup and are heading to link up with Shaak Ti and the reinforcements heading for Shili. Be prepared for another planet side dogfight and a song from one of the Gundam series.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 27: Return of the Wolf

March 23rd 2019 20BBY

Ehosiq Sector, Expansion Region

1032 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The moment they dropped out of hyperspace the Mantis Transport and its fighter escorts were greeted by a large fleet of six Acclamator assault ships and three Venator Star Destroyers accompanied by six prototype EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates.

In the cockpit of The Strike, Robert took a deep breath and opened up a secure comm channel. "Retribution, this Staff Sergeant Lehner of the 501st. Requesting clearance to land. Transmitting clearance code 8444-4449." Robert said into the comm channel.

A few seconds later a reply came over the channel. " _Clearance code checks out, good to have you back kid. You and the Mantis are cleared to land. General Ti and Admiral Halberton are waiting for you on the bridge."_ A clone answered back to him. "Copy that, coming in for a landing." Robert responded as the Retributions central hanger doors slid open and the two ships were guided into the massive warship by the two of the cruisers six tractor beams.

Once the ships had landed and each individual exited their perspective ships and were surprised beyond belief. Checking all of the fighters and bombers along with the pilots were clones in phase one clone armor with bright orange stripes on their armor. All clones were given the newer phase two armor but surprisingly these clones still wore the original armor.

Robert was still puzzled by this when a clone commander with a kama and pauldron with the same paint scheme as the armor approached him with his helmet in his hands revealing his bald head with streaks of dyed red hair beginning to appear. "The General and Admiral are waiting for you all on the bridge. Please follow me." The commander said to the group and lead the group to the bridge after Robert had put his custom made spartan armor and attached his rifle and BFG to his back and placed his pistol into its holster.

"So, you're the Lone Wolf? Got to say, when we got word that you were accused of murder every one of us never believed it. We knew by your exploits that you were capable of such a crime. My name is Treadshot. I am the commander of the 639th legion, but we call ourselves Keeper Company." The clone said introducing himself.

"Keeper Company?" Robert said confused. "We're the only legion of clones bred for urban warfare, but our primary training is to handle the prevention of hostilities breaking out between us and civilians, a lot of innocent people tend to get caught in the crossfire sometimes. Another of our duties is search and destroy, we find a weapons cache belonging to individuals allied with the separatists we torch the weapons so they can't be used against us. I guess in a way we are kind of like the UN forces on your world." Treadshot explained.

"Yeah, but the name could use some work." Robert said chuckling as the group arrived on the bridge just as the fleet entered hyperspace for Shili. "General, Admiral I have brought the Lone Wolf and the others as requested sirs." Treadshot said saluting his superiors. "Thank you, commander." Halberton said and the clone dropped his hand to his side. "It's good to finally meet you after all this time. Though I wish the circumstances of your brief departure never occurred, I am proud to be able to finally serve alongside the republic's greatest warrior. Lewis Halberton, at your service." The admiral said extending his hand to Robert.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Robert said shaking the admirals hand. "Your bravery and willingness to protect those that cannot protect themselves. I admire that." Halberton said. "Now then let's bring you up to speed on the situation." Shaak Ti added and pressed a button on the Holoprojector and a projection of the planet was brought up.

"The Separatists had an advanced invasion force on the planet. Bombers, fighters, tanks and several dozen droid dispensers. They were more than prepared to invade the planet. Our best guess is that someone on in the Shilian government had given the separatists access to land their forces on the planet." Halberton explained and brought up the data Delta Squad had sent them.

"According to the intel sent to us from the Delta's, the separatist forces arrived on cargo freighters belonging to the Trade Federation marked as relief supplies. From what we're able to understand, someone has been hording food and medical supplies for themselves instead of distributing it to the people." Shaak added as Lee and the others arrived on the bridge.

"Sounds like someone was getting a little too greedy for their own good." Melissa said as she stepped onto the bridge. "Melissa Riley and Dustin Reed, ex-Canadian special forces, veterans of the present-day Afghan war and both certified trained pilots." Robert said before turning to Faye and Max. "Aunt Faye and Uncle Max. Sniper and akimbo members of the Expendables and my other aunts and uncles." Robert said as he walked over Dustin walked over held up his hand. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Robert asked.

"It's been nine years since your mom's funeral and you still look like you could pull a whole freight train with that armor of yours." Dustin said and grabbed Roberts hand and high-fived his nephew. "You should have visited us more, it's always nice seeing you." Dustin said as Melissa came up behind him and looked at Roberts armor. "You look like a real spartan. Who and when did you build this armor?" She asked.

"Tell you later. Admiral what else did the Delta's find?" Robert asked, turning towards the young admiral. "Delta Squad also learned that Gunray himself is personally leading the coming invasion. They have also reported that the H'ranni M'Kai, the Shilian Royal guard has already evacuated the capital, Corvala and the only ones remaining are the Princess, her advisor and her personal bodyguards." Halberton said.

The mentioning of the Princess caused Ranas to look up in concern. "Zaa hasn't evacuated yet?" Ahsoka's brother asked in surprise. "She always did value the lives of her people more than herself." He said. "I take it you know the Princess very well?" Ahsoka asked. "She's my girlfriend and I am her personal bodyguard. As a member of the H'ranni M'Kai, I was ordered by our leader to seek out intelligence in regards to an impending attack by the separatists." Ranas explained.

"You lucky son of a bitch." Dustin said. "You scored big time." He joked playfully smacking Ahsoka's brother on the back of the head. "Uh…thanks?" Ranas said confused.

"Okay, so what kind of firepower does the Shilian army and royal guard have?" Robert asked.

 _Roberts point of view_

Ranas explained to us that aside from blasters, the royal army and guard of his home world also used vibro-swords and vibro-axes. Most of the army had little training in heavy weapons and they only had a handful of repeating blasters like the LS-150 Heavy ACP Repeaters, T21's, and other weapons like the Trandoshan ACP repeater guns and ACP Scatter Guns. In addition, they had only about two dozen PLX-1 and RPS-6 rocket launchers for handling enemy armor. Combined with the blasters bought by the government and owned by individual citizens, they didn't have enough firepower to deal with a planet wide invasion.

The Togruta's had no tanks, but they had a large air force compromised of HH-87 Star hopper fighters, Z-95 headhunters, Cutlass-9 patrol fighters and Velker Starfighters/Airspeeders. The standard Z-95 could act as both a fighter and bomber but could only carry up to four bombs. In addition, they were also given prototypes of the G1-M4-C Dunelizard fighters for the royal air-force. They even had over close to a hundred old Aurek-Class Tactical Starfighters from the days of Revan and the wars of his time. From what Ranas said, the military and royal guard had requested funds to upgrade their arsenal and acquire two dozen AAC-1 speeder tanks, but the request failed to make it to the king and queen prior to the events of Kiros.

From what Ahsoka's brother said, Tovrarr had promised to put the request to the rulers when they returned, but something felt off. An advisor would have informed his superiors about the situation, who would be able to make requests for better military equipment and yet, only the royal guard had better firepower than the standard army. Their air-force was more powerful but their infantry was lightly armed like the Japanese military during world war 2.

Shaking my mind off the thoughts I went back to my work on the Angel. Since I left it back on Coruscant, it was flown by Barney on a few recon missions he was given by Tarkin nonetheless and had taken quite a beating. The scorch marks on the hull and the damage the engines had sustained wasn't minor or heavy, but somehow, he was ambushed by MagnaGuard fighters.

I wanted to think Tarkin was the traitor, but I still lacked the proof I needed and considered the possibility that Ozzel and Tarkin were in on it. It still amazed me that someone with such low disregard for the lives of his subordinates would have a position of captain.

"You feel the traitor is closer than you think, don't you?" a voice called from behind, causing me to turn around and pull my pistol out. When I saw it was Halberton I relaxed my body. "Now, now I didn't mean to startle you sergeant, I just came here to chat. Is this your fighter?" Halberton asked pointing to the Angel.

"Yes. Well originally it was General Skywalker's fighter but when I finished my flight training he gave it to me." I said, returning my pistol to its holster. "I heard about Skywalker's first starfighter. He modified the older Delta 7 fighter and gave it greater firepower. Four laser cannons, two on each wing tip and a proton torpedo launcher carrying sixteen torpedoes'. I heard the two of you modified it to carry ninety-six torpedo's and concussion missiles and is the only fighter that can launch General Jensen's blood-hound missiles." Halberton said finishing the sentence I was going to say.

"I take it you can hold your own in a dogfight?" I asked the admiral. "Yes. In fact, the first time I flew a starfighter was when I was seventeen years old. It was during one of my last practice flights at the academy, my squadron and I were ambushed by several squadrons of mercenary Droid Starfighters that managed to sneak onto Naboo attacked Theed." Halberton said and began to tell me of his first dogfight.

"Most of Bravo Squad were conducting a deep space recon mission and most of us were still inexperienced rookies. A lot of my squad mates panicked and were shot down. Quickly I rallied the survivors and made contact with the city and got them to start evacuating civilians while the rest of us engaged the enemy." The admiral began, I just sat on the hull of my fighter and listened.

"The droids outnumbered us a hundred to one and with every ship we shot down, more emerged from the forest and shot down more of my allies. Unlike the others I kept a clear head and was able to shot down most of the attackers and save a few of the others. However, many of the fighters were able to get through and had begun to attack the city. A lot of people would have died had Senator Amidala not been able to rally couple other pilots and helped push the enemy back. I even saved her life." Halberton added.

"By the time the battle was over, dozens of civilians were killed and most of my fellow cadets were killed and only a handful of us remained but the skills I demonstrated that day got me into the Fighter Corps and I was assigned as one of the escorts for the senator when she made her trips to Coruscant and other worlds like Alderaan. When the war started, I left the corps and joined the republic navy. I wanted to do my part and serve the republic. I quickly climbed the ranks and proved myself a capable leader a superior pilot on level with any clone pilots. Even as an Admiral I feel a certain level of nostalgic when looking at a fighter." He added, grabbing a welding torch from the tool box and removed the top of his uniform revealing a white shirt.

"I am also a pretty good mechanic and it looks like you could use some help fixing this old girl up." He stated. "Well then, lets fix this bird up. I have a feeling that the moment we arrive on Shili, we are going to be involved in some pretty intense fighting." I said.

I had a feeling I was right and I am never wrong. "You know, I always thought I killed the one who saved me from becoming a living weapon, but now I know he is alive. I just wish I could have helped my friend." I said sadly. Halberton than put his hand on my shoulder. "Your aunt told me about Velvet. I am sure she doesn't hold anything against you." he assured me. "Thank you, Admiral. Now why don't you work on the upper hull and I'll peak under the angel's skirt and see what needs fixing." I joked and the two of us laughed.

 _Normal point of view_

Watching the two fixing up the angel with his back leaned up against the wall, Cassie smiled. "Looks like he's back to his old self. Well done Robert. Well done." Cassie said to herself and proceeded towards the Retributions armory.

As she walked through the corridors of the ship, she noticed that each of the troopers like Treadshot, had their head shaved and a small bacta patch on their heads. "Must have gotten shrapnel or something in their heads and had it removed." Cassie said before noticing Keeli himself walking towards the armory. "Keeli?" Cassie asked.

"How do you know my name?" the Captain asked. "You remember my nephew. The guy you fished out of the river on Ryloth? I'm his Aunt." Cassie said. the captain put the pieces together and then it hit him. "You're the aunt of the Lone Wolf? How's the kid doing?" the clone asked. "He's doing good. Had a rough go since Ryloth but he is doing good. How did you get assigned to this outfit?" Cassie asked. Keeli than explained that after Ryloth, then Captain Halberton ordered that he and Ratchet were transferred to Keeper company after their ordeal on Ryloth.

"Ever since that day, Ratchet and I have been wondering where the kid was, but all of our requests for his whereabouts were denied. Something about us not having clearance about the Republic's newest secret weapon or something like that." Keeli said as the two entered the armory where the rest of the Expendables were checking their equipment with Ranas.

"Since the army isn't fully prepared for the coming droid invasion, we're going to have to give them a crash course in firearms training. M16 models, AK models, G3 models and other weapons from earth. Might be primitive compared to blasters, but these weapons get the job done. But we might have to bust out the 30-06 machine guns, something tells me this is going to be one hell of a fight." Dustin said, cleaning the barrels of his PP2000's.

"30-06 isn't as powerful as the .50BMG or 20mm rounds, but we don't exactly have much of a choice. My love is right." Melissa said agreeing with her boyfriend. "It would make be better if we had some M1 Abrams tanks with us. For all we know, those prototype walkers the enemy stole last year will be on the planet. 105 and 120mm shells are pretty powerful against enemy armor, might be the same against AAT's and GAT's." she added taking apart her SCAR-H and putting it back together in no-less than three minutes.

"Unfortunately, you guys don't have that kind of firepower. But I heard that the weapons that are on my home may have similar firepower to what you guys are talking about, maybe even 20 and 30mm cannons. But I can't be certain since I haven't seen them." Ranas said as he picked up a pair of Browning Hi-Power pistols and looked at them. "I think I can use these." He said and pointed them like he was aiming at a battle droid. "You left the safety on." Lee said and grabbed both pistols from Ahsoka's brother. "Come on, let's get you some practice with these pieces." He said and guided Ranas to the firing range.

As this was going on, Ahsoka and Barriss had finished giving their report about the events that occurred on Takodana. " _Pleased we are, to have the Lone Wolf back and even more pleased to hear that recovered the Lightsaber of Revan has been._ " Yoda said.

" _He may have dealt with his current predicament, but he will have to deal with Captain Tarkin. He is still under the impression that Sergeant Lehner is guilty of murder and will no doubt still believe this."_ Anakin said. " _We may have gotten the bounty off his head, but that isn't going to stop Tarkin. He will want Robert arrested."_

" _Well, we know the truth and so does Robert. All we can do is keep Tarkin from moving with his plan against the boy."_ Obi-Wan added.

"But the evidence has proven he wasn't the murderer and the fingerprints on the gun planted." Ahsoka said in protest. " _We know that little soka. But Tarkin will not take our word about the matter. All we can do is hope that the sergeant can handle himself professionally when he confronts the captain again."_ Plo said. The rest of the council agreed and soon they were joined by Boss and his squad's advisor. " _General's we have a complication."_ Advisor said with urgency. "Go ahead sergeant." Barney said.

" _Fixer just detected a recent enemy transmission to someone in the palace and Gunray himself. It appears that the Viceroy will be handling the invasion personally like Tambor did on Ryloth. We weren't able to identify the individual in the palace, but it appears the enemy fleet that is heading towards Shili is four times the size of the Japanese fleet that attacked Pearl Harbor on earth, am I right about that General Ross?"_ Boss asked the Fitchburg native.

"Yeah, that's right. If the enemy is bringing that much firepower to take a planet just to get some weapons than the current forces we have won't be enough." Barney said just as the fleet dropped out of hyperspace and in front of them was the Togruta home world.

" _The general of the Shilian army has been in contact with the Lok Revenants and they have agreed to provide assistance if it means dealing a blow to the trade federation so they are already here. But it appears that the enemy had several more bomber and tank squadrons then we thought. We linked up with the royal army and guard seven miles from the capital and they're setting up defenses, but it…"_ Boss said before the transmission soon became garbled and the hologram of the Commando leader began to flicker. "We losing your signal. Be advised, we are over the planet now. Send us the coordinates and we'll get to your position asap." Barney said just as the hologram vanished.

"We got the location." A clone officer shouted to Barney. "We better get to work. Skywalker, contact General Kota and see if he can get here ahead of schedule." Barney shouted before pressing a button and his voice came over the ships loud speaker. " _All pilots get to your ships we are going to battle protocol. All troopers report to your stations and prepare for landing procedures."_ Barney's voice called over the loud speaker.

On all of the Venator's, technicians and engineers finished making the last repairs to the ARC's, Headhunters and Y-Wings for the upcoming battle. One technician lost his footing and slipped off a Y-Wing after fixing one of its engines which was leaking fuel. The technician would have hurt his back, had Halberton not caught him. "How many times do I have to tell you Zip, be more careful when making repairs." Halberton said to the technician. "Sorry about that Admiral. Zug was working on that ARC over there and we needed this bomber ready for battle." The technician said responding.

"We don't need bombers, not yet anyways. Our top priority are the fighters, we can worry about the bombers later." Robert said as he walked over and the technician saluted. "At ease. You have a point Zug. Get everyone who has finished fixing up the fighters and get these bombers ready for battle. They aren't just bombers but fighters as well."

The technician saluted and gathered the others who had finished the fighters they were working on and began to work on the bombers. "Admiral, I need you on the bridge. You know how to operate a ship this size and I don't. The men trust you and I need to be in the air." Robert said. "Understood, Sergeant. Just come back alive, I have a feeling that someone will be waiting for you." the young admiral said and headed for the lift.

' _Could he have been talking about Ahsoka? I mean sure she is cute, but she is a Jedi and I am a soldier. Not to mention it's against the code for her to fall in love, but then again Barriss has fallen for Erik.'_ Robert thought as he made his way to his fighter and saw Barney and the other original Expendables hop into the cockpits of their own ARC's.

Like Barney's they were equipped with two wing tipped light laser cannons above the medium cannons, a nose mounted heavy ion-cannon, twenty-four proton torpedoes' and had the fighters astro-droid control the rear gun and other systems along with its normal duties.

They were also named after the Gundams from Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. Gunner's was called the Buster, Lincolns the Duel, Ray's the Aegis, Billy's the Justice, Lee's the Blitz, Caesar's the Impulse and Cassie's Freedom, each of which had their own customized nose art and the paint job of the Gundams themselves.

' _They may not be mobile suits, but I feel like I am fighting alongside a Gundam.'_ Robert said to himself as he climbed into the cockpit of his own fighter. " _Sergeant, we just picked up a transmission. It appears that the Princess's transport is under attack by enemy fighters. They're trying to get her to surrender. Her fighter escorts have been almost destroyed and Lok Revenant fighters won't make it in time."_ Shaak Ti said to him over the commlink. " _We cannot let her ship be destroyed. Red Squad, Commander's Bralor, Valcara, Padawan Tano, your aunt and uncles are the only fighters ready for takeoff, I need you to protect the ship and escort them to these coordinates.'_ She added and sent the coordinates to Robert's navi-computer.

"Understood General. All right boys, we got our objective." Robert said as the fighters maneuvered into the main hanger as the central doors opened. "Let's kick the tires and light the fires. Red Squad, LETS ROCKET!" he exclaimed and kicked his engines to maximum and exited the hanger with his squad right behind him.

"Gundam Force, launching!" Barney shouted following his Nephew as well.

"Blue Leader taking off." Ahsoka said as she followed her allies with Swoop and Kickback along with her new pilots, Skywarp, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Vet and Beast followed suit.

"Gruesome twosome, taking off." Fenrir said as he took off in his customized Z-95 headhunter with Erik right behind him in a customized ARC-170 like the Expendables but without the heavy ion-cannon and equipped with four wing-tipped light laser cannons mounted above the standard medium cannons, carried thirty-six concussion missiles instead of proton torpedoes' and like the Strike had the rear gun and the other systems operated by S6. Ranas also followed the others in his own Z-95 headhunter.

As the cruisers and frigates began their descent, the ARC-170s locked their s-foils into attack position and formed up into squads of five each with either a General or Commander leading the squads. "All right, keep your eyes peeled for a CR70 transport, that's the model of corvette the royal family uses." Ranas said to the others. "They have a CR90, but that is used for long distance travels when the possibility of hostilities is certain." He added.

"Hang on, I got a transmission coming in." Maverick said and broadcasted the transmission to the other pilots. " _MAYDAY, this the royal ship Destiny. We are under attack by separatist fighters, they came out of nowhere. We lost half of our fighter escort and our shields are almost depleted we need immediate assistance. Our location is…"_ a voice over the commlink said before it was cut off.

"I got a fix on their location, we're not far from them." Red two called out. "Understood. All pilots prepare for combat, we're going in." Robert said and the thirty fighters zoomed towards the ongoing battle.

At that very moment, on the bridge of the Destiny in dark green Togruta armor with features similar to Mandalorian female armor, princess Zaa Vashee watched as laser fire flew over the cockpit as an Aurek fighter flew by spinning out of control before exploding into flaming wreckage. "We have four fighters left. Your highness, you and advisor Nirnii should get to the escape pods. Your safety is far more important than ours." The pilot said to the princess.

"I will not abandon my people when they are dying to protect me. Increase engines to full power and get us out of here. Tell the pilots to get to the base and link up with the Revenants." She said as the ship shock violently. "Our shields are down. We won't last much longer." The pilot said. "Captain, look." The copilot said as four vultures were approaching them head on.

For a moment, it seemed that they were doomed but at the last second all four vultures were destroyed. " _Destiny, this the Lone Wolf of the republic army. We got your back, tell your escorts to stay close to the ship. Leave the boogies to us."_ Roberts voice came over the commlink.

"New contacts, thirty of them. It's the Republic." The captain said as the entire crew sighed with relief. "I'd knew they would arrive." The princess said.

"Red leader to all pilots. Engage those fighters but protect the corvette, don't stray to far from the ship or else the parents of the princess will hate our guts." Robert called out to the others. A chorus of 'Yes sir's' was followed as Robert pulled out his I-pod and pressed the play button.

 **(MSGS OP 1 begins)**

Out of the corner of his eye, Robert spotted another pair of vultures heading for the ship. "Two coming bandits coming from 3o'clock high. Erik, move to intercept." Robert said to Barriss's boyfriend. He watched as Erik's ARC veered hard right and moved to intercept the enemy fighters before Robert spotted a pair of T.I.E's coming from the surface below. "These guys must be coming from somewhere." Robert said to himself before firing two missiles at the approaching fighters destroying both of them before spotting a larger group of Scarab fighters approaching the Destiny from 6o'clock low.

"These bastards are coming from the surface so they must have a base somewhere close by. Red Leader to all pilots, protect the Princesses ship I'm going to hit these bastards where it hurts." Robert called over the comm's and fired twelve more missiles at the approaching Scarabs before veering away towards the direction the enemy fighters had come from.

Too his horror, Robert found that the separatists had destroyed an entire town and build an airfield amongst the ruins of the town. "Bastards, they wrecked a town just to build a damn airbase. They may be droids but I hate it when someone does something like this." Robert cursed before spotting a couple of pairs of idle TF bombers being loaded with proton bombs. "If those bombers hit the Destiny, then its game over man. R4, give me a targeting solution for all ground-based targets and prepare to fire remaining concussion missiles." Robert said to his copilot.

R4 beeped and within seconds eighty-four targets were marked and the firing solution was ready. "This is for the people whose homes you have destroyed you metal-heads." Robert said and pressed the trigger. All of his remaining missiles rocketed towards their targets, catching the droids off-guard and gave Robert the chance to go in for a strafing run.

Fuel tanks exploded, bombs detonated and fighters were destroyed as the Angel roared in, firing its four cannons at the fighters that weren't targeted by the missiles, destroying them. "That should be enough damage. Time to get back to the others." Robert said, pulling his fighter into a tight right turn and sped back towards the Destiny.

Ahsoka had downed two T.I.E's and was about to target a third before she spotted a group of Tri-fighters making a run for the ships engines. "I don't think so tinnies." She said before firing her dual cannons downing the enemy fighters before she was hit by cannon fire from the third T.I.E. which had gotten on her six. "Damn fighter." She cursed, cutting her engines and letting the fighter fly past her before downing it with a burst of cannon fire.

"Blue leader to blue squad, stick close to the Destiny. The enemy was going for the engines and with its shields down it would have been an easy kill." Ahsoka called to her squad as Fenrir and Erik flew past her with five vultures on their tail.

"We got to split them up Fenrir." Erik said over the commlink. "Roger that. You take left, I take right." Fenrir replied and the two pilots split up. Three of the enemy vultures went after Erik while the remaining two went after Fenrir. Cannon fire roared past the Mandalorian's cockpit as he banked right just in time to avoid getting hit. Erik than called out that his enemy fighters were all over him and his shields were down. "Erik, lets as Robert calls it 'play chicken' with these droid bastards." Fenrir said and turned his fighter towards Erik's position. As they got closer and close to each other, the two bounty hunters pulled a left turn just in time, their pursuers colliding into one another. "And you said such a maneuver was risky." Erik joked before the two leveled out and regrouped with the others.

 **(OP ends)**

As the two linked up with the others, their radars beeped as. Looking ahead they spotted one hundred enemy fighters approaching them at top speed. "Not good." Erik said.

Suddenly all one hundred fighters were destroyed and soaring over head was the Angel. " _Red Leader to all fighters. Coming over you now. Skies are clear, lets get these people to safety._ " Robert said over the comm and all fighters formed a defensive perimeter around the Destiny and were soon joined by a flight of Togruta Z-95's and followed them to the base. "Lone Wolf to Retribution. We've linked up with the royal guard and are proceeding to the base now. Sending coordinates. Be advised, the enemy set up an airfield in a destroyed down, but they suffered a crippling blow. They shouldn't bother you guys." Robert said before he watched the last few enemy fighters fall to the ground exploding. "Halle-fucking-lujah." He said before following the royal ship.

Inside the ship however, a certain sellout was mentally kicking himself for his failure.

 **Nice comeback chapter, right?**

 **The 639** **th** **comes from .5851 story "The Order Redeems" and the H'ranni M'Kai comes from several stories by norik956. Special thanks go out to them for allowing me to use their ideas for this.**

 **Next time, the Republic begins to set up a defense and the traitor to the people of Shili is revealed. What are the weapons the separatists are hopping to acquire and will our heroes be able to save the planet? Stay tuned and find out.**

 **Also, my poll is related to Gundam franchise so please put your votes down.**


	28. In Hyperdrive

**I would once again like to thank all of the people who have favorited and followed my stories thus far. It's because of you guys that I keep writing and continue bringing you new and exciting chapters of my series.**

 **To those who have favorited and followed this story, I once again urge all of you to read the first two stories to have a better understanding of the series as a whole.**

 **Only a couple more chapters to go before we get to the event you all have been dying to see. Speaking of dying, I was originally planning on actually having my character build a Gundam but figured that would be a little on the overkill side, so I went with a couple of other types of ground-based weapons from two original Xbox games instead. Hope you guys will feel nostalgic when I bring them in.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before so please enjoy.**

Chapter 28: In Hyperdrive

March 23rd 2019, 20BBY

1508 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Most people would think that mountain ranges or plains have no military value, but for others they provide the perfect place for an underground storage base or outpost complex.

At the foot of a mountain that was over roughly about four-thousand feet above sea level, with a large clearing roughly ten football fields large, Togruta soldiers and royal guardsmen were digging trenches to engage the enemy. At eight feet deep and wide enough to maneuver through, soldiers continued to shovel load after load of dirt out of the trenches and wiped the sweet from their brows as they continued their task.

Soon the workers stopped as the sound of thirty-one ships flew overhead and they all looked up and cheered as the Destiny entered the hanger bay built into the mountain with their escort following behind. From his cockpit, Robert looked down at the defenses being setup by the Togruta military.

"Anyone think that these guys aren't going to last a second against the enemy with this kind of defenses?" Robert asked as the ships entered the hanger. " _I agree with Robert on this. Trenches are good and all, but without armor and artillery support they'll be overrun quickly."_ Barney said over the commlink.

" _General Mustha Haaks is the supreme commander of the military. Even he knows these defenses won't stand a chance against the droids. The question is, why are they still building trenches.?"_ Ranas asked as the group landed in the hanger. The moment they exited their ships a Togruta with yellow skin and green eyes in Togruta style combat armor with white and blue head tails with a repeating blaster rifle slung over his back approached the group with the princess and her advisor along with five other Togruta's with the same type of armor. Accompanying them was Delta Squad. "On behalf of the people Shili I thank you for saving our princess. I am Mustha Haaks, general and supreme leader of the military on Shili." The Togruta said extending his hand out to Robert. "Robert Lehner, Staff Sergeant 501st legion, aka The Lone Wolf. These are my uncles and aunt, The Expendables, Commanders Erik Valcara, Fenrir Bralor, Ahsoka Tano, Ranas Tano and the pilots of Red and Blue squad." Robert said shaking the hand.

"I have heard about you boy, you have quiet the reputation for engaging hordes of enemy units on your own. It is a pleasure to meet you." One of the Togruta's a female with green skin, black eyes and a sniper rifle like the Twi'lek resistance fighters used on Ryloth slung over her back and two LL-30 blaster pistols holstered to her side.

"I don't let fame or fortune go to my head. I fight for the people." Robert said to Togruta. "That's noble of you. My name is Aramna Kaasham. The one with the LS-150 is Subaa our heavy weapons specialist. The one with the Concussion rifle is Suvry." Aramna said motioning to the Blue and Yellow skinned male Togruta's.

"The girl with the Vibroknife attached to her rifle is Areno and the one with the swords is Suna. You already meet Ranas our resident pilot and explosives expert. Together we form Noble Team, the H'raani M'Kai's elite squad." the Togruta finished. "Noble Team, then where is Dot?" Robert asked playfully. "Dot?" Suna asked confused. "Sorry just something I remember from home." Robert cleared up and turned his attention to the four clone commandos. He was about to walk over to them when Tovraar got in his face.

"We had everything under control and you interfered. We were planning on getting the separatists to leave the planet peacefully when you attacked our escort." The advisor spat in Roberts face. "You really believe that shit, those droids were trying to shoot you down." Robert reminded the advisor.

"They were attacking us because our pilots attacked them first and were trying to kill us." Tovraar said in response. "That's enough. Advisor Nirnii you should go get that injury looked at, I will talk with the republic forces." the princess said to the older Togruta, who left grumbling to himself. "You'll have to forgive him, he is dedicated to our old ways of life, arranged marriages, women's rights and child labor. Those ideals turned our world into hell long before we were ever born." Zaa said.

"Hey Ahsoka, you notice that you and the princess look alike?" Erik said jokingly to Ahsoka. "One would think she is my twin." Ahsoka said.

"Compare later, impending attack now. Why are you guys digging trenches?" Barney asked as Halberton and the rest of the fleet touched down behind the base. "Nirnii was made the head of the defense committee weeks prior to invasion of Kiros and sent all of our old damaged tanks and artillery to a neighboring system for repairs and maintenance. But they haven't returned yet, so we have no heavy weapons or armor. We lobbied for an explanation but all he said that it would take longer to repair the equipment and we would have to rely on our superior air-power." Mustha said with much distain in his voice. "He hasn't fought a battle in his life and yet somehow, he is in charge of handling defense issues and has assured me that the separatists will only be bringing in air and infantry forces."

"Sadly, that's not the case, we blew up a couple tank platoons prior to linking up with the Togruta army, but recent intel says the clankers are bringing in more armor, including the prototypes they stole from us." Fixer spoke. "These guys don't even have enough explosives to handle tanks, repeating blaster turrets and even rocket launchers. Just blasters, Slugthrowers and a couple of Concussion rifles." Scorch added.

"Good thing we came prepared. We got a lot of weapons from my home world. They may be 'Slugthrowers' as you guys call them, but they pack a punch. .50Cal, 7.62mm, 5.56mm, 12.7mm and .30-06, we have enough firepower to give the Atlantic wall a run for its money." Robert said and pulled out his commlink. "Treadshot, get some men and start unloading the weapons from earth and get some engineers to the trench line and setup some pillboxes. Also get some scouts and setup some IED's along the main road. We'll give the droids a surprise when they get here. Breach, take a squad and scout the forest for any remaining droids. We don't want to be caught with our pants down." Robert said to the commander of Keeper Company and his squad mate.

Two 'yes sirs' were heard over the comm and turned to Mustha. "My aunts and uncles can instruct your men on how to properly use The M16 and AK47, but right now I think you need to come clean with us. The separatists are looking for some kind of weapon that will give both sides vehicles a run for their money. We need to trust each other so show us the weapons and I promise you the separatist won't get their hands on them." Robert said the supreme commander of Shilian Royal army and guard.

Mustha looked into Roberts eyes and stared at the boy for what seemed like eternity. "I know that look in your eyes, that's the look of one who is willing to put his life on the line for something he believes in. As a general I have a duty to lead my soldiers into battle but I also have a duty to protect the innocent. Very well, follow me and I will show Shili's most closely guarded secret." The general said as Halberton and Shaak Ti arrived with Rex and followed the general and Noble team to the nearby turbo lift. "Delta Squad, assist Breach and the troopers accompanying him and eliminate any remaining droids you encounter." Rex said just as the lift descended to the lower levels of the base.

"So, what's on Shili that's so important?" Ahsoka asked Mustha.

"During the days of the Mandalorian wars, the people of Mandalore were developing a new weapon to use against the republic as replacement for their terror walkers and to match the old Manka-class walkers and their tanks. Every time they had successful prototype, the Republic would attack and destroy the finished work." Mustha began as the lift stopped and the group exited lift. "They tired earlier versions of droid brain operated tanks and walkers, but all of them failed. That's when the head of the project, Goed Truul and his wife Liraborn came up with the idea for weapon similar to the Terror walkers but larger and operated by a single pilot. As well as a new type of tank, atmospheric air combat vehicle and battle suit, all of which have twice the firepower of anything the republic had in the old days." He added before pressing a button on the wall and the lights came on.

As the lights came on the entire group gasped with awe and amazement. In front of them were thirty, nine story tall two-legged walkers, twenty-two of which had arm like appendages while eight of them had no arms. Two of them had skull like faces and two of them had five cannons mounted near the 'face'. Another pair had a pair of claw gripped like launchers mounted above them.

Six of the walkers had multi-barreled missile launchers mounted on them while six of them had a four-barreled missile pod mounted on top of them above their cockpit. The last two had an aircraft nose shaped cockpit and six barreled missile tubes mounted on them.

From a glance, Robert almost thought they were mobile suits but the lack of a head section proved him wrong but he could tell that almost eighty percent of these machines were mounted with an anti-personal weapon like a machine gun.

Another light came on and a smaller human sized armor with a large claw, a mortar and cannon arm surrounded by thirty tanks with twin barreled turrets, a multi-barreled gatling gun like weapon mounted on the side of the turret with four large caterpillar tracks like the NR-N99 droid tank. But the most shocking surprise of was over thirty-six aircraft with features similar to UD-4L dropship from Alien's but featured two wings instead of a pair of fold-up wings each which contained the aircrafts twin engines. (A/N. I don't know what the engines are called.) Mounted under the nose of the cockpit was a single cannon.

"This is a lot of firepower." Robert said letting out a whistle. "What are these things?"

"The Mandalorian's called them Terror Walkers MK. II, but our ancestors call them Mech's. The tanks are called Rhommel MK. II, the aircraft are VTOL's and the human sized armor is a form of battle armor similar to your own armor, minus the weapons and claw Lone Wolf." Mustha said.

"Just Robert is fine, what are the armaments of the vehicles?" Robert asked. Mustha was about to answer when the lift came back down and stepping off it were four armed individuals. Two of them were Mandalorian males one with a brown mohawk, one with short brown hair. The other was a female with jet black hair going over her shoulders each wearing different colored but had the insignia of Fenrir's clan and the symbol of True Mandalorian's. The last figure was a Zabrak wearing customized Mandalorian armor with gold markings all over the armor and spikes on the shoulder pads and helmet.

Each of them had a vibro-knife tucked into a sheath and DC-15x sniper rifle and a DC-15A blaster rifle slung over their backs and a pair of WESTAR-34 blaster pistols holstered on their sides, jetpacks, crushgaunts with spiked knuckles and appeared to be in their early to mid-twenties.

Robert and the others got defensive, but Fenrir smiled as Lycan ran forward and jumped up on the Mandalorian with black armor and began to lick the man. "Ok, it's good to see you too Lycan. How you doing brother?" The black armored figure said to Fenrir. "I am doing fine Vaer. Lucia, Kolyar, Garrod how have you bruisers doing?" Fenrir asked.

"We are doing fine. We took down the last remnants of the Zygerrian Slaver Empire on Nar Shaddaa before we recovered some of the loot the separatists stole from Ryloth on Skako and gave Tambor a real headache." The women, Lucia said with glee.

"Easy their sister, what's important is that we saved those children from a life of servitude. Thought I can honestly say that many of them died an honorable death." Kolyar, the Zabrak said gruffly while the last one, Garrod began to laugh. "Slavers have no honor, they are just scum who deserve to be killed." He said.

"Someone mind telling me who these guys are and why did Vaer called you brother?" Robert asked confused.

"We can answer that latter, but right now you need to know that the Royal advisor sold out his people to the separatists and was promised to be the new ruler of Shili." Vaer said causing the royal guard and princess to be taken aback. "How can that be, he served my parents long before I was born. Why would he…" Zaa began before Robert put the pieces together. "He must have been jealous of your father and felt that he should be the king. When the war began, he must have struck a deal with the separatists and promised to give them these weapons to use against the republic. In exchange he promised to weaken the planets defenses and give them either the king and queen or the princess and force them to declare him the new king. He probably only cares about himself than his people." Robert surmised, causing the others to look at him. "What? I know about the classic story Hamlet. I ain't one for that kind of stuff, but I learned about it in Jr. High." Robert said before making his way towards the lift.

"Where are you going?" Mustha asked. "We got a rat and I am going to snuff out the rat. No doubt he is already planning his escape and knows things we don't. He may be a traitor, but we need him alive. Barney run a check on the weapons of the Mechs, Tanks, VTOL's and Battle Armor. Something tells me that some of them have weapons similar to a machine gun." Robert said to his uncle and the general of the Togruta army before deactivating his armor, leaving his guns behind and taking only his sabers.

 _Roberts point of view_

It amazes me how someone working for a royal family can just decide that they should be the next ruler of a kingdom or planet and just throwaway all they had done just for power. Scar, Jaffar, Ursula and other baddies from movies and games have done it, but I never thought something like this was possible in real life.

Nevertheless, it was clear that Tovraar had sold out his people and pledged his loyalty to the separatist cause, just so he could become the king. He might have even forced the princess to marry him when he became king and would just killed her. Stuff like that happens, I think.

The lift stopped and I was about to make my way towards the medical center when I spotted the traitor himself, clad in combat armor and eying one of the Flare-S swoops that Nym and his forces brought with. "Hey advisor." I called out. This made him hop on the swoop and quickly speed out of the base. I ran after him but failed to stop him in time. But lucky for me, I had my own Flare-S that Erik had acquired for me, which I painted in the scheme of a certain blue female alien that turns into a motorcycle. "LET'S REV IT UP!" I shouted as I jumped on my bike and followed the traitor, as soldiers and royal guards dived out of my way.

 **(Coruscant Chase begins)**

At top speed I kept my swoop under control like I did on Tatooine but this time I was fueled by vengeance, I was fueled by the goal of bringing this traitor in to answer for what he had done. I was plagued by the thought that he may have rigged the king and queen's other ship to blow up and make it look like an accident, but I was unsure at the moment.

Soon enough I was right on Tovraar's rear and was quickly closing the gap behind him. I pulled up alongside him and pulled out Revan's lightsaber and ignited its violet blade. "PULL OVER!" I shouted, but the former royal advisor didn't pull over. Instead he pushed his swoop to full speed and quickly sped away from me. "Slow down speedy." I shouted just as we found ourselves speeding over a lake.

I was about to kick my swoop bike into high gear when several dual cannon blasts soared overhead. I turned around and noticed that a dozen STAP's had been following us. STAP's had a top speed of 400 KM/H, but these ones were faster than the standard ones. "These clankers their knockoffs of a Duel-Runner can take me on, then let's see what they got." I said before aiming my left hand towards the advisor's swoop and fired a tracking beacon from my gauntlet and it latched onto the bike. "You won't be getting away from me anytime soon." I said before turning my own Swoop into one-hundred-eighty degree turn and faced the droid scouting vehicles. "COME AND GET IT!" I roared and with a press of the trigger fired my bikes twin cannons and speeding towards the oncoming droids at the same time.

I splashed the first two attackers and swung my ancestors saber at a third sending the aircraft into a spiral before it crashed into nearby rock. Three more STAP's came at me from six-o'clock high and tried to strafe me, but thanks to my bikes own modifications I activated its secret boost system and went over 880 KM/H and led the droids right towards a nearby ledge. I slowed down just enough to perform another one-hundred-eighty degree turn and left the droids behind me, hearing the explosions of their repulsorlift vehicles smash into the rocks leaving me with just six more attackers left.

"Ain't got time to stick around and play, I got a traitor to catch." I quipped and once again activated my Swoop's boost system again and zoomed across the lake in the direction the tracker was coming from. As the enemy droids continued following me and firing their cannons, I entered a narrow canyon at the edge of the lake and reduced my speed. I didn't want to end up hitting a wall and becoming a fireball.

"Going to have to slow down." I said to myself and reduced my speed to three hundred letting two of the STAP's overtake me allowing me to blast them with the swoops cannons and send them crashing into the walls. Another STAP had slowed down and its driver tried to pull out their E5, but I used my new saber to slice the STAP into pieces before deactivating my saber and returned to keeping my speeder under control.

 **(Song ends)**

The last three STAP's had somehow vanished from behind me and for a moment I wanted to think I was in the clear, but I knew better than to let my guard down. Once the canyon had ended I saw that the traitor had slowed his own swoop down to about two-hundred which allowed the droids to flank him on both sides. "I need this bastard alive. So, it's time for some scrapping." I chuckled to myself and prepped a few Semtex grenades I had with me.

Once I was close enough I threw all three grenades at the droids and used the force to push the grenades a little further latching onto the droids and in no time at all, the droids were scrapped. Some of the debris lodged into the swoops drive unit, slowing the speeder down to a crawl before stopping completely.

Try as he might, the advisor tired to flee the scene but leaping off my own Swoop I got in front of him and sucker punched the bastard in the face. He pulled a blaster on me, but with a quick swing of my ancestors saber I severed the hand and he clenched his hand on pain. "YOU BASTARD! I AM THE RIGHTFUL KING OF SHILI! IT IS MY DESTINY! I WILL BRING PROSPERITY TO MY PEOPLE AND I WILL HAVE EVERYTHING!" The sellout roared.

"Well, now the only thing you'll get is the peoples justice. You betrayed your people." I said taking out a bacta patch and placing it on where the hand used to be numbing the pain. "You don't understand. The Vashee's were bringing this world to ruin. Their negotiations and replacing our old ways. Shili was prosperous in the days before the Clone War." Nirnni said as he crawled away from me like a whipped dog. "My family used to be the rulers of Shili and we were a powerful force to be reckoned with. Anyone who defined and attacked us were destroyed and made examples of them, conquering their worlds. But Vashee's took that from us when they overthrew my great grand-father and my family was forced to live like normal people."

"We barely got by over the generations but I climbed the ladder and became the advisor for the royal family and began to plot my families revenge. My parents and their parents before them and their parents before them never wanted to take revenge, but I wanted to restore the throne." Nirnni added as he crawled further and further away from me, but I followed him.

"All I ever wanted was the survival of my people, those weapons brought us nothing but trouble. You must see why I had to betray my people…" he said trying to plead for his life.

I just kicked him over onto his back and stared at the pathetic man down below me. "You didn't betray your people. You betrayed yourself." I stated and drew back my fist. "HAVE MERCY!" Torvaar shouted before my fist made contact with his face knocking him out.

I picked up his unconscious body and placed it over the seat of his stolen Swoop, before attaching it to my own with cable and carefully piloted the bike back to the Togruta base with the traitor in tow. None of us knew that watching the entire event was probe droid which flew back to the capital.

 **First part of the Shili Arc completed. The vehicles I brought in are the mech's, tank, Vtol and battle armor players can control in the Mech Assault games for the original Xbox system. Great games and some of my favorite.**

 **The new characters I brought in like Fenrir were given to me by Spartan-626, who has been a great supporter of my story. Thanks again for the characters I appreciate it.**

 **Next time, the loadouts of the Mech's are given and work begins on getting ready for the upcoming battle. Delta Squad, Ahsoka and Robert conduct recon in the capital and discover a newer more dangerous threat than the droids encountered on Kiros.**

 **To those that answered my poll, please tell me what your favorite Gundam is.**

 **Until next time, please read and review.**


	29. Terror in the Sewers

**Sometimes I am thinking that the titles of my chapters might be giving you guys and girls the wrong impression of what the contents of the chapter show, do any of you feel that way.**

 **I also want to clarify my last A/N about the VTOL's engines. Since I don't know what the type of engines the actual in game vehicle uses, I am going to give it the same engine that the T-16 uses, but it will keep its standard flight capabilities from the game but am going to give it and some of the Mechs a change in firepower, except for the missiles.**

 **Kind of surprised that no one else had played the MechAssault games but me, but hey it's cool. Spartan 626, glad you enjoyed that I added the other four characters you gave me. I really appreciate the help you have given me.**

 **Also, to answer your questions the Mech's and other vehicles will be a great asset in the battle to come but that won't be until after this or the next chapter, but as for the Robert and Ahsoka getting closer and closer to their feelings that will start but not just yet, the real showing of that will take place in the near future.**

 **Anyways it's time for some Lone Wolf, Jedi and Clone Commando action. Disclaimers are the same as before so please enjoy.**

Chapter 29: Terror in the Sewers

March 24th 2019 20BBY

Shili, Expansion Region

0530 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The capture of Torvaar, while successful came with consequences. The moment Robert returned back to the base, General Mustha informed me that a recon squad of T-16 skyhoppers had reported a large movement of enemy forces ten miles west of the city had moved into the capital and were up to something. They never go the chance to explain the situation before they were shot down by several remaining Vultures that had been running recon of their own.

The pilots couldn't even fight back, not that they could. For it clear that the former Advisor had sabotaged the airspeeders cannons and left them unable to dogfight. It was also revealed that he sold all of the damaged tanks and artillery they had to the Black Sun for a hefty profit and he gave them and other pirate groups unlike the Lok Revenants the locations of the routes the merchant ships used when delivering cargo to Shili.

Knowing that it was a risk sending scouts into the capital to figure out what the droids were up too, Shaak Ti and Mustha decided to send in Delta Squad to investigate the reports along with Robert and Ahsoka. As Robert prepared for the recon mission, he couldn't help but think about what he learned about the new weapons.

While the VTOL's and Tanks were fully functional, the Mech's needed a lot of repairs and upgrades to the weapons systems and armor. Seven of the mech's were armed with earlier starship and armored vehicle machine guns from this galaxy. All were old and rusty and had to be replaced, the same thing went for the ones that had an autocannon like weapon.

On the plus side, some of the Mech's had anti-personal and medium laser cannons as well as Mass-Driver like Gauss Cannons. A few were armed with Particle Projector or PPC's and the larger of the two were armed with a powerful cannon that fired super-heated slugs which looked like Lava when fired and only a few were armed with flamethrowers.

The Togruta's called them Mech's, but each unit had a name and a class.

The Cougar, Puma, Uller, Kit Fox, Owen, Hackman, Corvus, and Raven mech's of the light class were ideal for hit and run guerilla attacks and recon. Six of them had a single large thruster mounted on the back of their armor allowing them to briefly 'fly' for short periods of time.

The Medium class mech's included the Uziel, Belial, Stiletto and Raptor. Like the six of the light class mech's they each had thrusters but had better armor and firepower then the light class mech's and were built for attacking enemy outposts or smaller bases.

The Heavy class consisted of the Catapult, Bowmen, Mad Cat, Timber Wolf, Thor, Loki, Summoner, Mad Dog, Vulture and Hellbringer. Only the Mad Cat, Timber Wolf, Mad Dog and Vulture lacked a thruster but had thick, thermally superconducting armor like the other mech's.

But the last class, Assault Class were more armed then all of the other classes combined. This class comprised of the Atlas, Prometheus, Blood Asp, Ragnarok, Ymir, Nova Cat, Wendigo and Star Adder. Unlike the other classes, the assault class mech's had no thrusters and were equipped with ray-shield generators like the separatist super tanks, but due to their heavier armor moved slower than the other mech's.

By the size of these weapons, it was clear that these tools of destruction were powered by a powerful engine that had no comparison to the Republic ATTE's and could level a city block with a single pull of the trigger and weighing in at over 90 tons they could crush an enemy tank just by walking over it.

The Rommel Tanks were armed with a double barrel heavy laser cannon which the driver could use like a sniper rifle with the right cover and either a single machine gun or anti-personal laser cannon like the mech's used which the Togruta's called pulse lasers. The tanks also featured a stealth generator like the Raptor, Raven, Kit Fox and Hackmen making them excellent choices to sneak around and flank the enemy without being seen. The down side was that the stealth systems required time to recharge. While the propulsion was not like that of the TX-130 tank.

The VTOL's were primarily used for combat support and had a top speed of nine hundred sixty mph/km in the air and was propelled by an ion-engine and was armed with two missile launchers mounted in each wing and a nose mounted single barreled pulse laser cannon with a high rate of fire. In addition, the aircraft could carry up to several pounds of bombs or be used as a tank lifter for the Rhommel. Not like the LAAT, it was both a gunship and CAS support vehicle.

But the most impressive unit of the arsenal was the Battle Armor. Operated by a single soldier and offering extra protection, this suit could fire numerous of plasma mortars to take out advancing enemy armor and infantry while its pulse laser would mop up the remaining enemy units. Combined with its thrusters and claw, it also made for an excellent way for one to gain a vantage point and rain hell down on the enemy.

One would almost compare them to Mobile Suits or Gundam's but without a face no one would get the comparison.

Every single mech and about half of the tanks and VTOL's needed extensive repairs and replacement weapons for the old ones. Upon completing his examination of the Machine Gun and Autocannon equipped mech's Gunner found that if the guns were fired, the weapons would either jam or be blow up and cripple the mech's firepower.

On the bright side, it was determined that the old rusty machine guns of this galaxy could be replaced and it was decided that the M3 machine guns they had would be added to the Puma, Uziel, Mad Cat, Owens, Raven, Bowman, Thor, Vulture and Blood Asp mechs while the Nova Cat would be given a 20mm Vulcan cannon. The Ragnarok, Ymir, Prometheus, Hellbringer, Star Adder and Wendigo would be given pulse lasers same for the Hackman. The Owens would be given a medium laser cannon and the VTOL's would be a M230 chain gun that the Expendables had salvaged from several wrecked Black Hawk and Apache helicopters from a job they did in Mongolia back in 2012 dealing with a drug and human trafficking organization, the Red Fang which they destroyed. Every autocannon equipped mech was to receive a M256 Rheinmetall 120mm smoothbore tank cannon.

When he returned with his aunt and uncles last year, he figured that they would need these weapons for future battles. He laughed at the thought but agreed with uncle. ' _I should have remembered after all these years that I should never get in between Gunner with a weapon that makes a really big hit.'_ He thought to himself before sliding an EOTech red dot sight onto the TDI Vector smg he had chosen for the mission. Unlike the normal one, the magazine capacity was made to hold fifty .45ACP round magazine.

He then turned his attention to his Type 89 Howa assault rifle which he had equipped with a hybrid holographic/red dot sight, small red grip and a forty-two-round magazine. "All lubricated." He joked to himself. Along with his two 10mm Glock 20 handguns he had more than enough firepower to handle whatever the droids had waiting for them in the city. Each gun was also equipped with a suppressor.

Normally he would take his custom-built weapons, but he figured he would go back to the basics and save his bigger firepower for later, especially since Vaer and the other guys that Fenrir called had taken an interest in his worlds weapons and were being trained along with the Togruta's in the use of ballistic weaponry.

The only thing he hated was getting up so early. Normally he would be awake by eight or quarter of nine, but due to the fact the droids were planning something he had to make an exception to his rule.

He dozed off a few times during the journey to the city outskirts, but Ahsoka playful slapped him across the face waking him up and looking very unhappy. "Come on, I was trying to rest my eyes." Robert said annoyed. Ahsoka just giggled a bit and explained that he was starting to drool a bit.

"I hate it when that happens." Robert said embarrassed as the gunship touched down and the six-person team exited the gunship before it returned to base. "Alright, hears the plan." Boss said before he threw down a mobile holo-projector and appearing in front of them was a layout of the entire capital. "Our objective is to get to the city center. There is a communication tower that provides a good view of the city. That's our objective, the only problem is the droids have complete control of the city so going in the direct route is impossible and airdrop is out of the question considering the droids shot down the recon patrol." The leader of Delta Squad added.

"So, then what are our other options?" Ahsoka asked. "While the direct routes are off the table, the city's sewer system takes us right to the tower, but we can't be certain the droids haven't taken that into consideration and probably have forces down there." Fixer stated.

"So, that's a good thing, right?" Scorch asked. "He means, that no one has been down there and have comeback alive to tell the Togruta's." Sev chimed in. "So, the only way we can reach the objective is to use the sewers? Hope you guys can stand the smell of shit, cause it's going smell worse than yeasty dog ear." Robert said as he placed his helmet on and pulled the receiver of his Japanese rifle.

"No one ever said this was a clean job. So, let's get going." Boss said and the recon group followed. Robert was about to follow, when he thought something out of the corner of his eye. He saw nothing but felt like they were being watched. He didn't know he was right for another Probe Droid was racing back to the droid lines, having heard everything they talked about.

 _Roberts point of view_

Dark, dirty, dangerous. Sewers are a good way to navigate a city undetected if you can stand the smell and the murky water. Sludge, shit and other crap were getting all over our respective armors. Sure, it can be cleaned off, but it's hard to get rid of the smell.

The only downside was that you never know what one might find in the sewers. Back on earth, rumors or actual proof of alligators being found in New York City sewers and other things being found in sewers across the world. But on a world like Shili, I doubt we would find anything like that.

Turning the corner, I scanned the area and found no signs of hostile forces. "No tango's in sight." I said as Three-Eight and the others went ahead and I followed suit. Ahsoka slowed down and walked alongside me. "So, you think those Mech's can turn the tide of the war?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Given the current state of disrepair they were in I think they wouldn't make a difference. But if they are captured after we fix them up, then that will be something to worry about. We can't let them get their hands on them." I answered.

"Yeah, but…" Ahsoka began before she noticed that Delta Squad had stopped. "Something wrong boys?" she asked.

"We got contacts, Fixer's picked something up but we can't see them." Scorch said circling around with his blaster up. "I sense something." Ahsoka said igniting her sabers and looking around as well. I was about to say something when I noticed the glow of one of those terror droids that I encountered on Kiros. Quickly I slung my rifle over and pulled out my handguns and fired. "We got terror's coming in." I shouted as 10mm auto casings splashed into the water.

Delta squad fired their own weapons at the droids taking down several of them but more kept coming. "These guys aren't so tough." I heard Sev say. "Don't get cocky. These things are like Scraplets. Were there's one there's more of them. Don't let your guard down." I reminded the Delta sniper as I reloaded my handguns with newer clips.

Some of the droids were able to get close to us, but with her twin sabers Ahsoka sliced the droids into pieces leaving them in bits of scrap metal. As she finished off one droid another jumped at her, knocking her lightsabers from her hands and forced her into the water. The droid tried to attach itself to Ahsoka forcing her to try and push the thing off her.

Not wanting her to die, I fired two shots from both my handguns and knocked the droid off her and gunned down the other ones with the remainder of my handguns current clips. "Normally I would joke about not playing in the water, but now isn't the time for jokes." I said loading fresh clips into my handguns as over a dozen droids lunged at me. I threw my ancestors saber and sliced them completely in half sending their remains splashing into the murky water.

"I got no more hostiles on my motion tracker but keep your guard up no telling what else is down here." I said and pulled Ahsoka up to her feet, water dripping from her clothing. "I believe these belong to you." I said to her handing her lightsabers back to her.

"Thanks." She replied and took back her sabers. She then covered her nose. "I am so taking a shower when we get back." she said pinching her nose. "Sewers hide a lot of nasty stuff, but I didn't expect to find those terror droids down here." I said desperately trying to contain the laughter I had building up inside me from Ahsoka's little swim.

"Those things tried to drill us. We were lucky we had a Jedi and a Jedi/soldier with us, or we would be rotting down here." Sev said reconfiguring his rifle back to blaster mode. "Let's just hope we don't run into anymore of those clankers. Those scrapheaps are some nasty customers." I said speaking from personal experience.

Unfortunately, we weren't out of the woods yet. The further we went into the sewers we encountered more and more Terror Droids, each group larger than the last and each time we encountered them I had used three magazines from my Vector and Howa. ' _Maybe I should have taken my custom weapons.'_ I thought to myself, checking my remaining ammo. I still had plenty of ammo left but anymore encounters would leave me with less more ammo.

"There's are exit." Scorch said pointing to a ladder that lead up to street level. "Sergeant, I suggest you go first." Three-Eight said. I nodded and climbed the ladder. Gently pushing the manhole cover off, I looked around and spotted a droid patrol leaving the area, looked back down to the others and nodded.

Once we on street level, we hustled to the communication building and made our way to the upper level of the building. The moment we arrived we took out our electrobinoculars and began to mark the enemy units.

"Looks these scrapheads are expecting a fight. I got eyes on a tank battalion coming into the city from the south and a Hailfire platoon right behind them." Ahsoka said.

"Got eyes on platoons of GAT's, AAT's, Hailfire's Tanks, Octuptarra's, HAG's and MTT's coming in from the west. Looks there were more forces than we thought." Fixer added. "Forget about those things. I just looked up into space and the enemy fleet just arrived." I inputted.

"He's right, they have a lot of firepower. I count six missile frigates, twenty-seven Banking Clan frigates, three light destroyers, six cruisers and over eighteen battleships." Boss added. Three times the strength the Japanese had for their attack on Pearl Harbor, only without the tankers and submarines.

Our thoughts were interrupted as a separatist shuttle landed in the city center just as the droids began to set up anti-air defenses. Stepping out of the shuttle was Dark Star and dressed in the same attire he wore on Rodia, Nute Gunray the viceroy of the Trade Federation and one of the leading supporters of the separatists.

"Great we got that slippery Neimoidian here now. Not to mention Dark Star." Sev said putting away his binoculars and was about to configure his rifle to sniper mode. "What the hell are you doing? You fire now, they will turn their attention on us and bring this whole building down. We need him alive." I remined the sniper of Delta Squad. "We got all the intel we needed, let's get out of here."

The others agreed and in no time at all we were back in the sewers. Unfortunately, the droids had entered the sewers so it wouldn't be a silent extraction. I unscrewed my Vector's suppressor and started scanning the area when something hit me from behind and reduced my shields strength down to about sixty-three percent.

I spun around and found nothing but still felt like something was nearby. I would have turned around and continued towards the extraction point put knew something was behind me and the second I turned I fired my Vector into the formally unseen enemy. The figure fell to the ground and that's when I noticed it wasn't a droid, but a human or another living being.

I was about to remove the figures helmet when more of the same figures decloaking, each with razor sharp talons and armor somewhat resembling the phase one clone armor. But the faceplate of their helmets resembled the face of Grievous. The one of them was about to attack, a blaster bolt nailed the attacker in the head. Turning around I saw that Fixer had blasted one of them and the other Delta's opened fire while Ahsoka used her sabers to block the shots from the figures stun blaster.

I smiled and once again raised my Vector and fired at one of the attackers, killing them before snapping my sights to another and killed that one. I then noticed that above us, dozens of terror droids were falling from the ceiling and I was forced to turn my attention towards them firing the remaining rounds of my sub machineguns current magazine destroying a dozen of them and was about to eject my spent magazine when one of the new assailants knocked me to the ground and tried to strangle me.

My Vector was knocked from my hands, so I pulled out one of my Glock 20's and fired an entire clip into the figures torso section killing it allowing me to kick the corpse off me. By the time I retrieved my Vector, the other attackers were dead. "Well that was unexpected." Scorch said.

Something didn't sit right with me, so I removed the helmet of one of the dead attackers and jumped back in shock at what I had discovered. "Um guys, I think you might want to see this." I called to the others.

 _Normal point of view_

Delta squad and Ahsoka were taken aback by this just as much as Robert was. Underneath the helmet of the dead attacker was the face of a clone trooper. "What the?" Scorch said in surprise. "What did the separatists do to them?" Sev asked. Fixer than scanned the body and found a lot of performance enhancing drugs and cybernetic implants in their bodies. "Sirs, these men were turned into weapons. My best guess is that the trooper was a prisoner of war and was forced to become one of these things." Fixer concluded.

"I just can't believe the separatists would do something like this. I know Dooku had the goal of bringing the end of the republic and Jedi at the beginning of the war, but he wouldn't do something like this." Robert said in disbelief. "Whether Dooku was involved in this or not, the separatists have committed a war crime, on prisoners no less. Whoever organized this project will defiantly face a lot of jail time for this act." Ahsoka said.

Fixer had finished gathering the data, but the moment he did enemy droids had just arrived and began to attack them. "We gotta fall back. GO! GO! GO! GO!" Robert shouted firing his rifle in three-round bursts downing one droid after another.

For each droid he downed two more took its place and they just kept coming. "These bastards won't give up. I got seven Howa mags left. Glock's and Vector are a no go." Robert shouted loading a fresh magazine into his rifle before he took one of his droid poppers and lobbed it towards the droids.

The moment the droids began to get shocked by the grenade the group had nearly reached the exit. "We can't let those droids follow us back to the base. Odds are they already know its location so airlift is out of the question for now. Scorch, Fixer plant charges on the walls. We'll block the exit and keep the droids trapped down here for as long as possible." Boss ordered. Fixer and Scorch nodded and while Ahsoka and Robert held off the droids inside the sewers while Boss and Sev laid down covering fire from the sewer entrance. "Can we have some cover here?" Scorch asked as the two commandos began to set the charges.

 **(Ignited by TM Revolution begins)**

The droids may have them outnumbered by the combined firepower of the delta's, Lone Wolf and Ahsoka's sabers prevented the droids from getting any closer to the others. Firing bursts from his Type 89, Robert downed one super battle droid, three B1s and two commandos before lobbing his last three droid poppers at the droids short-circuiting them and allowing Sev to mow them down with his blaster.

"You two done yet?" Robert asked as he loaded a fresh magazine into his rifle. "Just give us a few more seconds." Scorch shouted.

Ahsoka, having slashed apart two supers that got past her turned her attention to the other droids and saw that they just keep coming. "I think these tinnies need a push." Ahsoka said to Robert. Under his helmet, Robert smiled and with his friend set a double force push towards the droids, pushing them back and knocking them into the others or water. "We make a good team." Robert said to his friend.

"Charges are ready to blow. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Scorch shouted. "Agreed. Time to fallback." Robert said to Ahsoka and made it outside just in time as Boss detonated the charges, blowing the sewer entrance and trapping the droids inside.

 **(Song ends)**

"Well at least they can't get out that way." Scorch said as the group made their way to the pick-up point.

By the time they arrived at the extraction point, the ground began to shake. "Earthquake?" Sev asked.

"No, there aren't any fault lines nearby that's something else." Fixer said. "And I think I know what it is. Let's get the hell out here." Robert added and boarded the gunship that arrived only moments ago just in time. Crashing through the tree's just as the gunship were several MTT's with tank escorts. Following behind them were over a dozen eight-and-a-half-meter tall twin legged walkers with a helmet like cockpit followed by eight twenty meter four legged walkers with a large section in the middle for troops, a flexible access tunnel leading to the cockpit. Underneath the cockpit were several cannons.

These were the prototypes stolen from the Republic and they were about to be used against the very army they were meant to be used by. No one knew that they would be facing a greater challenge than they thought they would be facing. The Battle of Shili was about to begin.

 **Second part done. More to go.**

 **If you couldn't tell I modified the loadouts of each of the Mech's and removed their special defense mechanized for now, but I may include those later on. Same thing goes for the VTOL's and Tanks, but not for the battle armor, the latter of which may get an upgrade if you got an idea if the upgrade should be a different personal weapon like a machine gun let me know. Also, the terror droids and terror troopers from the force unleashed 2 are separatist weapons, the last one being a separatist biological weapon.**

 **Which Mech should Robert use for the first time and should Ahsoka pilot one next chapter? I would like to hear what you guys have in mind. If you want to know the loadouts of each mech is, head to the Mech Assault Wiki sight and that should help you make your decision.**

 **Next time, the battle begins and my version of a Hoth style battle will take place. Get ready to raise your flag. Until next time, please read and review.**


	30. Mechassault

**Time for the battle to begin. Will it turn out the same way the battle of Hoth ended with a republic retreat or a republic victory. The answers you seek await you in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 30: MechAssault

March 24th 2019 20BBY

0745 hours

Shili

 _Normal point of view_

Training the Togruta's in the use of weapons like the AK47, M16 and Browning machine guns was thought to have been a challenge. But to the surprise of the Expendables, they learned how to use them very well. One of the soldiers said that during the earlier days of their colonization of other worlds, they learned to adapt and use any weapon they could find and adapt accordingly.

But what came as a surprise to Barriss and Erik was that many of the people that were building the trenches were civilians, men, women and children those who were starving and injured. It turns out that the former advisor ordered civilians to help build those fortifications when all they wanted was to stay safe.

Many of those civilians passed out from starvation, thirst and injuries slowing the completion of the trenches to a snail's pace and having them even less prepared for the invasion. Vaer and his companions were sick to their stomachs at what the advisor forced these people to do. It was only thanks to the arrival of Nym and his forces along with the republic that the civilians were able to get the much-needed medical attention and rest they needed in the base and on the prototype frigates. Even the princess helped in putting up one of the pillboxes.

The tanks and VTOL's were fixed up and it was decided that Melissa, Dustin and Billy would operate three of the VTOL's and provide close air support with the Nym and his forces on the enemy forces. The Rhommel's would be divided into two groups and would positioned on the ridges on the left and right flanks of the canyon where the base was set up and provide a mobile sniping position. AV-7's, AT-PT's, SPHA's and Revenant captured J1 Proton Cannons would be set up behind the base to provide artillery support and all available pilots of the Togruta air-force and Republic forces would deal with enemy fighters and bombers.

The only mechs that were operational were the light, medium and heavy class mech's, the assault class mechs were in need of more repairs but the only ones that were almost complete were the Star Adder and Blood Asp.

While the forces prepared for battle, Barriss and Erik after finishing tending to the wounded had finally gotten a chance to catch their breath and once again shared a short passionate kiss before they fell asleep the night before. It was clear that the love they had for each other was strong and somehow, Barriss had a feeling that if she wanted to be happy she would have to leave the order. Something that would be hard for her to do.

Meanwhile, Koylar was in the armory of the Retribution looking at all the weapons from earth. He smiled impressively as he picked up and gazed at a Kel-Tec RFB rifle. "These weapons are primitive, yet despite that fact these people use them to great efficiency." The Zabrak said impressively. "To think that the people of earth, while plagued by conflict, corruption and greed are skilled in the art of battle."

"Guns may be the main weapons of armies back home." Max said as he walked up behind him, his PT92s in his holsters, MT-40 across his back and a Bushmaster Carbon 15 LE carbine in his hands. "Long before gunpowder, people fought with blades, bows, arrows and their hands. Earlier firearms weren't as effective as what we have today, but in some parts of history people have used older methods to fight." Max stated.

"During my days as a slave and gladiator, I was forced to use fight for the entertainment of my master. I don't remember much about my life before I became a slave or the name I had. But I do remember that I was awed by the ways of the Mandalorian people and when I escaped my prison, I dedicated myself to eradicate all slave empires in the same way I fought as a gladiator: with honor." Koylar stated.

"Sounds like you really have a goal you want to accomplish. Most people don't have a sense of honor like you do, but the kid he has a good sense honor. He never kills the innocent or the ones who surrendered." Max added. "He is a warrior at heart and yet I feel like he has something else he wants to fight for." Koylar said, just as the alarm blared across the base.

The reason for the alarm was simple. The gunship that took the squad in for recon had just returned. "Heads up people. We got company on the way. The droids are heading this way, get all civilians into the base and get are forces into position. Warm up those EWBHs and cock those MG's, we got a lot of fight coming our way." Robert shouted as he exited the gunship and rushed into the hanger as the ATTE's, TX-130s and HAVw A6 Juggernauts took up position while clones, Togruta's and Revenant forces took up position in the trenches their weapons trained on the forest.

Faye, with her Galil ACE 22 in hand and her Blaster R93 over her back kept her sights trained on the forest while Vaer, Lucia and Garrod trained their C7s on the forest as well.

At the same time Robert had rushed into the base and after grabbing his Morita, Hand-Cannon which he had now renamed the 'Punisher' and the BFG stood in front of the Thor and was about to climb the ladder when Ahsoka came up behind him. "Its going to take a while to get the Blood Asp and Star Adder fully functional, so let's get the Mad Dog and Thor ready for action." Ahsoka exclaimed as she rushed towards the Mad Dog's ladder.

"You know how to operate that thing? Its not like a walker." Robert asked. "General Mustha showed me the cockpit while you were chasing that sellout. I know what I am doing." Ahsoka said in response. "Well you should at least change into something that isn't so wet. You might catch a cold." Robert stated. "Can't argue with that, you better get out there and be ready for them." his friend stated as she ran towards one of the rooms to change as Gunner and Lincoln came over.

"The Blood Asp and Star Adder should be ready soon. We're still working on outfitting the Star Adder with laser cannons so it's going to take a little longer. But we're more worried about the Ragnorok and Ymir. Those 'lava guns' of theirs are powerful. We ran simulations and anything that gun hits destroys it completely. If the seppies get their hands on them a lot of troopers will die." Gunner explained as Robert climbed into the Thor's cockpit. "Then we can't let them get these things. M3's on this one loaded up?" Robert asked as the cockpit closed and the Mech came online. "Yep, twenty-four hundred .50BMG rounds. We also gave the ones with machine guns laser cannons. Those are for when you run out of ammo." Lincoln answered as Ahsoka ran back in towards the Mad Dog in a fresh set of her standard clothes.

"Let's not keep the Tinnies waiting. Open the doors!" Ahsoka shouted powering up the Mad Dog as the doors began to open.

Back in the capital, Gunray was sitting on the throne in the palace as a tactical droid approached him. "Viceroy, our forces are nearing the enemy base. It won't be long before they fall." The droid stated. "Good, Good. Make sure our troops know to capture the Princess and eliminate any forces that stand in their way." Gunray snickered as Dark Star approached him.

"It is possible that the Republic has activated the weapons we were sent to acquire. They could be destroyed." She reminded the Viceroy. "As long as the ones with the powerful cannons are secured the rest can be destroyed. Finally, the separatists will win the war." Gunray said confidently.

While Gunray had begun to plan his victory, Princess Zaa was preparing to board one of the other VTOL's when Ranas stopped her. "I know you want to help our people, but you could get killed." Ranas said to his girlfriend. "I can't just stand aside and watch my people fight for our world. You forget, I am a trained pilot and I know how to defend myself." The Princess said pulling her lover in for a quick kiss. "Ok, you've convinced me. But you're staying close by me at all time. I won't be able to live with myself if my girlfriend was killed because of me." Ranas said finally giving in. The two lovers than boarded another pair of VTOL's and took off, just as the enemy began their attack.

A pair of enemy tanks were about to fire on one of the pillboxes, but a stream of missiles quickly destroyed the tanks before the defenders looked back and saw the blue and yellow Thor and the Red and Gray Mad Dog Mechs exiting the base. "Let's kick some ass." Robert said taking out his I-Pod and pressed play.

 **(Getting Away with Murder begins)**

Both heavy class Mechs had a top speed of 30mph but that didn't bother them one bit. As they walked over the trench line Robert fired his four .50 caliber machine guns at a platoon of battle droids as he crushed one of the AAT's with the Thor's feet.

"Brutal but effective." Ahsoka commented as she fired six rockets at another pair of enemy tanks destroying them. The defenders watched in awe before Cassie finally snapped them out of their trance. "LIGHTEM UP!" She shouted firing her RPG at one of the approaching GAT's destroying it. "You heard her boys. GIVE IT TO EM!" Rex shouted in agreement and soon a torrent or bullets and blaster bolts rained down on the droids.

The Rhommel Tank's from their positions on the left flank under Lee's command fired their cannons at a group of MTT's destroying them before moving to a newer location before they were spotted by the enemy. Melissa, Dustin, Billy, Ranas and Zaa dived in from 6o'clock high raining missiles down destroying more tanks. As he pulled up, Billy noticed the new enemy units crashing through the tree line. "These bastards have the stolen walkers with them." He shouted, firing his 30mm cannon at one of the walkers destroying and pulling away just as the other walkers turned their attention on him.

In the trenches rifles and machine guns were being reloaded, blasters were cooling down and soldiers were dying as the droids pressed their assault. A squad of droids had managed to get into the trenches and had finished dealing with a squad of clones when Koylar rocketed in with his Jetback and sliced the droids into pieces with his Vibrosword before sheathing it and fired his DC15 at the remaining droids and lobbing a grenade at the droids as Vaer and the others downed the rest of them with their C7's. "It would appear that the new equipment the droids have is the same one matching in our intel. Clearly someone had allowed the separatists to steal these killing machines." The Zabrak stated as he fired his rifle at more of the approaching droids.

"No kidding. It makes you wonder who in their right mind would betray the republic just to make a bit of money." Lucia said, reloading her C7 with a fresh drum magazine as an artillery strike rained down on the droids.

"All I know is that we're doing the right thing helping these guys. But I wonder where the bigger walkers are?" Garrod asked. Just then the ground shock and emerging from the tree line were the bigger walkers. " _You just had to jinx us, didn't you?"_ Nym said over the commlink as he, Jinkins, Kol and Sol Sixa downed a squad of Hyena bombers.

"Looks like they brought in the big guns." Ahsoka said firing her twin 120mm autocannons at two of the approaching larger walkers. The rounds hit the walkers but did nothing. " _Their armor is too strong for weapons. Target the area between their cockpit and torso, that will take them down."_ Robert called over the commlink firing his Thor's twin medium lasers at a pair of the smaller walkers, strafing from left to right trying to get one of the larger walkers to focus on him and get someone with a Rocket Launcher take out the walker.

"Fox company, target the necks of the big rigs. Artillery, target marked at blue forty-two alpha seventeen. Add three through five, fire for effect." Robert called to the artillery and one of the tank squads.

"Any one that has a rocket launcher take a shot at the big guys when you see an opening." He added firing the last of his Thor's missiles at an oncoming group of approaching dwarf spider droids, before switching back to his machine guns and fired at a GAT tank. Normally machine gun rounds wouldn't be able to destroy a standard tank, but light tanks were easier to take out with the guns. He destroyed the tank just as the artillery strike rained down on the enemy units.

One of the new walkers fell over after a shot hit the neck of the unit, its head falling down fast before its body fell to the right, knocking the walker next to it down to the ground and leaving it vulnerable to fire from the walkers, TX-130's, Rhommels and Juggernauts, destroying the first two before the other two were destroyed the same way. "These were the weapons that were stolen from the republic? These things may be heavily armored and armed, but once you know the weak spots, they aren't anything to worry about." Robert chuckled as he and Ahsoka doubled back to the base. "Mech support will be unavailable for a while, we need to re-arm." Robert called out as the Thor and Mad Dog entered the base.

 **(Song ends)**

From the left flank, Ray's tanks were being targeted by enemy fighters and were almost killed had Red Squad not come to their aide and gunned down the attacking Vulture droids before pulling up from their attack run and pulling a sharp 180 degree turn quickly sped to intercept a squadron of Hyena Bombers targeting the trench lines. "Red Two, I am picking up some unusual readings coming towards us. It matches the readings given off by a Geonosian fighter, but its moving much faster and its coming from the ground." Wing-Saber called to Maverick.

"I'm getting the same reading. But I am not seeing anything…wait, CONTACT!" Maverick said as emerging from the forest was a spider droid twice the size of a Protodeka and its legs curled up. Soon its legs uncurled and the ground shock as the legs it the ground hard. "What the hell is that thing?" Sky-Fire shouted as he pulled up from attacking the neck of one of the newer enemy walkers.

" _It's not good, I can tell you that much."_ Barney said over the commlink before firing a Javelin rocket launcher at the new enemy unit. The rocket hit its target, but had no effect on the walker. _"_ I need an artillery strike. Location, Grid 317241, elevation sixty." Barney shouted over the commlink to the gunners. " _Coordinates confirmed. Be advise, this will be a danger close fire mission. recommend clearing the area before the rain comes down."_ One of the gunners suggested.

"Copy that. EVERYBODY OUT OF THE TRENCH, FALLBACK! FALLBACK!" Barney shouted as he downed an approaching squad of B1 droids with his KTR-08 before scrambling over the wall of the trench and ran like hell. He stopped when a clone trooper tripped and fell on to the ground dropping his blaster in the process. "COME ON! WE GOT TO MOVE!" Barney shouted as he helped the trooper back to his feet and took cover in the second trench along with the others that weren't shot in the back.

Soon a barrage of artillery fire hit the enemy machine and large cloud of dust was kicked up. When the dust settled, the walker was still standing. "Not even a scratch on that thing." Barney said surprisingly as he watched the walker send a torrent of missiles towards several of the republic armor that was firing on it, destroying them. "We need Mech support now!" Barney shouted into the commlink.

Inside the base, Robert heard his uncle and responded. "No can do. The Thor and Mad Dog are more damaged then we thought, their shield generators are wrecked and we don't have the time to fix them!" he exclaimed to his uncle as mechanics and technicians scrambled to get the damaged walkers and tanks back out in the battle. " _Sergeant, Fixer just scanned that walker. Its equipped with ray shields and three fusion reactors. If its destroyed the explosion will take anyone caught in the blast radius."_ Shaak Ti said over the commlink.

"Damn. That thing must have been the prototype for the mech's." Robert cursed but then turned his attention towards the Ragnarok and Ymir. "Gunner, Lincoln! Tell me you haven't removed the 'Lava Gun' on these two?" Robert asked his uncles. "No, but we were able to equip four pulse lasers to the Ragnarok and four Mk 12 cannons for the Ymir replacing the autocannons and gave it the same missiles as the Ragnarok, why?" Lincoln asked.

"If that thing has ray shields, then it can't stop slow moving projectiles and their lava guns rate of fire is ten-to-fifteen shots per minute. That should be enough to get through the shields. Have all infantry and armor fall back to the last trench line and reinforce them and get those turrets online." Robert said before turning to Admiral Halberton who was preparing the Angel for battle. "Have all fighter pilots focus on the enemy fighters and bombers and tell our bombers to drop their payloads on the incoming enemy armor. Leave the ones out there for the Norse mythology named mechs." He said to the admiral who nodded and powered up the fighter. "Ahsoka, get that tight ass of yours in the Ymir we got a spider to squash." He said to his friend.

"Tight ass, what the hell?" she asked. "Forget it, just get that mech ready for battle." He corrected himself before climbing into the mech's cockpit.

Ahsoka then powered up her own mech and found the controls similar to the Mad Dog, but saw that the mech was slower than the others. " _Well engage at long-range with the lava guns, we can't get close to that thing or else we'll be pushing up daisy's,"_ Robert said over the commlink to his friend. "Copy that." Ahsoka responded as the two piloted their mechs out of the base.

 _Roberts point of view_

From the cockpit of this powerful machine I watched as clone, Togruta and Revenant forces began to fall back to the final trench line, some of them pulling back the wounded as they did. It amazed me that despite all of the lives that had been lost so far, they were fighting with the fury of the Harlem Hellfighters.

More tanks and walkers were being destroyed as Ahsoka and I maneuvered our mechs carefully over the infantry units, I didn't want to be responsible for friendly casualties, I had enough of that after Umbara.

" _Ok, so we target them with the lava guns?"_ Ahsoka asked me over the commlink. "No first thing we need to do is eliminate some of the enemy armor. They may have lost the new toys they stole from us, but we need to eliminate more of them to give our boys some breathing room." I corrected her as I fired my mech's lasers at the incoming tanks destroying them in about four seconds. " _That's a good plan. Let's give it to these clankers."_ Ahsoka responded and fired her four cannons at a group of Hailfire's followed by six missiles at two AAT's as we moved up.

Move and shoot, normally a tactic not used by soldiers unless they needed to but with these mech's it was easier than with a tank or gun. The closer we got, the more fire from the spider walker came towards our way. Most of the shots missed and hit our tanks, but soon it fired a powerful beam into the air from its mouth and shot down a full squad of Y-Wings that were returning from their bombing run. "You bastards. Attacking an enemy from behind, you have no honor." I roared and fired six of my own rockets at the walker, only for the rockets to hit the shield and flicker. "That got its attention. Lava gun primed and ready. Let's see how you metal heads like the wrath of Krakatoa." I spat and pulled the trigger six times. Six hot flaming projectiles exited the cannon and slammed right through the walker's ray shields and hit their armor. The shots began to melt away the armor like actual lave would on a metal object.

"Guns work, their shields can't stop them. Take your shots girl." I shouted to Ahsoka. She did so and fired five projectiles from her mech's gun. Each of her shots hit the legs of the enemy unit and the heat from the projectiles began to eat away at the armor until two of the legs were destroyed and the walker began to crawl and fire its weapons. "Bastard isn't getting up. Let's finish this. Fire your cannons and fall back to the base, that things in critical condition and it could go at any time." I shouted to Ahsoka who followed me and fired her cannons while I fired my lasers.

The mech's Hud showed that the walker was about to blow in a few seconds. We barely made it as the walker exploded taking any nearby droid force on the ground and in the air with it. "Hostile unit destroyed." I called over the commlink. Ray then informed us that the droids were in full retreat and asked if they should pursue. I told them not to purse and ordered them to get the tanks back for repair and rearming and assist in gathering the wounded.

Once inside the base, Ahsoka and I exited our mechs and we were greeted by the cheers of the Togruta army, Keeper company and the Lok Revenants. They were shouting things like 'way to go' and 'way to kick ass' for our efforts. I could understand they were grateful to be alive, but this was only round one and the battle was far from over. I only hoped that Anakin and the others would get here soon.

 **Part three completed.**

 **Tell me you guys liked the battle I gave you all. I worked hard on it and hope you all appreciated it. The song 'Getting away With Murder' is by Papa Roach and was used in Mechassault 2 Lone Wolf and is my all-time favorite Papa Roach song. It really gets my blood flowing when I am either working out or listen to music videos when playing a game.**

 **Next time, some Battle Armor action and the confrontation between Tarkin and Robert. Until Next time please read and review.**


	31. Hero of the Togruta's

**Only a few more chapters to go before we reach the part you all have been dying to see. I can assure all of you that want my character to really give it to Tarkin you are going to get your wish, but he won't be killed.**

 **Can't believe I have reached thirty chapters for a story. Hope I can keep this going for my next stories. Also, for those who are wishing for me to use the episodes of clone wars season seven, I am sorry to say that I have the whole series planned out and seventh season episodes won't be included.**

 **However, I can assure you that the battle of Mandalore will occur earlier and the Bad Batch will be appearing. Hope you can all forgive me. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 31: Hero of the Togruta's

March 24th 2019 20BBY

1800 hours

Shili, Royal palace

 _Normal point of view_

Saying that Gunray was furious would be an understatement.

He planned for a swift decisive victory against the Togruta's and would force the princess to sign a treaty making her world a member of the separatist alliance and turning the rulership of Shili to Tovraar Nirnni, the royal advisor whose family was once the ruling power of the planet, who would then marry the princess thereby becoming the new king and restore the Togruta people to their former glory.

Unfortunately, the advisor was discovered and captured before he could signal the viceroy to begin the invasion and was forced to arrive after the republic advance forces arrived. The droids outnumbered the Togruta's, Lok Revenants and republic forces in terms of tanks, walkers, fighters and infantry. It should have been an easy victory, but too his dismay the defenders had dug in and had repaired a few of the mechs they were sent to acquire.

But his greater concern was the fact that the Lone Wolf was present during the initial battle and with the mechs he used decimated the initial forces destroying over fifty percent of the attack. Even with the walkers they had stolen and the spider mech Nirnni had activated before his capture, the attack failed and the remaining droids were forced to pull back.

' _I was assured by Lord Sidious that our spy had taken the appropriate actions and framed the child for murder. It appears that it had failed, that spy of ours is a coward and will be found out sooner or later and when they are discovered, our secondary advantage will be lost.'_ Gunray thought to himself as Dark Star entered the throne room.

"Our droid forces are ready for another assault. The reinforcements that were sent haven't arrived yet. Those Lok Revenants have intercepted them and forced them to retreat. I have contacted command and they have authorized the use of the defoliator's. Those weapons proved effective against the nightsisters and are more than effective against organic targets." Dark Star stated to the Viceroy.

"And the civilians?" Gunray asked. "They have been placed in a prison far from the battle. Should I feel the need, I will have our forces execute them. The people will suffer for the actions of the resistance. All I need is your approval." Dark Star stated.

While Dark Star and Gunray were discussing their current situation, the republic reinforcements had just taken off from Coruscant and were preparing to jump to hyperspace. On the bridge of the Resolute II, Anakin sighed with annoyance. Prior to leaving the capital, the Chancellor had sent Tarkin to accompany the reinforcements and was assigned three platoons of Coruscant shock troops with the goal of arresting Robert.

Despite being shown the evidence, Tarkin was dead set on arresting the Lone Wolf, believing that it was a 'cover up' by the Jedi council and the rest of the military command that knew Robert well. Regardless, he assured the chancellor and the Jedi that the platoons would be necessary if the Lone Wolf proved to be hostile. Try as he might, Anakin urged the chancellor to reconsider his decision but it was out of his hands.

He sighed again. Lately, Anakin had been starting to doubt the actions of Palpatine. During his early years at the temple he always considered the chancellor to be like his father, but after the incident with the Zillo beast and release of Dod, Card and Saam in what was called a 'mistrial' he had begun to doubt some of the Chancellors actions.

"You aren't too keen on having the captain joining us?" Breach asked as he walked on the bridge with Dutch and Blake behind him. "It's that obvious isn't it? Well you aren't wrong. Having Tarkin on board has caused a lot of distrust between the men and himself. He considers all of you expendable and I don't think I need to remind you about his views on us being military leaders." Anakin said to the three remaining Kilo squad troopers.

"He can say whatever he wants, he isn't going to arrest Robert. He has been shown the evidence but claims it to be fabricated. Breaker wouldn't do that and Stone said that he ordered all of the platoons not to arrest the Sergeant until we hear his side of the story. Innocent until proven guilty, that's how the law works." Breach said with determination.

"I agree Breach. Somethings really wrong, I have a feeling that the spies in the military and senate are behind this. But until we have conclusive evidence we need to be cautious." Anakin said as the massive fleet entered hyperspace.

Back on Shili night came fast. Lights from the DDT's moved along the road with the platoons accompanying them. Their objective was to set up a firing position three miles from the enemy base out of the range of the republic artillery and launch their devastating payload on the trench lines weakening the defenses before the other forces moved in and secured it along with capturing the princess and liberating their ally.

From a hill, Aramna and noble team, along with Delta Squad, Rex, Ahsoka, Cassie, Barney, Mellissa, Dustin, Fenrir, Vaer, Lucia, Koylar, Garrod and Robert watched the tanks move along the road towards their destination. "It looks they plan to setup the tanks and fire at first dawn. By that time most of the defenders in the trenches will either be asleep or being relieved of duty. They won't have time to sound the alarm." Vaer said as he flipped op his rangefinder.

"Those cannons the droids have will wipe out the defenders in one shot. No one will survive." Cassie added, remembering what Rex had told her about the weapons.

"Looks like they maybe adopting a scorched earth policy, am I correct Sergeant?" Koylar asked Robert. "Not exactly, but anything in the blast radius of that weapon will be killed. We can't let even one of the tanks escape." Robert said turning back to the eight platoons of Togruta's and clones. Along with the captured E5 blasters, ACP's, DC15s and a few M16 and AK47 model rifles in the hands of the Togruta's each soldier also carried a PLX-1, RPS-6 or a MK153 rocket launcher with about six rockets each.

"Those droids will have to pass through a narrow gorge soon. They will only be able to move their tanks in a single file formation." Rex stated as he brought up a display of the terrain. "If we can block their exit from the gorge, we can ambush them and destroy the tanks before they can reach their destination." Ahsoka added. "Ahsoka's right. If we can cause a rockslide here" Robert began pointing towards the end of the gorge. "We can catch them off guard and treat them to a barrage of rockets."

"Sounds like a plan. Those tanks aren't as fast as the originals, I estimate we have about an hour and a half or less before they reach gorge." Aramna said in agreement. "Alright then, take your platoons to the gorge and setup position as close to the edge as possible, no point in letting the enemy catch onto are plan. Delta Squad, you're with me. We need to plant the charges on the wall and detonate at a safe distance as soon as the droids are in sight." Robert ordered. The platoons responded and soon they made their way to the gorge.

They reached the gorge without any complications and soon the team of clone commandos began to place the charges on the wall while the others moved into position. As the others carried out their orders, Robert couldn't help but think about Ahsoka when she confronted him after the first battle.

 _Flashback_

" _So, what was the whole 'tight ass' thing you said?" Ahsoka asked after she exited one of the bases refreshers to wash off the sewer stink. "It's just a little humor. Nothing wrong with that is there?" Robert asked back._

" _No, just don't make a habit of it." Ahsoka told him as she left to change into some newer clothes._

 _End flashback_

"Kind of wished I didn't say that." Robert said to himself as he scanned the area with his Morita before his commlink crackled. " _All units are in position. The droids will be here shortly."_ Aramna called over the commlink just as Delta Squad had finished placing the charges. "Charges are armed and in place. We're heading topside." Robert responded as he and the commando's hooked their ascension cables onto the wall and began to climb up.

By the time they reached the top and regrouped with Aramna, Rex, Cassie and their group the DDT's had just arrived and were moving slower than usual. "Those defoliators must weigh over ten tons at the most. Nothing can go top speed with that much weight slowing it down." Robert chuckled, switching his BFG to launcher mode. This was the signal for the others to prep their launchers and wait for the charges to detonate.

" _Launchers are locked and loaded."_ Barney called over the commlink. "Understood. Delta's commence the rock slide." Robert instructed the commandos. With one press of the detonators buttons the delta's detonated the charges and rocks began to fall to the gorge floor blocking the path of the droids. The moment the droids arrived, they stopped dead in their tracks and looked around for another way out of the gorge.

"Any sign of another way out of this place?" One droid asked another. "No, were stuck and its going to take time to go around the gorge." Another said before they heard the sound of a launcher firing and the tank they were standing near exploded.

"OPEN FIRE!" Aramna shouted and the task force fired a combine torrent of bullets, blaster bolts and rockets at the droids. One tank blew up and another droid squad was destroyed, however one of the DDT's was maneuvering into a position to fire its Defoliator at the units on the right but was soon destroyed by a blast from Roberts BFG destroying it and another squad. Loading a fresh power pack into his weapon, he switched his launcher to rifle mode and began to pick off a squad of droids one by one.

Try as they might, the droids were quickly destroyed and the last tank was about to make a run for it, but was disabled when Ahsoka landed on top of the tank and lobbed a droid popper into the tank. "That's one way to take out a tank." Robert said before turning to the others. "Gather their weapons and place charges on the intact defoliators, we can't let the droids salvage these monstrous weapons." The republic spartan shouted before turning his attention to Fixer who had found a tactical droid in the last tank. "Anything good?" Robert asked the Delta slicer. "Oh, there is a lot of good data and something scary, we better get this back to the generals. They're going to want a look at this." The Delta responded as Scorch ran over.

"Charges are placed on the defoliators. We'll detonate once we reached the maximum safe distance." The explosive expert of Delta Squad responded as several Gunships landed outside the gorge and soon took off the moment everyone was onboard. The moment they landed back at the base, Scorch detonated the charges and the weapons were destroyed. But what Fixer found, made everyone sick to their stomachs.

 _Roberts point of view_

When we returned from our ambush of the DDT platoons, I didn't think that things were going to go from bad to worse. Boy was I wrong.

The following day we gathered in the bases command center, Me, Ahsoka, Vaer and his pals, Erik, Fenrir, Barriss, Noble team, General Mustha, Admiral Halberton, my aunts and uncles, Shaak Ti, Rex, Treadshot, Ranas and the princess.

It turns out amongst the data we retrieved, the droids had taken several towns hostage and placed them in internment camps under extreme guard and were ready to kill them the moment they received the orders from Gunray or Dark Star. Wars are fought by soldiers not civilians.

It didn't come to any surprise that the old advisor had given the droids the locations of the civilian convoys that were trying to escape and make their way to the mountains and the safety of base. Hidden in the data was also a transmission from Gunray himself.

He demanded that Princess Vashnee surrender herself and the republic forces to the separatists and appoint Torvaar as the new ruler of Shili and turn over the Ragnorak and Ymir over to him or face the consequences. To prove his point, Gunray had executed the entire population of one of the internment camps. Men, women and children were slaughtered needlessly just to prove his point.

He then stated that the princess had twenty-four hours to surrender or another camp would be slaughtered. I could tell he was bluffing. A recon flight over one of the internment camps showed that one of camps was indeed slaughtered, but the children were alive. We needed to get those people out of their and bring them to safety. The only problem was that we only knew the location of one of the camps.

Fortunately for us, Fixer had found the other three camps and found they were connected by a Maglev train system that led directly to the city. The tracks to the city were damaged, but the rest of the system was intact and the droids had been maintaining it ever since the advance forces had arrived.

"Securing a train is too risky. They will have every train well-guarded and if we fail then the civilians will pay the price." Mustha admitted sadly.

"No doubt they have the camps well-guarded and will be ready for anything we throw at them. Failing that, the civilians will also pay the price." Subaa added. Both were right, but I then remembered something from recon patrol. "The camps stay in touch by a massive comm relay located here in between all of the camps. If we knock that thing out, the droids will be cut off from each other and the capital." I stated, bringing up an image of the relay.

"That thing is going to take a lot of firepower to knock down and we don't know how many droids are guarding the thing. A couple of platoons or a few mechs could get the job done, but it would alert the droids to our presence." Treadshot stated.

"So, we don't use the mech's. A small team, me and Ahsoka can recon the tower and evaluate the enemy strength and then take it out. They will be expecting mech's but not the Battle Armor. Once we determine the strength of the tower guards, we'll knock out the tower and then liberate the camp with the children. Delta squad will take camp Bravo, The Expendables will take camp Charlie and Erik, Fenrir, Lucia, Vaer, Koylar, Garrod, Rex, Treadshot, Keeli, Barriss and Noble team will handle camp Alpha. No rockets or detonators, small arms and droid poppers only, we don't want civilian casualties." I stated and brought up the statistics of the Battle Armor as I left command center.

When I arrived at the hanger I gazed at the battle armor. To me, this thing was like a real Mobile Suit only smaller and armed with a single laser cannon and mortar. The claw was useful for climbing, but I had the techs modify the claw to switch into a normal hand and added a ten-inch cortosis blade for close combat and as a reminder of Velvet, she always used to practice non-lethal fighting with a knife to defend herself before she was arrested. The techs also made it self-adjusting so that anyone like a Togruta or Twi'lek could operate it.

Velvet, I kept thinking that I should have stayed back home and defended her. But I didn't. When this war ends, if it ends I had to go back and get her out of prison, the right way. After all it was because of her that I got into the Gundam series in the first place. And there's the fact she taught me how to dance, in the case I found a girl I loved, which I was beginning to think was Ahsoka.

After the events of Takodana, I felt like my feelings were playing tricks on me. Every time I saw her or was around her, I got goosebumps and felt all tingly. My heart was telling me that I should trust my feelings but at the same time I didn't want to give in to those feelings and risk having her leave the order because of me, since I am not an official Jedi and more on the lines of a Gray Jedi since I rarely relied on the force in combat and used my guns instead of my sabers, unless I was fighting someone like Dark Star or Grievous who wielded lightsabers.

My thoughts were interrupted when Ahsoka came up behind me and looked at the Battle Armor impressively. "Shame this is a one of a kind piece of equipment." She said standing beside me. "If we had more of these it would give us the edge in battle." She added.

"Yeah, but those Mandolorian's made were only able to make one of these things and the way they built this thing is probably lost to time." I said in agreement. "Still, even one of these things is powerful enough to handle a platoon or two of droids and tanks. Still could use a bit of work."

"Maybe, but once this battle is over I can imagine that either the top brass or Chancellor will want to begin developing more of these weapons." Max said as he joined us. "Normally that would be a good idea, but with the walkers the seppies stole from us I think it might be a good idea to keep these things a secret. The traitor might get their hands on either the plans or one of the mech's themselves." He added.

"I agree with General Payne." Treadshot said in agreement as he joined us. "Recently the men in the 639th have been growing to distrust the chancellor lately, sure he is our supreme commander, but a lot of his decisions haven't exactly been in the best of interests for the republic." He added.

I had to agree, I may not have known the guy when he first took office but the Chancellor hasn't exactly made some of the best choices. Lately it seemed that more and more of the powers of the senate have been taken away and being given to the Chancellor. If this keeps up, we may have to fight another war.

"Well whatever happens, we need to deal with the here and now. But I agree, we need to keep these things a secret and I think I have a plan but I am going to need your help Treadshot." I said to the commander.

Two hours later, Ahsoka and I were onboard Vaer and his groups VCX-100 freighter which they called 'The Preserver' after the Canderous Ordo the same Mandalorian that helped Revan, Bastila and Meetra during the days of the old republic. Armed with one dorsal mounted laser cannon turret, one nose mounted turret, one KS4 dorsal turret and two proton-torpedo launchers, their ship was a force to be reckoned with.

But perhaps the most surprising feature of the craft was that the rear turret was also a VCX auxiliary starfighter which they named 'Nemesis' which could detach from the ship and either engage enemy fighters or act as a shuttle and was armed with one MS-2B twin laser cannon mounted beneath the cockpit.

Both were equipped with class two hyperdrives and powerful shield generators. A perfect ship for a drop behind enemy lines. That was the plan. The comm relay was a few clicks from the drop point and the then we were to proceed to the relay and evaluate the relay's defenses and then destroy it. Ahsoka and I had enough explosives to level an entire bridge, a little overkill but the extra explosives were low grade and were to be used to blow the camps walls.

Unfortunately, it was determined that the BFG was too dangerous to use in close proximity of the camp. But for good measures, the Battle Armor was onboard and on standby in case the enemy presence at the camp was far greater than we anticipated.

By the time we reached the drop point, Ahsoka had a backpack full of explosives for the mission. " _Get that comm relay down as quick as you can and then head for the camp. We'll have the Battle Armor ready by the time you call us."_ Lucia called over the commlink. "Rodger that, we're Oscar Mike." I responded and the two of us leapt off the ship and landed on the ground.

Detaching my Morita from my back I watched the Preserver head towards its destination as the sun began to rise. "Let's go." I said to Ahsoka and the two of us rushed towards the relay.

The moment we had the relay insight, Ahsoka took out her electro-binoculars and scanned the area. "Looks like the relay is lightly guarded. Only two platoons of droids, standard and super. There may be more but I can't see them from here." Ahsoka said. "Good thing I have this then." I said and released a small UAV drone. (A/N the one from Ghost Recon Wildlands) and sent it towards the relay. "Always be prepared, that's what I always say." I chuckled as the drone transmitted the visuals it was receiving directly to my HUD.

"You're right. There are more. Drone's got eyes on a pair B1 droid dispensers and one B2 dispenser. Nasty things, even when they run out of droids there still a real bitch." I said to Ahsoka.

"Any ideas?" she asked. "I got eyes on the comm relays power supply. The drone can deliver an EMP burst powerful enough to permanently disable the power supply, but the place may have a backup supply, so we're going to have to split up. You plant the charges and I'll handle the dispensers." I stated to my friend, who nodded and was about to move before I stopped her. "Here, take this. Sabers are good and all, but you don't want to be caught naked without a backup weapon." I said and handed her a MP7 with a Red dot sight, forty-round magazine and suppressor.

"I never used anything like this you know. You taught me how to use a handgun, but a submachine gun is another thing." Ahsoka reminded me. "I set the weapon to semi-auto, two-round bursts. 4.6x30mm rounds will take down a droid with only a few shots. Just hold it good and tight to your shoulder or the recoil will cause you to miss your target. Trust me I know what I am talking about." I said to her.

She nodded and I quickly screwed on the suppressor for my Morita and handed her the rest of the ammo I had brought. Once she had her ammo, she then split up and headed for the relay but maintained radio silence. Last thing we needed was to be caught like a cat burglar.

The moment I was directly below one of the relays catwalks, I heard Ahsoka tap her commlink, signaling she was in position. I tapped three times letting her know I heard her and we made our move. I pressed a button on my gauntlet and detonated the drone, the EMP wave knocked out the stations power supply but didn't knock out the droids. I grinned with delight, I love taking down droids and making sure they never harm anyone.

I grabbed the leg of the droid that was above me, pulled it down and broke its neck before scrambling up to the catwalk and downed three droids with a burst of Morita fire. I moved quickly to the dispensers taking down any droids I came across quickly, like any spec-ops soldier would trying to maintain silence.

The moment I cleared the catwalk, I heard two taps on my commlink. That was the signal Ahsoka was to give me in case the droids had a backup power supply. I quickly replied with two taps, five seconds after one telling her to take out the power supply and place the charges on the relay before making her way to the RV point, the hill overlooking the prison camp.

"She knows her stuff." I chuckled to myself as I downed a squad of four super battle droids quickly before I saw the dispensers. "Time to get to work." I said quietly and placed my rifle on the ground and began to set the charges. The ones I were setting had a lower explosive yield than most charges so this wouldn't make that much noise, at least in theory.

I finished placing one charge on the first dispenser and moved on to the next one, taking only ten seconds to place this one and moved on to the last dispenser and quickly placed the charge on the last dispenser. The moment I had finished, I heard the cocking of a blaster and turned around to see ten battle droids and two super battle droids aiming their weapons at me. I was about to pick up my rifle when one by one the droids were mowed down from behind. I immediately knew that Ahsoka had come to my assistance instead of heading for the RV point. "I told you, you know how to handle a weapon." I quipped as Ahsoka pulled me to my feet and I recollected my rifle and made our way to the hill so we could detonate the charges without getting caught in the blast zone.

Once we made it clear of the relay, we were about to detonate the charges when I decided to hold off on that part of the plan and get a bit of recon on the camp. Ahsoka agreed and what we saw made us sick to our stomachs. It turns out that the men and women in the came weren't all killed, but only a handful of them were still alive. They were being executed and their children were being forced to watch the ordeal.

Even though I couldn't hear them from this distance, I could tell that one couple was trying to assure their child that everything would be alright before they were gunned down. Their killers were Trandoshans mercenaries who walked away as the couple's child ran towards the bodies of their parents sobbing uncontrollably. This made my blood boil. Unlike my aunts and uncles, these guys kill anyone as long as they get paid.

I was about to disobey orders and attack when Ahsoka stopped me. "I know you don't like this, but if we rush in now we'll get the others killed. Not to mention they have those tanks down there, they'll cut us to pieces." She reminded me calling out the six AAT's down below. "I know. Then I guess its time. Sergeant Lehner to Preserver, requesting care package to be dropped at my position. All units, the match is about to be lit, prepare for assault. Remember to check your targets and gather any evidence of mass murder we can use against Gunray." I called over the commlink.

"So, what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked as the Preserver flew over us and dropped the Battle Armor. "I'll deal with the enemy units. Once I get their attention, you go in eliminate the guards and get the prisoners out of there. Gunships are on route to our position to begin the medevac." I told her as the Battle Armor opened up and I placed both my feet into the armor and it began to envelop around me. The moment the armor's Hud came online I turned towards Ahsoka and nodded and she detonated the charges.

"Time to get to work." I said and activated the armor's thrusters and headed for the prison camp.

 _Normal point of view_

A being who valued money over everything else, Nashk Hydse sniffed the air with delight at smell of rotting flesh. When he and his group took the job of acting as prison guards by Gunray he thought it was a waste of time for them. But the promise of one million credits for him and his crew caught his attention along with the orders from Dark Star to begin executing the prisoners with every hour that passed the Togruta's didn't surrender.

The sobbing of the children whose parents he and his men had killed was also a pleasure to him. Togruta headdresses fetch a pretty price on the black market and they had plenty of them. His thoughts of a rich life were dashed when a Togruta male was separated from his children and wife and was placed with the other males of the camp.

The mans son ran to him and the man broke free and held his child telling him that everything would be alright as Nashk and one of his men separated the two. The Trandoshan mercenary kicked the father several times before he turned to another mercenary. "Kill him." Hydse hissed and the other Trando raised their ACP Repeater.

One moment it looked the father wouldn't see his child grow up, but then the next minute the roaring of twin thrusters was heard and landing right in front of the mercenary was Robert in the green and black armor with cannon on its right hand, a hand with a gauntlet and a mortar on its shoulder just as the mercenary fired a shot that would have killed the boy's father. The mercenary then fired his ACP again and soon the other mercenaries fired as well, but their weapons as well but the shots did nothing to figure and by the time the firing stopped there wasn't so much as even a scratch on Roberts new armor.

Hydse ran forward with a double-bladed vibro-sword and brought his blade down on this newcomer only for Robert to grab the blade with its non-cannon hand and point the cannon at the Trandoshan's gut. "My turn." The figure said and fired the cannon, killing Hydse and sending his body into a puddle of mud, before turning to the other Trandoshans as the droids came to the scene. "Let's go: Barbatose." Robert said and set to work at once.

 **(Raise your flag begins)**

Activating his blade, Robert rushed forwards and sliced three B1 battle droids apart as the sound of explosions was heard from behind him.

Two Trandoshan's rushed forwards firing their ACP Shotguns at Robert, but the shots only further strengthen Roberts resolve and downed them all with his pulse cannon. Each mercenary that he downed meant more would come after him and leave the civilians alone and take any attention that might have been thrown to Ahsoka off.

From the rear of the camp, Ahsoka cut a hole in the wall and pushed it out startling a family that was trying to hide. "Anyone up for a jail break?" she asked to which the family then noticed that she was a Jedi and followed her. "Head over to that ridge, the others will join you soon. You'll be safe." She assured the family and went to help the others.

More droids charged towards him, but Robert either sliced the droids with his armors Cortosis blade leaving very little in terms of scrap before taking one Trandoshan's head off. The moment he turned to face another group of Trandoshan's he noticed that they had taken a group of civilian's hostage. Rather than risk more innocent, Robert deactivated his blade and extended his hand out, pushing the Trandoshan's back with the force, revealing to the civilians that he was a Jedi. "My friend can deal with the droids. Get everybody out of the camp, there's your way out." Ahsoka shouted running up beside him and pointing to the hole she cut before deflecting a shot that was sent her way.

While the civilians began to run for safety, Robert and Ahsoka prepared as the remaining Trandoshans and the remaining droid forces surged towards them. "That's a lot of hostiles." Ahsoka pointed out as she brought up her shoto and blocked another couple of shots back at the droids. "They have the numbers, but we have the power." Robert quipped before he launched one of Battle Armors Mortars at one of the AAT's destroying it with a single shot before unleashing hell with his pulse laser.

Bright purple bolts erupted from the cannon at a high rate of fire knocking down droid after droid with a maneuver similar to the 'spray and pray' soldiers would do with their weapons. A group of four tanks crashed through the gates of the camp and fired their repeating blaster cannons at the duo forcing them to retreat and take cover behind one of the concrete prison homes. "Damn, armor is covering the advance of the infantry. We can't take out those tanks and deal with the infantry." Robert cursed as he lowered his pulse lasers power level. "Shield and Sword. I block, you fire." Ahsoka suggested as one Trandoshan rounded the corner and was stabbed by Roberts blade. "LET'S DO IT WHOO!" Robert shouted and burst out of cover following his friend who began to block each shot back at the enemy.

With the infantry occupied, Robert charged up his Mortar, adjusted his aim to just ahead of the tanks and fired. The mortar round impacted the area between the first two tanks and detonated, taking two down with a massive explosion and taking the other two as well. "Scratch four panzer's, two to go." The Lone Wolf called out, switching back to his pulse laser downing four Trandoshan's and droids before the last two AAT's fired their main cannons, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him back a few inches.

"Mandalorian ingenuity bitches." Robert shouted, activating his armors thrusters or jump jets as he called them and landed on top of one of the tanks, aimed his laser at the hatch and fired blowing it open and fired until the droids in the tank were destroyed. He then 'jumped' to the next tank, activated his blade and stabbed down into the tanks armor and walked forwards, slicing the barrel clean in two and cut right through the cockpit, destroying the crew inside and leaving only the infantry left for them to handle. "Come get me, you monsters!" Robert shouted as he rocketed into the air and fired blasts from his cannon down on the remaining hostiles.

 **(Song ends)**

Meanwhile, Barney and the others had finished liberating their camps and were now heading towards Robert and Ahsoka's position. "We got a lock on the civilians. All medevac gunships head towards these coordinates. The rest of us will deal with the droids." Barney said to the pilots.

"You think those two will be alright until we arrive?" Lucia asked for the umpteenth time as she checked her Remington R4 for any malfunctions. "The Sergeant and the Commander have been through hell and have come back from it. They can handle anything the clankers throw at them." Rex assured the Mandalorian female. "I hope your right Captain." Koylar said hopefully.

The moment they arrived over the last camp, they found a whole mess of dead Trandoshans and destroyed droids littering the ground. "Looks like we missed one hell of a party. Damn it." Gunner said disappointed. "Well glad you guys arrived. We got survivors on the ridge behind the camp. They need medical attention immediately." Robert stated as the 'helmet' of the battle armor retracted and revealed his sweet covered face.

"You are quite the warrior my friend. Had we met in the gladiatorial arena, I would be dead." Koylar said impressed at the work Robert and Ahsoka had done. As the medical personal rushed towards the ridge with their supplies, Lucia lowered her helmets range finder and scanned the atmosphere. "Looks like help has arrived. Republic ships just dropped out of hyperspace and separatist ships are either in pieces of scrap metal or fleeing to the surface." She spoke.

"Then that means we can get paid for our job on Nar Shaddaa. We were promised five-hundred thousand credits for taking down those Zygerian slavers." Garrod said before a transmission from Shaak indicated that gunships from the 501st, 212th, 104th, 41st and Kota's militia along had just arrived at the base and were waiting for their return. The moment all of the former prisoners were aboard the gunships they set out for the base.

Back at the base, Obi-Wan ordered Cody and his men to start unloading supplies and get the mechanics working on fixing up the damaged tanks and walkers from the last battle and assist Lincoln and Gunner on fixing the other mechs. "Glad you made it general. I don't think we would have held out for another one or two days." Halberton said, bowing to the Jedi master. "Well we would have been here sooner, but recent 'developments' had us preoccupied." Obi-Wan admitted bowing back.

"I can see what you mean." Halberton responded, noticing Stone, Thire, Jek and Rys along with the other members of the platoons sent with them exited the gunships. Behind them was Tarkin in his uniform this time with a dark black chest piece over it and walked towards the young Admiral and Obi-Wan. "The pleasantries can wait Halberton. For now, we have a more pressing concern. Where is the Lone Wolf?" Tarkin demanded.

"We have already been over this captain; the Lone Wolf is innocent. He didn't kill Admiral Leiase, the evidence proves it." Anakin said joining the group with Breach, Dutch and Blake besides him. "General Skywalker his hand prints were on the gun and it is clearly his preferred handgun and…" Tarkin began before he was interrupted as the Preserver and the gunships that were sent out had returned and had landed.

Exiting one of the gunships, Ahsoka walked over to her master and Obi-Wan with one of the injured children in her arms. "Maybe you can discuss this problem later, right now the civilians from the prison camps need immediate attention. There going to need a lot of comfort, especially for the ones whose parents were killed right in front of them." She stated as Shelia and two clone medics rushed over to Ahsoka.

"He has suffered a lot of trauma, we'll take care of them." Shelia said before going over to the other prisoners and instructing them to follow her to the medical frigates. Those that were too weak to follow were being tended to by the clone and Togruta medics. One of the prisoners, an elderly Togruta collapsed to the ground in front of Tarkin.

What happened next surprised everyone, Tarkin pulled out his pistol and fired a shot into the mans head killing him and causing his grandson to cry and run to the body. Robert was about to exit the battle armor when he saw everything and sprinted towards Tarkin.

"What the hell was that for? He was a civilian and injured. We don't kill civilians." Anakin stated loudly as Barriss arrived and turned away. "He was a separatist traitor. He was trying to kill us, he had explosives strapped to his chest under his cloths. So, in a way, I saved all our lives." Tarkin said in his defense.

The next moment, Robert grabbed Tarkin by the neck and activated the blade having it out by only an inch. "YOU MURDERING SONOFABITCH! HE WAS A CIVILIAN, AN OLD MAN NOLESS! HE WAS TOO WEAK TO DO ANYTHING LIKE YOU CLAIM HE COULD DO! YOU NO BETTER THAN THE SEPARATISTS!" Robert shouted angrily before slamming the captain into one of the gunships hatches.

A blaster bolt hit him from behind, but did no damage. Robert turned around and saw that Thire had fired his DC15 at him. "Stand down you over grown clanker." Thire ordered as the rest of the Shock Troopers trained their weapons on Robert.

His armors helmet retracted and Robert revealed himself before throwing Tarkin to the floor. "Sergeant Lehner, you are under arrest for murder and treason. Surrender and face your death like a traitor." Tarkin said after he stood up. "I am no murderer. I was nowhere near Admiral Leiase when he was killed. My preferred .45ACP pistol is my father's 1911, I never used a Dan Wesson 1911 pistol before and I never betrayed the republic. The only murderer I see here is you, Captain Tarkin." Robert declared as he deactivated the Battle Armor and stood in front of the line of Shock Troopers.

"Stand down. Arrest captain Tarkin for murder." Stone said to his men. Tarkin was shocked by this outcome and was about to protest before Robert tapped him on the shoulder and to everyone's surprise punched Tarkin in the face knocking him out. "That felt so good." Robert said watching two shock troopers escort Tarkin back to the Resolute two as Plo, Luminara and Rahm arrived. "You may have put yourself into a more precarious position." Luminara stated bluntly.

"Precarious or not, he had it coming." Robert stated kneeling down to the kid who saw his grandfather murdered. "I promise that the man who did this will pay for what he's done." Robert assured the kid who then hugged him.

"I am sorry that I went AWOL on you guys, but you know why I did it." Robert admitted as the boy's sister took him to the medical frigate.

"We understand. You had to figure things out on your own and conquer the darkness inside you. Master Yoda sensed that you would do something like this. Clearly this was your great trial and you have a further understanding of yourself and returned to your old self. I may not be your father, but I am proud of you." Kota explained.

"Thank you, master Kota. I have been a fool. Made mistakes. Monumental ones. But now, I have gained a clear understanding of who I was always meant to be. Robert Lehner: The Lone Wolf, descendant of Revan, Jedi soldier, Mech Warrior, spartan and a Mandalorian." Robert stated removing his helmet as his aunts and uncles came over to him and placed their hands in a circle with Robert doing the same thing. "OHRAH TO ASHES!" They all shouted just as word from one of the units in the trenches reported enemy forces were advancing on the base yet again.

"We got a lot of fight coming our way. We need everyone who's able to fight in the trenches now. All available tanks and walkers' power up immediately and get your asses out there and give it to these clankers. Get the Catapult and Bowman mechs ready, FOR THE TOGRUTAS!" Robert shouted as the battle for Shili resumed.

 **I will admit that Tarkin executing a civilian was OOC, but there is a perfectly good reason for this which will be explained later on.**

 **It has been a while since I played Mech Assault 2: Lone Wolf so I made the Battle Armor more along the size of the Iron Man and Mjolnir armor size and gave it an extra feature but kept its primary armament the same.**

 **I am considering that after I reach Ahsoka leaving the Jedi Order if she should go on her own or have Robert let her stay with him, work together like they did in this chapter and give Ahsoka her own Spartan Armor built by Robert. What do you guys think about that idea?**

 **The song I used was the first opening for Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans and believe me that song is bad ass when using it for mech based anime, games and movies. Speaking of Mechs, next chapter will feature two of the nastiest Assault Mechs ever built fighting the droids.**

 **Anyways, please read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	32. Alpha Strike

**So, I just got my hands on the Mech Assault games and let me tell you, playing them again is so much fun and its helping me on the missile and autocannon payloads for some of the mechs, since in the games you have infinite ammo for the base level weapons.**

 **I have also begun to consider collecting Gundam models, since I love the series and building them is a fun thing for any Gundam fan.**

 **Anyways, it's time for some Blood Asp and Star Adder action. Disclaimers are the same as before so please enjoy.**

Chapter 32: Alpha Strike

March 30th 2019 20BBY

Shili, Outpost Alpha

0945 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The droids had been assaulting their position for days. Each time they attacked they were pushed back in both the air and on the land. But each assault had been draining the ammo for the earth weapons being used by the Expendables, Erik, his allies and the Togruta army and royal guard. Fortunately, with the separatist blockade broken supply ships were able to deliver the much-needed supplies. The Lagoon was able to go to and from earth and delivered the ammo they needed for the M16s and .50 calibers, which the Expendables had stockpiled at their airbase.

The Rhommels, VTOL's and Mech's had suffered some damage but were still operational, but the Mech's that utilized the heavy hitting Javelin Missiles were running low on rockets. Each time a mech was taken out for recon or guerilla hit and run attacks on the droids, missiles were highly effective against armor and troop transports while weapons like the PPC's and Medium lasers were effective on light vehicles. Fortunately, Gunner was able to build the missiles with the help of Hevy, Dutch and other explosive experts from both the Togruta army, royal guard and Lok Revenants.

Even with the extra supplies and the knowledge of building missiles, the droids outnumbered the defenders ten to one. Most of their heavy armor and stolen walkers were destroyed along with most of their airpower in both dogfights and attacks on the enemy airbases. But each assault indicated that the enemy had setup Mortar tanks somewhere in the forest that had been hammering the base for days.

After he was released from the brig by the request of the chancellor, Tarkin had ordered a large formation of Y-Wing bombers be sent out and flatten the forest to reveal the location of the guns. Halberton urged the Captain too reconsider the plan but it was all in vain. The bombers were sent out and dropped their payload but failed to locate the guns. The droids had setup a series of anti-aircraft guns and seventy-five percent of the bombers were shot down and the rest returned badly damaged.

Tarkin's plan had failed and a lot of lives were lost, to make matters worse the droids had launched another attack the moment the surviving bombers had returned. The battle was won but the droids had begun to use human wave attacks and had strapped explosives onto some of the droids, which when they got close enough would detonate and take anyone nearby with them.

But what was most concerning was the fact that the troopers Robert, Ahsoka and Delta squad had fought in the capitals sewers were clone soldiers who were turned into a living weapon and pumped full of drugs and chemicals turning them into something similar to that of a serial killer. Many more of these Terror Troopers had penetrated the republic lines and killed many troopers that were on sentry duty during the nights.

The last time they broke through, Hardcase, Jesse, Kix and Tup had killed an entire raiding party before the droids launched another attack. Knowing there wasn't enough time to alert the others, the four troopers along with Coric, Attie, Del, Nax and Zeer, the veterans of Torrent Company and survivors of the Battle of Teth along with ARC trooper Alpha-17 better known as Alpha held their position for four hours and mowed down hundreds of droids with the help of Hardcase's new favorite M240 machine gun which he customized to suit his style.

Their actions provided a much-needed morale booster for the men.

But even with the moral boost, the republic, Togruta's and Revenants had not advanced at all. The artillery kept raining down on their positions and prevented any and all forward advances. However, Delta Squad, the remains of Kilo and Domino squads were able to locate the position of the Anti-Aircraft and Artillery guns, two miles away from the city and in a heavily forested area. Once again, Tarkin suggested an airstrike on the guns but his suggestion fell on deaf ears. "An air strike is far too risky. We need to take them out from the ground." Anakin said bringing up a holographic map of the forest and marked the location of the guns.

"Anakin is correct. A ground assault is the only way to destroy the guns. The problem is that none of our tanks and walkers are able to get to the guns. We would be reducing our defenses in case the droids launch another attack." Obi-Wan said in agreement.

"Then we send in Robert and Ahsoka. They know how to operate the mech's and have proven to be quite an effective team." Fenrir said as he, Vaer and his brothers companions along with Lycan entered the command center. "Trusting two children in charge of powerful…" Tarkin began before Lycan growled at him shutting him up.

"The only class of mech that can destroy the guns are the Blood Asp and Star Adder. They have more firepower than most of the other mechs and have more armor then the heavy class mechs." Mustha said with Zaa and Ranas nodding in agreement. "Well in that case, Ranas go tell Ahsoka and Robert they're going on a search and destroy mission." Areno said to the princess's boyfriend who left the command center immediately. During the entire conversation, no one noticed Shaak Ti looking at holographic projection of her younger self holding a child as tears fell silently from her eyes.

Down in the hanger, Ahsoka was working on the undercarriage of one of the Rhommels. Its drive train had malfunctioned and needed to be fixed before the tank could go out into battle again. " _With a gravity cannon and its stealth tech, these tanks have great mobility and firepower."_ She thought to herself as she pushed out from underneath the tank. "All right, try it now." She called to the tanks pilot.

Within seconds, the tanks treads rotated and the tank moved a few feet before stopping. "Rhino 2-1 operating at one hundred percent." The pilot said as he exited the tank revealing it to be Robert. "Looks like you increased the tanks top speed. Good call, these things need to be fast and heavily armed if we're to get an extra edge over the droids." Robert said, putting his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"When you have a master who likes to tinker with vehicle like a starfighter, you pick up a few things." She chuckled looking into Roberts eyes. "Well the two of us do make a good team and I am thinking that since I have a bit of material left I could…" Robert began before Ranas joined them. "Sis, Robert. New orders from General Skywalker. You two are to prep the Blood Asp and Star Adder and move out in thirty. We've located the enemy artillery and anti-aircraft guns and you two have the task of blowing those things to hell." Ahsoka's brother said to them.

"Then it's time to lock and load. Grab whatever gear you need and I'll get the mechs armed and ready." Robert said before running towards the mech depot while calling the techs to load up the mech's weapons. Ahsoka just sighed, she missed her chance to tell Robert how she felt. " _Why can't I just tell him that I love him?"_ Ahsoka thought as she went to get her gear.

Meanwhile Barriss and Sheila had finished treating the injured troopers on board the medical frigate Savior. The injuries of most of the prisoners wasn't as severe as they originally thought and many of them decided to joined the fight in protecting their home world. Barriss admired the bravery of these people and was glad to be helping them. This is what she wanted to do, help the people of the galaxy instead of fighting to acquire new territory. At first, she wasn't too keen on the idea of the mech's, tanks and VTOL's being used by the republic after seeing the firepower they possessed, but in the hands of Robert and Ahsoka was a different story. Both of them showed no sign of enjoying the power they wielded in those mechs and used them to protect the innocent.

"Both of them are so much alike. They would make a great couple." She said to herself before grabbing a drink of water. She was about to take a sip when she suddenly began to feel dizzy and placed her hand to her head. "I hope this doesn't mean you're pregnant." A voice called from behind. Barriss turned around and saw Luminara standing behind her. "I'm not master, it's just that I don't feel…" Barriss began before she fainted. "Barriss!" Luminara called out in concern.

Back in the hanger, Gunner and the techs had finished loading up the Blood Asp and Star Adder with twenty-four javelin missiles each when Robert and Ahsoka climbed the ladders and sat in the cockpits of the mechs. " _Our scouts have reported the droids are preparing another assault. You won't be able to get to the guns and get back to the base in time. You're going to be dropped off three miles from the guns and proceed from there."_ Anakin said over the commlink as two LAAT/C were about to attach their magnetic hooks to the mechs.

"You sure that the tank lifters can lift these things? Both of these mechs weigh over one hundred tons and those gunships can only carry up to forty tons." Robert said with concern as the mechs were soon lifted underneath the gunships. " _We modified these gunships to transport the mechs. That's why they were put on maintenance."_ Anakin assured Robert. _"Once you knock out the guns head towards the capital and knock out the enemy armor and anti-aircraft guns there so we can take the capital. Our objective is to liberate the planet and capture Gunray."_ Skywalker added.

"Well that's a load off my mind." Robert said as the two mech gunships left the base and in just a few minutes dropped off their cargo at the drop point before quickly turned around before the droids could find them. "Scopes are clear. No sign of any hostiles. Let's get moving." Robert said to Ahsoka after the mechs touched down. "Roger that. And Robert, there's something I want to tell you when this is over." Ahsoka said nervously. "We'll focus on that later." Robert said as the mech's moved through the forest.

 _Ahsoka's point of view_

We had trekked through the forest for what seemed like hours. Every so often we would encounter a small patrol of battle droids on STAP's and would take them down with our pulse lasers before they could escape and alert the droids guarding the guns.

Every moment I am with Robert, I feel like my feelings for him become more and more strong with each passing second. Even during his 'anger management issue', I found him to be quite handsome even with all that armor he wears. I wanted to tell him how I felt but I was scared that he wouldn't like me the same way I like him.

But those jabs at me he made on Zygerria and my home planet, it was clear that he might have feelings for me but couldn't tell if it was just a bit of humor or a spur of the moment. Still I loved him and I know that sometime soon I will tell him how I feel.

" _We're near the guns. We'll stop here and go on foot and asses the enemy defenses."_ Robert said over the commlink. We stopped the mechs and exited, only to step into a swamp. "Great, now I am going to smell like a hutt." I said pinching my nose.

"Well it could be worse, we could be up to our waist in shit and then we would smell like manure and that is way more stinky than a hutt." The boy I loved quipped trudging through the swamp and made our way towards the shore.

The swamp water was dark and knee deep hiding a branch I tripped over and fell face first into the water. I was about to stand up when Robert gave me his hand and pulled me to my feet. "Might want to be careful. There are some things that are hidden beneath the water's surface which are either deadly or something you don't want to trip over. Especially if they end up with mud on their face." Robert stated trying to hold his laughter in.

I could see why he was trying not to laugh, I had mud on my face. I was about to wipe the substance off my face when he took out a rag and wiped my face. "I don't like seeing anyone's face covered with mud or dirt. It hides their beauty." He said, once again my lekku darken a bit and my cheeks turned a brighter shade of orange. It sounded like he just called me beautiful.

I was about to say something but he had already begun to move ahead. I sighed and trudged after him.

Once we reached the shore we climbed a small hill and saw the enemy had indeed setup several artillery and anti-aircraft units in front of us but it looked like there were more of them spread out over the area. "That's a lot of firepower." I said in amazement.

"No kidding. Bastards must have set up these guns in advance. No don't the former advisor gave the tinnies plenty of time to set these weapons up." Robert said agreement taking out the M4 Carbine he brought with him and scanned the area with his weapons ACOG scope. "I count ten battalions of droids, maybe more of them. I got eyes on three platoons of GAT's, two platoons of AAT's, Hailfires, Spiders and one platoon of NR-N99 tank droids." Robert said quietly while I checked out the enemy guns.

"I got eyes on two super tanks. Those things are nasty. I think the mech's plasma PPC's can penetrate the ray shields." I suggested. "Yeah that could work. But I'm more worried about those artillery guns. Those things look like they have could have been upgraded. It could explain how they have been able to shell us." Robert stated. He then pointed the to the area of the forest that was near the swamp. "Looks they didn't secure their rear. The swamp is right behind them. That's our best plan of attack. We come up from behind and take out those super tanks with the PPC's then we take out the guns. You take the triple a and I will take the artillery. Use your pulse lasers, we need to save our rockets, autocannon and machine gun rounds for later." Robert said.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it, partner." I said and the two of us returned to our mechs, just before the droids spotted us. "We need to knock out those guns as quickly as possible. The others are count on us." I reminded Robert.

" _Don't worry, we'll get it done."_ he assured me as we maneuvered our mechs through the swamp and exited right behind the droids and began to charge up our PPC's. "LET EM HAVE IT!" Robert shouted and the two of us fired our PPC's at the super tanks.

 _Normal point of view_

Seconds before the two assault mechs fired their plasma weapons, back in the capital Dark Star was meditating when she sensed a familiar presence, one that she hadn't sensed since her time in the Jedi order before she was denied her destiny and decided that the only way to achieve her destiny was to tap into the power of the dark side.

"So, my old rival has returned to the place she was born. Such delicious irony, to think that she will die on the same planet she was born without even knowing who her mother is." She snickered evilly to herself before she sensed the presence of her master. " _And you shall have your revenge on her. Soon you will achieve your destiny and the Jedi will be destroyed. As for your rival, she will either die by your hands or become your slave. You despise her and want her to know her place, don't you?"_ Sidious asked as his holographic form appeared in front of her.

Dark Star ended her meditation and got down to one knee. "Having her as my slave would be much better, my master. After all, species like Togruta's and Twi'leks are inferior to Humans. She will be my slave." Dark Star decided. Delighted by this, Sidious nodded and his hologram vanished. ' _Soon Ahsoka, soon I will have my revenge and take what you stole from me all those years ago.'_ Dark Star thought to herself.

As this was going on, four balls of dark purple plasma were fired from the Blood Asp and Star Adder and destroyed the two super tanks with one shot. The explosions alerted the droids to the presence of enemy units and before even a single battle droid could call out the situation a squad of droids was mowed down by a barrage of pulse laser fire.

"Well they know we're here now. Let's waste these scrapheads and take out these guns as quickly as possible. We need to get to the city." Robert called to Ahsoka from the Blood Asps cockpit. " _Roger that."_ Ahsoka responded and the two set to work at once.

Ahsoka and the boy she loved moved their mechs forward firing their pulse lasers at the droids and the enemy tanks destroying or crushing any that got in their way. Ahsoka crushed a GAT with the Star Adders feet and turned her attention towards an approaching AAT and fired the plasma PPC's at the tank destroying it and leaving nothing but the charred remains of the tanks hull. "These plasma cannons really pack a punch. If the droids had these things our armor wouldn't stand a chance." She said firing a burst of pulse laser fire at another tank destroying it.

" _Well its good thing we got to the mechs first before the clankers did. Knowing them they would be using these things on civilian targets as well."_ Robert shouted over the commlink as he downed four tanks with his Mech's pulse lasers before turning his attention towards one of the pairs of AA and artillery guns. "Time to send these bastards to hell. Beginning Alpha Strike charge. Weapon firing in three, two, one. FIRING!" he shouted.

Both of the mechs claw emitters and PPC cannons glowed dark purple and four projectiles were launched hitting the AA guns power source which detonated and took out the AA guns and Artillery at the same time destroying the first three sets, but at the same time overheated the Alpha Strike system, disabling the powerful weapon for a brief time. "Damn that thing is almost as powerful as a nuclear missile." Robert said impressively before turning his mech's upper torso and turned around, firing his pulse lasers at a group of Hailfires that had fired their entire complement of missiles at him.

Robert stayed calm and activated the mech's anti-missile system. A bolt of energy was sent out and destroyed all one-hundred-twenty missiles before they even got within range of the mech's cockpit. "Good thing I this system installed before we left." Robert chuckled to himself before he watched Ahsoka fire her mech's Alpha Strike system at her targets and destroyed them, leaving nothing but a smoldering wreck.

"Ahsoka to Anakin. Enemy triple a and artillery have been eliminated." Ahsoka said into her commlink.

" _Roger that Ahsoka, be advised the droids have sent the remaining scout walkers they stole from us towards the base. We can handle them, you and Robert head to the city and knock out their defenses and any resistance you encounter along the way. That should lessen the pressure on us."_ Anakin said over the commlink.

"Roger that. We're Oscar mike." Robert responded after he crushed an AAT before turning his mech towards the direction of the city. "Let's get going, we don't want to keep old' Gunray waiting." Robert said to his comrade before they left the battle sight and headed towards the city.

They left the smoldering remains of the enemy equipment and proceeded down the main road towards the city. It wasn't a cake walk, they encountered enemy patrols and reinforcements heading towards the base but destroyed them quickly with their missiles and lasers. "Scratch two tanks." Ahsoka called out before firing another pair of javelins at an MTT that was heading towards them. Her missiles hit the transport but didn't destroy it, it was only after Robert fired two of his missiles that the transport was destroyed, leaving only a few surviving tanks to deal with.

They mopped up the stragglers and continued further down the road. They soon came to a stop when face to face with a large barrier. "Great, roadblock. Something tells me we can't blast this thing." Ahsoka stated bluntly. "Your right about that, we go on foot from here and open the thing from the other side." Robert said, exiting the mech and unslinging his M4 which he had equipped with a flip up rear sight for the M203 and a forty-round magazine taped to another one, along with the ACOG scope. He even brought his Peacemakers which had been modified to fire the more modern version of the .45 Long Colt caliber. (A/N not sure if there are new versions of older calibers.)

Combined with his Morita, BFG, custom made pistol, M4 and peacemakers, he was carrying almost the firepower of a single rifle company. "Let's move. And don't worry about the mech's, the tech's modified them so that anyone not authorized to pilot these toys gets a shock to the system." Robert said before he and Ahsoka began to climb a nearby cliff.

 _Roberts point of view_

It was a good thing we decided to check out what was behind the barrier because the moment we arrived at the top we saw that the droids had captured over a dozen TX-130 tanks, three AAC-1's and six AT-XT walkers. Yesterday, a platoon of troopers under the command of Sergeant Kano of the 501st and his men were sent out to recon the main road to the capital, but all contact was lost with them the moment they passed the area with the destroyed DDT tanks were.

Now it was clear that Kano and his men were captured by the enemy and were being held hostage. Through my binoculars, I noticed that along with the clones were about six Togruta soldiers wearing the armor similar to Combat Engineers of the Russian army, minus the balaclavas and blast shield helmets.

I could tell right away they were being forced to fix all the vehicles. I was about to turn my sights from the tanks when I spotted a Commando Droid wearing old battered and dirtied Phase one clone armor place a helmet on their head and walked towards one of the TX-130s. "Looks like the clankers are planning on pulling the old trojan horse maneuver." I said to Ahsoka who had spotted the controls for the door.

"Yeah and it looks like not all of the Shilian tanks were sold. Those guys are the best engineers in the Togruta army. Sukry Rasha, Kazo Saawos, Cokor Nelaal, Kukyon Phy, Tokok My and Tulo Vali can take apart a tank and fix it in three hours. That's what my brother says anyway. They must have been able to fix three of the armies' tanks and kept them hidden before the attack." Ahsoka explained.

"Sounds like these guys know their machines inside and out." I chuckled before remembering that Togrutan tanks required two people, one pilot and one gunner. However, the TX-130s could be operated by a crew of three or single pilot with an Astrodroid copilot while the walkers required a single pilot. Knowing Kano, he and his men were well trained in operating the tanks and walkers and were heavily armed for both armored and ground warfare.

"I have a feeling these guys could give us a hand in attacking the city. Once we're out of missiles, bullets and shells all we'll have is the pulse lasers and PPC's. Those tanks have rockets and the walkers have proton mortars, those will help out." I said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to let Kano and the others know they won't be prisoners much longer? If we attack now, they could get killed." Ahsoka reminded me.

"We need to inform them. The only way to do that is for us to get inside and let them know." I stated. "We can also use this as a chance to open the gates and get the mechs through." I added.

"So how are we going to let Kano and his boys know the plan?" Ahsoka asked. Under my helmet I smiled a little. "We use live bait. One of us is 'captured' by the droids and lets the troopers know the plan, while the other one disables the gate controls and then raises hell." I stated.

"I take it that your armor has a stealth generator of some kind so that means you're the one who will disable the gate controls and I am the one that gets captured." Ahsoka sighed as I pulled out a bit of rope and a cloth. "Hope you don't mind getting tied up, the droids are stupid so they will think you might have been dropped off by one of their patrols." I said reluctantly. "We'll have to make it more convincing so your lightsabers will have to be off your waist." I added.

Ahsoka sighed and placed her hands together behind her back. "Just don't make it too tight. Aurra had me tied really tight when she kidnapped me." Ahsoka said. "It won't be that tight. I promise I won't hurt you." I said and began to tie Ahsoka's arms.

"So, I heard that Senator Amidala is planning on holding some kind of celebration on Naboo sometime in the future. Maybe, if we are asked to guard the event we might be able to get a bite to eat." Ahsoka said as I quickly tied her wrists before moving on to her elbows.

"Sounds like a plan. Who knows, maybe I would see you in a dress and if they let us, dance the night away." I joked as I finished tying her elbows before moving onto her feet. I failed to notice Ahsoka's Lekku darken when I mentioned the dress and dance.

"You never know, at least it wouldn't be like anything like what most slaves wear." Ahsoka joked back before testing her bounds. "That's good enough. Gag me." She said reluctantly. "Please don't hold this against me." I said before placing the cloth over mouth and nose and tied it tight. "Can you speak?" I asked.

Ahsoka said something but I couldn't make it out. "Ok so you can't say anything." I said, picking up Ahsoka and throwing her over my shoulder before activating my armors holo-disguise generator and took the appearance of a Commando Droid. "Pretend to struggle, it will make it more believable." I said in a commando's voice and walked down the hill with my 'prisoner'.

The moment I arrived at the bottom of the hill, the droids surrounded me but I quickly explained the 'situation' to the droids and brought Ahsoka to the cells that were holding Kano and his men. I noticed Boomer and the veteran of Ryloth who called himself Duo, look right through my disguise and walked right up to me. "I swear you better not have hurt the commander. If you did I will scrap you myself." Duo spat at me. I knew he was faking it.

The cell was opened and I gently tossed Ahsoka in the cell and watched Boomer begin to untie Ahsoka. While he did, I made my way towards the door controls and began to unlock the doors while making it look like they were still locked.

The moment I finished I looked back and saw Ahsoka was untied and had given me a nod, that was the signal that she had explained the plan to Kano and his men. I nodded back and walked towards the cells and waved my hand unlocking the cells and dropped Ahsoka's sabers to the ground. I then deactivated my holo-guise and began to fire my M4 at the droids who were caught off guard.

 _Normal point of view_

While Robert and Ahsoka began to free the prisoners, back aboard the Medical frigate Barriss had woken up and found herself lying in a bed. The last thing she remember was her master coming into the medical center and asking her if she wasn't pregnant when she began to feel dizzy.

"I am glad to see you're alright Barriss." Erik said as he walked into the room.

"I guess I was too tired to continue. I have been helping the wounded for days and haven't gotten much sleep." Barriss admitted, mentally smacking herself on the face for not getting any rest sooner.

"Well I am just glad you are alright, because there is something I wanted to ask you." Erik said.

Barriss had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask her but decided to let him say it. "Barriss, the day I met you I knew you were a beautiful Mirialan women. Despite being a Jedi I knew that you were the one who had snared my heart." Erik said before pulling something from his back-pocket.

"I know that you feel the same way about me and you don't care about the code. So, I wanted to ask you," Erik added before revealing a box opening it and revealing an engagement ring. "Barriss Offee, will you marry me?" Erik asked.

Ever since the war began, Barriss had never thought someone would ask her such a question. "Yes, I will marry you Erik." She said excepting the ring. "I guess this means I will have to leave the order." Barriss said sadly. "There are still other ways for you to assist the Jedi without having to fight." Erik said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Neither of them knew but outside the room, Luminara had heard everything and was happy for her soon to be former padawan.

While Erik proposed to Barriss, Robert had launched a 40mm grenade round at a group of droids before firing off an entire magazine from his M4, covering Kano, the Togruta mechanics and Kano's men as they ran towards the area where their weapons were being held.

Blocking shot after shot at the droids and slashing any that got close enough, Ahsoka assisted in covering their allies. "The plan worked well. Next time don't tie me up." Ahsoka stated as she sliced a B1 droid in half from the torso up. "Yeah I know. I hated it myself." Robert responded, loading the second magazine that was taped to his current magazine to his M4 before he pushed a group of three Super Battle Droids with the force, knocking them down before using Electric Judgement to briefly stun them allowing Duo to gun them down with a burst from his carbine.

"GET YOUR ASSES TO THE WALKERS AND TANKS BOYS, BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO GET SOME MUCH EARNED PAYBACK!" Robert shouted to the soldiers as he drew his Peacemakers and fired them in quick session like a professional gunslinger, taking down six droids with two shots each. "Can't beat the classics." He quipped before ducking behind cover and quickly reloaded them.

The second he finished reloading his ancestors' revolvers, he holstered them, unholstered his custom pistol and lobbed a detonator at the approaching commando droids before firing a full clip from his pistol downing three of the commandos before the detonator took out the rest of them. Soon the noise of weapon fire faded and all the hostiles were destroyed with no casualties on the Republic's side.

"Glad you two showed up, those clankers were going to kill us and use our armor to slip by the bases defense's and catch us off guard. They were planning on getting the Ragnarok and Ymir." Kano explained.

"Well they won't be doing that anytime soon." Duo stated kicking one of the downed droids. "It's a good thing we saved your asses, we're heading for the capital to clear some of the enemy defenses. Even with the mech's Ahsoka and I can't take them all on. You guys up for some action?" Robert asked.

No sooner had he did, Surky walked over to Robert and Ahsoka. "We want to liberate our planet from these droids. We will gladly lend you our support Master Jedi." The yellow skinned Togruta combat engineer/mechanic said while the rest of his allies prepped their tanks.

"The more firepower the better. Let's roll out." Robert said in agreement and headed for the Blood Asp while the others went to their tanks and walkers. "I hope I wasn't to hard in my knot tying, that's something I had a bit of trouble when I was a boy scout." He said to Ahsoka who had the rope and cloth that was her gag in her hands. "Actually, it wasn't that bad. I kind of liked it…kidding." Ahsoka joked and the two burst into laughter.

Once they returned to their mechs and got through the barrier, they proceeded towards the capital. The tanks and walkers were faster than the mechs, but their speed made them the excellent for lighting fast attacks. Which was precisely what Robert and Ahsoka ordered them perform, while the AAC-1's where also good for anti-air defense.

Mechs and walkers with heavy fire-power and armor combined with fast tanks that were perfect for hit and run attacks and anti-armor assaults. The droids were in for a surprise.

Soon after three hours, the platoon of armor arrived at the edge of the city. "Looks like this place was abandoned when the droids attacked. We don't have to worry civilians, but check your fire. We don't want to wreck the homes of these people." Robert called out. Suddenly, the Blood Asp was hit by a heavy laser cannon round, but its shields held strong.

Turning towards the direction of the shot, Robert spotted a large armored column consisting of AAT's, Spider Droids, GAT's, NR-N99's and two unknown droid flyers of unknown make and model with a single Protedeka for support heading their way. "All units engage the enemy." Robert said before charging up the Mech's Alpha Strike system and fired four dark purple balls of plasma flew towards the weapon platform, destroying it before it even got close to their position.

 **(Gladiator Battle, Mech Assault 2 Lone Wolf OST begins)**

Moving his mech carefully through the town, Robert fired his four machine guns at two approaching GAT's destroying them before he crushed a third one with his mech. "You know the drill Ahsoka, guns and lasers only. Fire your rockets and Autocannons at any targets heading towards us." Robert called out to his friend. " _Roger that."_ Ahsoka replied before she fired four of her remaining Javelins at two approaching AAT's from the North east.

The Togruta AAC-1's acquired target locks on the unknown droid flyers and fired four rockets each destroying the flyers and sent them crashing into the wreck of the Protodeka. "Whatever those tin cans are, their scrap metal now." Kazo said before firing his tanks particle cannons at one of the NR-N99's before firing the tanks twin cannons at the enemy tank destroying it and before maneuvering his tank out of the line of fire from one spider droids homing laser.

"That spider's tougher than the usual models, must have some kind of shielding." Kazo said as Cokor fired more rockets towards a group of incoming Hailfires from the west. "Rockets aren't going to cut it. Master Jedi, we need some plasma on that over grown walker." The green skin Togruta shouted over the commlink.

"Copy that. One plasma special coming right up." Ahsoka quipped before charging her PPC's and hurled two projectiles at spiders knocking out its shields. Kano and five other TX-130s charged in and circled the walker firing their tanks dual heavy laser cannons at the tank before they finally downed it. "Nice work boys." Kano said.

No sooner had he said that two of the tanks that were with him were destroyed. "Blast it. We got artillery. Boomer, use those Mortars and hit the artillery. Check your fire for any buildings." Kano shouted.

" _Targets acquired. Firing mortars. All units be advised the enemy is sending out three more Protedeka's and they have air support."_ Boomer called out as his walker squad fired a salvo of plasma mortars into the city with great accuracy. " _Enemy artillery in this sector is neutralized."_ Bomber called out as five of the six walkers were slammed with concussion missiles knocking down the shields and killing the pilots.

"Its official, I FUCKING HATE PROTEDEKA'S!" Robert cursed firing his remaining Javelins at one of the Protedeka's damaging it sufficiently before charging his PPC's which finished the weapons platform. "Scratch one platform, but we still have two more and we already lost more than half your platoon Sergeant." Robert called out as Ahsoka fired her four Autocannons at another Protedeka.

Eight 120mm high-explosive shells impacted the droid tanks right side damaging part of the droid's brain and causing it to short-circuit and target the incoming Hailfires rolling in from the west over the Maglev tracks. Eight big wheeled tanks were reduced to scrap metal by eight concussion missiles.

"We got fighters coming in from ten 'clock high." Tokok shouted as he moved the turret of his tank and fired six rockets downing the incoming fighters which skidded across the ground. "Really wish you brought some air support." Kukyon stated as another squad of vultures came in from the city. No sooner had they did, they destroyed by a barrage of laser fire.

"Where the hell did that come from!?" Kazo asked. He soon had his answer. Flying towards the city was the Havoc, Freefall, The Zoomer, Guardian Mantis and six Sigil starfighters. " _Thought you could use a little help kid."_ Nym said over the commlink as he dropped a payload of energy bomblets onto several approaching AAT's coming from the city, destroying the tanks and the infantry that was with them.

" _Jinkins, Sixxa, Kola. Take three of our boys and find where the enemy armor is coming from. Vana, Reti and I can handle these scrapheads."_ Nym ordered his allies before firing six concussion missiles which downed six oncoming T.I.E fighters. " _Roger."_ The pilots called out over the comm and separated going for their designated targets.

"Looks like I owe you a lot more credits." Robert said as he crushed a GAT with one step. " _Keep the credits. I got my own reasons for taking on the Trade Federation."_ Nym responded. "If you say so." Robert said before firing his machine guns at several more incoming tanks.

Gunning his one of a kind fighter-bomber to full speed, Nym was able catch up with a squad of six vulture droids and blasted them to pieces before pulling away and launching a volley of concussion missiles at a dozen Scarab fighters destroying them as well. "These droids hardly make for a decent challenge." The Feeorin pirate stated before firing a cruise missile at an orbiting Banking Clan frigate which upon impact destroyed the frigate.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get into the city before we run out of .50 and 120mm rounds." Robert stated, noting that he had only sixteen hundred rounds left before he would have to rely on his lasers and PPC's.

"We can't break through and protect the rest of Kano's men." Ahsoka reminded him.

"Don't worry about us sirs, you two get into the city and knock out the remaining artillery and anti-air defenses, we'll secure an area where we can set up a staging area for the rest of troops. We just heard the droids have been pushed back and our boys are heading our way, we just need to knockout the big guns." Kano said firing the last four of his missiles.

"We aren't going too…" Robert began before Duo interrupted him. " _Don't worry, we're soldiers this is what we were born to do."_ Duo said peppering a spider droid with his tanks dual cannons destroying it. "You guys. I'll see you're awarded a medal for your bravery. Ahsoka, lets move in." Robert said complimenting the bravery of three veteran clones, before turning towards Sukry and his allies. "You six help them out." He added before he and his fellow mech warrior moved into the city.

 **(OST ends)**

Back at the palace, Gunray was starting to sweet.

The Republic had managed to break through the cities defenses and was now making their way towards his position. He normally would have left the moment things went south but Vana Sage, the mercenary that his corporation hired twelve years ago to test the combat capabilities of the Scarab fighters before she discovered her that the Federation tried to have mercenaries abduct then Queen Amidala and force her to sign the treaty, had destroyed his shuttle and the Lok Revenants had begun to decimate his air forces.

"You said you would take care of the situation. But so far you have done nothing. Dark Star what are you waiting for?" Gunray demanded from the assassin.

"I have done something. Those two mech pilots have no idea that they are walking into a trap. The moment they destroy the artillery and anti-air guns, they will be attacked by the remaining Protedeka's will destroy the mechs and capture Tano. I have a score to settle with her." Dark Star snarled.

Speaking of mech's, Robert and Ahsoka continued their way towards the city center. Any tanks and infantry they encountered were destroyed by machine gun, pulse laser and autocannon fire. "These guys can't stop ninety tons of pure badass armor. We'll get Gunray yet." Robert chuckled as he fired his machine guns at a platoon of battle droids while crushing an AAT.

Ahsoka rotated the Star Adders upper torso towards the left and fired her autocannons down the street taking out two Hailfires with six shells. "I am starting to get the hang of this, but I am running out of rounds. I got twenty-four 120mm rounds left." She stated.

" _Save the cannon rounds. Use the lasers and PPC's."_ Robert called to her. "Roger." She responded and increased her pulse lasers power to level two and fired off a volley of blood red laser rounds at a GAT before directing her fire towards another Spider Walker. She destroyed them both with little effort.

They continued further into the city until they reached the city center and saw the guns. "Targets acquired. Let's give them some plasma to chew on." Robert declared and soon the two mechs had fired their PPC's at the guns several times, destroying the anti-air and artillery in a matter of seconds.

"Targets are down. General Skywalker city defenses are clear, there should be only a few infantry and tank platoons left but the bigger threats are neutralized." Robert said contacting Anakin over the commlink.

" _Copy that. We just finished holding off the droid's assault. We'll gather the men that are still able to fight and head for the capital. You two get to the palace and capture Gunray."_ Anakin responded. "Copy that Master." Ahsoka added.

They were about to leave when several buildings collapsed suddenly. "Tell me that wasn't us?" Robert asked turning his head towards the wrecked buildings. "It wasn't us, we got four Protodeka's coming towards us." Ahsoks exclaimed as all four weapon platforms launched their concussion missiles at the two of them. "ACTIVATE AMS, NOW!" Robert shouted as the missiles headed towards them.

They activated the defense system just in time, vaporizing several of the missiles but the remaining missiles missed them and hit a few of the buildings behind them. "Damn it, we already got collateral damage to Corvala and it isn't because of us." Robert cursed.

"Well those things used up their missiles but we need to be cautious, those things have seismic wave emitters and those things could knock out shields down." Ahsoka advised before firing twelve of her remaining autocannon rounds at one Protedeka which was sent crashing to the ground after she fired the rest of her rounds. "I'M OUT!" She cried maneuvering her mech as quickly as she could avoiding the lasers from the second weapon platform.

" _Charge up the Alpha Strike. We'll take these tin-cans down with one shot._ " Robert shouted. Ahsoka followed suit and charged up her own Alpha Strike and once they were fully charged up eight dark balls of plasma energy launched towards two of the Protedeka's destroying them and sending the platforms crashing down to the ground.

The second the projectiles hit their targets, the systems in both assault mechs beeped. "Alpha strike systems are down for the Blood Asp." Robert said. " _Same thing for the Star Adder."_ Ahsoka added before firing her pulse lasers at the last weapon platform.

"PPC's are the only weapon we have left that can take those monsters down. Charge them up, four direct hits and this thing will be reduced to scrap metal." Robert said. The two friends increased their weapons to full power and then charged up their plasma weapons and fired. Four plasma bolts exited the plasma cannons and impacted the weapon platform and sent it down just like the others.

"Protedeka's are down, but my mech's down. The use of the Alpha strike and PPC's must have overloaded the systems." Robert said after trying to move the mech for several minutes.

" _Same thing for the Star Adder. But we won't need to worry about them. we're close to the palace. We can get there by foot."_ Ahsoka said, exiting her own mech.

"Then let's get going." Robert said as he exited his own mech. "Lead the way." He added and the two headed towards the palace.

 **Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. My aunts first dog had to be put down a few days ago and it really affected me hardly. Sky was the first dog I ever had in my home to take care of for someone else and I will miss her greatly.**

 **Anyways, Erik proposed to Barriss, Tarkin fucks things up again, Robert and Ahsoka prove to be quiet the team, Dark Star seems to hold a grudge against Ahsoka and the battle is coming to an end. One more battle chapter to go before we reach the end of the third chapter of the Lone Wolf series.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Sky, my aunts' dog and the dog that helped me realize I love dogs. Please read and review.**


	33. Erupting Burning Finger

**Thank you all for giving me your condolences for the loss I just had in my family. It really means a lot to me. I greatly appreciate it.**

 **Anyways, it's time for the final chapter of the Shili arc. Be prepared to be amazed as well as you usually are with my chapters. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 33: Erupting Burning Finger

March 30th 2019 20BBY

1403 hours

Shili

 _Normal point of view_

While the assault on the capital by the two mechs was finished, gunships belonging to the 501st, 212th, 41st, Kota's militia and 639th flew over the tree top of the lush forest accompanied with fighter escorts led by Ranas Tano and Admiral Halberton who was piloting the Azura Angel and leading Red squad along with the Togruta Airforce.

Along with the fighters, the Preserver and Lagoon flew a few meters ahead of the formation to intercept any incoming enemy aircraft before they could get close to the formation. "Anything on the scopes Benny-boy?" Dutlas asked his twi'lek companion.

"Nothing boss. No sign of any hostiles. That's the problem, they should have been on us by now." Benny said, double checking the radar to make sure he didn't make a mistake. "Maybe those bastards ran out of fighters." Revy said disappointed.

"That isn't like them. They still have a bunch of control ships in the air. Those things carry over 1,500 vultures and there were over eighteen of them. We were able to destroy fifteen of them but there are still three of them." Shoda said.

"Doesn't matter, I still think we are in the clear." Revy stated. She was about to say something else but was rudely interrupted when the Preserver fired its upper turret into the air. "You may want to rethink that two-hands. We got bogies coming in from 10'o clock high." Lucia stated.

She was right, coming towards the formation were the remaining enemy fighters. While the rest of the enemy fleet had either been destroyed or retreated the control ships stayed behind and continued to transmit orders to the Scarab fighters while the others were controlled by newer B1 droids or droid brains.

"Generals we have a lot of fight coming our way. I recommend you land now and get the gunships out of here. We'll take care of the enemy fighters." Vaer said before a barrage of crossbow missiles, laser rounds and 30mm cannon rounds flew towards the enemy formation destroying a good portion of the enemy fighters.

" _Roger that Vaer, we'll start landing now. We'll have to go the rest of the way on foot, but the Rhommel's have already made it to their position. They'll do what they can before we get there."_ Anakin said over the commlink from the cockpit of Belial which like its counterpart the Uziel was given an extra Crossbow missile launcher. "I hope I can handle this thing." Anakin said to himself before moving his mech's torso to the left, targeted a group of incoming vultures and fired a salvo of sixteen missiles at the incoming fighters destroying them in a fireball.

"Well if Ahsoka can operate these vehicles, then so can I." he said before moving ahead of the troops and armor with Barney, Cassie and Rex who were in the Mad Dog, Summoner and Catapult for additional firepower and escort duty. "We'll move ahead of the convoy and eliminate the hostiles trying to intercept the enemy forces before they can get close to us. We can't lose a single tank or walker." Anakin reminded the others.

" _Don't worry General Skywalker. We'll make the clanker rue the day they came off the assembly line."_ Rex said following his general with the Mad Dog. His radar then blared to life, a large formation of enemy tanks were heading their way.

"Looks like this isn't going to be as easy as we thought. The clankers are mobilizing everything they got left to try and stop us." Barney said aiming his Summoner's twin 120mm autocannons at one of the approaching GAT's. " _It would appear that Gunray and Dark Star do not intend to surrender without a fight."_ Obi-Wan said from inside the Turbo Tank that was closely following the mech's.

" _Well he is a coward. No doubt this is just to by time so he can escape with his tail between his legs."_ Gunner said unslinging the LRAC launcher he had and aimed at the weak side of one of the Hailfires heading towards them. "Rocket away." He said firing the launcher just ahead of the tank.

The rocket hit the wheeled droid tank and destroyed it. He reloaded the launcher and fired another rocket, this time his target was an AAT. He was about to fire his launcher when two gauss beams hit the droid tank destroying it before a second pair of gauss beams hit a spider droid followed by a single Hammer class rocket that latched onto the droid and after five seconds detonated taking the walker with it.

"Nice shooting Barney." Cassie complimented before firing four of her Catapults Javelins at four GAT's destroying the tanks before peppering another group with her pulse lasers.

" _Those things may have a delay before detonating but they pack-a-punch."_ Barney chuckled before crushing a smaller spider droid before firing eight autocannon rounds towards one NR-N99s before the tank could even fire off any of its weapons. "Let's keep the pressure on. All units stay close to the mech's and leave the armor in front to us. Anything that gets through there all yours." Barney said towards the tank commanders.

Meanwhile back at the base, Erik was beaming with joy as he prepped his Z-95 for battle. To think that only a few hours ago, the girl he loved had agreed to marry him and to his surprise Master Unduli was happy for her former padawan as well and had already begun to discuss the wedding details with her old padawan.

"She may not be her biological daughter, but Luminara certainly sees Barriss as her daughter." Erik said as he checked that his ship had all the proton torpedoes were loaded. He was about to leave when he spotted Tarkin heading towards the communications center. Shrugging it off as nothing, he climbed into the cockpit and took off to join the liberation of the capital.

Back at the capital, Dark Star had finished prepping her own fighter, 'Vengeance' for departure. She had just finished checking her fighter's heavy missile launchers when her ships terminal beeped. She checked and found that their spy had found the blueprints of the Ymir and Ragnarok mechs. Grinning with delight, she transmitted the blueprints back to her master before she made her way to the throne room. She had sensed that her old friend and the earthborn were about to enter the palace and had to prepare for the upcoming battle.

While this was going on, Barriss had already begun to look through all the stores she knew of that sold wedding dresses on Coruscant. She already had the feeling that she would be wearing a dress for Erik someday soon, so prior to leaving for Shili she had picked out a beautiful dress for the event that senator Amidala was planning before Robert had ran after being accused of murder.

As she thought of dancing in the outfit she chose with Erik holding her tight, she felt a disturbance in the force. "Robert, Ahsoka. You two are about to face a tough challenge, but I know you both will prevail." She said to herself before drifting to sleep. She was still tired after helping to heal the injured troopers and civilians.

Back in the city, the droids swept street after street searching for the pilots of the two assault class mechs that sat silently in the city center, their cockpits closed tightly. "No sign of the pilots over here. They must have fled." One droid said after he finished checking the nearby alley. "Proceed to the next sector." Another droid ordered before that droid and the others left.

The last droid was about to leave when he heard something behind him. The droid turned around and same face to face with Robert. The droid was about to fire when Robert tossed his M4 into the hands of the droid.

The droid caught the rifle surprised and was then stabbed through the head with Roberts knife who then reclaimed his carbine. "Scraphead." Robert muttered before he ran back down the alley and rejoined Ahsoka, who was overlooking the royal palace.

"Master Skywalker and the others have just come under attack by the forces that were sent to intercept them." Ahsoka stated.

"They got the whole palace surrounded. Three platoons and no weapon emplacements. Must have thought their superior numbers would keep any resistance from even thinking about attacking the palace." Robert surmised loading up his carbines grenade launcher and handing it and the ammo bandolier to Ahsoka. "You know I don't know how to use a rifle." Ahsoka reminded him.

"I know, but one can learn things in the weirdest places. Aside from your sabers, it's good to have a ranged weapon. That's my motto ever since I learned how to use a saber." Robert stated to his friend. "I switched the selector to semi-…" Robert began but to his surprise Ahsoka switched the weapon to full-auto before slinging it over her shoulder. "Your aunt showed me the selector for a M4 when you ran away." She said.

"Oh. Well at least you know how to use it. Now, since Gunray's shuttle is scrap metal he won't be able to retreat. Three platoons are not a lot of guards. Must be more inside the palace." Robert said hiding his surprise. "So, what do we do?" Ahsoka asked aiming her rifle at one of the droids.

"We knock, loud." Robert said, detaching the BFG, configuring it to launcher mode charging up the weapon and fired. The ball of green plasma hit the lead platoon destroying them all with one blast, distracting the droids and allowing Ahsoka to fire the M4 downing the remaining platoons with a combination of rifle fire and grenade rounds.

The moment one-sided firefight ended, fifty-four droids were reduced to scrap and the palace was clear of all hostiles guarding the place. "Nice shooting. You'd give Annie Oakley a run for her money." Robert said impressively. "You can thank your aunt for teaching me about automatic rifles. Though I still have a bit more to learn." Ahsoka admitted loading a fresh magazine into the M4 as the two arrived at the palace doors.

"Well, we're going to be in close quarters. No grenade launcher or launcher mode. Rifle only, we don't want the royal family to sue us for any unnecessary damage to their home." Robert said before he raised his foot and kicked the door open. Scanning the entrance, he found no droids. "No hostiles so far, let's get moving." He said and the two sprinted into the palace as quick as they could.

They hadn't gotten very far when they ran into a patrol of droids. Before the droids opened fired, Robert and Ahsoka took cover behind one of the pillars on both sides, saving their hides from becoming swiss cheese. "Those bastards are dug in. I'll lay down covering fire while you move up to the next pillar. Get close enough and let them have it." Robert shouted before blind firing his BFG in rifle mode, downing a few droids and suppressing the droids.

"Roger that." Ahsoka responded and moved quickly to the next pillar, firing the rifle in short controlled four-round bursts downing four droids with 5.56mm full metal jacket ammo. The second she made it to the pillar, Robert sprinted to the pillar on the right side with Ahsoka covering his advance. The moment he arrived at the pillar, more droids came pouring down the steps from the upper levels of the palace further pinning the two force users down.

"Damn, there dug in more than I thought. Ahsoka, commence sword and shield maneuver." Robert said, attaching his weapon to his back and pulling out Revan's lightsaber activating its violet blade and began to block shot after shot away from his hand using the same reverse-grip style that Ahsoka favored.

Using this method, Robert created a barrier in front of them giving Ahsoka the chance to fire her rifle at the droids downing an entire squad with a full magazine before pushing back a dozen droids into the wall with a powerful surge of the force destroying them.

"We make a good team." Ahsoka said before loading a newer magazine into the rifle while Robert deactivated his ancestors' saber and putting his Morita into his hands. "Let's keep moving." Robert said calmly and determined but in his usual friendly demeanor.

Meanwhile, back on Earth in a prison in California a eighteen-year-old girl with messy black hair and wearing an orange prison jumpsuit looked to the stars and thought long and hard about a friend she hasn't seen in two years. "Robert, where ever you are I hope you are doing alright." The girl said silently before her cell was opened and she was placed into a straightjacket, being led away to solidarity confinement, after a fight broke out in the cafeteria. The moment she was thrown into her 'new' cell, the girl sighed. "I wish you were here. I need your help, my friend." She said before quickly falling asleep.

Back in the royal palace, Robert suddenly sneezed. "You ok?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, I just feel like someone was talking about me." Robert said before firing his under-barrel shotgun eight times taking down four hidden Terror Troopers with two buckshot rounds each. "I still can't believe that these guys are clones." Robert said with disbelief.

"I still don't understand why the separatists would do such a thing." Ahsoka said in agreement gunning down another two Terror Troopers before they could stab her with their razor-sharp talons. "I don't even think Dooku knew about this. This isn't something he would condone." Ahsoka said before loading a fresh magazine into her weapon.

"If he didn't, then I think this was done without his approval. Let's not forget, a lot of the separatist leaders aren't too keen on ending the war with a peace treaty." Robert reminded her before the two cleared another floor of the palace and moved on to the third floor. "How many floors are there in this damn palace?" Robert asked before climbing another set of stairs.

"Four floors. We cleared two so we have two to go." Ahsoka said playfully. "Well that's just great." Robert said sarcastically, following his friend and downing another incoming squad of battle droid. This was going to take some work.

Back with the armor, Anakin fired his gauss cannons at an approaching MAF gunship, sending the craft crashing into the ground before picking off a squad of droid infantry with his mechs pulse lasers. After he fired a pair of crossbow missiles at an incoming dwarf spider droid, he felt a disturbance in the force. "Obi-Wan, Master Kota, did you sense that as well?" Anakin asked.

" _I felt it too Skywalker. We need to press our assault and get to the palace immediately._ " Kota stated just as one of his Juggernauts was about to be destroyed by a squad of droids with demo charges that slipped past their defense's before he hacked them to pieces.

" _Agreed, I have a feeling that this disturbance is Dark Star. Hopefully it isn't Maul or Savage."_ Obi-Wan said in agreement, hoping that Maul hadn't come to Shili in an attempt to kill him. They had no idea what they were about find out the true identity of Dark Star.

 _Roberts point of view_

I felt like a sports coach trying to reach an evac station up thirty flights of stairs.

Ahsoka and I had cleared the third floor and were sweeping the forth floor of the palace. What we found on the third floor made us sick to our stomachs. Multiple bodies of other H'ranni M'Kai that had remained behind and hold off the advance droid invaders that had arrived on Shili were literally torn to pieces.

It wasn't a pretty sight. The bodies had been rotting for a good few days and had begun to smell worse than a really big piece of dog crap. It reminded me of what my grandpa's brother had seen at one of the concentration camps during World War 2.

Ahsoka, when she saw the carnage vomited for about half a minute. I could understand, nothing in the world can prepare you for seeing something so horrible and disgusting. "War is brutal, but this isn't war. Its murder." I said putting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, before grabbing a nearby table cloth and covered the bodies. "This is only temporary. We will give these men and women a proper burial when this is over." I added.

"Yeah, it's just I can't understand why someone would do this." Ahsoka said still horrified by what she had seen. "The only thing we can do is make sure these soldiers are avenged. This is a war crime." I said assuring her that this wouldn't happen again.

A promise I can't keep. These things happen whether you try to stop them or not.

As we cleared the floor, I couldn't help but admire Ahsoka's skills with a weapon other than a lightsaber. She caught on quick and could probably best a member of the SAS or JSOC soldier in a shooting contest. She could fire a weapon like a Desert Eagle and hit a target farther than its effective range.

She was someone I would love to have by my side in the field of battle. I had a bit of material left from building my armor and it came to me that she could use an armor similar to mine incase things went from bad to worse.

We checked another room and found that this one appeared to be Zaa's room, evidenced by the amount of elegant dresses and other clothing suited for a princess. "Jeez, with all these outfits Zaa could supply Hollywood with a lot of costumes for a sci-fi movie." I chucked before moving to the next room. I failed to notice looking a qipao like dress before she followed a few seconds later.

The moment we reached the next room we stacked up on the side. "You good?" I asked my friend.

"I'm fine, but the rifle's jammed." She stated showing me the M4. One of the spent casings had lodged itself in the ejection port. "Doesn't matter. This is the last room on this floor. Once we clear it, we'll be at the top." I said taking back the primary assault rifle of the U.S. armed forces and attached it to my back before I kicked the door open and almost wasted rounds for no reason.

"Fourth floor clear. Throne room is back below, we just cleared all the floors incase the droids had extra forces." Ahsoka explained. I was puzzled by why we had to sweep each floor, but I knew we had a reason.

The moment we returned to the ground floor and headed for the throne room, I finally cleared the jam of the M4 and was about to hand it to Ahsoka before the droids on the ground floor opened up on us with the double-barreled repeating blaster turrets they had setup guarding the entrance to the throne room. "TAKE COVER!" I shouted and pushed Ahsoka to the left as the droids fired their weapons.

"Thanks for the save." Ahsoka said.

"My pleasure." I responded before peaking out from behind our cover, another pillar. I stuck my head out a good five inches before a shot from a super battle droids wrist blaster hit my helmet. "Bastards must have set these up before hand or while we were going room to room. I should have seen this coming." I stated, handing Ahsoka the rifle back which she slung over her shoulder and unclipped her sabers from her belt.

"Sword and Shield round 2. I block you shoot." She stated. "Girl, I like you style. Let's get it on." I said before watching Ahsoka come out from behind the pillar and began to deflect each shot while I attached my Morita to my back and pulled out my BFG configuring it to rifle mode after checking the power supply. "Full pack." I said to myself before moving from behind the pillar and getting behind Ahsoka firing my hybrid weapon in short bursts sending green balls of plasma towards the droids firing in the old 'spray and pray' method.

My shots either hit the droids or missed them by an inch or two. But most of my shots destroyed our attackers. I extended my hand and grabbed one of the turrets with the force and sent it flying into the droids on the left knocking them down for good before grabbing the second turret and pulled it towards us, turning it around and fired the droid's own weapon at them.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THE TASTE OF YOUR OWN FIREPOWER CLANKERS!" I shouted excitedly mowing them down until every single droid was downed. "You enjoyed that a little too much, didn't you?" Ahsoka asked. "I can't help it, I'm a victim of circumstance." I joked. (A/N guess that show)

We arrived at the door to the throne room and with a light kick pushed the door open and found Gunray himself sitting on the throne. "Hey numb nuts, get off that throne and put your hands in the air." I shouted.

Gunray turned around but had a smirk on his face. "You foul, you should surrender." The Nemiodian said before coming in from the left in her armor was Dark Star herself. I threw down my guns and knife, deactivated my armor and removed my helmet revealing my face to the viceroy and assassin.

"If you're expecting a fight then why don't you remove that helmet and show us your face." I said to Dark Star. When she removed her helmet, Ahsoka gasped with surprise. "Jana? Jana Starr?" Ahsoka said surprised.

"You know this bitch?" I asked in confusion.

"She used to be part of the same youngling clan I was." Ahsoka began before Jana interrupted her and pushed her back with a strong force push into the wall. "And I was far better than you ever were." She said holding Ahsoka.

"I was meant to be Skywalkers padawan, but you took that away from me. The council had already decided before he was even ready for a padawan, that's why I hired those Trandoshan's to attack our ship, so you would be killed and I would achieve my destiny. Sadly, they tried to kill me so I had to kill them. Thankfully, I caught the attention of Dooku's master and he trained me in the ways of the dark side." Jana said.

"Who do you think killed Mina Bonteri, I killed the traitor." Jana bragged.

This got me angry, like Hulk angry. "You killed her, she was trying to end the war through negotiations. More people are going to die because of this." I stated. "That's the idea." Jana stated. "YOU MURDERING BITCH! SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE! SHE WANTED PEACE! WHAT DO YOU GET OUT OF THIS!" I shouted tears following from my eyes in sadness.

"You're asking the wrong questions. I have much to gain and can't afford to lose. The Jedi will lose this war and, in the ashes, I will become the padawan of Skywalker, once he is turned to the Dark Side that is." Jana proclaimed turning towards Ahsoka and activating her own saber. "But first, I will enslave the one who stole my place and kill the Lone Wolf." She said pulling Ahsoka towards her to the ground and prepared to bring her sabers down on my friend.

Unfortunately for Jana, I dashed quickly and blocked her strike with my own sabers giving Ahsoka the chance to recover her strength and giving me the opening to push Jana back with a powerful push of my own.

"No one harms my friends. Those who strike down those calling for peace are monsters. It ends here Jana. One shall stand. One shall fall, traitor. THIS IS FOR MINA!" I shouted, assuming a fighting stance as Ahsoka got up beside me. "We'll take her together." She said. "Sounds good to me."

 _Normal point of view_

As the battle in the palace was about to begin, the rest of the republic forces arrived at the city and began to fight their way towards the palace. "Rex, Cassie. Take a few platoons and clear the western part of the city. Obi-Wan, Rahm take the east. Barney and I will go right for the palace." Anakin said worried for his padawan.

" _Don't worry Anakin, Ahsoka will be alright. After all she is your padawan."_ Obi-Wan reminded him. "I know master. It's just that I have a really bad feeling about this." Anakin said as he and Barney gunned their mechs towards the palace.

 **(The Touch begins)**

Each of them waited for the other too make the first move. The first strike meant the attacker would lower their guard and focus on offense.

Fortunately for Ahsoka and Robert, Jana moved first. Lunging towards them at tremendous speed, she attacked Ahsoka with a wild Form I attack but was countered with a Form I block by Robert who then pushed the former Jedi back across the throne rooms floor.

Using her sabers to slow her down, Jana growled with anger. "You think you can come after my friends and get away with it? Well you have another thing coming and a few punches and kicks to boot." Robert proclaimed before attacking with a dual Form V uppercut slash giving Ahsoka the chance to attack with a Shien attack of her own which Jana avoided.

"I always was the better fighter. Face it Ahsoka, you're not worthy of being Skywalker's padawan." Jana spat before unleashing a wild Juyo strike on the Togruta. Ahsoka cartwheeled out of the way and blocked another Juyo strike, this one however knocked her shoto out of her hands which Jana caught. "Fitting that you will be killed by your own weapon." Jana snickered before lunging with a double Juyo strike forcing Ahsoka on the defensive.

"Ahsoka heads up." Robert shouted before jumping into the air, unclipped Revans saber from his waist and with a powerful sidekick sent it to his friend who caught it and activated it. "Now it's a fair fight Jana." Ahsoka snapped before implementing the Twin Strike used by other Jedi that wielded two blades and collided with Jana's own blade while Robert did the same thing colliding with her stolen blade.

"You two disappoint me. I heard that you two were the best, but it looks like you two are second rate." Jana growled pushing both Jedi back into the wall. Ahsoka hit the wall hard and both her sabers fell out of her hands. Robert hit the wall as well but quickly recovered.

Jana slowly walked over to Ahsoka and was about to deliver the killing blow. For a second it seemed that Jana had forgotten that she intended to make Ahsoka her slave and wanted her dead. But as she delivered the strike, her saber was blocked by Roberts blue blade which she knocked aside and sliced his left arm clean off at the wrist.

"You don't know when to quit do you kid." Jana said annoyed before she levitated Robert with the Force and was about to pull him towards her when Ahsoka came back to her feet. "LEAVE THE BOY I LOVE ALONE!" She roared and began to channel her own force energy into her sabers.

"THIS HAND OF MINE SHINES AND ROARS ITS BRIGHT CRY TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!" She shouted forcing Jana to throw Robert into one of the pillars, before channeling her own force energy into her saber. "TAKE THIS SHINNING/DARKNESS FINGER!" The two combatants shouted and their blades collided.

Unfortunately, Jana overpowered Ahsoka and pushed her back to the wall again. "I think I have the perfect outfit for you Ahsoka. Or better yet, I will have you naked all the time when you're my slave. That will be perfect to…" Jana began before she looked towards Robert.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Robert roared, but not in the power of darkness but of light. "This hand of mine is burning red. Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory." He proclaimed before calling his ancestors saber to him and ignited it, this time in beam saber pink. He then lunged forward. "ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!" he shouted before delivering a powerful Form I upper slash towards Jana, the tip of his blade scarring her face. "AND NOW THE END!" he roared before a powerful blast wave blew Jana away from the two.

 **(Song End)**

Jana was about to attack again, but Republic forces had just entered the throne room and began to fire at her. "We'll finish this later bitch." Jana said to Ahsoka before jumping through the window behind the throne into her fighter and flew away.

As the troops arrested Gunray, Robert fell to the ground with a thud. "MEDICS!" Ahsoka shouted, fearing for the life of the man she loved.

The Battle of Shili was over, but it appeared the Lone Wolf had suffered greatly.

 **And that concludes the battle of Shili arc.**

 **Erupting Burning Finger, like Shining Finger is based off the ability used by Domon Kasshu from G Gundam and like my Shining Finger acts the same way as Force Fury.**

 **So, Robert lost a hand, the seppies have the blueprints for the Ymir and Ragnarok mechs, Gunray has been arrested and Ahsoka stated that she loves Robert. How will she get through this, what will happen with Erik and Barriss in regards to their upcoming wedding and does Robert have the same feelings towards Ahsoka? Find out in the next chapter of the Long Road.**

 **Also, Jana Star is a character used by several authors like Superherotimefan and Norik956, she is not created by me.**

 **Also, my poll is still up so please, even if you haven't seen any of the Gundam Series please cast your votes. Remember to read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	34. Blossoms of Love

**Before I begin I would like to clarify a few things.**

 **First, Jana Star is a Human Female with blonde hair, yellow eyes but formally blue, about two meters taller than Ahsoka, light skin tone and has a large rack if you know what I mean.**

 **Second to those who got it right I did use a bit of Stooges material for my last chapter. I couldn't help myself. Those guys along with Tom and Jerry are my favorite comedy trio/duos for slapstick. I prefer slapstick comedy over the newer stuff, unless it's the Simpsons.**

 **Anyway, rambling aside it's time for the final chapter and the moment you've all been waiting for. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 34: Blossoms of Love

April 6th 2019 20BBY

Jedi Temple Coruscant

1200 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Nearly a week had passed since the battle of Shili came to an end.

Many senators and military personal were grateful for the capture of Viceroy Gunray. The evidence stacked against him for his war crimes, including the slaughter of innocent civilians was plentiful and gave the Viceroy a long stay in prison with Tambor and Poogle.

Casualties from the battle would have been higher had the Republic not arrived first and acquired the mechs and other vehicles. Nirinni's betrayal came to a shock to Zaa's parents who had trusted the safety of their people to one they called a friend.

Most of the people of both Shili and Kiros demanded that he be executed, but instead Nirinni was sent to life in prison for his crimes against the Togruta people. The only way he would be getting out was in a pine box.

When the forces sent to liberate Shili had returned to Coruscant two squads of Tarkins personal guard, 'Tarkins Fist' were waiting to arrest the Lone Wolf despite being told that he was innocent of all charges. They never got close to the ships for Robert was rushed to the temple and brought to the Halls of Healing for immediate treatment for his wound. Every day, Tarkin continued to demand that the Jedi turn Robert over to him for a military tribunal, that was until the Chancellor ordered Tarkin to drop the matter. Needless to say, Tarkin was furious.

When the council heard the news about Barriss's decision to leave the order so she could marry Erik many council members were surprised to say the least. Barriss was determined to become a healer and help the people but the news of her wanting to leave order was a change. However, Master Yoda respected her decision and allowed Barriss to keep her saber and wished for her to have a happy life.

That was over two days after the fleet returned to the capital and during that time something wonderous happened. Robert's severed hand had somehow regrown and it was like his hand hadn't been severed at all.

This was all because of the ability called 'Force Regeneration' but to Roberts family it was like their nephew had gained the healing factor of comic characters like Deadpool, Wolverine and others. Despite regaining his lost hand, Robert was given a medical leave until his other injuries had healed.

Despite being cooped up in bed and not being able to fight, Robert found it a surprise that Ahsoka and Cassie had built the models of the Winged, Freedom and Strike Gundams for him while he was 'on the lamb' though Cassie said it was Ahsoka who built the models on her own.

Regardless of how they were built Robert felt happy that a friend had done something for him. "Guess that means Ahsoka really considers me a friend or maybe something more." He said to himself before he got out of bed. He had finished his recovery.

Meanwhile, the council was discussing the events that occurred on Shili. Many were horrified and disgusted by what Tarkin had done to the elderly Togruta, his blatant disregard for lives of those that died in battle and his willingness to sacrifice soldiers' lives needlessly with such reckless plans.

His actions on Shili forced the Republic to purchase more clones from Kamino and Y-wings from Koensayr Manufacturing, further putting the Republic in more debt than it was already in when the war began.

Naturally, Palpatine stated that the necessary funds needed would be acquired in due time but many senators, even those who had been strong supporters of Palpatine were starting to become concerned about this action.

But for the Jedi order, the shock of the identity of Dark Star being Jana Star a Jedi youngling they all thought to have been killed a year before the war began had orchestrated the event that brought her 'death'. To those who knew Jana well, it came as a surprise that one they considered a friend had now become their enemy.

But the biggest shock was that Jana had revealed that Sidious had been planning to turn Anakin to the Dark Side and Jana would be his apprentice. This made the council more suspicious of Jedi who acted out of the ordinary.

"It is a shame that Jana not only hired the mercenaries that attacked her clan, but to learn that she is alive and has turned to the dark side. But to hear that her master is Sidious who has plans to turn Skywalker to the Dark Side is troubling." Mace said as he and the rest of the council, after much waiting began the discussion about the aftermath of the Shili operation.

"We should have kept an eye on her more clearly, her jealousy to little 'Soka obviously was the reason she turned to the Dark Side." Plo admitted sadly. He had expected Jana to become a great Jedi, but to hear that she turned to the Dark Side hurt him greatly, considering he taught her how to wield a lightsaber.

"I still can't believe you guys already planned to assign Ahsoka as my padawan even before I was ready for a padawan." Anakin said amused that the council was thinking about the future. "But it still is concerning that Sidious wants me. He must know about the prophecy, that I am possibly the one who will bring balance to the force." He added.

The rest of the council looked towards each other before turning back to Anakin. "Yet, no signs of the Dark Side you have shown, Skywalker. Numerous times you have rejected the urge of the dark side. Tatooine, Geonosis and other events. Stayed with the light, you have." Yoda said impressively.

"Thank you master. I realized a long time ago the Dark Side only brings pain and suffering." Anakin stated.

"Regardless of Sidious's intentions for Skywalker, the mechs and the other vehicles built by Mandalore have proven effective against the droid forces. Had the droids gotten to them first, the war would be turning to the separatist's advantage." Adi said.

"These weapons are powerful. Even if one of them came into the separatists they would decimate our own forces." Halberton said. He witnessed the actions of Shili first hand and spoke on behalf of the Republic military. "They have far more firepower than any of our walkers and tanks. The tanks are more maneuverable and armored then most tanks from the days of the old republic. The VTOL's are excellent for resupply runs and combat support missions. Given the right modifications it will make an excellent ground-based fighter craft." The admiral added.

"The Mech's are a lot tougher than they look. Gunner, Lincoln and the other technicians are working on making the necessary modifications so the ones with only two types of weapons are given an extra edge in battle. The ones without missiles, pulse lasers, machine guns and autocannons are being given those weapons now. The battle armor is good enough as it is." Barney began. "But the biggest concern is if there are any more of these things out there." He added.

"Even if there aren't more of these weapons we can't let the enemy get their hands on these weapons and rebuild them. If I had to guess, if they got their hands on the Ragnarok and Ymir they would give those things something a lot worse than a 'Lava gun'". Halberton said in agreement.

"Give these weapons to the 639th we will, know how to handle and maintain this equipment they do." Yoda said. The council agreed and then informed Anakin that he and Ahsoka were to provide security for a party that senator Amidala was holding on Naboo in three days. Two platoons of the 501st and 639th would be assigned the task and amongst the guests included senators Chuchi, Organa, Mothma and other senators whom had a close connection or met the Lone Wolf prior to the events of Shili.

Bowing in acknowledgement of their assignment, Anakin, Halberton and Barney left the council chambers.

Meanwhile, Cassie, Melissa and Faye were in Cassie's room in the range. The moment they heard about the party, Padme told them that she had a feeling that Ahsoka wanted to wear something a bit more elegant then her Jedi attire for Robert so they decided to help her try on a few dresses to find the one she liked.

The three women were about to talk when Ahsoka stepped out the bathroom. Instead of her usual attire, she was wearing a blue short Halter dress with an opening showing her left leg, long blue opera style gloves, a silver necklace and matching high-heels. "You are one beautiful Togruta." Cassie said as Ahsoka nearly tripped walking in her heels.

"I can't understand how I can breathe in this thing." Ahsoka complained. This had been the sixth dress she tried on and she didn't like it as well. "Some much for the sixth dress being the one. Guess it's time for lucky number seven." Faye said as Ahsoka headed back into the bathroom and prepared to try on the seventh dress.

"Well if she didn't like number six then I guess that one's mine." Melissa said.

"Yeah, well I just hope Robert likes it." Cassie said.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka exited the bathroom and she looked towards the three women. "I like this one better." Ahsoka admitted, her Lekku darkening with the thought of Robert seeing her in this outfit.

Three days later, the security detail arrived on Naboo. While the rest of the Expendables wore their combat uniforms, Cassie wore the blue dress she purchased with Robert when he returned to earth, Melissa was wearing the outfit that Ahsoka didn't like and Faye was wearing a red cheongsam with an opening showing he left leg, black high heels and black opera length gloves. Both the dress and gloves had white and black roses sewn into the body and gloves. In her hair was a red rose.

Behind the three, Barriss was wearing a black off the shoulder lace high-low dress with long black opera gloves, choker and matching color heels. Her hair was tied in a bun and on her ears were two diamond earrings. Riyo on the other hand was wearing a purple short crepe shift dress with a sequined neck line, matching purple gloves, pearl earrings and matching color heels.

"Babe, you look great." Erik said. In place of his armor and casual wear he was black dress pants and a blue dress shirt with a vest over the shirt. Fenrir on the other hand was wearing the same thing but was all black, while Vaer was wearing a black dress pants and a white dress shirt and a nice jacket. With him was Lucia wearing a black dinner like dress with black silky gloves which reached halfway up her upper arms, her hair was also tied in a bun and she had a choker around her neck. She took Vaer's hand and followed him down the steps of the palace entrance. "Didn't know you and Lucia were an item." Barney said surprised.

"We've been dating for a year and she is the best women I have met." Vaer said smiling before pulling Lucia in for a quick kiss.

"Well at least you guys are enjoying yourselves." Robert said before walking towards the group. He was wearing black dress pants, red dress shirt and dress vest in place of his armor or usual clothing. "I feel like one of those soldiers whose only job is to just accompany a general to a party instead of fighting." He complained.

"I told you yesterday, this party is to thank you for all of the effort you have done for the republic." Padme in her cutdown version of the dress she wore on Cato Neimodia approached him and fixed his tie. "Since you're the guest of honor it's only natural you wear something suitable for this occasion." She reminded him as she fixed his tie.

"Yeah, I get that. But where is Ahsoka, I thought she was on security detail?" Robert asked.

He didn't need to wait long for an answer for coming down the stairs was Ahsoka, wearing a black cheongsam with white dragoons and roses sown into the dress a water droplet cutout beneath the neckline, a slit exposing her right leg, black thigh stockings connected by a garter belt, black high heels and white elbow length gloves.

"Wow." Robert said as Ahsoka walked towards him. "You look beautiful Ahsoka." He said complimenting her beauty.

"Thanks. I usually don't wear these kinds of outfits, but Senator Amidala insisted I wear this, so I can relax from all the fighting that we've been doing." She admitted.

"Alright enough gossiping, let's get going the parties about to begin." Barney said as he led the group to the ballroom.

When they entered the ballroom, the guests had stopped talking and noticed the Lone Wolf walking in. Seconds later, they continued their conversations or eating the refreshments that had been provided for the event. Food from Mandalore, Ryloth and other planets laid across the table, waiters and handmaidens served drinks to the guests that weren't under age and a band played typical dancing music.

"Never thought I would get a party like this." Robert said before realizing his arm was wrapped around Ahsoka's hand and quickly pulled his arm away, his face turning a little red when he did. Ahsoka chuckled but pretended not to notice.

"Like I told you, this is for all you have done for the republic. You may not have been born in this galaxy, but you fight like you were born." Padme reminded him again.

"Still, don't you think this is a little much? I am just a soldier, not a senator or the son of some important figure." Robert said. He felt a little embarrassed from all this. High-class clothing, food and the rest of this wasn't exactly his style.

"Come on kid, just have fun." Barney told him before leaving the room to check in with Rex and the rest of the security detail. _'You really should have asked me about this beforehand.'_ Robert thought to himself before noticing that Barriss, Riyo, Faye, Melissa and Lucia had already started dancing with their lovers or someone who asked them to dance.

Not up for dancing at the moment he walked over to Jar-Jar who was talking with Quarsh Panaka, the uncle of Captain Gregar Typho and veteran of the battle of Naboo. He wanted to talk to Jar-Jar about the tensions between both the Naboo and Gungans after Rish Loo's attempt to have the Gungans form an alliance and take over Naboo.

"Representative Binks, it's good to see you again." Robert said to the Gungan holding his hand out.

"Mesa so happy to be seeing yousa again Robert. It'sa been a longo time since wesa see each other again." Jar-Jar said shaking Roberts hand. "Yeah, Mon Calamari. That was one hell of a battle. Glad you made it out alive." Robert said, letting go of the Gungans hand.

"Quarsh Panaka. Naboo Security, you know my nephew Gregar." Panaka said shaking Roberts hand as well. "Yeah, he's a good man. Always willing to put his life on the line." Robert said letting go of Panaka's hand. "I'm not much of a fan of this fancy party stuff, but sometimes you got to swallow your pride and just go with the flow." Robert said, watching Barriss and Erik dance. He was happy for them when he learned that they were engaged.

Outside, Rex and the security detail had checked over the area for a third time and found nothing out of the ordinary. He looked back into the ballroom and watched his girl dancing with some other man. He knew general Cage loved him and would never to anything to injure their relationship so he returned his focus to his duties.

Back in the ballroom, Ahsoka was asked numerous times by other individuals to dance, but she declined. She had gotten all dressed up and was waiting for Robert to ask her to dance with him, but he hadn't done so, yet.

"Come on babe, all I'm asking for is one dance." One of the other guests a twi'lek asked Ahsoka. She just sipped her drink. "I've already told you, the answer is no." she abruptly stated before placing her glass down and was about to leave.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Do you know who I am?" the twi'lek stated before grabbing Ahsoka's arm hard.

"Hands off nerf-herder." She spat.

"Big mistake horn head." The twi'lek said before raising his fist and was about to punch Ahsoka before a hand grabbed his arm. Looking behind him, he saw that Robert had grabbed his hand. "Hey buddy. The lady said no. If you can't take a hint then get the hell out of here. You're making a scene." Robert said gently applying a little pressure on the twi'leks arm before the alien lowered his arm and left the two alone.

"Thanks for that." Ahsoka said. "I thought you were going to hurt him." she added.

"It wouldn't be right. Besides, it would make more of a scene then it was already becoming." Robert answered. He was about to say more when the sound of a familiar instrument (A/N or something similar to a piano) began to play. Knowing this song well, Robert plucked up courage and turned to Ahsoka. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Ahsoka took his hand and guided him to the dance floor. Soon all eyes were on them as the band played.

 **(Can You Feel the Love Tonight, Elton John begins)**

Bowing to each other they took each other's hands and began to dance. The music was slow, but the two both enjoyed each other's company. "You know I never knew you could dance Ahsoka." Robert said as two continued to dance.

"Your aunt Cassie taught me, after we finished those Gundam models for you." Ahsoka answered. "I noticed. You did a good job for a first build." Robert complemented. In his mind his mother's favorite song played in his head.

Barriss and Erik, having finished their dance watched the two dance gracefully. "I guess there's a lot more to Robert and Ahsoka then meets the eye." Barriss said happily, imagining not only her, but Ahsoka in a wedding dress dancing with the men they love.

Anakin watched the duo and couldn't help but whisper to Padme. "You planned this, didn't you?" Padme just giggled a bit. "I have known for some time that your Padawan had feelings for Robert. I, as the earth saying goes 'had a gut feeling'."

"Well you were right, Ahsoka does have feelings for Robert, but I don't know about Robert though." Anakin said. After all that Robert had been through in his life, he was unsure if Robert had room for love in his life.

Meanwhile in his home, Dooku sensed the intense feelings of love through the force. "I hope you are watching, my old padawan. For it seems your son now has another purpose for fighting." Dooku said, smiling for the first time since the peace proposal Mina brought fourth.

Back on Naboo, Ahsoka and Robert continued to dance. During that time, Ahsoka heard Robert humming a tune and it caught her attention. "You seem to be in high spirits today, I take it's because you know I love you." Ahsoka whispered into Roberts ear.

This caught Robert by surprise. "I." Rob began as the song the band was playing ended. "Excuse me, I need some air." Robert said before he bowed and left the ballroom, leaving Ahsoka a little confused.

 _Roberts point of view_

I didn't know what came over me. Ahsoka said she loved me.

My heart was pounding like a drum. A friend, a girl no less she just loved me. It occurred to me that she was a Jedi yet she still loved me. "That explains what she said to Jana before she unleashed Shining Finger on that bitch." I said to myself.

"Robert." I heard and turned around and saw Ahsoka behind me.

"I'm sorry, I just had one of my moms' favorite songs in my head and needed to clear my head." I said nervously, lying to her.

"Your lying. It's about what I said isn't it?" Ahsoka said crossing her arms in front of her. "Well yes. I just didn't know you felt that way. You see, I… I love you too Ahsoka." I admitted.

I watched as she just walked towards me and hugged me. "I knew it. I just knew you loved me." She said happily. "I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you. I just didn't want you to get in trouble with the council." I stated.

Soon the two of us leaned in close and we shared a short but sweet kiss. "Lets just keep this a secret from the council. I'd rather wait until the war is over until we decided what to do next." Ahsoka said after breaking the kiss. I smiled and the two of us returned to the ballroom. Neither one of us knew that Barney had heard the entire exchange and was trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

 **(Song ends)**

 _Normal point of view_

No one, not even Count Dooku knew that the entire confession between two lovers had been recorded by a probe droid sent by Sidious's spy. The droid soon left Theed and began to transmit the recording back to the Sith Lord.

Back on Coruscant in his lair, Sidious and Jana were looking at the plans for the Ragnarok and Ymir mechs. Production of their own units had begun immediately after Jana returned from Shili and the two were discussing its armaments when Sidious and Jana received the recording. "So, it appears the Lone Wolf loves Skywalkers padawan. I think I have found the newest weapon we can use to turn Skywalker to the dark side." Sidious said evilly before turning to Jana. "Do not worry my friend, Tano will still be yours." He said to Jana before turning to the holographic form of his spy which was none other than Tarkin.

"You have done well my loyal spy. Thanks to you, we have gained an edge in this war and once we have achieved victory, you will get what I promised you. The Togruta will be yours as well and I promise you, the power you desire will be acquired." Sidious said.

" _I understand, my lord."_ Tarkin said before his form vanished.

Back on Naboo, Robert and Ahsoka were entering the ballroom when Robert turned around and for a split second he could have sworn he saw the ghostly figure of his mother, crying with joy. "Well mom, I guess that I have only one thing left to do: find who killed you and bring them to justice. But I won't be doing it alone. I have the support of my family and girlfriend." He said to himself before returning to the party.

 **Three down one to go.**

 **I bet you are surprised to know that Tarkin was the traitor. Or maybe you're not, it doesn't matter to me.**

 **Now both teens have admitted their feelings for each other, but it seems that evildoers are planning to use this against our heroes. Will they succeed or will they fail and be destroyed. You'll just have to find out in the final story of my Lone Wolf series.**

 **The idea of re-growing Roberts hand, while however unusual that maybe is a unique ability of the Force and given to me by SAK-96. The dress I gave Ahsoka was the dress worn by Sora Kasugano from the anime/game Yosuga no Sora but is only seen on her PVC figure. I also have not watched the anime, but I like the dress. If anyone thinks they can draw a picture or create a picture of Ahsoka wearing this dress, then I challenge you to do so.**

 **Anyways, I am proud this story is by far my longest story I have written to date. Hope my next one is just as long as this one. Please read and review and I will see you all with my next story, Lone Wolf the Final Chapter. Also, my Poll for the Gundam series is still up and will remain up until RWBY Volume Six is aired. So be sure to but your votes down if you haven't already.**


End file.
